Znowu mieć sześć lat
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, w prezencie urodzinowym dla Klio. Voldemort dowiaduje się, że Severus Snape jest szpiegiem Dumbledore'a, i karze go dla przykładu... w dość zaskakujący sposób. Postawi na swoim, ale to będzie dopiero początek historii.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_Dawno, dawno temu (no co, prawie dwa tygodnie już minęły...) pewna młoda dama o nicku __**Klio**__ obchodziła urodziny. Nie powiemy które, bo nie wypada :-P. Poniższe tłumaczenie - całe, włącznie z dwiema kolejnymi częściami tej trylogii - jest dla niej (spóźnionym) prezentem urodzinowym. Ode mnie._

_Wszystkiego najlepszego, Klio. Spełnienia marzeń, pociechy z życia i wszelkiej pomyślności. I wszystkiego, czego byś chciała, a o czym nie wiem._

_Domyślam się, że wolałabyś w prezencie urodzinowym aktualizację jednego z Twoich ulubionych tłumaczeń albo może coś, co sama bym napisała, a nie tylko przetłumaczyła. Cóż, na napisanie czegoś specjalnie dla Ciebie nie miałam pomysłu, zaś jeden rozdział tłumaczenia... co to za prezent? Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że niniejszy fanfik spodoba się Tobie chociaż trochę (nie musisz mnie o tym zapewniać w komentarzach, szczególnie jeśli Ci się jednak NIE spodoba ;-)) i że jego również z przyjemnością będziesz czytała._

_Nakago_

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

* * *

Postaci w czarnych szatach stały półokręgiem, patrząc na podobnego do węża mężczyznę o bladej cerze siedzącego w centrum.

Co odważniejsi śmierciożercy zastanawiali się czasami, dlaczego właściwie oni zawsze stali w trakcie spotkań, podczas gdy ich Czarny Pan rozpierał się wygodnie na przypominającym tron fotelu. Severus Snape był jednym z nich.

Przeczekał cierpliwie zwyczajowy rytuał Voldemorta, polegający na wysłuchiwaniu sprawozdań o postępach i rzucaniu klątw, gdy zostało powiedziane coś, co mu się nie spodobało. W końcu było po wszystkim. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało.

- Severusie Snapie - powiedział Czarny Pan z ponurym uśmiechem - zbliż się. Na kolanach.

Mistrz Eliksirów usłuchał, wzdrygnąwszy się w duchu.

- Jesteś - stwierdził Voldemort - szpiegiem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Nie. - Uniósł dłoń. - Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. Chcę jedynie wiedzieć dlaczego. Dlaczego opuściłeś moje szeregi i zdradziłeś swoich towarzyszy? Dlaczego porzuciłeś całą tę władzę, którą ci dałem?

Severus skrzywił się. Gra dobiegła końca, wiedział o tym. Podejrzewał, że niebawem będzie martwy. Nie miał już powodu czegokolwiek ukrywać.

- Bo nie jesteś nikim więcej, jak tylko szalonym mordercą i hipokrytą, bękartem półkrwi. Jakąż władzę nam dałeś, poza możliwością pełzania u twoich stóp? - Wstał z wyzywająco podniesioną głową. - Rozejrzyj się. Malfoy, Nott... nazwiska czarodziejów czystej krwi, które kiedyś były równoznaczne z dumnymi, niezależnymi rodami. Spójrz, co z nich zostało! Mordercy, gnidy całujące skraj twej szaty tylko po to, aby uniknąć tortur. Dawno przejrzałem na oczy i zrozumiałem swój błąd. Nie należę do ciebie juz od przeszło dwudziestu lat.

Śmierciożercy aż zachłysnęli się ze zdumienia. Czarny Pan patrzył na Severusa gniewnie i złowrogo.

- I zobacz, do czego cię to doprowadziło. Posłużysz jako nauczka dla innych. Nie, nie zabiję cię... jeszcze. Dam ci możliwość przekonania się, jak bardzo pomyliłeś się w wyborze strony, po której stanąłeś.

Snape wyprostował się dumnie, gdy z różdżki Czarnego Pana wystrzeliło w jego kierunku srebrzyste światło. Poczuł ból w całym ciele i miał wrażenie, że się kurczy. Parę sekund później stracił przytomność.

- Wstawaj, bachorze. - To były pierwsze słowa, jakie usłyszał.

Otworzył oczy. Stały nad nim trzy przerażające osoby w czarnych szatach. Przełknął z trudem. Wiedział, że to śmierciożercy. Matka mu o nich opowiadała.

Chwyciły go silne ręce. Zabolało go, kiedy teleportował się z kimś, kto wyraźnie nie był w tym najlepszy.

Wylądowali w lesie. W bardzo strasznym lesie. Okropnie bolała go głowa i w ogóle wszystko, ale wiedział, że to jeszcze nic, że mogło być gorzej. I było, kiedy śmierciożerca, który pewnie był tam szefem, uderzył go w głowę tak mocno, że Severus upadł na ziemię.

- Życzę szczęścia, Snape. Mam nadzieję, że zeżre cię coś paskudnego.

Potem cała trójka znikła i zostawiła go w lesie samego.

Nie miał innego wyboru: ruszył przed siebie. Szedł i szedł, i szedł. Po kilku godzinach był już pewny, że zabłądził. W lesie nadal było ciemno, chociaż wielkimi krokami zbliżał się świt. Strasznie chciało mu się pić.

- Snape'owie nie płaczą. - Przypomniał sobie słowa ojca. - Stawiają czoła temu, co ich spotyka.

Oczywiście tym, co najczęściej go spotykało, był jego ojciec we własnej osobie.

Zadrżał, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo rozgniewani będą rodzice, gdy wreszcie wróci do domu.

- Co ty tu robisz, źrebcze? - usłyszał nagle za plecami.

Wystraszył się; jego magia niechcący wyrwała się spod kontroli i uderzyła w to... coś... za nim. To coś ani trochę się nie przejęło, tylko najzwyczajniej w świecie strząsnęło z siebie przypadkiem rzuconą klątwę.

- Ach, czarodziejskie dziecko. Wyczuwam, że byłeś tu już wcześniej. Podejdź, źrebcze.

Nie był pewny, czy mógł zaufać temu... centaurowi, jak w końcu zauważył, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby dłużej był sam, to by umarł. A stwór nie wydawał się jakoś szczególnie nieprzyjazny. Niepewnie dał krok w stronę ogromnego człowieka-konia.

Centaur przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Zdradź mi swoje imię, źrebcze. Obawiam się bowiem, że jeszcze niedawno wcale nie byłeś źrebcem.

- Nazywam się Severus Snape - powiedział z całą odwagą, na jaką było go stać.

Centaur skinął głową.

- Właśnie tego się obawiałem. Muszę jak najszybciej oddać cię w ręce Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Dumbledore'a? Tego szurniętego starego głupca, który rządzi w Hogwarcie? Czemu chcesz mnie do niego zabrać?

Centaur patrzył na niego z poważną miną.

- Tę kwestię wyjaśni ci już dyrektor. Chodź, pozwolę ci pojechać na moim grzbiecie. Nawet galopem droga do Hogwartu zajmie nam godzinę, a obawiam się, że twoje małe nogi nie wytrzymałyby takiej odległości.

- Nie jestem mały - zaprotestował Severus z oburzeniem.

- Dla mnie jesteś - stwierdził centaur, podnosząc go i sadzając sobie na grzbiecie. - Trzymaj się mocno, będziemy się bardzo spieszyć.

*******

Dumbledore niecierpliwie przechadzał się po biurze, czekając na powrót swego szpiega, kiedy do środka wszedł Hagrid.

- Panie psorze, lepij pan szybko ze mną idzie. Firenzo jest przy bramie zamku i ma z sobą... cholibka. Lepij sam pan obaczy.

Zaintrygowany dyrektor poszedł za Hagridem do zamkowych wrót, gdzie czekał centaur. Na jego grzbiecie spał ubrany w czarne szaty malec.

- Dziecko? - zdziwił się Dumbledore półgłosem.

- Tak - odparło stworzenie, pozwalając Hagridowi delikatnie ściągnąć chłopca ze swego grzbietu. Przy poruszeniu szaty odsunęły się i odsłoniły bladą twarz oraz długie, czarne włosy. - Znalazłem go w głębi lasu. Niewiele wiem o ludzkich źrebcach, lecz powiedziałbym, że ma teraz około pięciu lub sześciu lat.

Stary czarodziej uniósł brwi.

- Teraz?

Firenzo niecierpliwie przestąpił z kopyta na kopyto.

- Tak, teraz. Przejrzałem wspomnienia chłopca i dowiedziałem się, że tej nocy został zdemaskowany jako pana szpieg. To, dyrektorze, jest Severus Snape.

Hagrid prawie upuścił dziecko, szybko się jednak opamiętał i mocno przytulił czarne zawiniątko.

Dumbledore z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w malca.

- To jest... Severus?

- Zorientowali się, że jest szpiegiem. - Firenzo skinął głową. - Chociaż on tego nie pamięta. Taką karę wymyślił mu Voldemort. Jego dorosły umysł nadal tam jest, lecz został zamknięty. On teraz jest tylko małym źrebcem. No cóż, zostawię go pod pańską opieką, dyrektorze. Dobranoc.

Z tymi słowami centaur odwrócił się i pogalopował z powrotem do lasu. Hagrid wygodniej ułożył dziecko w swoich ramionach.

- Szkrab będzie potrzebował łóżka, drektorze - zauważył.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego oczami, w których nie było ani jednej wesołej iskierki.

- Co? Ach, tak, tak, masz rację. W dodatku jest tu dla niego zbyt zimno. Zabierz go do skrzydła szpitalnego, jeśli łaska, Hagridzie. Rano zawiadomię Filiusa, Minerwę i Pomonę, i zobaczymy, czy znajdziemy jakiś sposób, żeby cofnąć tę klątwę.

*******

Był w jakimś dziwnym pokoju; przynajmniej łóżko było wygodne. Wokół było mnóstwo innych takich łóżek. Czy znowu przez ojca trafił do szpitala? Ale nie, nic go nie bolało. Poza tym miał taki przyjemny sen, jechał w nim na centaurze... na centaurze...

Usiadł gwałtownie.

To centaur go tutaj przywiózł! Był w Hogwarcie, dyrektor już pewnie poinformował rodziców... Ale ma przerąbane...

Trzęsąc się, podciągnął kolana do brody i owinął się kocem.

- Ach, obudziłeś się - stwierdził energiczny głos kobiecy. - Zapewne z chęcią zjesz śniadanie.

Zanim Severus zdążył choćby otworzyć usta i odpowiedzieć, pojawiła się przed nim taca z jedzeniem.

- Możesz wstać i ubrać się, ale nie wychodź z tego pokoju. O ile się orientuję, dyrektor wraz z opiekunami domów będzie chciał się z tobą spotkać po śniadaniu - dodała, po czym weszła do biura.

Severus zsunął się z łóżka i założył szatę, która leżała złożona na krześle obok. Później przyjrzał się uważnie tacy. Była tam miska gorących płatków, jajecznica, bekon i tost oraz szklanka z sokiem. Wytrzeszczył oczy. W domu nigdy nie pozwalano mu tyle jeść.

Zmarszczył brwi z namysłem i odsunął bekon na bok. Odkąd ojciec zmusił go do wypicia kilku eliksirów matki, Severus nie mógł jeść tłustych potraw, bo wymiotował po nich i bolał go brzuch. Jajka mogły być, jeśli nie zje ich za dużo, owsianka była w porządku. Wypił trochę soku i posmarował pieczywo odrobiną masła. Przegryzając na przemian tosta i płatki, zdołał zjeść więcej niż kiedykolwiek: jakieś pół miseczki owsianki i całego tosta! Poza tym wypił sok do dna!

- Powinieneś więcej jeść - uznała kobieta, pewnie pielęgniarka, ponownie wyszedłszy z gabinetu. - Za mało ważysz jak na swój wiek. Wypij to. - Podała mu fiolkę.

Severus wlepił wzrok w eliksir.

- No dalej, wypij - powtórzyła niecierpliwie pielęgniarka.

Z uporem zacisnął wargi. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, żeby zmusiła go do wypicia tego. Doskonale pamiętał ostry ból, który czuł po tym, jak kazano mu poprzednio wypić coś takiego, i wcale nie chciał powtórki z rozrywki.

- Daj spokój, sam to uwarzyłeś.

To nie wzbudzało zaufania. Musiał pomagać matce w pracowni, ale to nie znaczyło, że warzył eliksiry uzdrawiające. Spanikował. Wziął w ręce tacę i rzucił ją na środek pomieszczenia, prosto pod nogi bardzo starego czarodzieja, który właśnie wszedł do środka w towarzystwie dwóch kobiet i malutkiego mężczyzny, niewiele wyższego od samego Severusa.

- Proszę, proszę, cóż za temperament od samego rana - powiedział siwowłosy pan, machając różdżką i pozbywając się bałaganu.

Severus zadrżał. Teraz na pewno nie minie go surowa kara.

Wyprostował plecy, stając na baczność. Tak ojciec nauczył go przyjmować kary.

Stary czarodziej chwycił go za rękę.

- Nie mamy czasu na wygłupy, młody człowieku - powiedział surowo. - Musimy załatwić ważniejsze sprawy.

Po tych słowach Severus został zaprowadzony z powrotem do łóżka. Po drodze bez przekonania próbował się uwolnić. Był zdziwiony. Dłoń trzymała jego ramię w mocnym uścisku, ale nie sprawiała bólu. Nie ciągnęła go też po pokoju na siłę.

- Hop na łóżko - polecił staruszek, który, jak Severus zauważył, wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Zupełnie jakby nie spał od tygodni.

Był pewny, że jeśli zada jakiekolwiek pytanie, to oberwie, musiał jednak wiedzieć...

- Gdzie jestem? Co się stało?

Jedna z wiedźm, ta niższa, o miłej twarzy, podeszła krok bliżej.

- Jesteś w Hogwarcie, Severusie. Firenzo znalazł cię w lesie, pamiętasz?

Przytaknął.

- Pozwolił mi pojechać na swoim grzbiecie, jak czarni ludzie sobie poszli.

- Czarni ludzie? - spytała druga wiedźma.

Severus poczuł się trochę niepewnie. Wyglądała na bardzo surową.

- Nosili czarne szaty i maski - odparł nieśmiało. - Pamiętam, że jak się obudziłem, to oni zabrali mnie do lasu i tam zostawili.

- Wiesz, kto to był? - zapytała.

- Śmierciożercy - przyznał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Szeroko otworzył oczy i zakrył usta dłońmi. - Przepraszam! Przepraszam, nie powinnem o nich mówić! Proszę, nie skarżcie na mnie rodzicom - błagał miłą wiedźmę.

- Wszystko w porządku, Severusie. - Delikatnie poklepała go po dłoni. - Domyślaliśmy się tego. Czy nie pamiętasz może, co stało się przed tym, jak się obudziłeś i zostałeś zabrany do lasu?

Pokręcił głową przecząco.

- Nie wiem. - Spuścił wzrok. - Nie pamiętam. Ostatnie, co sobie przypominam, to że ojciec był na mnie zły. A potem się obudziłem.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Musimy wiedzieć, co działo się ubiegłej nocy - stwierdził. - Potrzebujemy informacji o planach Voldemorta. Severusie, popatrz na mnie.

Chłopiec spojrzał w niebieskie oczy. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, gdy poczuł, jak coś... KTOŚ wszedł do jego głowy. Próbował zrobić to, czego nauczyła go matka i w jednej chwili postawił mury wokół swego umysłu. Napastnik wycofał się nieco, zaskoczony, lecz zaraz potem po prostu rozsunął ściany na boki.

Severus zaczął krzyczeć. Kilka minut później znowu był sam w swoim ciele; leżał na łóżku i dyszał ciężko, trzęsąc się po wtargnięciu.

- No wiesz, Albusie! - Pozostali nauczyciele mówili wszyscy równocześnie. - To była naprawdę przesada. Przecież on jest tylko dzieckiem! Mogłeś mu przynajmniej wyjaśnić, co zamierzałeś zrobić.

- Nie mógł wiedzieć, musiał być nieświadomy, żebym miał możliwość dotarcia do jego ukrytych dorosłych wspomnień - odparł dyrektor, masując skronie. - Zapomniałem, że znał oklumencję już kiedy był w pierwszej klasie. Najwyraźniej obecnie pracuje nad osłonami. Zdołał postawić mury wokół umysłu, chociaż niezbyt mocne. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, nie poczułby bólu.

- Gdybyś mu POWIEDZIAŁ, co planujesz zrobić, na pewno nie postawiłby osłon - zaskrzeczał z oburzeniem Flitwick.

Severusowi udało się w końcu usiąść. Spojrzał na dyrektora ze złością.

- Matka miała rację, jesteś paskudnym starym dziadem - rzucił zjadliwie.

Dumbledore go zignorował, ale McGonagall wydawała się zainteresowana.

- Twoja matka tak powiedziała?

- Nienawidziła tej szkoły - wyjaśnił Severus obojętnym tonem. - Inne dzieci zawsze ją prześladowały. Mówiła, że chce mnie posłać do Bobotonów albo Durnstrangu. Prędzej do tego we Francji, bo kazała mi się uczyć francuskiego. Nie chcę tu być, matka na pewno będzie zła, że ten miły centaur mnie tu przyniósł.

Cała czwórka wlepiła wzrok w Mistrza Eliksirów, zastanawiając się, z jakiego powodu dziecko trafiło mimo wszystko do Hogwartu.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi. Eileen miała rację, nie chcąc posyłać syna do szkoły w Szkocji. Też się tu nad nim znęcali.

- Severusie - powiedziała - musimy wykonać kilka testów, aby przekonać się, czy nikt nie nałożył na ciebie żadnych zaklęć ani klątw. Nie będzie bolało, wskażemy cię naszymi różdżkami tylko po to, żeby cię przeskanować. Może trochę łaskotać.

Chłopiec skinął głową.

Wszyscy czworo unieśli różdżki i razem rzucili długą litanię czarów. Kiedy skończyli, odeszli kawałek dalej, aby porównać wyniki.

- Obawiam się, że na to nie ma prostego sposobu, Albusie - wyznał Flitwick. - Zaklęcie jest bardzo silne i wyjątkowo skomplikowane. Najprostszy czar odczyniający mógłby go zabić.

Dyrektor przytaknął.

- Tom użył pradawnej magii i dodatkowo ją zmienił, tyle wywnioskowałem ze wspomnień Severusa. To było kiedyś stare zaklęcie uzdrawiające, które miało ludziom po ciężkich traumach dawać sposobność przeżycia ponownie dzieciństwa. Trwało przez pewien określony czas, nie dłużej niż kilka miesięcy. Z tego, co widzę, ta wersja nie ma ograniczeń czasowych.

- Zgadzam się - przyznała Minerwa. - Dopóki nie znajdziemy jakiegoś bezpiecznego sposobu na odwrócenie tego czaru, Severus pozostanie sześciolatkiem.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział drugi

* * *

Severus wkrótce został wypuszczony ze skrzydła szpitalnego - w końcu tak naprawdę nic mu nie było - i zajął się zwiedzaniem zamku. Ta niska wiedźma o miłej twarzy... Sprout, tak się nazywała. Trochę było mu jej żal, że miała jako nazwisko taką paskudną jarzynę*****. No więc profesor Sprout powiedziała mu, że może chodzić po całym zamku, i pokazała mu pokój, w którym miał mieszkać. Ale ona wyjeżdżała. Wyjaśniła, że zaczęły się letnie wakacje, dlatego w Hogwarcie nie będzie nikogo poza tą wiedźmą, która wyglądała na surową, i dyrektorem.

Hagrid też zostawał, ale on większość czasu spędzał w lesie.

Potem doszedł do wniosku, że surowa wiedźma wcale nie była taka zła. Była niezbyt miła, ale nie zrobiła mu nic złego i w dodatku broniła go, kiedy dyrektor wszedł mu do głowy. I nie używała klątw czy uroków, żeby go ukarać.

Prawdę mówiąc, prawie nie widział ani dyrektora, ani profesor McGonagall przez te dwa dni pobytu w zamku. Z wyjątkiem spotkania w skrzydle szpitalnym. Posiłki przynosił mu skrzat domowy; dowiedział się, że dyrektor i nauczycielka też jadają w swoich komnatach. Lub w pokoju dyrektora.

Czasami porozmawiał z nim któryś z portretów, ale poza tym było tam bardzo, bardzo nudno.

W swoich wędrówkach dotarł do mrocznego korytarza, który prowadził w dół, do lochów. To go zainteresowało - poszedł nim aż dotarł do drewnianych drzwi.

Kryła się za nimi pracownia zastawiona mnóstwem stołów.

"Chwila... Tu pewnie są lekcje eliksirów" - pomyślał.

Nie miał pojęcia, kto uczył tego przedmiotu, ale ktokolwiek by to nie był, i tak go nie było, więc nikt mu nie przeszkadzał.

Przejrzał zawartość szaf i znalazł w nich kupę cynowych kociołków, które całkowicie spełniały jego wymagania. Wziął sobie jeden i ustawił na blacie. Później wszedł do pokoiku obok, gdzie, jak się okazało, było całe mnóstwo przeróżnych składników.

Z zastanowieniem zmarszczył brwi, bezmyślnie wybijając na kociołku jakiś dziwny rytm. Co mógłby uwarzyć...?

Eliksir Wielosokowy był bez sensu. Przy tak małej liczbie ludzi był kompletnie bezużyteczny. Zresztą mógłby się zmienić tylko w dyrektora albo profesor McGonagall, a nie miał ochoty wyglądać tak STARO.

Veritaserum? Wzruszył ramionami. Dyrektor już zdążył użyć na nim legilimencji, więc pewnie nie wahałby się użyć na nim również jego własnego Veritaserum.

Z drugiej strony... matka przecież nauczyła go sporządzać taką odmianę Veritaserum, która zmuszała do mówienia samych kłamstw. Uśmiechnął się. Warzył to tylko raz, chętnie sprawdziłby się, próbując zrobić to znowu.

Składniki miał na miejscu, z tym, że na najwyższych półkach. Przyniósł sobie z sali lekcyjnej krzesło. Wdrapał się na nie, potem na półki i już miał wszystko, co potrzeba, w zasięgu ręki.

Wstawiwszy wodę, zabrał się za przygotowywanie składników. Ciął je tak staranie, jak nauczyła go matka. Co oznaczało _bardzo dokładnie_ - aplikowana jego dłoniom przy każdej najmniejszej pomyłce klątwa biczująca była niewyobrażalną zachętą do przykładania się.

Spodobało mu się warzenie eliksiru bez obawy przed chłostą; całkowicie skupił się na swojej pracy. Miał wrażenie, że powinien mieć wyrzuty sumienia, bo podobała mu się zabawa eliksirami, kiedy matki nie było w pobliżu, ale ich nie czuł. Jedynym, co czuł, był strach przed tym, co zrobi mu matka i ojciec, jak już wróci do domu.

- SEVERUSIE SNAPIE! - Grzmiący głos dyrektora rozległ się w komnacie tuz po tym, jak Severus skończył eliksir. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Tarcze ochronne wokół tego pomieszczenia kompletnie oszalały! Musiałem przejść całą drogę od mojego gabinetu aż tu, żeby sprawdzić, a ty sobie w najlepsze warzysz... CO ty właściwie warzysz?

Stary czarodziej podszedł do kociołka, spojrzał na efekt pracy chłopca i zbladł jak ściana.

- To jest _mroczny_ eliksir - prawie wysyczał. Jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły zimno i gniewnie.

Severus spuścił wzrok.

- Zwiedzałem zamek i przypadkiem znalazłem to miejsce - powiedział cicho. - Nie chciałem być nieposłuszny...

Dumbledore zaklęciem pozbył się zawartości kociołka, złapał dziecko za ramiona i prawie brutalnie wypchnął je z komnaty.

- Widzę, że jednak nie można cię zostawić bez opieki - stwierdził.

Zmusił Severusa, żeby szedł przed nim i popędzał go szturchańcami przez całą drogę do jego gabinetu. Tam pokazał mu biurko w kącie, na którego blacie chwilę później położył wielki stos pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz.

- Siadaj - rozkazał. - Masz pisać zdania: "Nie będę używał cudzych składników do warzenia mrocznych eliksirów".

- Nie żebym nie pochwalał pańskich wysiłków, dążących do ukarania bachora, dyrektorze, lecz technicznie rzecz ujmując, on wcale tego nie zrobił - zauważył portret Fineasa Nigellusa.

- Tak, tak, bardzo ci dziękuję, Fineasie, świetnie o tym pamiętam. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć - powiedział Dumbledore, patrząc na Severusa ze złością.

Co on takiego zrobił? Nie wiedział, że nie wolno mu było zajmować się warzeniem. Był w szkole, no nie? Więc próbował się czegoś nauczyć. I czemu dyrektor był ciągle ZŁY? Jakby nienawidził Severusa? Matka i ojciec byli skazani na jego towarzystwo, ale Dumbledore mógł go po prostu odesłać do domu, nie?

Wziął do ręki pióro i zaczął pisać. Jego doskonały słuch uchwycił komentarz Nigellusa:

- Wie pan, dyrektorze, gdyby tylko porządnie go pan wychłostał, żeby nawet nie pomyślał o włóczeniu się przez kilka kolejnych dni...

Zadrżał. Odpowiedź Dumbledore'a była zbyt cicha i nie wychwycił jej, ale czuł, że nie wróżyła mu dobrze.

Zerkając na dyrektora od czasu do czasu, Severus zdziwił się, jak ten człowiek mógł robić tyle naraz. Sowy ciągle wlatywały i wylatywały z gabinetu, na biurku miał gigantyczną stertę pergaminów i co chwilę w kominku pojawiała się nowe twarze z wciąż zmieniającymi się pytaniami.

Dumbledore niespodziewanie uniósł wzrok i zobaczył gapiące się na niego dziecko.

- Nie patrz na mnie, tylko na to, co robisz! - warknął.

- P... proszę, proszę pana - pisnął Severus. - Muszę... muszę skorzystać z łazienki.

Mężczyzna westchnął z frustracją.

- No dobrze. Tamte drzwi. Pośpiesz się! I nie myszkuj mi tam!

Gdy Severus wrócił po jakiejś minucie, dyrektor rozmawiał z kimś przez kominek.

- ...siedem ofiar śmiertelnych... bez ostrzeżenia... aurorzy nie zdążyli...

Później dyrektor rozłączył się, ale wciąż klęczał na dywanie z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

Severus podszedł do niego niepewnie.

- P... proszę pana? Nic... nic panu nie jest? - spytał.

Cofnął się, kiedy głowa starego czarodzieja znienacka wystrzeliła w górę i mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z odrazą.

- Jak może mi nic nie być, skoro siedem osób NIE ŻYJE? - wrzasnął na wystraszone dziecko. - Spłonęły żywcem, jak wynika z relacji świadków! I to przez ciebie! Powinieneś... - powstrzymał się przed dokończeniem. - Wynoś się - rozkazał zimno. - Wynoś się, zanim zrobię coś, czego z pewnością kiedyś pożałuję.

Severus nie wahał się. Uciekł z gabinetu.

Tymczasem w Little Whinging, Surrey...

- CHŁOPCZE!

Harry Potter westchnął. Już dawno uznał, że jego krewni znajdują się chyba na samym szczycie dziesiątki Najpaskudniejszych Ludzi Świata.

No dobrze, może nie na samym szczycie. Pierwsze miejsce właściwie zajmował Voldemort, ale Dursleyowie zawzięcie deptali mu po piętach.

Snape też do niedawna miał tam swoje miejsce, jednak od pewnego czasu Harry zaczął w to powątpiewać.

Snape był po ich stronie. Jasne, był wkurzający. I stronniczy. I wredny. I... W porządku, może jednak zasłużył sobie na to trzecie miejsce na liście.

Dumbledore'owi udało się dociągnąć na czwartą pozycję... o ile nie zrównał się na trzeciej ze Snape'em.

Harry wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i opowiedział staremu czarodziejowi co nieco o Dursleyach, żeby wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie chce do nich wracać. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, poczęstował go cytrynowym dropsem, po czym stwierdził, że Harry i tak musi u nich mieszkać. Nic więcej nie dodał, żadnego, nawet tyciego wyjaśnienia.

- Tak jest najbezpieczniej, Harry - mruknął chłopak do siebie ze złością. - Nie szkodzi, że zamiast Voldemorta zamordują cię krewni, Harry. Musisz się bardziej postarać i być z nimi w lepszych stosunkach, Harry. - Zadławił się na tym ostatnim zdaniu, które NAPRAWDĘ go wpieniało.

- CHŁOPCZE! Zejdź tu! JUŻ! - wrzeszczał Vernon Dursley.

Harry usłuchał.

- Ani jednej sowy tego lata - kontynuował jego wuj radośnie. - Chyba twoi ześwirowani przyjaciele mają cię gdzieś, co?

Uderzył Harry'ego w twarz grzbietem dłoni.

- Co oznacza, że wracamy do starych zasad, chłopcze. Zbieraj się... CO TY Z TYM WYPRAWIASZ? - zaskrzeczał.

Harry wycelował w Vernona różdżkę.

- A na co to wygląda? - spytał.

- Nie... nie możesz tego użyć, wyrzucą cię ze szkoły! - krzyknął mężczyzna.

- Stare zasady oznaczają, że najpewniej pobijesz mnie na śmierć przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, więc mam niewiele do stracenia, nie sądzisz? Chyba że pójdziesz ze mną na ugodę - zaproponował Harry, pozwalając wziąć górę swej ślizgońskiej naturze.

- Jaką... jaką ugodę? - Vernon był aż purpurowy z wściekłości.

- Bardzo korzystną - zapewnił Harry. - Niedawno odziedziczyłem nieco pieniędzy po moim zmarłym ojcu chrzestnym. Dam ci dziesięć tysięcy funtów jako rekompensatę za... koszty... które ponieśliście wychowując... no dobra, za te kilka pensów, które na mnie wydaliście. Jestem, bądź co bądź, świadom tego, że zostaliście zmuszeni do wzięcia mnie pod opiekę.

- A... a warunki? - spytał mężczyzna, którego twarz powoli wracała do normalnej, czerwonej barwy, z każdym strzępkiem myśli o pieniądzach, jakiemu udało się przebić przez jego twardą czaszkę.

- Warunkiem jest to, że nie pozwolicie mi już z wami mieszkać. - Zignorował parsknięcie wuja. - I że ukryjecie fakt, że mnie tu nie ma, najdłużej jak się da. Tak, to znaczy, że odchodzę. Tutaj masz papiery do podpisania. Dostałem je w Gringocie. Jedna parafka i będę wolny na zawsze.

Vernon Dursley zerwał się na równe nogi i gorączkowo zaczął szukać długopisu.

- Nie zostanę tu - powiedział do siebie Severus, ze złością ocierając łzy z twarzy.

- Nie zostanę tu - stwierdził Harry, pakując kufer.

- Nigdy tu nie wrócę - uznali dwaj czarnowłosi chłopcy.

Tej nocy Severus Snape uciekł z Hogwartu.

Tej nocy Harry Potter opuścił Privet Drive.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego

* * *

***** _sprout - po angielsku oznacza między innymi brukselkę_

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Itheanil**__ Nie żebym się zdziwiła - o ile pamiętam, Tobie zwykle średnio podobają się teksty tej autorki ;-). Heh, tak Voldemort jest okrutny. W tym opowiadaniu, wbrew pozorom, też. Ale to rzeczywiście można zauważyć chyba dopiero po tym, jak zna się treść kilku kolejnych rozdziałów - albo chociaż powyższego - i WTEDY przeczyta się, co mówi Voldemort do Severusa o tej karze. Uważam, że ta akurat kara była bardzo ślizgońska, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich tych mało wymyślnych tortur, _Cruciatusów_, zabójstw itd. Dumbledore też miał swoje powody i, wbrew pozorom, użycie legilimencji na dziecku oraz to wszystko, co zrobił w drugim rozdziale, ma swoje wyjaśnienie. Wyjaśnienie, które do mnie przemawia; co, oczywiście, nie znaczy, że przemówi do wszystkich czytelników. Poczekacie, przeczytacie, to będziecie wiedzieć, co na ten temat sądzicie. Oczywiście, że oklumencja nie jest łatwa, ale mamusia TEGO Severusa ma swoje sposoby, żeby nauczyć dziecko wszystkiego, na czym jej zależy, i zmusić je do posłuszeństwa. Tatuś zresztą też. Na szczęście w tym opowiadaniu oboje już nie żyją... Kanoniczność, jaka jest, każdy widzi. Ale ja i tak powiem: jest inna. Różne osoby postrzegają ją odmiennie i jedna uzna, że ta czy tamta postać na pewno by tego i tamtego nie zrobiła, a drugi stwierdzi, że jak to nie, to przecież jest dla tej postaci typowe. Podejście do kanoniczności już niejeden raz mnie zadziwiło (najbardziej w jednym z moich pojedynków na Forum Mirriel, ale o tym sza ;-)). Następne rozdziały pozostałych tłumaczeń będą. Jak się przetłumaczą. Obecnie na warsztacie mam dwa - poza tymi, które teraz są regularne - w pierwszej kolejności powinien się ukazać dwudziesty dziewiąty rozdział "Roku jak żaden inny" i czwarty rozdział "Nowego domu Harry'ego". Ale nie wiem, czy zdążę z którymkolwiek z nich przed Wielkanocą, przykro mi._

_**Klio**__ Dla Ciebie, owszem, w podziękowaniu - czego wcześniej nie napisałam - za dzielne komentowanie prawie wszystkiego, co opublikuję. Może w przyszłym roku będę miała dla Ciebie coś naprawdę od siebie, czyli własny fanfik, a nie tłumaczenie. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie... Skoro jesteś pewna, że nie zdradzę, czy Severus odzyska dorosły umysł zanim odzyska dorosłe ciało, to nie zdradzę. Zdradzę jednak, że odzyska, jedno i drugie, w końcu... ale nie w tym opowiadaniu :-P. To jest, było nie było, trylogia ;-). Jak widać, Harry się pojawił. I od tej pory będzie w tym fanfiku praktycznie równie częstym gościem, jak Severus. I, owszem, spotkają się... prędzej czy później. Nadal przepraszam, że prezent dostałaś z opóźnieniem - tak to jest, jak się człowiek urodził przed terminem bilansów, a prezent dostaje od księgowej :-P._

_**Anula93**__ Ja bym nie była taka pewna tej chronologii... Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, kiedy powstała śmierciożercza organizacja jako taka. Pierwsza wojna z Voldemortem trwała około dziesięciu, jedenastu lat, ale zanim się zaczęła, śmierciożercy zapewne powinni istnieć. Nie tak liczni, lecz jednak. W końcu wśród śmierciożerców są nie tylko osoby z pokolenia Severusa - choć tych jest najwięcej - ale też koledzy Toma Riddle'a ze szkoły... Voldemort skończył szkołę dokładnie w 1945 roku (urodził się AFAIR w Sylwestra 1926). Severus ma teraz około sześciu lat, śmierciożercy musieli więc powstać jakoś przed rokiem 1966 albo w 1966. Dwadzieścia lat na podróże nie wystarczy? Jak widać: całkiem possible ;-). A resztę tłumaczę, sukcesywnie, powoli. Nie jest łatwo, jak się dniami i nocami siedzi nad bilansami :-(._

_**BettyS**__ Kara z pewnością wyjdzie na dobre - Severusowi i kilku innym osobom, Voldemortowi niespecjalnie - chociaż nie tak miało być w zamiarze Voldemorta. Kara miała pokazać Severusowi, jak bardzo się pomylił, przechodząc na - teoretycznie stojącą po stronie dobra - stronę Dumbledore'a. Spokojnie jednak: Laume nie ma w zwyczaju pisać o mrocznym dyrektorze, więc nic takiego się nie stanie. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, jej Dumbledore rzadko jest jasnym rycerzem bez zmazy i skazy, zwykle ma coś za uszami - tutaj też. Żadnych tłumaczeń nie porzuciłam, wszystkie teksty sukcesywnie tłumaczę. Z tym, że powoli, bo mam ogromny deficyt wolnego czasu._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Akurat ta autorka lubi zdziecinniać Severusa - a ja lubię czytać o zdziecinnionym Severusie, więc stanowimy niezły tandem :-D. Twoja wizja Severusa jako dziecka jest inna? :-D Akcja sie rozwinie, całkiem niedługo. Będzie... zabawnie ;-)._

_**kitka**__ Tak, częściej autorzy odmładzają Harry'ego niż Severusa. Ale ta autorka, akurat, na odwrót. Lubię to u niej, bo to, jak zauważyłaś, nieczęsty motyw w ogóle fanfików potterowskich. Okrucieństwo kary Voldemorta miało polegać na czym innym. I właśnie chodziło o to, żeby chłopiec jak najszybciej trafił do Hogwartu... i Dumbledore'a._


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

* * *

- Zaczekaj tu - polecił Harry Vernonowi Dursleyowi, kiedy mężczyzna zaparkował samochód przed Dziurawym Kotłem.

- Dokąd się wybierasz, chłopcze? - spytał wuj nieufnie.

- Po pieniądze. Tędy można się dostać do magicznego świata. Przypuszczam, że nie masz ochoty iść ze mną.

Vernon zbladł i gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

- No to zostanę tutaj, ale lepiej niczego nie...

- Wrócę - zapewnił go Harry.

Zanim wszedł do baru, założył pelerynę niewidkę. W Dziurawym Kotle, jak i na Pokątnej, nie było zbyt wielu osób, zapewne dlatego, że godzina była bardzo młoda. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył długą ulicę i, zdjąwszy pelerynę, znalazł się w Gringocie.

- Dzień dobry - przywitał się z goblinem za kontuarem. - Chciałbym dokonać wypłaty, jednocześnie w walucie mugolskiej i czarodziejskiej.

- To żaden problem - uznał bankier. - Jeżeli jednak potrzebuje pan większej sumy, powinien pan porozmawiać z osobą zarządzającą pana kontem. Istnieją znacznie... dogodniejsze sposoby dostępu do dużych kwot.

Harry przytaknął, po czym został zaprowadzony do gabinetu Griphooka.

- Dzień dobry, panie Griphook - powiedział uprzejmie.

- Samo _Griphook_ wystarczy - stwierdził goblin. - Rozumiem, że chciałby pan dokonać pokaźnej wypłaty?

- Potrzebne mi dziesięć tysięcy funtów w gotówce na tę chwilę. Może nieco więcej, bo chcę się trochę pokręcić po mugolskim świecie. Chciałbym też uzyskać jakiś łatwy dostęp do mojego konta.

Griphook skinął głową.

- Dokumenty, które nam pan dostarczył, zostały uznane za ważne - powiedział - co oznacza, że ma pan teraz dostęp nie tylko do swojego funduszu powierniczego, ale również do rodzinnej skrytki. Poza tym - dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem - nie jest pan dłużej uznawany za nieletniego przez Ministerstwo.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Miło - uznał. - Żegnaj, zakazie używania czarów!

- Dokładnie - potwierdził goblin. Na stole pojawiła się szara koperta. - W tej kopercie znajduje się dziesięć tysięcy funtów, o które pan prosił. Oraz mugolska karta kredytowa. Może pan nią płacić, a pieniądze będą pobierane prosto z pana skrytki. Może pan dzięki niej również wypłacać pieniądze w tych mugolskich maszynach, jeżeli będzie pan potrzebował gotówki.

- Dziękuję, Griphooku. Tak się zastanawiałem... czy dom moich rodziców w Dolinie Godryka został kiedykolwiek odbudowany?

- Nie. Jednak pana rodzina, podobnie jak Syriusz Black, posiadała inne nieruchomości, rozsiane po całej Anglii. Pana rodzice otrzymali w spadku po ciotce pana ojca stary dom w Yorku. Zmarła zaledwie trzy miesiące przed nimi, więc nie mieli okazji go odwiedzić. Są jeszcze dwa inne miejsca... chata w Kencie i niewielki parterowy domek niedaleko granicy ze Szkocją. Jak sądzę pana dziad zbudował go dla pana babki w prezencie ślubnym. Jest położony dość daleko od innych siedzib ludzkich, jako że pana dziadkowie lubili grać w quidditcha.

Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się ze szczęścia.

- Dom z boiskiem do quidditcha? Och, to po prostu EKSTRA!

Goblin wzdrygnął się lekko na ten wybuch młodzieńczego entuzjazmu. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się krzywo, być może wspominając siebie w wieku kilkunastu lat.

- Jak mam się tam dostać? - spytał Harry.

- Cóż, do domu w Yorkshire może się pan dostać transportem mugolskim. Pana ciotka wyszła za mąż za mugola, przez co mieszkali w mugolskiej części miasta. Chatę w Kencie i parterowy domek może pan znaleźć dzięki świstoklikom, które pana rodzice zostawili w swojej skrytce. Należy jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że świstoklik można wyśledzić.

Harry spojrzał na Griphooka nieufnie.

- Proszę się nie obawiać, panie Potter, pańskie tajemnice są u nas bezpieczne - zapewnił goblin z krzywych uśmieszkiem. - Nikomu nie składamy raportów.

Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, gdy na blacie pojawiły się dwa niewielkie, srebrne wisiorki, jeleń i lilia.

- Są dziełem pańskiego ojca - wyjawił Griphook. - Jeleń zabierze pana do parterowego domku, lilia do chaty. Są tak zaklęte, że rozpoznają Potterów. Jeżeli zechce pan kiedyś zabrać kogoś ze sobą, to ten ktoś będzie musiał trzymać się pana, nie świstoklika.

- Jestem bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc - powiedział Harry ciepło. - Czy mógłbym prosić jeszcze o pięćset funtów gotówką? Możliwe, że nie zawsze znajdę w pobliżu bankomat, w razie potrzeby.

- Naturalnie.

I chwilę później Harry już je miał.

- Robienie z panem interesów to przyjemność, panie Potter. Życzę miłego dnia.

Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie. Wakacje będą cudowne!

- Proszę bardzo. - Podał pieniądze czekającemu na ulicy Vernonowi i wsiadł do samochodu. - Dziesięć tysięcy funtów, jak obiecałem. Może mnie wuj w drodze powrotnej podrzucić na dworzec kolejowy?

Vernon aż się uśmiechnął na widok pieniędzy.

- Pewnie - zgodził się. Przyglądał się Harry'emu uważnie przez minutę, po czym dodał: - Może nie jesteś taki zły, jak myślałem, biorąc po uwagę, że jesteś, no wiesz, jednym z nich.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Wy mnie nigdy nie chcieliście, a i tak zostawili mnie na waszym progu ludzie, którzy nie przejmowali się opinią nikogo z nas. Nie mamy powodu lubić się nawzajem. Jestem pewny, że obaj wolimy zerwać wszelkie kontakty. Radziłbym wam jednak posunąć się jeszcze dalej. Dyrektor Dumbledore, podobnie jak większość jego kolegów, wie, gdzie mieszkacie. Niedaleko Little Whinging jest do kupienia dom na wsi, który powinien przypaść wam do gustu. Znalazłem go w internecie. Możecie nawet sprzedać wasz dom za większą kwotę, niż żądają za ten na wsi. Ściągnąłem wam folder.

Vernon Dursley przytaknął.

- Brzmi nieźle. Ale od kiedy tak bardzo troszczysz się o nasze bezpieczeństwo, co, chłopcze? - spytał, marszcząc brwi.

- Jesteście moją rodziną - zauważył Harry beznamiętnie. - Nie lubię was, wy nie lubicie mnie i wcale nie mam ochoty już nigdy się z wami widzieć czy rozmawiać, ale nie chcę też, żebyście zginęli. Ciotce Petunii spodoba się ten dom: ogród jest ładny i dobrze utrzymany. Przeprowadźcie się jak najszybciej, najlepiej nocą, możliwie w przyszłym tygodniu. Do czasu, kiedy odkryją, że nie przeprowadziłem się z wami, o ile dobrze ukryjecie moje zniknięcie, ja będę daleko, a wy będziecie w bezpiecznym miejscu. - Dotarli do stacji King's Cross. - No cóż, przyjemnej przyszłości zatem - powiedział, wysiadając z samochodu i na zawsze znikając z życia Dursleyów.

Uznał, że najpierw obejrzy sobie dom w Yorku. Pomyślał też o zwiedzeniu sławnych lochów w miejscowym zamku, zrezygnował z tego jednak, bo nie zamierzał niczego podpowiadać Snape'owi przy następnym włamaniu do umysłu podczas nauki oklumencji. Chociaż pewnie nie było w tych lochach niczego, czego Snape już wcześniej nie widział.

Kupił bilet pierwszej klasy i rozsiadł się w przedziale. Zmniejszył kufer, ciesząc się możliwością używania czarów. Potem, spojrzawszy na Hedwigę przepraszająco, narzucił płachtę na jej klatkę.

- Przykro mi, dziewczynko, ale mugole nie zrozumieliby, że można trzymać sowę jako zwierzątko domowe - wyjaśnił.

Zahukała cicho i poszła spać.

Ponieważ Harry sprawdził wcześniej rozkład jazdy i wiedział, że podróż potrwa około dwóch godzin, umościł się wygodnie w kąciku i poszedł w jej ślady.

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie...

Minerwa McGonagall żwawo kroczyła korytarzami. Czuła się nieco winna, że nie sprawdziła wcześniej, co się dzieje z jej teraz O WIELE młodszym kolegą, lecz skrzat domowy zapewnił ją, że poprzedniego dnia dziecko przebywało z Albusem.

Albus kochał dzieci, a ona wiedziała, że o Severusa troszczył się wyjątkowo. Na pewno świetnie się bawili. Co będzie dobre dla nich obu, uznała, wzdychając, ponieważ Albus ostatnio jak szalony rzucił się w wir pracy.

Tym razem jednak wzięła sobie dzień wolnego, który postanowiła spędzić z Severusem.

Zapukała do drzwi i była zaskoczona, że nie usłyszała zaproszenia. Zapukała więc znowu, po czym weszła do pokoju.

- Severusie? Gdzie jesteś, chłopcze? - zawołała miłym tonem.

Nie było go w jego komnatach. Pewnie Albus zdążył go zabrać do siebie, pomyślała z uśmiechem. No cóż, wdrapie się więc na wieżę i sprawdzi, czy nie mogłaby sobie pożyczyć Severusa na to jedno popołudnie.

- Albusie?

Dumbledore uniósł wzrok znad dokumentów, gdy do jego gabinetu weszła wicedyrektorka.

- Tak, Minerwo? Coś się stało?

- Nie, zastanawiałam się tylko, czy mogłabym sobie dzisiaj pożyczyć Severusa... bo on JEST u ciebie, prawda?

- Nie - odparł Dumbledore. - Nie pokazał się dziś rano, aby odbyć karę. Złapałem go wczoraj podczas warzenia mrocznego eliksiru i dałem mu szlaban. Już wysłałem po niego skrzata, powinien się więc zjawić lada chwila. Ale proszę, możesz go sobie wziąć. Oszczędzi mi to trudu pilnowania go.

Nauczycielka transmutacji uniosła brwi ze zdumieniem.

- No patrz, Albusie, a ja myślałam, że będzie ci zależało na spędzaniu czasu z Severusem, póki jest dzieckiem.

- Mam zdecydowanie za dużo pracy, aby spędzać z nim czas, i, szczerze mówiąc, wcale tego nie chcę. Jestem po uszy zagrzebany w robocie, pół Zakonu codziennie kontaktuje się ze mną, pytając o instrukcje, a przez to, że Severus dał się zdemaskować, nie mam teraz pojęcia o planach Toma, nie jestem więc w stanie ratować niewinnych żywotów. Więc tak, weź mi go z oczu. Prawie go wczoraj pobiłem i udusiłem, i wcale nie mam pewności, że dzisiaj zdołałbym się powstrzymać.

Wstrząśnięta McGonagall wybałuszyła oczy. Uniosła różdżkę.

- Wskaż mi Severusa! - rozkazała.

Żadnej reakcji.

Spróbowała po raz drugi - efekt był równie mizerny. Gdy w gabinecie pojawił się skrzat domowy, właśnie miała znowu rzucić zaklęcie.

- Gadek bardzo przeprasza, panie dyrektorze, proszę pana, ale młody profesor Snape był poszedł. Nie być go w zamku ani na błoniach. Wszystkie skrzaty były go szukały, proszę pana, i nie być. Ani w lesie, ani w jeziorze, nigdzie.

- Uciekł - stwierdziła pobladła i drżąca McGonagall.

- Przeszukaliście lochy? - upewnił się dyrektor chłodno, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pergaminów. - Może znowu warzy jakiś nielegalny eliksir. Jeżeli go tam znajdziecie, zamknijcie go w jego pokoju i dopilnujcie, żeby stamtąd nie wyszedł aż będziemy mieć czas na szukanie remedium.

- ALBUSIE! - Minerwa wreszcie nie wytrzymała. - Dziecko ZAGINĘŁO! Severusa NIE MA! Zachowujesz się, jakby w ogóle cię to nie obchodziło!

Spojrzał na nią chłodnym, nieobecnym wzrokiem; wyglądał starzej niż kiedykolwiek. Jednak to, co powiedział, doprowadziło ją do ostateczności.

- Bo nie obchodzi. On jest odpowiedzialny za to, że tak wielu dobrych ludzi teraz umiera, ponieważ dał się zdziecinnić. To właśnie powiedziałem mu wczoraj. Kazałem mu się wynosić, kiedy poczułem, że jestem bliski postąpienia za radą Fineasa i wychłostania go na tyle mocno, żeby nie ruszył się nigdzie przynajmniej przez tydzień.

- ALBUSIE PERCIVALU WULFRYKU BRIANIE DUMBLEDORZE! - wrzasnęła McGonagall. - CZYŚ TY, DO CHOLERY, STRACIŁ ROZUM? Powiedziałeś mu, że jest odpowiedzialny za ludzką śmierć? I jeszcze ta legilimencja, której użyłeś na nim wcześniej! Ty... ty... ty się znęcałeś nad tym chłopcem! To jest znacznie gorsze nawet od tego, co wszyscy uczyniliśmy, kiedy on jeszcze uczył się w tej szkole! On teraz może być wszędzie! Musimy go znaleźć, musimy zwołać ludzi, żeby go szukali!

Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami.

- Sama go szukaj, jeśli ci się chce. Nie mam zbędnych ludzi, którzy mogliby tracić czas na poszukiwania krnąbrnego bachora, który zachowuje się nieadekwatnie do swojego wieku. Pewnie się gdzieś schował; wróci, jak się zmęczy i zgłodnieje. A kiedy wróci, dopilnuję, żeby pomysł przyprawienia wszystkich obecnych w zamku o atak paniki spowodowany jego ucieczką już nigdy nie postał mu w głowie.

Twarz Minerwy była aż wiśniowa z wściekłości; wiedźma musiała zmusić się do pamiętania, że nie ma szans ze starym czarodziejem, aby powstrzymać się od rzucenia na niego jakiejś paskudnej klątwy. Wypadła z jego gabinetu goniona przez skrzata domowego i pośpieszyła z powrotem do siebie, aby skontaktować się z Poppy Pomfrey i Pomoną Sprout.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk **Review this Story / Chapter **- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Snaperus**__ Witaj nam, witaj, kolejny gościu z Forum Mirriel. A widzisz. A ja, jako osoba przewidująca i jednocześnie żądna komentarzy :-P, domyśliłam się, że część czytelników może nie wiedzieć o możliwości komentowania be rejestracji, więc o tym napisałam. Żeby to raz... Piszę o tym praktycznie wszędzie, w każdym moim fanfiku i tłumaczeniu tutaj! Chyba że akurat mi się zapomni :-P. Heh, jeśli znasz angielski na tyle, żeby czytać oryginały, to nie musisz czekać w nieskończoność - to w końcu tylko tłumaczenie, a oryginał już dawno jest zakończony... Z czekaniem w nieskończoność też nie powinno być tak źle, bo akurat ten przekład jest przewidziany do cotygodniowej aktualizacji (fakt, spóźniłam się, ten rozdział powinien był się ukazać dwa dni temu; obiecuję poprawę). Z dość dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa można założyć, że skończę go tłumaczyć w terminie, czyli za jakieś... osiemnaście tygodni. O ile wezmę się w karby, oczywiście, a licho nie weźmie mnie, co też może się zdarzyć. I w ogóle :-P._

_**Klio**__ Hej, tu ma być jeden rozdział tygodniowo, to opowiadanie ma PN-kę w spisie tłumaczeń w moim profilu! Więc teraz już wiesz, czego się spodziewać. No, chyba że akurat coś mi wypadnie. Na przykład Wielkanoc... Wtedy mogą być opóźnienia. Mam nadzieję, że rzadkie i nieduże. Kiedy zobaczyłam, że masz urodziny, uznałam, że prezent Ci się należy - choćby w ramach wyrazu wdzięczności za te wszystkie komentarze ;-). Owszem, można tak to ująć. "Ktoś podmienił Dumbledore'a." Co się z nim stało, wyjdzie na jaw nieco później. Na razie mogę jedynie napisać, że... cóż, okazał się człowiekiem, a nie supermanem. Najlepszym się zdarza. No właśnie, motywacja rządzi. Ileż można dziecko nauczyć _odpowiednimi_ metodami... :-( O Harrym na razie cicho sza. W następnym rozdziale będzie to, co najważniejsze ;-). Nie, do tej pory nie zostało powiedziane, ile Harry ma tu lat. I nie pamiętam nawet, czy później zostanie. W każdym razie na pewno jest po piątej klasie (Syriusz się tu nie pojawi...), a możliwe, że również po szóstej. Teraz, przyznam, nie pamiętam. Ale momentami będzie _wesoło_, szczególnie w drugiej części tej trylogii. Do kompletu z Albusem jeszcze się Remus zbiesi, że tak zaspojleruję. Ale to później, później. Tymczasem... cóż, następny rozdział powinien być w poniedziałek ;-)._

_**Marrigan**__ Cóż, przyznam, że mnie też swego czasu nie zachwycił. Ale to nie był pierwszy fanfik tej autorki, jaki czytałam, więc spodziewałam się, że dalej będzie lepiej. Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się zawiodła - po dziś dzień jest to jeden z moich ulubionych tekstów tej autorki i często do niego wracam. Dla przyjemności, nie dlatego, że go tłumaczę :-P. Jak widzisz, Dumbledore stacza się po równi pochyłej, z każdym rozdziałem nabierając prędkości. Spokojnie jednak, niedługo wyhamuje. A potem będzie już tylko lepiej. Harry'ego akurat w fanfikach lubię (w powieściach nieszczególnie), zwłaszcza w tych, w których zyskuje _jakiś_ charakter. Albo jest dzieckiem, najlepiej pod opieką Severusa. Dziękuję za wskazanie literówki, zaraz ją poprawię. Ech... Tłumaczenia innych opowiadań też będą - jak tylko wykopię się z tego gnojowiska, które mam w pracy :-P._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Miej wiarę we mnie, siostro! Czyliż kiedykolwiek Cię zawiodłam? :-P Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście przywykniesz. A heca... O tak, będzie, będzie... :-D_

_**Przebrzydla**__ Jak można nie przepadać za Severusem, ja nie wiem... ;-) Hm, pozostaje mi dziwić się, ze wobec tego zajrzałaś do opowiadania, którego jednym z głównych bohaterów jest Snape. Jak zresztą w ogromnej większości fanfików, które tłumaczę... i w mniejszości (acz już nie ogromnej) tych, które sama piszę :-D. Chociaż zgodzę się z Tobą w kwestii, że zdziecinniały Severus jest szczególny. Uwielbiam go takiego, zwłaszcza w wykonaniu Laume (może dlatego, że poza jej tekstami niewiele czytałam takich, w których to Severus stawałby się dzieckiem). Aha, to jeśli chodzi o Dumbledore'a, odbieramy go inaczej. Ja go nie lubię, starego manipulatora, miłośnika mniejszego zła i lepszej sprawy. A u Laume... Cóż, u niej Dumbledore rzadko jest kryształowo czysty, ma wady, ale zwykle (choć nie powiem, że nigdy) nie jest zły. Najczęściej po prostu... nie myśli, z tego czy innego powodu. Acz są miniaturki tej autorki, w których Dumbledore jest po prostu dobry. W takim "Domu", na przykład..._

_**Itheanil**__ A nie, nie sądzę, aby go nienawidziła. Jeśli pisze go złym, to potem daje mu szansę na rehabilitację... zazwyczaj. Nie to, co ja :-P. U mnie Albus - w najlepszym przypadku - wychodzi na starego krętacza. I mam w planach jedną taką miniaturkę, w którym ukarzę go w znacznie gorszym świetle. No i jeden dłuższy fanfik, w którym już w ogóle... A, same zobaczycie. O ile przeczytacie, naturalnie ;-). W tej historii Laume naprawdę nie jest aż tak źle. Trzeba tylko dotrwać do momentu, kiedy zachowanie Dumbledore'a zostanie wyjaśnione... Przewidywana kolejność jest nieco inna: "Rok", "Nowy dom" i "Jedynie". Może coś się uda w najbliższy weekend, ale gwarancji dać nie mogę. Robota mnie po prostu kocha ostatnio :-(._

_**Esien**__ Skoro tak, to szczerze polecam Ci inne opowiadania Laume, szczególnie "Peace of my Mind", "Shake on it" (i kontynuacje) oraz "Four and counting" (niezakończone, niestety). To chyba te, które są najbardziej podobne... w _kwestii Dumbledore'a_ ;-). Niż gdzie? Nie bądź taka, powiedz. Proszę? *patrzy wzrokiem szczeniaczym* Aha, za kilka rozdziałów. No dobrze, poczekam :-D._

_**deedee**__ Hm... Hmm... Hmmmmmm.... Możesz mi przypomnieć, jakie jeszcze moje tłumaczenie czytałaś? Skleroza nie boli. Tak, Harry się wplącze, jak najbardziej. Tak czy owak :-P. Dumbledore... jest nieswój, że to tak określę. Przejdzie mu. Jak zwykle u Laume. Czego nie rozumiesz odnośnie Harry'ego? Tak! Żeby nie powiedzieć: TAK!!! Wytykać mi błędy, wytykać jak najbardziej. Sama ich pewnie nawet za sto lat nie znajdę. Nie przeszkadza mi to, nie, wręcz się cieszę, kiedy ktoś mi pokazuje, gdzie jest coś nie tak. Poprawione, dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. A na aktualizacje tego akurat tłumaczenia zbyt długo czekać nie powinnaś: teoretycznie rozdziały będą się ukazywały co tydzień, w poniedziałki. Tylko tym razem taki poślizg... No, przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że _tylko_ tym razem._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział czwarty

* * *

Miał się ochotę rozpłakać; powstrzymywał się tylko dlatego, że ojciec powiedział mu, że mu nie wolno płakać. Szedł od wielu godzin i bardzo bolały go nogi. W końcu znalazł się wśród mugoli. Zauważywszy ciężarówkę zaparkowaną na poboczu, postanowił wdrapać się do skrzyni i schować za pustymi kartonami. Uznał, że będzie tam bezpieczny. Musiał po prostu na chwilę usiąść...

Kiedy się obudził, wpadł w panikę. Samochód się PORUSZAŁ! Jechał dokądś, a on nie mógł z niego wysiąść! Przez chwilę nie był w stanie oddychać i myślał, że zaraz straci przytomność, ale szybko się pozbierał. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie było tak źle, jak mu się na początku wydawało.

Ciężarówka dokądś zmierzała, pewnie do jakiegoś miasta. W mieście łatwiej znaleźć kryjówkę i będzie miał tam mnóstwo okazji do kradzieży jedzenia.

I tak parę godzin później, gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed sklepem, Severus znowu schował się za pudłami. Kierowca otworzył drzwi paki i zajrzał do środka. Severus skulił się w najdalszym kącie tak mocno, jak tylko zdołał. Czuł, jak serce bije mu w gardle... Zostawiwszy skrzynię ładunkową otwartą, kierowca wszedł do sklepu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Rozglądając się na wszystkie strony, Severus ostrożnie zszedł na jezdnię i zaczął biec.

Zastanawiał się, gdzie się właściwie znalazł. Zegar na kościelnej wieży wskazywał prawie porę kolacji, a on był taki głodny!

Nagle zorientował się, że najwyraźniej trafił do centrum handlowego. Przed otwartym sklepem stał stragan z owocami. Severus uśmiechnął się. Zaczekał, aż w sklepie zrobiło się dość tłoczno, z niewinną miną podszedł do straganu, wziął pierwszy lepszy owoc, schował go do kieszeni i poszedł sobie.

Nie dotarł nawet do końca ulicy, kiedy ktoś złapał go za kołnierz, pociągnął do tyłu i odwrócił.

Z przerażeniem spojrzał w zielone oczy nastolatka o czarnych jak smoła włosach.

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie...

- Zwyczajnie... zwyczajnie nie wiem, co powiedzieć! - wściekała się McGonagall, krążąc po pokoju. - Jestem taka zła na niego! Jak on mógł to zrobić? Jak mógł... Och, mogłabym go zabić!

Pomona Sprout przytaknęła, a Poppy Pomfrey westchnęła.

- Wiem, że źle zrobił, Minerwo, lecz czy ty mu się ostatnio przyjrzałaś? Od tygodni suszę Albusowi głowę, żeby przyszedł wreszcie do mnie się zbadać.

- Sądzisz, że jest chory? - spytała nauczycielka zielarstwa.

- Sądzę, że powinnyśmy zwołać spotkanie Zakonu - odparła pielęgniarka.

Już dwie godziny później cały Zakon Feniksa - z wyjątkiem Severusa Snape'a i Albusa Dumbledore'a - zebrał się na Grimmauld Place.

- ...i wtedy postanowiłam porozmawiać z Poppy i Pomoną - powiedziała Minerwa w ramach zakończenia opowieści o niedawnych wydarzeniach.

Pozostali członkowie Zakonu osłupieli ze zdumienia. Nie tego spodziewaliby się po swoim przywódcy.

- Uważam, że Albus przeżywa załamanie nerwowe - odezwała się cicho Poppy - a odmłodzenie Severusa było dla niego gwoździem do trumny. Jemu potrzebna jest pomoc.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście - zgodziła się Molly Weasley. - Ale Severus! Trzeba znaleźć to biedne dziecko!

- ALBUSIE! Musisz nam pomóc! - Z kominka niespodziewanie wykuśtykał Szalonooki Moody, a Arabella Figg deptała mu po piętach.

- Albusa tu nie ma - rzuciła Minerwa krótko. - I nieprędko będzie. W czym problem?

- Harry - chlipnęła Arabella. - Harry znikł.

- CO?! - Molly najpierw zbladła, potem spurpurowiała, a na końcu zalała się łzami.

- Nie zauważyłem, żeby opuszczał dom - przyznał Szalonooki szorstko - ale Dung był dzisiaj w Dziurawym Kotle i przysięga, że widział dzieciaka, zanim schował się pod tą jego peleryną. Sprawdziłem to. Zobaczyłem Vernona Dursleya siedzącego w samochodzie przed Kotłem, więc pomyślałem, że nasze groźby odniosły skutek i mugol zabrał go na zakupy po rzeczy do szkoły. Kiedy jednak samochód wrócił do domu, Harry'ego w nim nie było. Nie znalazłem go też na całej Pokątnej, nigdzie, ani pod peleryną, ani bez niej.

- Zatem Harry też uciekł? - podsumowała Poppy cicho.

- Na to wygląda - przytaknął Moody.

- No i dobrze - stwierdził Fred.

- Powinien był to zrobić całe lata temu - dodał George.

Molly od razu na nich ruszyła.

- Czy masz pojęcie... - zwrócił się George do matki głośno i wyraźnie.

- ...jak Harry był tam traktowany? - dokończył Fred, rzucając jej ostre spojrzenie.

- Co nieco na ten temat opowiedział nawet Dumbledore'owi. Sami słyszeliśmy... och, przestań tak na nas patrzeć, mamo... a on i tak go tam wysłał!

- Ale teraz zaginął! I Severus też! A Albus jest chory! Jak my sobie z tym wszystkim poradzimy?

Po raz pierwszy głos zabrał Artur Weasley.

- To wyłącznie nasza wina - uznał po cichu. - Przerzucaliśmy na Albusa coraz więcej rzeczy. Miał na głowie zarządzanie szkołą, prowadzenie wojny i praktycznie całe Ministerstwo. Uważam, że powinniśmy wykorzystać tę serię niefortunnych zdarzeń do ocenienia naszych własnych zachowań. A w międzyczasie, oczywiście, powinniśmy znaleźć chłopców. Proponuję podzielić się na zespoły.

- Jeden szukający Harry'ego, drugi Severusa - uzupełniła Molly. - Kto będzie dowodził poszukiwaniami Harry'ego?

Zgłosił się Remus Lupin.

- Ja. Ron i Hermiona znają go najlepiej, chcę mieć ich w swojej grupie. Molly? Tonks?

- Z tobą, Remusie - zgodziła się Tonks.

- Naturalnie, że pomogę - zapewniła Molly i poszła znaleźć przyjaciół Harry'ego.

- Arturze?

Mężczyzna jednak pokręcił głową przecząco.

- Nie, Remusie. Jeżeli nie sprawia ci to różnicy, pokierowałbym poszukiwaniami Severusa. Jestem pewny, że nawet jako sześciolatek był dość sprytny...

McGonagall zachichotała.

- O tak. Powinieneś był go słyszeć.

- Ale nadal jest sześcioletnim dzieckiem. Pomono, Poppy, przyłączycie się do mnie? Filiusie?

Wszyscy troje przytaknęli.

- Muszę wrócić do Hogwartu - zauważyła Minerwa ze smutkiem. - Gdyby nie to, też bym z wami poszła. Muszę jednak zająć się szkołą. No i nadal nie wiem, co zrobić z Albusem.

Pan Weasley skinął głową.

- Szalonooki, jesteś teraz naszym najlepszym strategiem. Dasz sobie radę z Zakonem przez jakiś czas?

- Jasna sprawa, Arturze. Kingsley i ja postaramy się też, żeby Ministerstwo nie zwąchało pisma nosem.

- Wspaniale. No, to powodzenia, ludzie. Sprowadźmy naszych chłopców jak najszybciej do domu.

Tymczasem w Yorku...

Severus wyrywał się i wykręcał przez całą drogę powrotną do sklepu z owocami. Wiedział, że jeśli zacznie krzyczeć, to nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego. Zostałby uznany za uciekiniera i zaprowadzony z powrotem.

Mężczyzna wszedł z nim do środka i zawołał sprzedawcę. Jedno wymowne spojrzenie wystarczyło, aby Severus oddał owoc.

- Teraz przeproś - polecił mężczyzna.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał, wlepiając wzrok we własne stopy.

Sprzedawca, potężny człowiek, podwinął rękawy.

- Dziękuję panu. Pokażę mu, co my tu robimy z małymi złodziejaszkami...

Severus trząsł się ze strachu, ale równocześnie wyprostował się. Czuł, że mężczyzna, który go złapał, przygląda mu się z zastanowieniem, przełknął jednak ślinę i próbował się nie ruszać.

- Nie zrobi pan niczego podobnego. - Nieoczekiwanie usłyszał głos trzymającego go mężczyzny. - Zabieram go do domu; nasi rodzice niewątpliwie wystarczająco go ukarzą. Ma pan swój owoc z powrotem, a jestem przekonany, że dziesięć funtów spokojnie wystarczy, aby wynagrodzić panu głupi postępek mojego młodszego brata.

Przy ostatnich słowach Severus poczuł uderzenie z tyłu głowy, ale było ono bardzo lekkie. Zrozumiał, że mężczyzna nie zamierzał sprawić mu bólu, próbował tylko udobruchać sprzedawcę.

- No cóż, w porządku - mruknął sprzedawca, biorąc pieniądze i patrząc groźnie na Severusa.

- To dobrze. Dziękuję panu za... zrozumienie - podsumował mężczyzna niemal drwiąco, po czym wziął Severusa za rękę. - Chodź ze mną - powiedział tak surowym tonem, że Severus nawet nie pomyślał o ucieczce.

Kilka ulic dalej mężczyzna wciągnął go do pustej alejki i ukląkł przed nim, po czym chwycił go za podbródek.

- Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Uciekłeś, co?

Nie odpowiedział.

- I w dodatku jesteś czarodziejem - stwierdził mężczyzna.

On wiedział. Severus zastanowił się krótko i prawie uderzył dłonią w czoło. Oczywiście, przecież miał na sobie szaty. Gorączkowo rozejrzał się, poszukując drogi ucieczki, ale mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie musisz się martwić, wszystko rozumiem - zapewnił półgłosem.

Severus po raz pierwszy przyglądnął mu się uważnie. Wcale nie był aż taki stary; nie potrafił za dobrze odgadywać wieku ludzi, ten jednak wyglądał, jakby jeszcze nie był całkiem dorosły.

- Brudne, podarte. - Słowa mężczyzny zakłóciły bieg jego myśli. - Nie, nie można tak tego zostawić. Masz pod szatami spodnie i koszulę?

Skinął głową.

- To dobrze. _Chłoszczyść_. - Machnął różdżką nad szatami chłopca, usuwając zabrudzenia.

I nagle zamiast szat Severus miał na sobie mugolską kurtkę, w którą mężczyzna je przetransmutował.

- Tak lepiej. A teraz chodź.

- Gdzie... Co chcesz ze mną zrobić?

Severus nic z tego nie rozumiał. Ten człowiek zmusił go do oddania owocu, ale potem obronił go przed sprzedawcą i nawet za niego zapłacił. Jednak nie puścił go wolno... może zamierzał zaprowadzić go na policję? Ojciec często go tym straszył.

- No cóż, kazałem ci zwrócić ukradziony owoc, co zapewne nie zmieniło faktu, że wciąż jesteś głodny, prawda?

Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Severus kiwał głową, jego żołądek zdecydował się odpowiedzieć burczeniem.

- Tak właśnie myślałem. - Uśmiechnął się. - Sam zresztą akurat chciałem coś zjeść. Skoro zabrałem ci twoją kolację, może przyłączysz się do mojej?

Ten człowiek zamierzał go nakarmić? Jakiś dziwaczny osobnik. Czemu miałby robić coś takiego? Czego zażąda w zamian?

Głód był jednak silniejszy od zastrzeżeń, więc po raz kolejny Severus przytaknął.

Mężczyzna ponownie wziął go za rękę i po kilku minutach obaj znaleźli się w niewielkiej restauracji.

- W czym mogę pomóc, młody człowieku? - spytał kelner w czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli. Nosił też czarny fartuch, co Severus uznał za zabawne.

- Poproszę stolik dla dwóch osób. Czy mógłby pan jak najszybciej przynieść nam menu? Mój brat twierdzi, że umiera z głodu.

Obaj dorośli uśmiechnęli się do chłopca.

Chwilę później siedzieli już przy stoliku umieszczonym w cichym kąciku za wielkim akwarium. Przed Severusem stała szklanka soku, a on sam z ciekawością obserwował rybki.

- Proszę - powiedział mężczyzna, podając mu posmarowany masłem kawałek chleba. - To powinno powstrzymać cię od zemdlenia z głodu, gdy będziemy czekać na nasze zamówienie. Chyba powinienem się przedstawić. Jestem Harry.

Severus z rozmysłem żuł chleb bardzo powoli, żeby mieć czas na myślenie. Jeśli powie temu człowiekowi, jak się nazywa, to może będzie musiał wrócić do rodziców albo do Hogwartu - a nie chciał ani jednego, ani drugiego. Ale on był taki miły... Może chociaż poda mu swoje imię...

- A ja Severus - wyjawił w końcu.

Harry wybałuszył oczy.

- Severus Snape? - spytał.

Przestraszony tym, że mężczyzna odgadł jego nazwisko, Severus wlepił wzrok w menu i tylko skinął głową.

- Tak, proszę pana - potwierdził.

Harry Potter z głośnym brzękiem upuścił do maselniczki trzymany w ręce nóż.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału czwartego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Esien**__ Tak sądziłam, że chodzi o "Spokój mojej duszy", ale pewna być nie mogłam, bo nie znam wszystkich fanfików po angielsku (szczególnie o Albusie, za którym - w kanonie - bardzo nie przepadam), więc wolałam się upewnić. W ogóle twórczości Laume, przynajmniej tej, którą czytałam, "Peace of my Mind" jest zresztą wyjątkiem: ona często pisze o Dumbledorze popełniającym błędy, ale tylko ten jeden raz dała mu taką wymówkę. Zwykle są to typowe błędy wynikające ze zbytniej pewności siebie i wiary we własną nieomylność - błędy, które, jak tutaj, Albus na własną rękę musi naprawić i za które musi odpowiedzieć. Nie jestem pewna, czy potrafię ocenić postaci dziecięce (jakiekolwiek zresztą, dorosłe też) pod względem prawdopodobieństwa zachowań itd. - po prostu słabo znam dzieci, nie przepadam za nimi *chowa się pod ziemię*. Ale lubię czytać o dzieciach, zwłaszcza takich jak odmłodzony Severus albo Harry... którym Severus się opiekuje. Ech, to chyba nieuleczalne. :-P Z duetem Harry - Voldemort niewiele miałam do czynienia, ale to, co czytałam, raczej mi się podobało. Jedno nawet na tyle, żeby wziąć się za tłumaczenie... Przez Harry - Voldemort rozumiesz slashe z takim pairingiem czy wszystkie opowiadania, w których te dwie postaci są w jakiś szczególny sposób związane?_

_**deedee**__ Owszem, aktualizacja pojawiła się szybko, ale i tak za późno. Jak i niniejsza, znowu spóźniona (chociaż mniej, więc chyba jestem na dobrej drodze :-P). Ha, ja też zaczęłam czytać fanfiki po angielsku pod wpływem tłumaczeń, które były niedokończone. I cieszę się, kiedy ktoś wstępuje na podobną ścieżkę z powodu tekstów tłumaczonych przeze mnie. Bo uważam, że to dobra ścieżka. A co najmniej wygodna - nie trzeba czekać na ciąg dalszy przekładu :-P. No owszem, Albus zachowuje się tu okropnie, jednak autorka nie tyle zrobiła z niego postać kompletnie niekanoniczną, co postawiła go w sytuacji, w której takie zachowanie ewentualnie można zrozumieć. To oczywiste, że nie każdy człowiek w takiej sytuacji zachowałby się właśnie tak, ale ludzie są różni, a taka reakcja, moim zdaniem, jest całkiem prawdopodobna. Sądzę, że Vernona zamurowało, dlatego przystał na propozycje Harry'ego. Był w szoku. Dodajmy do tego fakt, że nie jest to najbystrzejszy człowiek i nie myśli jakoś szczególnie szybko, oraz fakt, że Harry mu groził, co również go zaskoczyło. Mógł dostać swoje dziesięć tysięcy funtów, a mógł oberwać jakimś zaklęciem i dostać zero funtów. Pierwsza opcja jest chyba znacznie przyjemniejsza. Myślę, że niekanoniczność Harry'ego może tu - przynajmniej częściowo - wynikać z zachowania Dumbledore'a. To nie jest tak, że Albus nagle zaczął się zachowywać w ten sposób, na pewno przed końcem roku szkolnego też nie był zbyt przyjemny, co mogło spowodować pewne zmiany u Harry'ego. Mógł się chłopak, po prostu, wkurzyć. Hm... Z dziesięciu (bo włącznie z tym) moich tłumaczeń, które czytasz / czytałaś, połowa to teksty autorstwa Laume. Dobre :-D. Jeśli chodzi o aktualizacje, to nad "Nowym domem Harry'ego" pracuję, a "Świat stanął na głowie", "Osiem" i "Spokój mojej duszy" nie uzbierały jeszcze dziesięciu konstruktywnych komentarzy, więc chwilowo leżą odłogiem :-P. Polecam też pozostałe moje tłumaczenia, bo niektóre teksty są naprawdę dobre. Zresztą... innych nie tłumaczę :-P. A błędy oczywiście, że wytykaj. Nie zawsze uznam je za błąd i poprawię, bo czasami są zamierzone, ale o wytykanie bardzo proszę. Bo czasem zamierzone nie są ;-)._

_**Kasia**__ Heh, owszem, w tym opowiadaniu Harry zajmie się sobą (i nie tylko ;-)) całkiem nieźle... w co dorośli nie będą chcieli - albo potrafili - uwierzyć. I narozrabiają. A tak, to dorośli w tym fanfiku narozrabiają najbardziej. Bardzo wychowawcze, nie powiem :-P. Myślę, że hojność dla Dursleyów po części wynika z tego, co Harry powiedział Vernonowi: że nikt ich nie pytał o zdanie, że zostali obarczeni ciężarem wychowywania cudzego dziecka bez swojej zgody. Mogli przecież - i takie fanfiki też się zdarzają - oddać je do sierocińca albo zostawić gdziekolwiek, na przykład w śmietniku, pustym zaułku, parku czy... bożonarodzeniowej szopce (owszem, czytałam taki fanfik również). Niewątpliwym faktem jest, że kanoniczni Dursleyowie nie zajęli się Harrym tak, jak powinni, jak dziecko na to zasługuje. Ale zajęli się nim i zajmowali nadal, chociaż był czymś, czego nie rozumieli i nie chcieli zrozumieć. To tak, jakby rodzina należąca do Ku-Klux-Klanu miała wychowywać Murzyna. Najbardziej tu, tak naprawdę, zawinił Albus, jakichkolwiek powodów by nie miał. Poza tym... Harry'ego stać na wydanie dziesięciu tysięcy funtów - to nie jest kwota, której brak jakoś mocno odczuje. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, więc czemu by nie? Kwestia zachowania Dumbledore'a zostanie wyjaśniona niebawem, więc nie będę o tym pisać; bo mogłabym napisać trochę za dużo ;-). Postaram się też zacząć wyrabiać z innymi opowiadaniami... co nie znaczy, że nie będę dodawała nowych. Szczególnie miniaturek w niedziele..._

_**Klio**__ Powiem tak: to opowiadanie jest (no, przynajmniej w zamierzeniu) regularne, ponieważ jest to prezent. Trochę głupio by było, gdybym aktualizowanie prezentu uzależniała od liczby konstruktywnych komentarzy... "Lew i wąż" powrócił na swoje regularne miejsce, ponieważ mogę sobie na to pozwolić (składa się z tak krótkich rozdziałów, że jestem je w stanie przetłumaczyć w ciągu kilku popołudniowych i wieczornych godzin po pracy), jak również dlatego, że gdybym czekała w nim na dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy, to nowy rozdział nie pojawiłby się pewnie przez kolejny rok. A że zamierzam doprowadzić do końca __wszystkie__ rozpoczęte tłumaczenia (oraz kilka tych, których jeszcze nie zaczęłam :-P), to musiałam podjąć jakieś kroki. Zdecydowałam się na takie. Nie liczyłabym jednak na powrót innych opowiadań na łono regularnych. Nie mam na to czasu. No, może gdybym wygrała w Lotto kilka milionów... ;-) Hm... Że tak zapytam: dlaczego nie czytasz "Lwa i węża", skoro czytasz "Życie pełne kłamstw"? To drugie jest znacznie gorsze... a przynajmniej będzie :-P. Jeśli chodzi o Dumbledore'a, to owszem, _coś innego_. Sygnały już były, ale rozumiem, że można ich nie pojąć, jeśli się nie wie, jakie to ważne. Wyjaśnienie, na szczęście, będzie dość dosłowne :-D. Właściwie nie wiemy, jaka była kanoniczna Minerwa w odniesieniu do dyrektora, kolegów po fachu czy małych dzieci. Nie znamy jej z tej strony, więc trudno powiedzieć, czy tutaj zachowuje się jakoś wyjątkowo. Ale miło, że jest, jaka jest, bo bywa z nią w fanfikach dość różnie... Ta... jak widać: opóźniło się. Znowu. Wciąż jednak nie tracę nadziei, że wkrótce wrócę na właściwe tory i poprowadzę przynajmniej regularne tłumaczenia bez dalszych zgrzytów._

_**Snaperus**__ Spóźnianie się to moja specjalność, niestety. Severus wrócił - i AFAIR już nie zniknie - więc powinno być ciekawiej. Rzeczywiście, Harry'emu wszystko tu wychodzi... przynajmniej do czasu. Bo cięższe chwile też przeżyje. No cóż, nawet w życiu tak bywa, że człowiekowi - przez jakiś czas - wszystko się udaje. Potem bardziej boli, jak się coś _nie_ uda, ale dopóki się udaje, można się tylko cieszyć :-D. Ja strzeleniu Albusa w zęby (niekoniecznie w tym opowiadaniu, bo tu go akurat rozumiem, ale tak w ogóle) chętnie przyklasnę. Zgłaszam się wręcz do poprawienia z drugiej strony :-P. Heh, moje czytanie po angielsku polega właśnie na tym, że łapię sens zdania - z jego brzmieniem zaczynam się zmagać dopiero przy tłumaczeniu na polski. Dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie skorzystam. Prawda jest taka, że siedzenie nad jednym tekstem w kółko i na okrągło zwyczajnie mnie męczy. I zniechęca. Szczerze wątpię, aby aktualizacje "Roku..." były częstsze, gdybym tłumaczyła tylko to jedno opowiadanie. Że nie wspomnę o fakcie, że nie wszyscy moi czytelnicy muszą lubić akurat "Rok..." - to nie jest fanfik, pod którym jest jakoś szczególnie dużo komentarzy. Toteż nie, pozostanę przy tym, jak jest. Mimo że wiem, że całkiem sporo czytelników wolałoby, aby było inaczej... z tym, że zależy im na różnych tłumaczeniach ;-)._

_**Marrigan**__ Jak widzisz, nie przeliczyłaś się. Severus wrócił i... no cóż, zaczęło się_ dziać_. Heh, a ja, muszę przyznać, nie mam takich opowiadań dość. Lubię zarówno te, w których Harry zachowuje się bardzo dojrzale, jak i te, w których jest dzieckiem albo nastolatkiem, którego należy ratować. Obie wersje są dla mnie do przyjęcia i nie sądzę, żebym którąś wolała, jak się tak dobrze zastanowię. Najciekawsze jest to, że w tym opowiadaniu Dumbledore'a weźmie w obroty - o ile można to tak określić - ktoś bardzo, ale to bardzo oryginalny. Nie spotkałam się chyba jeszcze z taką ingerencją w żadnym innym fanfiku poza tym jednym. Ot, taka ciekawostka. Z tymi kartami kredytowymi - a może tylko płatniczymi, trudno zawyrokować na sto procent - to rzeczywiście lekkie przegięcie. Natomiast AFAIR w kanonie było wspomniane, skąd mugolscy rodzice biorą galeony na szkolne zakupy dla swoich magicznych dzieci. Wymieniają na nie funty w Gringocie właśnie. Więc Gringott musi mieć na stanie również funty, żeby móc je wymieniać z galeonami - w obie strony. Bo można by się też zastanawiać, skąd Artur Weasley miał funty na mugolskie przedmioty, które kolekcjonował... ;-) Ach, Rowling opuściła mnóstwo detali, wielu kwestii nie wyjaśniła, inne gryzą się ze sobą jak wściekłe. Jednak ja się jej nie dziwię: świat czarodziejów jest specyficzny i, moim zdaniem, trudno napisać o nim wszystko, wyjaśnić każdy jeden aspekt jego dotyczący, bo każda odpowiedź rodzi kolejne pytania i tak w kółko. Może właśnie dlatego tak dobrze pisze się w tym uniwersum fanfiki..._


	5. Rozdział piąty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział piąty

* * *

Minerwa weszła w hogwarckie progi ze zmartwioną miną. Aby nie musiała samotnie stawiać czoła Albusowi, towarzyszyła jej Poppy. Znalazły go w jego gabinecie, z którego najwyraźniej nie ruszył się na krok.

- Nie życzę sobie, żeby znowu przeszkadzano mi marudzeniem o konieczności szukania tego dzieciaka - ostrzegł je, nie odrywając wzroku od pracy.

- Nie, Albusie - uspokoiła go Minerwa. - Przyszłyśmy ci powiedzieć, że zostałeś tymczasowo zwolniony ze swoich obowiązków. ZE WSZYSTKICH swoich obowiązków.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Nie bądź śmieszna - rzucił. Straciwszy zainteresowanie gośćmi, sięgnął po pióro.

- Przykro mi, Albusie, ale twoje działania przekroczyły wszelkie granice - wtrąciła się Poppy. - Wiemy, że jesteś chory, tak dalej jednak być nie może. Przepraszam. _Drętwota_.

Trafiony zaklęciem czarodziej osunął się w fotelu. Kobiety pośpiesznie rzuciły czar lewitujący, aby dyrektor nie ześlizgnął się na podłogę.

- Do jego prywatnych komnat - zdecydowała Poppy. - Połóżmy go na razie do łóżka. Moje zaklęcie wkrótce przestanie działać, rzuciłam je możliwe jak najsłabsze, lecz jego ciało prawdopodobnie maksymalnie ograniczy swoje funkcje, skoro wreszcie przestało działać. Podejrzewam, że przez dłuższy czas będzie spał.

Razem przetransportowały unieruchomionego dyrektora do jego sypialni i ułożyły go w pościeli.

- Co dalej? - spytała Minerwa.

- Będzie musiał porozmawiać z profesjonalistą - uznała Poppy.

- Ja się tym zajmę - usłyszały za plecami.

Odwróciły się i zobaczyły Szarą Damę.

- Pomogę mu - powiedziała cicho.

- Ale przecież jesteś... - zaprotestowała Minerwa.

- ...najbliższą mu rangą osobą - weszła jej w słowo. - Mam też odpowiednie kwalifikacje. Za życia psychologia była moją specjalnością, a śmierć nie powstrzymała mnie od czytania i uczenia się. To, że jestem duchem, niekoniecznie stworzy problem. Dzięki temu jestem neutralna. Wszyscy pozostali tak wiele od niego oczekują. Potrzebujecie go praktycznie do wszelkiego rodzaju spraw. Ja już jestem martwa, więc to, co on zrobi albo czego nie zrobi, nie skrzywdzi mnie w żaden sposób.

Poppy, która do tej pory milczała, skinęła głową.

- Zgadzam się z tym, co powiedziałaś, Szara Damo - stwierdziła. - Jeżeli jednak on spróbuje uciec, nie będziesz w stanie go powstrzymać.

- Skrzaty domowe mogą to zrobić - zauważyła. - Przyślijcie tu jednego albo dwa i nie przeszkadzajcie nam, dopóki was nie wezwę. Przydadzą się również eliksiry odżywcze i kilka mikstur bezsennego snu. Możliwe, że także wywar uspokajający. Dobrze byłoby, gdybyś umieściła te fiolki na specjalnie w tym celu przeznaczonej półce w swoim gabinecie, aby skrzaty łatwo mogły je znaleźć, jeżeli będą potrzebne - zwróciła się do pielęgniarki.

Zadowolone z faktu, że Albus będzie miał odpowiednią opiekę, wiedźmy wróciły go jego biura.

- Muszę iść. - Poppy odezwała się pierwsza. - Trzeba przygotować apteczki dla wszystkich członków ekip poszukiwawczych, potem zaś planuję spotkać się z nimi, aby omówić plany. Im szybciej znajdziemy obu chłopców, tym lepiej.

Minerwa przytaknęła. Widać było, że jest zmartwiona.

- Proszę, przyprowadźcie ich wkrótce do domu - szepnęła ze zmęczeniem.

York.

Harry wytrzeszczał oczy na chłopca.

- Jak... Byłeś w Hogwarcie? - spytał z wahaniem.

- Tak, proszę pana - odparł Severus, bawiąc się chlebem.

- Czy... Co się stało? - Harry przeczesał włosy lekko drżącymi palcami.

- Zostałem... zostałem porzucony w lesie przez śmierciożerców. Ludzi w czarnych szatach.

Gryfon skinął głową, dając do zrozumienia, że ma mówić dalej.

- Znalazł mnie centaur i zabrał mnie do Hogwartu. Dyrektor... dyrektor... był... bardzo niedobry... i straszny... i... i chciał mi zrobić krzywdę... Wczoraj uciekłem.

- Pamiętasz cokolwiek z tego, co działo się, zanim zostawili cię w lesie? - dociekał nastolatek delikatnie.

- Pamiętam, że obudziłem się w dziwnym miejscu. Śniło mi się... ale to nie był zwykły sen. Był w nim mężczyzna, który wyglądał jak wąż. I miał czerwone oczy. Rzucił na mnie klątwę. - Chłopiec zadrżał. - Potem się obudziłem i zabrali mnie do lasu.

Harry nie potrzebował dużo więcej informacji, aby domyślić się, że Voldemort musiał odkryć rolę Severusa jako szpiega i ukarał go, zmieniając w sześciolatka. Dyrektor najwidoczniej na tyle źle traktował dziecko, że skłonił je do ucieczki.

Snape. Tłustowłosy dupek zdany na jego łaskę. Mógł mu odpłacić za wszystkie te lata upokorzeń...

Jego twarz przez moment wyrażała pełnię odczuwanego gniewu, po chwili jednak oblała się szkarłatnym rumieńcem, kiedy Harry zrozumiał, jak bardzo wstydzi się swoich myśli. Snape nie był już Snape'em, lecz przestraszonym sześciolatkiem. Sześciolatkiem, któremu groziło śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Sześciolatkiem, który niczego z tego nie rozumiał i nie miał się gdzie podziać.

Spojrzawszy na dziecko ponownie, zobaczył, że skuliło się z przerażenia, a po jego policzku spływała łza.

Severus obserwował tego jakiegoś Harry'ego, gdy opowiadał mu, co się stało, i zauważył pełną złości minę. Ten człowiek też był na niego wściekły! Co on takiego zrobił? Czemu nie pamiętał, co zrobił, że wszyscy tak bardzo się na niego gniewali?

Przygarbił się i wlepił wzrok w stół, z całych sił starając się nie rozpłakać po tych kilku wyczerpujących dniach.

Nie udało mu się; szybko wytarł łzę, która wymknęła mu się spod powieki.

- Severusie - odezwał się Harry łagodnie. - Hej, Severusie! Wciąż jeszcze nie powiedziałeś mi, co chciałbyś zjeść.

- Jesteś na mnie wściekły - stwierdził chłopiec lekko drżącym głosem. - Wszyscy są na mnie wściekli, a ja nie wiem dlaczego. Nie chcę wracać do Hogwartu i nie chcę... nie chcę być z rodzicami - dokończył szeptem.

Och, dopiero teraz Harry będzie na niego zły! Szybko wepchnął do kieszeni swój chleb z masłem.

Wtedy usłyszał westchnienie i uniósł wzrok.

- Nie gniewam się na ciebie, Severusie - powiedział nastolatek.

"Jasne" - pomyślało dziecko. - "Dlatego się tak skrzywiłeś ze złości."

- Zdradzę ci tajemnicę - ciągnął Harry.

Tajemnicę? O nie. Tajemnice nigdy się dobrze nie kończyły. Za każdym razem, kiedy matka zdradzała mu tajemnicę, albo musiał potem warzyć jakiś paskudny eliksir, albo był bity.

- Ja też uciekłem.

CO? Harry uciekł? Ale... ale przecież miał pieniądze! I był już prawie dorosły! Ale jeśli naprawdę uciekł, to pewnie nie zaprowadzi Severusa na policję. Albo do aurorów.

Spojrzał na nastolatka, słuchając go uważnie.

- Uciekłem z domu mojej ciotki i wuja, lecz w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam dokąd iść. Podejrzewam też, że wiem, co się tobie przytrafiło; nietrudno to zgadnąć. - Ostatnie słowa wymamrotał pod nosem, jakby do siebie.

Severus tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co się stało! Harry twierdził, że nietrudno to zgadnąć, a nawet go tam nie było. Czemu nikt mu nie powiedział, co się mu stało? Czy w ogóle miało mu się coś stać? Ojej, zaraz... te zaklęcia w pokoju szpitalnym...

- Czy... jestem chory? - spytał.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie, niedokładnie. Słuchaj, tu jest pełno mugoli, więc trudno to wyjaśnić. Wiesz co?

- Co?

- Może pójdziesz ze mną? Jutro zamierzam znaleźć dom, który posiadam w tej okolicy, a mam też inne miejsca, w których możemy się ukryć i nikt nas nie znajdzie.

Miło byłoby nie być samemu. Harry wydawał się miły.

- Nienawidzisz mnie? Będziesz mnie zmuszał do robienia strasznych rzeczy?

Nastolatek parsknął.

- Gdybym planował zmuszać cię do robienia strasznych rzeczy, chyba nie kazałbym ci odnieść owocu i przeprosić, co?

Severus uznał, że to miało sens. Gdyby Harry zamierzał robić te straszne rzeczy, do których zmuszali go rodzice, to skradziony owoc nie powinien mieć dla niego znaczenia.

- Pójdę z tobą - zdecydował cicho.

I tak nie miał dużego wyboru. Mógł zostać sam, przez co albo zostałby zabity, albo złapany i zaprowadzony z powrotem, lub iść z Harrym.

- To dobrze. - Nastolatek uśmiechnął się. - Zjedzmy więc kolację i poszukajmy noclegu.

Matka i ojciec nie dawali mu za dużo do jedzenia. Zresztą wielu rzeczy nie mógł jeść przez ten eliksir. Żadna nazwa w jadłospisie nic mu nie mówiła - może Harry mu pomoże?

- O co chodzi, Sna... Severusie?

- Jak... jak byłem mały... mniejszy niż teraz, ojciec kazał mi wypić jeden z eliksirów matki i teraz wymiotuję, i bardzo boli mnie brzuch, jeśli zjem coś tłustego - powiedział szeptem. - Nie wiem, czy mogę zjeść coś, co tu jest.

Harry zaklął pod nosem. O nie...

- Severusie, nie jestem zły na ciebie, tylko na twojego ojca, za to, co ci zrobił - wyjaśnił nastolatek.

Skąd Harry wiedział, że myślał, że jest na niego zły?

- Zamówię ci coś, dobrze?

Kelner ponownie podszedł do ich stolika i Harry poprosił o stek dla siebie oraz kurczaka z grila dla Severusa. Potem, gdy odbierał potrawy, zwrócił się do obsługującego ich mężczyzny:

- Potrzebny nam nocleg, czy macie wolne pokoje?

- Tak, ale został nam już tylko jeden pokój dwuosobowy. Czy będzie panu odpowiadał? Jeśli zależy panu na osobnych pokojach...

- Nie, może być wspólny - zapewnił nastolatek. - Mój brat jest zmęczony. Wolałbym nie biegać z nim po całym mieście, skoro możemy wyspać się tutaj.

Kelner zaczął omawiać z Harrym kwestie opłaty czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Szczerze mówiąc, zrobiło się nudno, a kurczak pachniał tak cudownie...

Severus odkroił kawałek mięsa i ostrożnie wziął go do ust. Było pyszne. Brzuch aż zaburczał mu ze szczęścia, że zaraz zostanie napełniony, kiedy zaś chłopiec zobaczył, że Harry uśmiecha się i kiwa mu głową, z zapałem zabrał się za jedzenie.

Po kolacji obaj poszli na piętro, do pokoju, który okazał się całkiem spory. Mieściły się w nim dwa łóżka, stół, kominek i dwa wygodne fotele.

- Chodź tu na chwilę - polecił Harry.

Podszedł do starszego chłopca, siedzącego w fotelu; Harry powiedział, że ma szesnaście lat, więc nie był jeszcze mężczyzną. Chwilę później został posadzony na drugim fotelu.

- Czy w Hogwarcie był ktoś jeszcze, Severusie? Madame Pomfrey? Profesor McGonagall?

Przytaknął. Ta poważna, ale miła wiedźma...

- Musimy możliwie szybko znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce - zdecydował nastolatek.

Harry nie rozmawiał z nim, jakby był idiotą, i to mu się podobało. Harry mówił mu różne rzeczy i nie wrzeszczał na niego, że był za mały, żeby je zrozumieć.

- Jutro obejrzymy sobie dom. Tylko że to jest mugolski budynek, więc podejrzewam, że nie będzie miał żadnych osłon.

To chyba jest niebezpieczne, prawda? Matka zawsze bez końca marudziła o osłonach. Harry też się tego obawiał?

- Po wizycie w tutejszym domu kupimy sobie jakieś porządne ubrania. A później przeniesiemy się świstoklikiem do chaty. Z tego, co powiedział mi Griphook, tam powinno być najbezpieczniej. Nawet jeżeli zdołają wyśledzić świstoklik, nie przedostaną się przez osłony. Wysłałem już tam moją sowę.

- Masz sowę?

- Tak, ale noszenie jej po świecie mugoli nie byłoby praktyczne, więc kiedy podjąłem decyzję, co zamierzam robić, kazałem jej polecieć do chaty.

- Masz więcej niż jeden dom?

- Trzy. Cztery, jeśli liczyć Grimmauld Place.

- Och. Matka i ojciec mają tylko nasz dom na Spinner's End.

- Severusie...

Harry wyglądał w tym momencie bardzo poważnie. Co się działo?

- Severusie, to, co ci teraz powiem, zabrzmi bardzo dziwnie. W porządku?

No cóż, ostatnio wydarzyło się sporo dziwnych rzeczy.

- Widzisz... Ten człowiek, który ci się śnił, ten z czerwonymi oczami? To nie był sen. To się działo naprawdę.

- Zrobił mi krzywdę?

- Na pewno w jakiś sposób cię skrzywdził. A zrobił ci tyle, że zmienił cię w sześciolatka.

- Ale ja MAM sześć lat!

- MIAŁEŚ sześć lat, Severusie. Kiedy się urodziłeś?

- Dziewiątego stycznia tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątego roku.

- Przyjrzyj się gazecie leżącej na stole. Jest dzisiejsza.

- Osiemnasty lipca... tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego... Mam... trzydzieści sześć lat?

- Miałeś, dopóki ten człowiek z twojego snu, Voldemort, nie zmienił cię w sześciolatka.

- Ale... czemu? I czemu nikt mi nic nie powiedział?

- Dyrektor nie wierzy w udzielanie ludziom potrzebnych im informacji - stwierdził Harry dziwnym tonem, ze złością, jakby dyrektor jego też potraktował podobnie. - Przyznam, że nie wiem dokładnie, dlaczego Voldemort to zrobił. Może miał nadzieję, że do niego wrócisz, niewątpliwie...

Czemu miałby wracać do tego pomyleńca? Jeżeli miał trzydzieści sześć lat, co dobrego miało wyniknąć ze zmienienia go w sześciolatka? To bez sensu!

- Czemu? - zdołał tylko zapytać.

- Severusie, to, co ci teraz wyjawię, to wielka tajemnica, rozumiesz? Nie możesz tego nikomu powtórzyć.

- Przyrzekam.

- Kiedy byłeś młodszy, tak koło osiemnastki, przyłączyłeś się do Voldemorta. Wkrótce jednak bardzo tego pożałowałeś i poszedłeś do dyrektora Dumbledore'a, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. Właśnie wtedy postanowiłeś, że zostaniesz szpiegiem. Zostałeś z Voldemortem i jego śmierciożercami, ale tak naprawdę już do nich nie należałeś. Więc jak słyszałeś coś ważnego, mówiłeś o tym dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi, aby dopilnował, żeby nikt nie ucierpiał.

- Och. Nie zostałem ukarany za to, że się przyłączyłem do Voldemorta?

- Szpiegowanie jest bardzo niebezpieczne, Severusie. Ponieważ szczerze żałowałeś i chętnie pomagałeś, nie zostałeś ukarany. Nie przez Ministerstwo, w każdym razie. Voldemort nie słynie z dobrego traktowania własnych sług.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że robił mi krzywdę nawet jak jeszcze nie wiedział, że jestem szpiegiem?

- Tak, tak samo traktuje też wszystkich pozostałych śmierciożerców. Widziałem to parę razy.

- To... to ty jesteś śmierciożercą?

- Ależ skąd! Jestem największym wrogiem Voldemorta, ale on jest ode mnie starszy i silniejszy, więc muszę dużo trenować, zanim zdołam go pokonać.

To brzmiało logicznie.

- W każdym razie gdy miałeś dwadzieścia lat, Voldemort został pokonany po raz pierwszy, ale nie zginął. Przez czternaście lat go jednak nie było. Kiedy zabrałeś się za szpiegowanie, dyrektor polecił ci zamieszkać w Hogwarcie i zostać nauczycielem eliksirów, czym zajmujesz się do dziś.

- Ale ja NIENAWIDZĘ eliksirów!

Niemożliwe, żeby uczył eliksirów, prawda? To musiał być dowcip. Nigdy nie zrobiłby tego, co matka robiła jemu.

- Ale świetnie się na nich znasz - zauważył Harry. - I warzysz mnóstwo mikstur leczniczych i innych, które są potrzebne Madame Pomfrey, żeby jej pacjenci mogli się lepiej poczuć. Zawsze powtarza, jak dużo ma szczęścia, że to dla niej robisz.

Głos Harry'ego nagle zaczął dobiegać z bardzo daleka... płomienie zaczęły mu się rozmazywać przed oczami...

Harry zamilkł i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że chłopiec zasnął na krześle.

- Na Merlina, Harry. Sześcioletni Snape. Dlaczego zawsze przytrafiają mi się takie rzeczy? Dlaczego przytrafiają się jemu?

Zaniósł dziecko na jedno z łóżek i delikatnie je rozebrał. Minutę później zorientował się, że cacka się z małym jak z jajkiem: otula go kołdrą, odgarnia z twarzy zabłąkane kosmyki.

- Weź się w garść, Harry - mruknął, ale i tak upewnił się, że chłopiec nie zmarznie. - To tylko dzieciak - szepnął, przypomniawszy sobie wcześniejsze myśli o zemście. - Bardzo skrzywdzony dzieciak. - Westchnął, kręcąc głową. - Wcale się tak bardzo nie różnimy, ty i ja.

Przez chwilę jeszcze głaskał ciemne włosy, a następnie usiadł przy kominku, aby poczytać przed snem.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału piątego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Heh, tak zwany "wielki kambek"* :-P. Byle już na stałe..._

_**Klio**__ Taaa... I kolejny też się pojawił. Szkoda tylko, że po z górą trzech miesiącach... No cóż... Biorąc pod uwagę, jaki to jest rodzaj opowiadania (czy może jakie głównie opowiadania ja czytam i tłumaczę ;-)), do spotkania Severusa z Harrym raczej dojść musiało. Dobrze jednak, że autorka nie przeciągnęła tego na dalsze rozdziały. A ja jestem ciekawa, czy ten fanfik też czytasz / przeczytałaś w oryginale, czy jeszcze (?) nie ;-). Przy okazji: w komentarzu do "Spraw" chciałaś, abym poleciła Ci jakieś fanfiki po angielsku. No cóż, mogę Ci praktycznie jedynie polecić wejście w mój profil tutaj i w zakładkę _Ulubione teksty_ - powinnaś wśród nich coś dla siebie znaleźć. Nie polecę Ci jednak żadnego konkretnego tekstu, bo trudno mi taki wybrać. Poszukaj sobie czegoś ciekawego w moich ulubionych ;-). Rzeczywiście, Harry w "Lwie i wężu" nie ma porównania do Harry'ego w "Życiu pełnym kłamstw". W zasadzie oni się zachowują niejako na odwrót: w pierwszym fanfiku od razu czytelnik jak obuchem dostaje złym Harrym, który jednak z czasem staje się... no cóż, jeśli nie dużo lepszy, to przynajmniej łatwiej go zrozumieć, w drugim zaś Harry na początku sprawia wrażenie niewiniątka, aby z kolejnymi rozdziałami stawać się na swój sposób coraz gorszym. Bez względu na wszystko, "Lwa i węża" polecam - choćby dla samych zwrotów akcji. Dają w zęby ;-). O, Dumbledore tutaj to trochę jak Harry w "Lwie i wężu", tylko w znacznie łagodniejszym wydaniu. No i też pod koniec będzie proporcjonalnie lepszy. Faktycznie, w przypadku Dumbledore'a trudno mówić o kryzysie wieku _średniego_. On wiek średni dawno ma za sobą; jakieś pięć razy czy coś koło tego :-P. Trzymam Cię za słowo, jeżeli chodzi o wygraną w Lotto. Tylko graj! :-P_

_**Esien**__ A czytałaś "Bow or Break" albo "Gone"? Tam Dumbledore popełnia w zasadzie ten sam błąd, tylko niejako w odmienne strony - obie, moim zdaniem, całkiem prawdopodobne. Fanfiki czekające w kolejce na tłumaczenie ;-). Przyznam, że nie mam zdania odnośnie tego, jakie były zamierzenia JKR w kwestii ukazania Albusa. Potrafię uwierzyć, że efekt był zamierzony, ale nie zdziwiłabym się też, gdyby się okazało, że wpadła na to w ostatniej chwili, pisząc HPiIŚ albo przynajmniej zastanawiając się nad ostatnią częścią. W każdym razie Albus ma u mnie przechlapane po samej końcówce siódmego tomu: do wspomnień Severusa nawet go lubiłam, ale ze wspomnienia na wspomnienie było już coraz gorzej, całkiem się zaś pogrążył w moich oczach, kiedy się okazało, że traktował Harry'ego w zasadzie jak barana prowadzonego na rzeź. "Harry musi umrzeć", koniec dyskusji. No i jego stosunek do Severusa, który się w tych wspomnieniach ujawnił... Albus był chyba wychowywany bezstresowo i to zaważyło na jego postępowaniu w dorosłym życiu :-P. W cudzych fanfikach potrafię zaakceptować Dumbledore'a chyba w każdej możliwej wersji, od koszmarnie przesłodzonego dziadziusia rozdającego cukiereczki, po starego manipulatora z maszynką różniczkową zamiast serca :-P. A piszę go... mniej więcej po środku chyba; trudno mi to ocenić. W każdym razie mój najmocniejszy tekst o Albusie wciąż czeka na napisanie i opublikowanie. Pojadę w nim równo po starym dyrektorze; ale takie też jest założenie tego fanfika. Trzeba się czasem na kimś wyżyć ;-). Dzieci. Cóż, nie mam zbyt dużego kontaktu z dziećmi, więc bardzo trudno jest mi ocenić te kanoniczne i fanoniczne. Podejrzewam, że JKR wzorowała bohaterów na swoich dzieciach - może były nad wiek rozwinięte albo nad wiek poważne? To chyba zależy od dziecka. Z drugiej strony zawsze można przyjąć, że dzieci magiczne w pewnym sensie dojrzewają szybciej, co oczywiście sprawia krążąca w ich żyłach - czy gdzie tam - magia. Bo Dudley zachowuje się chyba jednak trochę mniej dorośle niż Harry... ;-) Nie mam szczególnie dużego doświadczenia z fikami LV/HP, bo trafiam na nie w zasadzie od przypadku do przypadku i rzadko szukam ich celowo. Z tym _dogadywaniem się_ w "Miłości ciotki" nie jest do końca tak, jak mogłoby się wydawać, bo Harry tam, było nie było, udaje. Za to całkiem niedawno jakimś cudem trafiłam na fanfik, który zaczyna się od klasycznej _zamiany miejsc_: Harry ląduje w ciele Voldemorta, a Voldemort w ciele Harry'ego, i nikt o tym nie wie. No, z jednym wyjątkiem. Potem obaj wracają do siebie... i nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie to, co zrobili w czasie, kiedy nie byli sobą. "Becoming" to się nazywa. Naprawdę polecam._

_**Lossie**__ A tu zaskoczenie: Harry nadspodziewanie szybko wrócił do siebie po rewelacjach Severusa. Nawet miał apetyt i wciągnął stek (i się nie podzielił, cham jeden! GŁODNA JESTEM!) No, dzieci są, ale Severus jest inny. Przy takim wychowaniu trudno być typowym sześciolatkiem..._

_**deedee**__ No to możemy sobie podać ręce, bo ja też mam słabość do jej opowiadań. Owszem, widzę w nich nieraz niedociągnięcia (łatwiej je dostrzec w tekście, który się tłumaczy, a nie tylko czyta), ale odpowiada mi panujący w nich klimat. Nawet jeśli to jest akurat angst. Chyba Laume pisze często po prostu to, co do mnie trafia. Czytaj po angielsku, czytaj; naprawdę nie trzeba rozumieć każdego słowa, żeby załapać ogólny sens, który w ogromnej większości przypadków całkowicie wystarczy do zrozumienia tekstu. Wiesz, czasem osobie, która przyzwyczajona jest do tego, że wszystko spada na jej barki, trudno się przyznać, że nie daje rady. A już szczególnie kiedy zachodzi prawdopodobieństwo, że jest to kwestia wieku. Wiele starzejących się ludzi boi się, że jeśli tylko okażą chociaż odrobinę słabości, to zostaną uznani za zramolałych i nikomu niepotrzebnych, i odstawieni na boczny tor. Rozumiem tu Albusa: siła przyzwyczajenia, poczucie odpowiedzialności za życia mnóstwa osób, wrażenie, że nie ma chwili czasu na odpoczynek, a wszyscy wkoło mają zbyt wiele własnych zajęć, aby pomóc w czymś, co przecież MUSI zostać zrobione. Nie uznaję czegoś takiego, jak _okoliczności łagodzące_, lecz po prostu go rozumiem. Harry i Severus są w tym fanfiku bardzo sympatyczną parą: jak zawsze opiekuńczy Gryfon i mały mistrz eliksirów, który tym razem jest już dzieckiem sporym i komunikatywnym, a za to nie posiada praktycznie żadnych wspomnień z lat późniejszych. Mieszanka wybuchowa, którą naprawdę przyjemnie się czyta._

_**questia**__ Siebie też od nich uzależniłam, chociaż możliwe, że tego nie widać ;-). Hm, przynajmniej masz jakieś wytłumaczenie. Dzięki niemu, zresztą, zaczynam rozumieć, że nie wszyscy czytelnicy mają takie potrzeby jak ja - ja, kiedy czytam, zwykle odczuwam potrzebę, aby podzielić się z autorem swoimi wrażeniami. Chociaż też nie zawsze. Ale często nawet do tego stopnia, że komentuję po angielsku, choć mój angielski jest mocno kulawy; zdecydowanie łatwiej jest mi tłumaczyć z angielskiego na polski niż z polskiego na angielski. Twój komentarz uświadomił mi, że są czytelnicy, którzy nie mają potrzeby dzielenia się wrażeniami z autorem, albo nie mają na to czasu, ponieważ zaraz po przeczytaniu jednego fanfika rzucają się na następny. Cóż, rozumiem to teraz... ale to nie zmienia faktu, że, jako autor / tłumacz, komentarze dostawać lubię i chcę ;-). Jak już parę razy w odpowiedziach na komentarze do różnych moich fanfików / tłumaczeń pisałam, znielubiłam Dumbledore'a w siódmym tomie. Wcześniej nawet go lubiłam, ostatnia powieść jednak ukazała mi go w świetle praktycznie czarnym. I nie chodzi mi o jego związek z Grindelwaldem, jakikolwiek by on nie był. Nie. Chodzi mi wyłącznie o to, jak Albus (po)traktował Severusa i Harry'ego. Nie podoba mi się to, no trudno. W każdym razie w fanfikach jestem go w stanie czytać każdego, od dobrotliwego staruszka, nawet nieco zagubionego, po potężnego manipulatora bez skrupułów. Podobają mi się wszystkie te kreacje, chociaż pogląd na tę postać mam ugruntowany. Gdybyś wyłapała jakieś literówki czy inne błędy, to byłabym wdzięczna za ich podanie. Lubię, kiedy moje teksty są możliwie doskonałe. Ależ tak, Severus i Harry trochę narozrabiają. Ale tylko trochę. Wycieczka do ZOO będzie raczej pamiętna... tym bardziej, że zabiorą z niej sobie pamiątkę :-D. W kwestii Severusa w Hogwarcie się nie wypowiem - za jakiś czas się okaże, czy mały Snape w ogóle tam trafi. Jeśli chodzi o _ślizgońską naturę_ Harry'ego, to, podobnie jak w przypadku Albusa, jestem w stanie przyjąć tę postać w szerokiej rozpiętości cech charakteru. Totalnie gryfonowaty Harry mi nie przeszkadza, chociaż wolę, żeby choć trochę kombinował - w końcu z jakiegoś powodu Tiara chciała go umieścić w Slytherinie, prawda? ;-) Niewidkę mógłby założyć w samochodzie, gdyby to była czapka, a nie peleryna. Pelerynę w samochodzie zakłada się dość ciężko... jakkolwiek da się, oczywiście. Najwidoczniej uznał, że nie warto się męczyć i gimnastykować :-P. McGonagall, dokładnie, jest tu taka, jak lubię najbardziej. Myśli i nie daje się omamić Albusowi. I potrafi działać nawet przeciw niemu, jeżeli uzna to za stosowne. Taką McGonagall sobie wyobrażam, taką chciałabym ją widzieć w kanonie (i może taka właśnie tam jest, trochę trudno ocenić, bo jednak dość rzadko się pojawia)._

_**Anula93**__ O Ty paskudo! A nie mogłaś napisać komentarza PO odrobieniu zadania domowego? :-P O niekanoniczności Albusa mogłybyśmy sobie porozmawiać... ale zdaje się, że znamy już nawzajem nasze zdanie na ten temat ;-). Cieszę się, że fanfik, mimo wszystko, przypadł Ci do gustu._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Prawda? Laume raczej przyzwyczaiła nas - przynajmniej w jej poprzednich fanfikach, jakie tłumaczyłam / tłumaczę - że Moody jest u niej naprawdę szalony i zachowuje się... no cóż, brzydko. Delikatnie mówiąc. A tu jest normalny. W miarę, w każdym razie. Heh, ja też bym się zdziwiła, gdybym nagle, pewnego pięknego dnia, zobaczyła któregoś z moich nauczycieli, jak w wieku sześciu lat kradnie owoce ze straganu :-P. I to nawet nie musiałby być Severus :-D. Ależ śmij się! Jeżeli tylko zauważysz w którymś z moich tekstów / tłumaczeń coś, co Ci się nie spodoba - czy to fabularnie, czy językowo - śmiało daj mi znać. Nie mam w zwyczaju obrażać się na zwracających mi uwagę czytelników, wręcz przeciwnie, jestem im wdzięczna. Wiem, że popełniam błędy..._

_**Snaperus**__ Miło mi, że zacząłeś się przekonywać do tego fanfika. Owszem, przy rodzaju fanfików, jaki zwykle tłumaczę, spotkanie Severusa z Harrym łatwo było przewidzieć. A po tym, jakie teksty pisze Laume, można się było domyślić, że Harry się Severusem zaopiekuje - a bo to u niej coś wyjątkowego? (Wyjątkowe są u niej teksty, w których ci dwaj bohaterowie traktują się nawzajem źle - bodajże jeden taki czytałam i teraz żałuję, że go sobie nie zapisałam na dysku, bo znikł z miejsca, w którym go widziałam; chyba będę musiała napisać do Laume prośbę o jego udostępnienie...) Rzeczywiście, prowadzony przez Minerwę Zakon zdaje się funkcjonować w sposób bardziej uporządkowany niż za czasów Albusa - przynajmniej tego tutaj Albusa, któremu przemęczenie rzuciło się na głowę. Ale Harry i Severus oczywiście ze wszystkim sobie poradzą. Nawet ze śmierciożercami. (Ups, czyżbym coś zaspoilerowała? :-P) Bardzo ładny komentarz napisałeś, nie przejmuj się._

_**duszuś**__ I co, dobrałaś się już do oryginału tego fanfika? (Pewnie tak, więc w ogóle mi nie odpowiesz, bo tłumaczenia nie będziesz już czytać, heh...) Kochana, Harry wychowujący odmłodzonego Severusa to w tekstach tej autorki praktycznie norma. Sprzedawca jak sprzedawca. Jak większość dorosłych - pierwsza myśl, jaka w takich przypadkach przychodzi im do głowy, to łapanie za pasek czy co tam mają pod ręką. Cóż, niektórym ludziom nie da się wytłumaczyć, że bicie dzieci nie jest żadnym rozwiązaniem..._

_**andi**__ Hej, ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłam jej tłumaczyć! Dlaczego "miło było"? :-( Zastanawiam się teraz, czy gdzieś jeszcze pojawią się jakieś zabawne momenty... Chyba powinny, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Parę takich dających do myślenia również..._

_**Molekh**__ Hm... Jeśli nie spotkałaś się jeszcze z innymi fanfikami, w których to Harry opiekuje się małym Severusem, mogę Ci zaproponować przeczytanie innego mojego tłumaczenia fanfika Laume, "Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką". Co prawda tam opiekę nad małym Severusem sprawuje również Albus, mam jednak wrażenie, że Harry'emu idzie to znacznie lepiej. Znam jeszcze jeden fanfik po angielsku, który opiera się na tym samym wątku, tylko że tam Harry jest dorosły, bo rzecz dzieje się praktycznie bezpośrednio po siódmym tomie (pomijając epilog, oczywiście). Zamierzam wziąć się za tłumaczenie tego fanfika... kiedy skończę przynajmniej kilka tych tłumaczeń, jakie do tej pory zaczęłam :-P. Ale fakt, przeważnie jest na odwrót, zazwyczaj to Severus zajmuje się Harrym, odmłodzonym czy nie. To logiczne, w końcu Severus jest w wieku ojca Harry'ego... Ach, ja wierzę, że doprowadzę do końca wszystkie moje tłumaczenia. Chociaż może się na to nie zanosić :-P. W każdym razie zapewniam, że mam taki szczery zamiar._

_**annz**__ Przynajmniej mogę się cieszyć, że jakiś sukces jest - przeczytanie opowiadania po angielsku do końca to nie byle co, szczególnie kiedy robi się to po raz pierwszy. Chociaż przyznam, że dziwię się, że chciało Ci się doczytać do końca opowiadanie, które Ci się nie podoba. Mnie by się raczej nie chciało - kilka takich fanfików porzuciłam po paru rozdziałach. Cóż, co do Harry'ego, to się nie wypowiem, bo widziałam już takie czy podobne reakcje tej osoby w różnych fanfikach i nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało. Kwestia gustu, jak sądzę. Jeśli chodzi o Zakon, to nie zauważyłam, aby w tym tekście został pokazany jakoś mocno negatywnie, więc niespecjalnie ma się z czego nawracać. Błędy takie, jak tutaj, Zakon popełnia w 90% tekstów o Harrym i Severusie. A bywa gorzej i to znacznie. Lupin z kolei... Nie wiem, czy przeczytałaś tylko tę część, czy następne też (bo to trylogia jest), więc trudno mi zgadnąć, o którym Remusie piszesz: tym ze "Znowu mieć sześć lat" czy może tym ze "Znowu mieć sześć lat: Dziecko Hogwartu". Bo w tym drugim jest zdecydowanie gorzej... jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. I mam wrażenie - być może mylne - że w tekstach o Severusie i Harrym pisanie o uczuciach zdarza się częściej, niż się nie zdarza. Bo na tym w znacznej części te fanfiki się opierają. Ale to znowu kwestia gustu. I cieszę się, że napisałaś, bo głosy osób, którym moje / tłumaczone przeze mnie fanfiki się nie podobają, też chętnie przyjmuję. Jestem bowiem pewna, że takie osoby są, tylko... no cóż, nie chcą odstawać z opinią czy coś w tym rodzaju...? Bo krytyka zdarza się jednak rzadko - nie wątpię, że znacznie częściej, niż by mogły. A dobrze jest wiedzieć, co się nie podoba, żeby może zastanowić się przed wybraniem po raz kolejny podobnego tekstu do tłumaczenia lub, w przypadku własnych fanfików, napisaniem kolejnej rzeczy w takim samym stylu. Ciekawa jeszcze jestem, jak Ci poszedł ten _"głupi konkurs"_...? ;-)_

_**Loleczka**__ Dobrze napisałaś, to opinia questii. Heh, chyba wolę myśleć, że to raczej kwestia doboru tekstów niż mojego stylu przekładu - tego drugiego jestem dość niepewna, więc tym bardziej wolę się nie napawać pochwałami czegoś, co z pewnością wymaga jeszcze wiele pracy. Ale miło mi niezmiernie, że moje tłumaczenia się podobają, tak czy owak. To fakt, takie zachowanie Harry'ego, chociaż może się wydawać mało prawdopodobne, w jakiś sposób podnosi na duchu. Bo, owszem, jest rzadkie, ale zdarza się - i to jest na swój sposób pocieszające. Ach, było nie było, po części po to odpowiadam na Wasze komentarze, żeby gdzieniegdzie, tam i owam, nieco ukradkiem czasem podrzucić małego spoilera na zachętę. Podła jestem, wiem :-P. Jak zapewne zauważyłaś, Twoja nadzieja nie znalazła odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. Wręcz przeciwnie, przestój w tłumaczeniach miałam wręcz gigantyczny. Mam nadzieję - ja, z kolei - że to już ostatni raz. Tylko ile tych _ostatnich razów_ już było?... :-(_

_**inari**__ Dalej? Dalej będzie już tylko lepiej :-D._

_**Betty**__ Widzę, że wielu czytelnikom tego fanfika Albus kojarzył się zupełnie inaczej, niż ukazała go tu Laume. Cóż, na pocieszenie powiem, że w tym opowiadaniu jeszcze nie jest z Albusem tak źle - przejdzie mu, Szara Dama zdoła mu przemówić do rozumu i z dyrektora znowu zrobi się dziadziuś, którego co poniektórzy znają z powieści. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o Albusa pomiatającego Severusem... Cóż, dla mnie on to w książkach też robił, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Jak mu to Snape wyrzucił w swoich wspomnieniach, dyrektor o niego właściwie nie dbał - Severus był dla niego podobnym pionkiem jak Harry. Tak przynajmniej ja odczytuję Albusa z siódmego tomu, a dokładniej ze wspomnień Snape'a. Lecz, oczywiście, każdy może mieć własną wizję i nigdy się nie dowiemy, która tak naprawdę jest bliższa rzeczywistości. Taka postać to coś pięknego dla twórców fanfików: można ją ukazać z wielu stron, pod wieloma kątami, jako złą, jako dobrą, jako w zasadzie neutralną, a i tak z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa będzie kanoniczna. Bo Albus taki właśnie był. Niejednoznaczny. Ja się, akurat, nie dziwię, że Voldemort nie zatłukł Severusa na miejscu - bywają gorsze kary od śmierci, szczególnie od śmierci nagłej, szybkiej i bezbolesnej. Ale od bolesnej i powolnej też. Być może rzeczywiście czymś gorszym od śmierci jest przekonać się, że ludzie, których cały czas uważało się za dobrych, dla których się walczyło, szpiegowało, poświęciło życie, praktycznie nie różnią się od tych złych, których się dla nich zdradziło. Nie wiem i mam nadzieję, że nigdy się tego nie dowiem. A Harry stanął na wysokości zadania i poszedł do głowy po swój Ślizgoński rozum. I dobrze, bo dzięki temu staje się mniej płaski i jednowymiarowy, niż opisała go JKR. Swoją drogą, ta próba przydzielenia go przez Tiarę do Slytherinu w pierwszym tomie też czyni z niego postać ciekawą dla twórców fanfików, bo daje możliwości wykorzystania tej jego ślizgońskości, którą powinien mieć, a której w kanonie prawie się nie uświadczy. Miło._

_**lwica**__ Wena, akurat, przy tłumaczeniach nie jest aż tak potrzebna - raczej czas i chęci. A jak się zbiegnie brak jednego z brakiem drugiego, to efekt jest taki, jak było widać. Może teraz już będzie lepiej... Cóż..._

_**ewa**__ Severusa sprytu i przebiegłości nauczyło życie - przy takich rodzicach, jak jego w tym fanfiku, można albo się wiele nauczyć, albo zginąć młodo a nieprzyjemnie. W fanfikach w ogóle często Slytherin - w sensie hogwarckiego domu - ukazany jest jako miejsce dla dzieci maltretowanych przez rodzinę. Trudno powiedzieć, w jakim stopniu jest to kanoniczne, nie da się jednak ukryć, że takie właśnie dzieci _muszą_ być sprytniejsze od swoich rówieśników. I muszą szybko nauczyć się kombinować, wykorzystywać okazje, rozumieć mowę ludzkiego ciała i przewidywać pięć kroków naprzód, co się za chwilę może stać. Sytuacja mocno nie do pozazdroszczenia._

_**hela**__ Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Jestem ciekawa, czy ciąg dalszy również przypadnie Ci do gustu._

_**Okami18**__ Ja również kiedyś uważałam, że nie nadaję się do tłumaczenia cudzych tekstów. Ba, uważałam nawet, że nie jestem w stanie, przy mojej znajomości angielskiego, czytać fanfików po angielsku. Ale wkrótce po tym, jak zaczęłam czytać anglojęzyczne opowiadania, zaczęłam je też tłumaczyć. Szybko poszło. Okazało się, że to wcale nie jest aż takie trudne - chociaż początki do pięknych nie należały. Teraz jest z moimi przekładami coraz lepiej, jak sądzę, lecz do ideału wciąż daleko. Może kiedyś zbliżę się do niego choćby na kilometr ;-). Jeżeli nie czytałaś jeszcze innego fanfika, w którym Severus jest dzieckiem, a Harry się nim opiekuje, to polecam "Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką" - też tekst Laume i też moje tłumaczenie. Tamten fanfik różni się od tego, oczywiście, ale pod tym jednym względem są podobne. "Strzeż się..." ma tylko siedem rozdziałów i jest zakończone._

_**Kicia27**__ Całkiem możliwe, że to "serce bijące w gardle" jest błędem, kalką językową z angielskiego. Nawet sprawdziłam w słowniku języka polskiego - u nas serce może w gardle stanąć, do gardła podskoczyć, skoczyć, podejść albo ktoś może czuć serce w gardle. No, ale jeśli podskoczyło do gardła i tam stanęło, i ktoś je czuje, to pewnie w tym gardle bije ;-). Zatem: tak, bardzo prawdopodobne, że to błąd, ale - mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz - nie poprawię tego zdania. Ufam jednak, że Cię to nie zniechęci i nadal będziesz mi wskazywać błędy, które znajdziesz w moich tłumaczeniach lub fanfikach. Będę wdzięczna. I z góry serdecznie Ci za to dziękuję._

* * *

_* wiem, wiem: _comeback_; po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać ;-)_


	6. Rozdział szósty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział szósty

* * *

Zespół poszukujący Harry'ego.

- Słuchajcie, WIEMY, że Harry tutaj był - Molly Weasley kłóciła się z coraz bardziej poirytowanym goblinem.

- Pani Weasley, po pierwsze, nie eskortowałem żadnego Harry'ego Pottera do jego skrytki. Po drugie, nawet gdybym go eskortował, to pamięta pani chyba, że Gringott słynie z zapewniania dyskrecji naszym klientom, czyż nie?

- Ale MUSICIE nam powiedzieć, gdzie jest Harry - upierała się Hermiona opierające ręce na biodrach.

Griphook spojrzał na nią zimno.

- Młoda damo, niczego NIE MUSZĘ wam mówić, nawet gdybym mógł. A prawda jest taka, że gdybym skontaktował się z moim przełożonym, on NALEGAŁBY, abym wam niczego nie mówił.

- Chodźcie - powiedział Remus, ciągnąc wszystkich za sobą. - Tutaj niczego się nie dowiemy. Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli zapytamy Dursleyów.

Kiedy jednak czarodzieje dotarli na Privet Drive, ich oczom ukazała się wielka ciężarówka. Mugole całą rodziną nadzorowali przeprowadzkę.

- A wy gdzie się niby wybieracie? - wrzasnęła Molly.

- Molly, ciii - próbowała uspokoić ją Tonks. - Krzykiem niczego nie zdziałamy. Może powinnaś... - Dzielna aurorka nie dokończyła, kuląc się pod rozwścieczonym wzrokiem starszej kobiety.

- Panie Dursley. Przeprowadzacie się, jak widzę - Remus Lupin zwrócił się uprzejmie do bardzo zaczerwienionego na twarzy Vernona.

- Co... co tu robicie? Chłopaka... znaczy Harry'ego... tutaj...

- Nie ma. - Remus zachowywał spokój, chociaż głęboko w nim jego wilk zaczął głucho warczeć. - Wiemy o tym, panie Dursley. Widziano pana z Harrym w Londynie, a później Harry'ego na ulicy Pokątnej, ale tu już z panem nie wrócił. Czy byłby pan tak uprzejmy i wyjaśnił nam, co się dzieje?

Vernon Dursley nie odezwał się, bo musiał pomyśleć.

Harry powinien być już daleko. Pieniądze miał w kieszeni, a jeżeli te świry zadowolą się faktem, że chłopak odszedł na własną rękę, może dadzą im spokój już na zawsze. Nowy dom miał im to zapewnić.

- Świ... znaczy Harry chciał odejść z domu. Dogadaliśmy się: miałem pomóc mu uciec i trzymać jego zniknięcie w tajemnicy przed wami tak długo, jak to możliwe, a w zamian on miał zostać uznany za pełnoletniego i już nigdy nie miał nam zawracać głowy.

- I? - Remus teraz brzmiał niebezpiecznie.

- Zabrałem go do Londynu. Musiał iść do jakiegoś Gringotta, chyba żeby wypełnić papiery. - Vernon nie był aż tak szalony, żeby wspomnieć o pieniądzach, które dostał od Harry'ego. Mogliby mu je wziąć. - Potem mnie poprosił, żebym go podrzucił na King's Cross. Nawet mi poradził, żebyśmy się przeprowadzili, dla bezpieczeństwa mojej rodziny. No i właśnie to robimy.

- I nie ma pan pojęcia, dokąd on się udał?

- Nie. Może być wszędzie. Chociaż... mówił coś o spadku po ojcu chrzestnym.

Molly spojrzała na Remusa.

- Czy Syriusz miał inne domy, w których Harry mógłby się ukryć?

Remus skinął głową.

- Kilka - przyznał z westchnieniem. - Lepiej będzie, jak każdy z nich sprawdzimy. Rozdzielmy się, w ten sposób skończymy jeszcze dzisiaj.

Podszedł do nich Dudley Dursley niosący swój komputer.

- Wiecie co? Czemu właściwie go szukacie, skoro on najwyraźniej nie chce, żebyście go znaleźli? - spytał chłopak, postawiwszy na chwilę komputer na ziemi i otarłszy pot z czoła. - Przecież jasne jest, że wam nie ufa - ciągnął. - Och, wiem, byliśmy dla niego raczej paskudni. Przynajmniej nigdy nie udawaliśmy, że traktowaliśmy go dobrze. Ale kiedy poszedł do tej waszej szkoły całe lata temu... no nie wiem, wydawał się szczęśliwy. Jakby jego życie nagle stało się bajką. Ale z czasem zrobił się smutny i przygnębiony. Jakby postarzał się o pięćdziesiąt lat, a nie o pięć. - Znowu podniósł komputer. - Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że tu wróci, myślałem, że kiedy tylko się dowiecie, jak go traktujemy, za nic nie pozwolicie mu tu wrócić. A wy nie tylko to zrobiliście, ale jeszcze zamknęliście go w domu, więc nie mógł nawet wychodzić na dwór i całymi dniami trzymać się od nas z daleka, jak robił, kiedy był mały. Gdybym był na waszym miejscu, wysłałbym mu wiadomość przez jedną z tych waszych sów, do których jesteście tak przywiązani, i przeprosiłbym go, i napisałbym, że dacie mu spokój, jeśli tego chce. Gdybym był na jego miejscu, byłbym na was wszystkim potężnie wpieniony.

Pozostawiwszy oszołomionych wiedźmy i czarodziejów na progu byłego domu, a zapewne również zmęczony i zmieszany swoją długą, sensowną przemową, Dudley Dursley zapakował komputer do samochodu ojca, po czym wsiadł, aby dołączyć do swojej rodziny, która ruszyła w stronę zachodzącego słońca... och, w porządku, w stronę Whisteria Walk w każdym razie.

York.

Miękko. Ciepło. Przyjemnie.

Severus leniwie otworzył oczy, wcale nie chcąc się jeszcze obudzić.

Obcy pokój. I drugie łóżko. Czarna czupryna. Och. Harry.

- Mam trzydzieści sześć lat.

"Ale czuję się, jakbym miał sześć. Jakim cudem mogę mieć trzydzieści sześć? Pewnie nie ma to teraz znaczenia. A jeśli mam trzydzieści sześć lat, to nie muszę się martwić, że każą mi wracać do matki i ojca. To dobrze."

- Hmmmm... - Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę i otworzył oczy. - Też się już obudziłeś, Sev? - wymamrotał nadal śpiący. - Jak się czujesz?

- Stopy mnie wciąż bolą.

"Zobaczymy, jak na to zareaguje. Będzie na mnie wściekły?"

- Mogę sobie wyobrazić. Nie będziemy dzisiaj dużo chodzić, więc mogą trochę odpocząć.

Harry usiadł, spuścił nogi na podłogę, a potem podszedł do Severusa.

- Pokaż, czy zrobiłeś sobie odciski.

Rzeczywiście kilka znalazł.

- Mam gdzieś krem na takie problemy. Posmaruję ci stopy i będziesz musiał przez co najmniej piętnaście minut leżeć, żeby się wchłonął i zaczął działać. Więc jeśli musisz iść do łazienki, to lepiej załatw to teraz.

"On... on mi pomaga! Może rzeczywiście JEST miły..."

- Czego chcesz w zamian?

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nie byłbyś dla mnie taki miły, gdybyś czegoś nie chciał w zamian. To czego chcesz? Mam ci coś uwarzyć albo... albo...

- Severusie, NICZEGO od ciebie nie chcę w zamian. Siedzimy w tym razem. Obaj staramy się trzymać z daleka od tych samych ludzi. Zajmę się tobą, bo tego chcę, w porządku? Nie musisz nic dla mnie robić.

Harry wziął jego stopy na kolana i zaczął smarować odciski kremem.

Przez całe piętnaście minut czekania Severus milczał, głęboko pogrążony w myślach.

Hogwart, zespół poszukujący Severusa.

- Gdzie w ogóle mamy zacząć, Arturze? To dziecko może być wszędzie.

- Wiem, ale on jest mały i porusza się piechotą. Powinniśmy najpierw zbadać najbliższą okolicę. Jeżeli to niczego nie przyniesie, poszerzymy krąg poszukiwań. Poza tym weźmy pod uwagę, że jest to dla dziecka trudna sytuacja, mogąca budzić sprzeczne uczucia. Możemy się z jego strony spodziewać jakichś aktów przypadkowej magii. Znamy jego magiczną sygnaturę, więc będziemy mieć oko również na to.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Hagrid.

- Słyszełżem o ucieczce Sevvy'ego - wydyszał. - Znalozżem Firenza. Prosieł centaury i niektóre inne mieszkańce lasu, co by mnieli oczy otworte na małego.

Artur skinął głową z wdzięcznością.

- Alastor skontaktował się ze mną jakąś godzinę temu. Udało mu się przy pomocy Billa przełamać tarcze ochronne nałożone na komnaty Severusa w lochach. Dowiedział się tam, że Severus nałożył zaklęcia śledzące na paru niższych rangą śmierciożerców; jeszcze nie wiemy dlaczego. Alastor podejrzewa, że to mogą być jego uczniowie lub też może próbuje ich przeciągnąć na naszą stronę. W każdym razie to ułatwi mu zadanie zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa Zakonowi. Znalazł też pamiętnik Severusa. nie jestem pewny, czy powinienem go przeczytać, chociaż Billowi udało się złamać zaklęcia, którymi zeszyt był obłożony, bo to taki osobisty przedmiot... Z drugiej strony może zawierać jakieś wskazówki.

Poppy i Pomona zawahały się. Oczywiście, że to mogło ogromnie pomóc...

- Może zrobimy tak: tylko ty go przeczytasz, Arturze, i podzielisz się z nami tym, co uznasz za ważne. W ten sposób będziesz mógł przedyskutować z Severusem, kiedy już go znajdziemy i przywrócimy mu właściwy wiek, czy powinien na ciebie rzucić _Obliviate_.

York.

Po śniadaniu Harry zamówił taksówkę, która miała zawieźć jego i Severusa najpierw do domu, a potem na zakupy.

Dom był opuszczony od całych dziesięcioleci i nie dało się tego ukryć. Było w nim brudno. Bardzo, bardzo brudno.

BLEEEEEEEEE.

Severus kichnął. I jeszcze raz.

- Tak, wiem - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Ale i tak tu nie zostaniemy. Nie ma tu żadnych osłon. Będę musiał coś z tym zrobić w najbliższej przyszłości, tylko nie teraz.

"Więc osłony są ważne. Och, zaraz, matka coś o tym wspominała. Jak nie ma osłon, to można znaleźć ludzi, kiedy użyją magii. Matka nie chce... nie chciała, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że zajmuje się czarną magią."

- No cóż, chodźmy poszukać jakichś porządnych ubrań, a później wybierzemy się do chatki. Tam pewnie też trzeba będzie trochę popracować, lepiej zatem od razu kupimy środki czystości.

Taksówka zawiozła ich pod sklep, gdzie, jak zapewniał kierowca, mogli znaleźć ubrania dla nich obu. Zapłacili więc i wysiedli.

Harry szybko wybrał stroje dla siebie. Dżinsy, kilka par spodni wizytowych, koszule i kurtkę oraz buty i bieliznę.

Następnie udali się do działu dziecięcego.

- W czym mogę pomóc, młodzi panowie - zapytała sprzedawczyni.

- Dziękuję - odparł Harry uprzejmie. - Sami znajdziemy wszystko, czego nam trzeba.

- Jest pan pewny? Mam rzeczy w sam raz dla panów...

- Nie, dziękuję pani - powtórzył Harry nieco ostrzej.

- Och, ależ pan MUSI pozwolić mi coś wybrać dla tego małego słoneczka - zaszczebiotała, szczypiąc Severusa w policzki.

Harry jęknął i zamknął oczy.

"GRRRRR. Uszczypnęła mnie. Uszczypnęła. Mnie. USZCZYPNĘŁA MNIE!"

- Czy pani szef wie, że podszczypuje pani klientów? - Nawet w dzieciństwie Śmiertelne Spojrzenie Severusa robiło wrażenie.

Harry, który po pięciu latach eliksirów doskonale potrafił odczytywać nastroje Severusa, szybko wziął chłopca za rękę i zaciągnął go na drugi koniec sklepu, zostawiając za nimi zdumioną sprzedawczynię.

Severus dobrze się bawił, wybierając dla siebie ubrania, a Harry mu na to pozwolił. Zapłacili, a potem znaleźli cichy kącik, gdzie zmniejszyli torby z zakupami i schowali je go kieszeni. Następnie poszli kupić rzeczy do sprzątania.

Wreszcie wszystko mieli przy sobie, zmniejszone i w kieszeniach, byli więc gotowi do drogi.

Harry chwycił Severusa za rękę, po czym dotknął zawieszonego na szyi jelenia. Obaj poczuli znajome szarpnięcie świstoklika i chwilę później znaleźli się w bardzo odległej i bardzo zaniedbanej chacie.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału szóstego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**lwica**__ Mam nadzieję, że tym rozdziałem też Cię uszczęśliwiłam ;-). Szczerze przyznam, że nie uważam, abym tłumaczyła rzeczy, które są _inne_ - wręcz przeciwnie, odnoszę wrażenie, że tłumaczone przeze mnie fanfiki są raczej typowe. W swoim rodzaju, oczywiście. Bo kręcę się najczęściej w tym samym kręgu, kręgu dość bliskich stosunków Harry'ego i Severusa. Z tym, że staram się tłumaczyć te opowiadania, które mi spodobały się najbardziej. Ale z gustami bywa różnie. No właśnie: fanfik, o który pytałaś, kiedyś, kieeedyś zaczęłam czytać, ale niespecjalnie mi się spodobał. Nie doczytałam go do końca. Może za jakiś - dłuższy - czas znowu do niego zasiądę i przeczytam go do końca. I może wtedy zdecyduję, że jest wart przełożenia. Nie będzie to jednak czas najbliższy, ponieważ, oprócz tłumaczeń, które już zaczęłam publikować, mam pozwolenia na plus minus dziesięć kolejnych, różnej długości (w większości po kilkadziesiąt rozdziałów.) Podejrzewam, szczerze mówiąc, że prędzej Ty ten fanfik przeczytasz w oryginale niż ja się wezmę za jego przekładanie._

_**Kicia27**__ Na razie idzie nieźle, jak widać w terminie wyrobiłam się z następnym rozdziałem. Okaże się, jak to będzie wyglądało dalej..._

_**Lossie**__ Ależ wiem, że dziecko jest dzieckiem. Nie mam jednak z dziećmi zbyt wiele do czynienia, więc nie mnie oceniać, czy dzieci w kanonie / danych fanfikach zachowują się odpowiednio do wieku, czy nie. Nie wiem nawet, czy dzieci w _moich_ opowiadaniach są dostatecznie - ale nie przesadnie - dziecinne, czy nie. Piszę po prostu jak mi wena dyktuje, a ocenę pozostawiam czytelnikom. W przypadku tłumaczeń zaś mam właściwie jedynie możliwość stosowania konkretnego słownictwa przy wypowiedziach dzieci i dorosłych; staram się, aby wypowiadane kwestie i myśli brzmiały możliwie prawdopodobnie, zgodnie z wiekiem, wykształceniem, osobowością itd. A jak mi to wychodzi... Cóż, tego też nie potrafię stwierdzić. Zawsze miałam problemy z ocenieniem tego, co sama robię. Co tu Harry przede wszystkim robi, to nie okłamuje dziecka. Nie mówi Severusowi, że jest za mały, żeby zrozumieć, co się naprawdę dzieje, nie ukrywa przed nim prawdy nawet po to, żeby go chronić. Sądzę, że Severus to docenia, bo jako dziecko ciężko doświadczone na pewno woli, kiedy dorośli są z nim szczerzy. To mi się u Harry'ego podoba. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz, że nie przekażę Twojego komplementu autorce (myślę, że zrozumiałam, co chcesz przekazać, bez większego trudu ;-)), jednak mój angielski bardzo nie lubi, kiedy próbuję się nim posługiwać. Niestety tłumaczenia nie działają dla mnie w obie strony - z polskiego na angielski wychodzi mi coś potwornego, mam wrażenie._

_**Klio**__ No tak, bo przerwę sobie zrobiłam tak długą, że spokojnie można było zapomnieć, o czym to w ogóle jest :-(. Postaram się już tego nie powtórzyć, _przynajmniej_ w tym tłumaczeniu. Czy Dumbledore miał powody... To nie do końca tak. Nic nie tłumaczy - w sensie, że nie usprawiedliwia - jego zachowania względem małego Severusa. Po prostu go rozumiem: wszystko się na niego nagle zwaliło, problemy w Ministerstwie, problemy w Zakonie, kupa roboty i jeszcze w dodatku stracił swojego jedynego szpiega (który był dla niego zresztą nie tylko tym - ale nie chcę spoilerować ;-), bo o tym, zdaje się, jeszcze mowy nie było.) Ciekawe, jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mi na myśl, że odmłodzonego Severusa Harry mógłby uznać za syna swego nauczyciela. Ale właściwie... dlaczego by nie? To chyba byłoby logiczniejsze wyjaśnienie, niż nagła utrata jakichś trzydziestu lat życia. Najwidoczniej jednak autorka też o tym nie pomyślała, bo gdyby wpadło jej to do głowy, zapewne by to wykorzystała. Czuję się w obowiązku zapewnić, że nie uznam za niewdzięczne - ani Ciebie za niewdzięczną - jeżeli przeczytasz również ten fanfik w oryginale. Nie zmuszam Cię do tego, oczywiście, ani nawet specjalnie nie namawiam ;-) - raczej staram się uspokoić Cię, tak na wszelki wypadek. Chociaż może przy cotygodniowych aktualizacjach, w których, mam nadzieję, tym razem wytrwam do końca, nie poczujesz takiej potrzeby. Cieszę się bardzo, że czytanie po angielsku idzie Ci coraz lepiej - było to, co prawda, do przewidzenia, bo wprawa (tudzież trening ;-)) naprawdę zazwyczaj czyni mistrza, miło mi jednak, że i w Twoim przypadku się to potwierdziło. Kto wie, może za jakiś czas sama postanowisz przełożyć jakiś fanfik... Jak ja ;-). Nie zapewnię Cię, że wszystkie opowiadania w moich ulubionych spodobają Ci się, bo można tam znaleźć fanfiki bardzo różne, w tym takie, które na kilometry śmierdzą grafomanią. Ale cóż, mam do nich słabość. Poza tym są tam slashe bardzo różnej _mocy_, więc jeśli taka tematyka Cię odstręcza, to lepiej uważaj. Na szczęście większość (?) slashy jest opisana jako slash (względnie zaznaczony jest pairing) w zajawce, zatem można je ominąć, jeżeli się chce. Poza tym wiele, naprawdę WIELE fanfików w moich ulubionych zawiera wątek znęcania się przez Dursleyów (głównie Vernona, ale nie zawsze tylko) nad Harry, nieraz ukazany drastycznie, zdarza się, że z molestowaniem seksualnym dzieci i nastolatków włącznie. Na to też możesz chcieć uważać. Mimo to wśród tych z górą czterystu tekstów powinnaś coś dla siebie znaleźć, jak sądzę ;-)._

_**Esien**__ Gratuluję obronienia pracy magisterskiej. Mogłabyś zdradzić, jaki był jej temat? Sama kiedyś - dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze byłam młoda i znacznie głupsza niż teraz (mam wrażenie... albo nadzieję :-P) - chciałam studiować historię, a potem zostać nauczycielką. Taki wpływ miała na mnie pani od historii w podstawówce (to były jeszcze czasy ośmioletnich podstawówek, czteroletnich liceów i braku gimnazjów): bardzo lubiłam i ją, i jej przedmiot, i - przede wszystkim chyba - sposób, w jaki go uczyła. Ale cóż, byłam, jak już wspomniałam, głupia, uczyć mi się nie chciało, liceum zawaliłam, maturę zawaliłam (w sensie, że kiepsko ją zdałam) i na żadne studia nie poszłam. Pocieszam się myślą, że bez wyższego wykształcenia też można żyć - ja żyję ;-). Bez bicia przyznam, że Dumbledore'a czytam praktycznie wyłącznie w załączniku do Harry'ego i Severusa: jeśli występuje w tekstach o nich obu, to w porządku - i naprawdę nieszczególnie mnie obchodzi, jaki tam jest. Sama coś więcej napisałam o nim chyba ze trzy razy. A, nie, cztery... w pewnym sensie. Ale za każdym razem Albus występuje u mnie jako _drugi do pary_ z Severusem. Nie że stanowią parę, Merlinie broń! (Chociaż nie zaprzeczę, że i taki fanfik planuję... w pewnym sensie :-P.) Raczej że występują razem i, najczęściej, prowadzą dialog, który ich do pewnego stopnia odsłania vel charakteryzuje. Przynajmniej takie jest założenie tych tekstów - mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że udało mi się w nich powiedzieć to, co chciałam. W każdym razie do tego stopnia nie czytam Albusa bez Severusa, że nawet nie zaczęłam fanfika Laume, który mówi o Albusie i młodym (?) Tomie Riddle'u. Owszem, zamierzam go kiedyś przeczytać - ale jeszcze nie teraz. Niby tak, niby można działania Dumbledore'a porównywać do działań wywiadu podczas wojny - pewnie nie tylko angielskiego i nie wyłącznie drugiej światowej - problem w tym, że Albus wywiadem nie był... a przynajmniej nie takie sprawiał wrażenie od samego początku. Wywiadowi z reguły się nie ufa, a przynajmniej nie powinno: wiadomo, że takie służby z reguły nie myślą o jednostkach, tylko o _sprawie_. Dumbledore wydawał się inny. I ta przemiana, ta prawda o nim pod sam koniec, była jak niespodziewane elektrowstrząsy, jak kubeł zimnej wody, który trafia człowieka wylany z piątego piętra przy minus dwudziestu stopniach na dworze. Tak, wiadome było, że Albus prowadzi wojnę, że dowodzi opozycją, że ma w szeregach wrogów szpiega. Z drugiej strony jednak jego zachowanie np. w Ministerstwie, względem samego Voldemorta, sprawiało wrażenie, jakby on nie chciał go zabić, jakby chciał darować mu życie, jakby, w pewnym sensie, nie był gotowy zapłacić każdej ceny za zwycięstwo. I znowu owszem: zaraz potem poznajemy przepowiednię, okazuje się, że Voldemorta właściwie musi zabić Harry. Dumbledore niby ma wytłumaczenie swego postępowania, ale... no nie wiem... nie podoba mi się jego postępowanie i już. Chyba po prostu nie lubię takich ludzi. Jakkolwiek mogę rozumieć ich pobudki. W kwestii dzieci rozpisałam się już nieco w odpowiedzi na komentarz Lossie ;-). Tutaj dodam tylko, że niby tak, niby dzieci magiczne później idą do szkoły... ale mają już wtedy pewną wiedzę. Co najmniej potrafią pisać i czytać. Liczyć zapewne też, skoro w Hogwarcie nie uczy się matematyki. W zasadzie mali czarodzieje idący do Hogwartu muszą już znać tę całą wiedzę powszechną, której ich szkoła nie nauczy. To, w jakiej formie ją przyswajają, to już czysta wyobraźnia, bo JKR kompletnie ten temat zignorowała. Podejrzewam, że w ogóle o tym nie pomyślała - do niczego w zasadzie nie było jej to potrzebne, więc to olała. Jeśli chodzi o wiek czarodziejów, to... Cóż, Albus, Aberforth, Batilda, Elfias, zdaje się, i parę innych osób rzeczywiście żyło bardzo długo. Nieludzko długo wręcz. Jeśli jednak spojrzeć na przykład na drzewo genealogiczne Blacków... żadna z osób nie przekroczyła setki, jeśli się nie mylę, ani chyba nawet się do niej nie zbliżyła. I poza paroma szczególnymi osobami w zasadzie nie poznajemy nikogo ze starszego pokolenia: żadnych dziadków (OK, jest babcia Neville'a - z braku laku jak sądzę: ktoś go przecież musiał wychowywać...) czy pradziadków, tylko jedną jedyną starszawą ciotkę Rona i Ginny. Dziwnie to wygląda... Wracając (na chwilę :-P) do niniejszego fanfika: nie potrafię ocenić płynności akcji (też ci autorka i tłumaczka, co nie?), zdecydowanie jednak im dalej w rozdziały, tym więcej się tu dzieje. Na pewno robi się ciekawiej niż było na początku. I znowu odchodzimy nieco od tematu: muszę przyznać, że akurat takie odstępstwa od kanonu, jakie wymieniłaś, nie przeszkadzają mi specjalnie. W zasadzie nie przeszkadzają mi wcale - co chyba widać po tekstach, jakie mam w ulubionych ("The Marriage Stone" chociażby, gdzie przynajmniej niektóre postaci walczą również mieczami, a i demona [no, powiedzmy] się uświadczy.) Co więcej, jednym z moich najulubieńszych i najbardziej niecierpliwie wypatrywanych fanfików jest taki, którego akcja, przynajmniej na razie, dzieje się głównie na chacie. A przynajmniej większość _dialogów_ tego fanfika jest tam prowadzonych. Z tym, że komputer posiada i na chacie przesiaduje nie Dumbledore, a Snape :-P. Cóż, każdy lubi co innego. A owszem, zmieniają się z powrotem, kiedy już Voldemort narobi potężnego bałaganu w świecie Harry'ego :-(. Może się zdziwisz, ale "Księcia z Królestwa Mroku" nie czytałam. Głównie dlatego, że, o ile mi wiadomo, Severus nie gra tam dużej roli - a ja naprawdę głównie takie fanfiki wybieram do czytania. W zasadzie prawie wyłącznie takie; wyjątki są nieliczne i w zasadzie posiadają status _wypadków przy pracy_ :-P. Nic na to nie poradzę, ten typ tak ma. Skoro jednak twierdzisz, że jest to ciekawa historia, zapewne po nią sięgnę. Z tym, że za jakiś czas, bo teraz mi go brakuje. Czasu, znaczy się ;-). Ufff... Ale się rozpisałam... Ciekawe, ilu osobom będzie się chciało tę odpowiedź przeczytać od początku do końca, środka nie omijając... :-P_

_**Anula93**__ Jak dobrze, że szkołę mam już za sobą... Gdybym jeszcze się uczyła i wtedy odkryła fanfiki potterowskie, nie tylko z kiepskimi ocenami skończyłabym liceum i takoż zdała maturę, ale prawie na pewno nie zrobiłabym ani pierwszego, ani tym bardziej drugiego. Zawsze tak jakoś stawiałam przyjemności przed obowiązkami... :-( Chwała Merlinowi, że w tych czasach JKR jeszcze nie opublikowała ani jednej powieści, bo wtedy marny mój los. Byłby. O niekanoniczności tego Dumbledore'a mogłybyśmy sobie porozmawiać... ale już chyba znamy swoje opinie w tej kwestii ;-). Co do Harry'ego związanego z Severusem, to raczej winiłabym mnie, nie Laume. Owszem, ona takie teksty w większości pisze - lecz nie wszystkie, wbrew pozorom. To po prostu ja takie jej teksty wybieram do tłumaczenia. Przynajmniej na pierwszy ogień, bo ostatecznie zamierzam przełożyć wszystko, co napisała albo i wciąż pisze; potterowskiego, w każdym razie. Zresztą w pierwszym jej fanfiku, jaki zaczęłam tłumaczyć - i jedynym, jaki do tej skończyłam, poza miniaturkami, rzecz jasna - Severus pojawia się późno i zdecydowanie nie jest postacią pierwszoplanową. Ale nie mogłam sobie odmówić przełożenia tego opowiadania, bo to crossover z... czymś, co bardzo lubię ;-). Znasz go zresztą, bo komentowałaś go jeszcze na Mirriel. Cieszę się bardzo, że mimo wymienionych przez Ciebie mankamentów to opowiadanie jednak Ci się podoba. Ogólnie uważam, że fanfiki Laume z odmłodzonym Severusem i opiekującym się nim Harrym (trzy są chyba, z tym włącznie), są właśnie takie... ciepłe. Jakby rodzinne. Lubię takie teksty, bez względu na to, czy to Harry opiekuje się Severusem, czy na odwrót (co, oczywiście, zdarza się znacznie częściej.) Tak, wiem, miałam gigantyczną wręcz przerwę. Kajam się. Dołożę wszelkich starań, aby już nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji - przy jednym rozdziale tygodniowo nikt chyba nie będzie musiał czytać wszystkiego od początku, żeby sobie przypomnieć, o co w tym właściwie chodzi...? Pochwalisz się, co czytasz po angielsku? Bo coś najwyraźniej czytasz... ;-)_

_**duszu**__ Co komentarz to inna forma nicka :-D. BTW: skomentujesz mi jeszcze kiedyś "Sprawy"?... *maślane oczka* Harry jest OPIEKUNEM Severusa, nie opiekunką. Nie rób z chłopaka dziewoi :-P. No proszę, a ja mam takie zboczenie, że jak przeczytałam coś w oryginale, to od tłumaczenia mnie odpycha :-(. Następna część tego fanfika, moja droga, teoretycznie będzie za tydzień w poniedziałek. A praktycznie... cóż, za tydzień w poniedziałek, mam nadzieję. Zobaczymy, jak wyjdzie, bo tego to ja nigdy nie mogę być pewna._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Cieszę się, wobec tego, że sobie przypomniałaś. Albo że ja Ci przypomniałam... Ech, wszystko jedno. Powiedziałabym, że Minerwa i Poppy podeszły do problemu dość praktycznie: Albus prawie na pewno nie pozwoliłby się położyć do łóżka, a gdyby go uprzedziły, co zamierzają zrobić, prawie na pewno nie miałyby z nim szans. W końcu to jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziei świata. Nie zachowały się też całkiem podstępnie, bo najpierw próbowały z nim jednak porozmawiać, a nie wpadły mu do gabinetu znienacka i na dzień dobry rzuciły _Drętwotę_ czy inny _Petrificus Totalus_. Szara Dama to ciekawa niespodzianka, moim zdaniem: rola duchów w fanfikach zwykle jest niewielka - o ile w ogóle jakaś jest. A przecież mogą się przydać... jeśli tylko o tym pomyśleć ;-). Bardziej mi nie odpowiada nie tyle sama postać terapeutki Albusa, ile jej rzekoma znajomość psychologii, która miałaby być jej specjalnością za życia. W dziesiątym wieku? Trochę trudno uwierzyć... No, ale to Laume - jej się zdarzają podobne _niespodzianki_ i trzeba się przyzwyczaić, jeśli chce się mieć przyjemność z czytania jej fanfików (ech, niezapomniany _prawdziwy animag _ze "Spokoju mojej duszy"...) Wiesz, debil, który ma za zadanie uratować świat, może być znakomitą postacią, szczególnie komedii / parodii (znamy podobne filmy, nieprawdaż? ;-) no, ja niespecjalnie je znam, bo takiego czegoś, przyznam, za bardzo nie lubię :-P.) Gdyby się jednak zastanowić... ciekawie byłoby napisać tekst o takiej postaci - byle nie z jej perspektywy, raczej ze strony kogoś, kto musi naprawiać jej błędy. Poważny tekst o koszmarnych, idiotycznych błędach, które innych kosztują życie i stawiają kwestię wygranej na ostrzu noża. To mogłoby być ciekawe... :-D Przyznam jednak, że wolę dojrzałego - emocjonalnie przynajmniej - i myślącego Harry'ego od Harry'ego żyjącego żądzą zemsty i takimi innymi. Chociaż to drugie jest chyba jednak bardziej ludzkie... ;-)_

_**deedee**__ A nie byłoby Ci wygodniej, gdybyś się tu zarejestrowała? Wtedy mogłabyś nie tylko dodawać fanfiki do ulubionych - i zawsze widziałabyś, kiedy był dodany ostatni rozdział - ale też zrobić sobie alert na dane tytuły lub nawet całego autora i dostawałabyś na maila informacje o aktualizacjach... Chyba tak to działa, bo sama z alertów nie korzystam - wolę ulubione. Oczywiście jedno drugiego nie wyklucza (znowu - chyba ;-)), ale że nie lubię dostawać zbyt wielu maili... a w ulubionych mam setki opowiadań, z czego część wciąż jest niezakończona... Harry i Severus, szczególnie kiedy ten drugi jest dzieckiem, raczej się Laume udają. Chociaż to jeszcze zależy, co kto lubi - ja lubię, kiedy stosunki między nimi są ciepłe, a jeden się drugim opiekuje (i wszystko mi jedno, który którym.) Zboczenie takie :-P. Harry tutaj zarabia plus za plusem: za ślizgonizm stosowany, podejście do Severusa, rozwiązanie kwestii Albusa (to później ;-)) i tak dalej. Robi tu wrażenie. Dorośli w tym opowiadaniu są po prostu nadopiekuńczy - troszkę. Traktują dzieci jak dzieci, szczerze mówiąc. Nie jestem do końca przekonana, czy dorośli ludzie, którzy sami mają dzieci i je kochają, a do dwóch _zbiegów _czują się w pewien sposób przywiązani, mogliby postąpić inaczej. Bo tacy dorośli z reguły mają na uwadze dobro dziecka i chyba po części właśnie przez to uważają, że zawsze to oni wiedzą lepiej i to oni mają rację. Bo są dorośli. Rozumiem Harry'ego, rozumiem, dlaczego Severus nie chce wracać do Hogwartu, ale rozumiem też Molly i Remusa (przynajmniej na tym etapie, bo przecież potem robi się jeszcze nieprzyjemniej - szczególnie w drugiej części.) To, po prostu, typowi dorośli. Jaki odpowiedzialny dorosły odpuściłby w takiej sytuacji?... Przyznam, że, chociaż tłumaczę wciąż ze słownikiem (i pewnie prędko nie skończę), to czytam po angielsku raczej bez słownika; no, chyba że jakiś wyraz szczególnie mnie zaintryguje. Sens raczej rozumiem, a zwykle nie mam potrzeby, żeby rozumieć też każde jedno słowo. Przynajmniej dopóki danego tekstu nie zaczynam przekładać, bo wtedy to czasem jest wręcz Sajgon :-P._

_**deo**__ A tam, zaraz "roztkliwił się". No dobrze, może trochę :-P. Bo to taki słodki, mały chłopczyk. I w ogóle. Też bym się pewnie roztkliwiła :-D. Pozwolisz, mam nadzieję, że nie wyjaśnię tego, czego jesteś ciekawa - co prawda zajmie to nieco czasu, ale wyjaśni się samo ;-). Owszem, Harry może zrozumie. Może. Bo - zwróćmy na to uwagę - Harry ma powody, aby nie lubić Severusa, a jednak przygarnął go i opiekuje się nim. Severus w zasadzie nie miał powodów, aby nie lubić Harry'ego (bo jaki niby powód miał, grzechy ojca? a co on, prorok biblijny?), a cały czas się na nim wyżywał. I obaj mieli podobne dzieciństwo. Czy Harry może zrozumieć, dlaczego Snape był dla niego tak paskudny, na podstawie jego dzieciństwa, skoro ich dzieciństwa były tak podobne, a reakcje ostatecznie tak różne? Oto jest pytanie... Szczerze mówiąc, gdyby nie to, że tak się rozpisałam w odpowiedziach na komentarze, niniejszy rozdział zdążyłabym zamieścić zanim pojawił się Twój komentarz :-D. To tak w ramach ciekawostki ;-). W każdym razie o publikacjach częstszych niż raz na tydzień możecie wszyscy zapomnieć - to raczej nierealne._


	7. Rozdział siódmy

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział siódmy

* * *

=Hogwart=

Albus Dumbledore powoli otworzył oczy.

- Ccoooohhh...

No cóż, ten dźwięk raczej nie brzmiał inteligentnie. Odkaszlnął i zamrugał, szukając okularów.

- Dzień dobry - powiedział damski głos.

Podciągnął koc tak wysoko, że odkryte miał tylko oczy, po czym rozejrzał się. Zobaczył Szarą Damę unoszącą się centymetr nad krzesłem, na którym siedziała.

- Co... co tu robisz? I dlaczego leżę w łóżku? Mam tyle do zrobienia...

- Nie, nie masz. Dosyć już zrobiłeś - stwierdziła Szara Dama spokojnym, neutralnym tonem, pozbawionym choćby nuty potępienia.

- Unieruchomiły mnie, nieprawdaż?

- Tak. Po tym, jak odmówiłeś wysłania kogoś na poszukiwanie Severusa i powiedziałeś im, że ani trochę cię nie obchodzi, co się stanie z tym bachorem. Tak się wyraziłeś.

- Ale ja muszę...

- Wrócisz do swoich obowiązków, zapewniam cię. Ale tylko do swoich. Wziąłeś na siebie o wiele za dużo. Ciężko musi być, kiedy tak wiele osób na tobie polega.

Dyrektor umościł się nieco wygodniej.

- Pracuję około dwudziestu dwóch godzin na dobę - przyznał. - Może rzeczywiście jestem nieco przepracowany. Ale wojna... i szkoła... i Ministerstwo...

- Nie tylko ty za nie odpowiadasz - przerwała mu Szara Dama. - Czy takie traktowanie Severusa sprawiło ci przyjemność? - spytała.

- Tak. NIE! Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu... nie mogłem już tego znieść.

- Wiem. - Duch skinął głową. - I pomogę ci wrócić na właściwą drogę. Teraz jednak musisz odpocząć. Gadku!

W sypialni natychmiast pojawił się skrzat domowy.

- Gadku, czy mógłbyś przynieść eliksir bezsennego snu i dopilnować, żeby dyrektor go wypił? Podaj mu też coś do jedzenia.

Duch podleciał do łóżka.

- Co się teraz stanie? - spytał Dumbledore.

- Będziemy pracować nad twoją formą. Minerwa, Artur i Alastor zajęli się prowadzeniem szkoły, Zakonem i poszukiwaniem chłopców.

- Chłopców?

- Harry również uciekł - poinformowała go Szara Dama. - Zespół, który go szukał, wrócił od jego krewnych z niepokojącymi wieściami. Dursleyowie przyznali, że źle go traktowali, lecz pomogli mu w zdobyciu niezależności i jego późniejszej ucieczce na wolność.

- Starałem się tylko o jego bezpieczeństwo - zaperzył się Dumbledore.

- Czyżby? - spytała uprzejmie Szara Dama.

Dyrektor, milcząc, wlepił wzrok w pościel.

Gadek wrócił z jedzeniem i eliksirem.

- Zjedz i śpij - poleciła Szara Dama. - Będę tu, gdy się obudzisz. Nie zostawię cię z tym wszystkim samego.

=Dom Weasleyów=

Molly Weasley wróciła z przeszukiwania wszystkich znanych im posiadłości Syriusza przybita i bardzo smutna. Przetrząsnąwszy dom w poszukiwaniu męża, znalazła go w ich sypialni. Siedział w jednym z wygodnych foteli i czytał książkę. Molly ze zdumieniem spostrzegła, że twarz miał mokrą od łez.

- Arturze, co się stało? - spytała zaniepokojona. Jej mąż zwykle był bardzo opanowanym człowiekiem, niemającym w zwyczaju okazywania emocji w taki sposób.

Artur Weasley odłożył książkę i spojrzał na żonę.

- Dziennik Severusa. Miał go od czasów, kiedy chodził do Hogwartu. Nie uzupełniał go często, raz na kilka tygodni, czasem raz na kilka miesięcy. On... Molly... on był tylko chłopcem, kiedy go założył; teraz czytam zapiski z jego ostatniej klasy. Ciągle myślę o naszych chłopcach, o tym, jak bardzo ich kochamy. Nikt, dosłownie nikt nie kochał Severusa. Rodzice znęcali się nad nim. Nie miał przyjaciół, wyłącznie dręczycieli. Był tak strasznie samotny...

Molly otarła oczy.

- To brzmi zupełnie jakbyś mówił o Harrym. My... ci mugole byli jeszcze gorsi, niż sobie wyobrażaliśmy, Arturze, ale to, co ten chłopak... kuzyn Harry'ego powiedział nam... było w tym tyle prawdy... Powiedział, że nasz świat sprawił, że Harry był nieszczęśliwy i że zaniedbaliśmy go tak samo jak oni. Powiedział: "jakby postarzał się o pięćdziesiąt lat, a nie o pięć" i kiedy patrzę na Harry'ego, to właśnie widzę. Bardzo stare dziecko.

Artur przytaknął.

- To właśnie czuję, czytając zapiski Severusa. Bardzo stare dziecko. Oczywiście, teraz to jest wręcz dosłowne... ale sądzę, że popełniliśmy błąd, zakładając, że on nie może być daleko. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, musiał sam się sobą zajmować niemal odkąd był niemowlęciem. Szukamy dwóch bardzo samodzielnych chłopców, Molly.

- Biedne dzieci - szepnęła jego żona. - Pocieszające jest, że potrafią się o siebie zatroszczyć... chociaż nie powinny być w stanie. Kiedy ich znajdziemy, Severusa też przygarniemy, prawda, Arturze? Okażemy temu chłopcu nieco miłości i troski.

Artur delikatnie ją pocałował.

- Z całą pewnością, kochana. No cóż, lepiej wrócę do Hogwartu i poszerzę teren naszych poszukiwań. A ty chyba będziesz musiała udać się do Londynu.

- Tak, mamy umówione spotkanie, chcemy przedyskutować możliwości. Och, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy to biedne dziecko dzisiaj, Arturze.

- Ja też, Molly. Ja też. Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach Harry'ego.

=Bungalow=

- No cóż... - odezwał się Harry, kładąc na ziemi torbę, w której znajdowały się ich zmniejszone rzeczy, i rozglądając się wkoło.

Dom sprawiał wrażenie, jakby kiedyś był doskonale utrzymany, teraz jednak było w nim... brudno. Meble były w dobrym stanie, ale wymagały dokładnego wyczyszczenia, jeśli kiedykolwiek mieli ich używać, nie nabywając przy tym poważnego uczulenia na kurz.

Severus wybałuszył oczy.

- Czy... czy naprawdę będziemy tu mieszkać? - spytał ostrożnie.

Harry westchnął.

- Wątpię, żeby chata była w lepszym stanie, a z tego, co mogę stwierdzić, osłony tutaj nie ucierpiały. Mocne jak zawsze. Poza tym... nie jestem już nieletni. I magii w tym miejscu nie da się wyczuć. Ciebie zaś nawet nie traktuje się jak nieletniego. Umiesz posługiwać się magią?

Severus wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

- _Chłoszczyść_ - powiedział, celując w kuchenny zlew. W następnej chwili znikł mniej więcej półmetrowy krąg brudu.

- Świetna robota! - pochwalił Harry. - Dzięki magii dużo szybciej posprzątamy tu i wszystko naprawimy. Może wyczyścisz tu ile zdołasz - tylko uważaj, żeby się nie wyczerpać - a ja zacznę porządki w salonie?

Severus bez słowa zaczął sprzątać. Dobrze się bawił. Czuł magię wypływającą z czubków palców i uczył się, jak ją kontrolować. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie umiał - może to były jakieś pozostałości jego dorosłego ja? Uznał, że zapyta o to później Harry'ego.

Do kuchni wleciała piękna, biała sowa i usiadła na oparciu krzesła.

- Cześć - powiedział Severus, gładząc jej pióra.

Sowa spojrzała na niego, ale go nie dziobnęła.

- Mieszkasz w okolicy? Albo... czekaj, Harry mówił, że masz tutaj przylecieć. Ty jesteś Hedwiga?

Sowa zahukała, najwyraźniej zadowolona z jego szybkiego kojarzenia.

"Chciałbym mieć taką sowę... ale ojciec zaraz by ją zabił, tak jak zabił Dymka..."

Z oczu wymknęły mu się łzy.

- Widzę, że poznałeś Hedwigę - usłyszał głos Harry'ego. - Severusie?

Harry będzie na niego zły, że płacze. Jest dużym chłopcem. Duzi chłopcy nigdy nie płaczą.

- Severusie, co się stało? - spytał Harry z niepokojem.

Hedwiga zahukała.

- Severusie, nie ma nic złego w płakaniu, kiedy jest ci smutno albo coś cię boli - powiedział Harry, klękając obok.

Harry patrzył na niego jakby się nim przejmował. Jakby... jakby...

Severus raptem podszedł do starszego chłopca i schował twarz w jego barku.

"Ale ze mnie idiota, narobiłem sobie kłopotów, Harry już mnie nie będzie lubił, odeśle mnie!"

Nagle otoczyły go ramiona, z początku nieco niezgrabnie.

- Ciii, Sevvy. Nie ma nic złego w płakaniu - szepnął mu Harry do ucha. - Nie pogniewam się na ciebie przez to, że płaczesz.

- O... ojciec... byłem... twoja sowa i potem pomyślałem o Dymku i jak ojciec go zabił.

Harry przytulił chłopczyka mocniej, przypominając sobie czasy, kiedy wuj groził, że zabije Hedwigę, i krew się w nim zagotowała ze złości na tego ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, którego widział raz we wspomnieniach.

Severus uspokoił się i odsunął. Patrzył w dół, a na twarzy miał ogniste rumieńce.

- Przepraszam...

- Wszystko w porządku - zapewnił go Harry. - Dymek był twoją sową?

- Moim kotkiem - skorygował Severus. - Znalazłem go przy drodze, zabrałem do domu i zaopiekowałem się nim. Ale potem ojciec go znalazł i go zabił. Powiedział, że nigdy nie zdołam się przykleić... nie, przywiązać do czegoś albo do kogoś.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- To bardzo brzydko z jego strony, Sevvy. W dodatku to nieprawda. Mój wuj też mi mówił takie rzeczy, ale to zwyczajnie nieprawda. Kocham moich przyjaciół i nie ma w tym niczego złego. Jestem silniejszy dzięki temu, że ich kocham.

Jest silniejszy, bo ich kocha? Jak? Matka i ojciec nikogo nie kochali, a są... byli silni. Może nie u wszystkich działało to w taki sam sposób.

- Chcesz się iść pobawić z Hedwigą? Ja bym dokończył kuchnię - zaproponował Harry.

- Pobawić się?

- Tak, pobawić się. Lubi się popisywać, jaka jest szybka, więc mógłbyś się z nią ścigać. Albo mógłbyś pomóc jej znaleźć ładne miejsce do spania. Tylko nie wychodź poza osłony. Dokoła ogrodu jest niski płot; tam się kończą osłony, więc nie przechodź przez niego. Zaczekaj.

Harry sięgnął po swoją Błyskawicę i rzucił na nią kilka zaklęć.

- Nauczyłem się ich z książek o quidditchu. Zapewnią ci bezpieczeństwo. Miotła nie pozwoli teraz, żebyś spadł, i nie wzniesie się ponad dach domu. Nie próbuj ich zdjąć, mógłbyś spaść, a bardzo bym nie chciał, żeby coś ci się stało.

Oczy Severusa rozbłysły radością, kiedy Harry wręczył mu miotłę. Ochoczo przyrzekł, że zostanie w ogrodzie, który i tak był ogromny - mógł pomieścić całe boisko do quidditcha.

Hedwiga zahukała cicho, jakby zapewniała, że będzie się opiekować ich młodym przyjacielem.

Harry z szerokim uśmiechem przyglądał się, jak Severus wsiadł na Błyskawicę i uniósł się w powietrze z niczym niezmąconym zachwytem na twarzy. Hedwiga leciała tuż za nim.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału siódmego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**deo**__ No nie wiem: co prawda nie znam się na dzieciach specjalnie, ale mam wrażenie, że są również takie dzieci, które w nieznanym terenie / towarzystwie, czując się niezbyt pewnie, będą nadrabiać miną i udawać, co to nie one. Oczywiście, ten Severus do takich dzieci nie należy, bo życie nauczyło go, że taka postawa nie jest najlepszym, najmądrzejszym, najbezpieczniejszym wyjściem. Lecz zachowuje się grzecznie głównie właśnie dlatego, że nauczył się takiego zachowania od rodziców. W bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób, ale jednak. Nie jestem pewna, czy Harry przygarnął Severusa wyłącznie z tego powodu, że jego krewni też źle traktowali. Gdyby to była jedyna przyczyna, Harry wychowany przez własnych, kochających rodziców Severusa w takiej sytuacji musiałby olać. A wątpię, żeby to zrobił, bo to, mimo wszystko, nie jest taki typ człowieka. Rzecz jasna, warunki, w jakich się wychowywał miały na niego ogromny wpływ, nie sądzę jednak, aby stanowiły o jego charakterze od początku do końca. Uważam, że Lily też nauczyłaby swojego syna kochać i współczuć, i pomagać innym; Severus ma mnóstwo szczęścia, że w takim domu, w jakim dorastał, Harry zdołał się tego nauczyć na własną rękę. Heh, pozwolisz, mam nadzieję, że nie napiszę Ci, jak to będzie, kiedy Severus znowu będzie dorosły... ;-) Tak, ja też uważam, że to właśnie był główny powód ogromnej niechęci Severusa do Harry'ego. Co gorsza, Harry nie dość że był synem znienawidzonego przez Severusa Jamesa Pottera, to jeszcze wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak ojciec, tylko oczy _ukradł_ matce. Podejrzewam, że dla kanonicznego Severusa musiał to być koszmar, te ukochane oczy w znienawidzonej twarzy... Do tego dodać należy, ze kanoniczny Harry do świętych nie należał i swoje za uszami miał; choć, naturalnie, nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie, jakie fundował mu nauczyciel eliksirów praktycznie od pierwszego ich spotkania. Patrzył na chłopca przez pryzmat jego ojca, co automatycznie powodowało, że podejrzewał młodego Pottera o wszystko, co najgorsze, i przypisywał mu z góry złe intencje przy każdej możliwej okazji. Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby Lily porządnie Severusa zwymyślała, kiedy spotkaliby się po śmierci. No i podziękowała mu za ratowanie Harry'emu życia, to też, oczywiście. Swoją drogą ciekawe, od czego by zaczęła... :-P Ależ Harry musiał bronić Dudleya przed dementorami i to przynajmniej rok wcześniej: Syriusz się tu nie pojawia jako postać, czyli nie żyje, czyli akcja dzieje się po piątej klasie (niewykluczone nawet, że po szóstej, ale niekanonicznej - to dość stary fanfik jest), a dementorzy to przecież historia z wakacji przed piątym rokiem Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. Trudno powiedzieć, dlaczego Dudley tutaj zachował się tak... ludzko, niedursleyowato. Może docenił fakt, że Harry dał wujostwu pieniądze i zadbał o krewnych na tyle, że przynajmniej poradził im przeprowadzkę. A może to był po prostu taki kaprys, chęć dowalenia komuś, żeby się źle poczuł. Kto wie. (Pewnie autorka, ale jakoś nie zamierzam jej o to pytać :-P). Jak widzisz, zdecydowanie bardziej realne są rzadsze publikacje niż częstsze. Cóż mogę powiedzieć: staram się. Lubię opowiadania, w których Harry opiekuje się zdziecinniałym Severusem. Nie ma ich wiele, zwykle jednak są bardzo sympatyczne. Lubię też historie o Harrym-dziecku, niekoniecznie odmłodzonym, ale również, którym opiekuje się Severus. Przyglądanie się, jak mistrz eliksirów radzi sobie z maluchem, bywa naprawdę rozczulające :-D. Zresztą lubię praktycznie wszystkie opowiadania, w których Harry i Severus znajdują wspólny język. No, może nie do końca wszystkie: jest ich na tyle dużo, że fanfiki w tym temacie, które są źle napisane, nieciekawe albo w kółko powtarzają schematy i nie wnoszą niczego nowego, a do tego jeszcze brakuje im klimatu, jakichś głębszych uczuć, po prostu omijam szerokim łukiem. Ale najpierw czytam je, przynajmniej kilka pierwszych rozdziałów, żeby przekonać się, czy są warte mojego czasu, czy nie. Inaczej nie mogłabym mieć pewności, że dany tekst mi się nie spodoba. A widzisz, to wcale nie jest taka pewna sprawa, ta kwestia nieuciekających opowiadań. Otóż, owszem, zdarza się, że fanfiki uciekają - autorzy z tego czy innego powodu usuwają je z sieci. W ten sposób uciekło mi na przykład "Gone" Laume, którego autorka nie zamieściła tutaj, a wyłącznie na Potions and Snitches, skąd z jakiegoś powodu znikło całe jej konto wraz ze wszystkimi opowiadaniami :-(. A akurat "Gone" bardzo chciałam przetłumaczyć, bo to takie fajne wyłamanie się ze schematu było... Nic, poszukam po sieci, a jak nie znajdę, napiszę prośbę do autorki, może mi je udostępni albo w ogóle zamieści na tutejszym portalu... Lubię, kiedy komentujący się rozpisują, mimo że odpowiadanie na taki komentarz potrafi być dość wyczerpujące ;-)._

_**duszu**__ Pewnie, że wiem: w końcu każdy kolejny Twój nick jest dostatecznie podobny do tego, pod którym znam Cię najdłużej ;-). Długość rozdziałów proszę reklamować u Laume, ja nie mam na nią wpływu. Chociaż przyznam, że wolę, kiedy rozdziały nie są przesadnie długie, bo już samo czytanie długich rozdziałów potrafi mnie zmęczyć (ot, w takim na przykład "Nobody Cared" każdy kolejny rozdział zwykle odkładam na czas, kiedy nie będę miała już kompletnie nic innego do czytania, a potem i tak czytam go na raty, przerywając kiedy tylko mogę, bo te potwornie długie rozdziały ciągną mi się w nieskończoność), a co dopiero ich tłumaczenie. Nienawidzę tłumaczyć długich rozdziałów, czuję się przy nich zwykle jak galernik (nie mylić z galerianką :-P). Miniaturka przerażającego mistrza eliksirów jest nie tyle przerażająca, ile przerażona :-P. Przynajmniej przez znaczną część czasu. Wiem, że skomentujesz? Może i wiem. Że skomentujesz. Kiedyś. W jakiejś nieokreślonej, acz dalekiej, przyszłości :-P._

_**Klio**__ Kurczę, chyba kilkanaście lat temu byłam ostatnio w naszej palmiarni :-(. W ZOO mniej więcej tak samo. Co robiłaś w Poznaniu, jeśli wolno spytać? Mnie również zdziwiła przemowa Dudleya (- tak to się odmienia ;-)); nie za bardzo rozumiem, jak autorka wyobraziła sobie przyczyny, dla których Dudley mógłby palnąć czarodziejom taką mówkę, ale cóż, wgryzać się w to nie mam zamiaru. Hi, hi, nie zdradzę, kiedy i w jaki sposób Zakon wpadnie na trop... i czyj konkretnie. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że akcja będzie ciekawa, a jej skutek jeszcze ciekawszy :-P. Dzięki za podanie literówki - poprawiłam. Dopiero dzisiaj, co prawda, ale zawsze. Sama bym jej pewnie nie znalazła. Przyznam szczerze, że nawet mi nie do końca podobają się niektóre opowiadania, jakie mam w moich ulubionych tutaj. Mogłabyś podać mi przykłady tych, które nie przypadły Ci do gustu? Jestem ich naprawdę ciekawa... Ze swojej strony mogę polecić fanfiki autorstwa evil minded ("The fourth house of Hogwarts" uważam za jej najgorszy tekst, ale i tak jest dobry; pozostałe są jeszcze lepsze ;-)) - o ile nie masz nic przeciwko czytaniu o skutkach bardzo paskudnego traktowania Harry'ego przez Dursleyów (tylko "The room of requirement" dzieje się podczas znęcania [gorzej, molestowania], chociaż [na razie?] żadna taka scena nie została opisana; pozostałe fanfiki opowiadają raczej już o skutkach). Poza tym... poza tym jest tam całkiem sporo całkiem niezłych tekstów, chociaż zależy jeszcze, co się lubi, czego nie, a co toleruje się z trudem - bo poważnej, przykrej tematyki jest tam naprawdę dużo. Tak, jestem sadystką. Jakby ktoś jeszcze o tym nie wiedział... :-P_

_**lwica**__ No proszę, jaki zapał, nawet poza domem czytasz to tłumaczenie. Zastanawiam się, czy to już podchodzi pod nałóg ;-). Ach, rozumiem, czyli nie za bardzo jesteś w stanie przeczytać fanfik, o którym pisałaś... No cóż, jeśli znajdę czas, obiecuję, że przyjrzę się tamtemu opowiadaniu. Co nie znaczy, że nastąpi to prędko. Postaram się jednak o nim pamiętać. Rosyjski... Uczyłam się go cztery lata - a może nawet pięć lat, nie pamiętam już - w podstawówce, ale prawie wszystko zdążyłam zapomnieć. Planuję wrócić do tego języka... kiedy tylko będę miała dość wolnego czasu. Czyli pewnie na emeryturze :-P. Podobno po rosyjsku też można znaleźć całkiem wiele bardzo dobrych fików potterowskich... Trudno mi powiedzieć, czy w ciągu dalszym tego fanfika będzie powiedziane cokolwiek więcej na temat życia Severusa w domu i tego, jak traktowali go rodzice. Mnie, w każdym razie, wystarczy to, co zostało ujawnione do tej pory. Z całą pewnością państwo Snape nie byli wzorem godnym naśladowania. Nie zamierzam zapominać o żadnym moim tłumaczeniu, a "Nowy dom Harry'ego" jest akurat drugi w długiej kolejce, zaraz za "Rokiem jak żaden inny". Co oznacza, że nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kiedy ukaże się kolejny rozdział, bo nie wiem nawet, kiedy wkleję dwudziesty dziewiąty rozdział "Roku..." niestety. Kiedyś pewnie to nastąpi, ale żadnych konkretów nie jestem w stanie podać, przykro mi._

_**Esien**__ Hm, ciekawy temat. Wygodny, powiedziałabym (oceniam jednak z pozycji laika - popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę), bo od razu podane jest źródło i, jak sądzę, poza nie nie musiałaś sięgać. "Próg niepodległości" to też nie aż taki długi czas, przypuszczam, więc tych gazet miałaś do przeczytania... najwyżej kilkaset :-P. Planujesz pracę związaną z wykształceniem czy w zupełnie innej dziedzinie? Powiem tak: jestem w stanie napisać dowolny fanfik, w którym Harry w ogóle nie musi się pojawić - ba, mam takie na koncie, ale wszystko to są miniaturki. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, mam problemy z pisaniem długich, wieloodcinkowych tekstów. Aczkolwiek... parę zaczęłam - żaden jeszcze nie wybrnął poza pierwszy rozdział :-P, z wyjątkiem "Rozczarowania", które jest swego rodzaju Sevitusem, więc Harry się w nim pojawia, chociaż nie jako najgłówniejszy bohater (piszę to z perspektywy Severusa). OK, są jeszcze "Sprawy", które całkiem niedługo powinnam wreszcie dociągnąć do końca; tam też występuje Harry i to w znacznych ilościach. Z pozostałych jeden jest znowu Sevitusem :-P, w drugim Harry się pojawi, ale na krótko, jako postać raczej poboczna (a przynajmniej na razie nie przewiduję, żeby pełnił tam jakąś ważną rolę), w trzecim najpewniej będzie tylko wspominany, w sensie, że osobiście raczej się nie pojawi, a w czwartym nie powinno go być w ogóle, ale to już z założenia jest dziwny fanfik. I to chyba wszystkie moje dłuższe opowiadania, jakie zaczęłam pisać i na które mam pomysły. Ogólnie siedzę raczej w miniaturkach - różnej długości. Za to jeśli chodzi o czytanie fanfików, jestem prawie monotematyczna. "Skowronka Ravenclawu", na przykład, nie przeczytałam, i wcale mnie do niego nie ciągnie. Sądząc po opisie, fanfikiem Laume o Albusie i Tomie jest "Last Chance", nieskończone jeszcze, obecnie liczące dwadzieścia rozdziałów. Ale że tego nie czytałam, to trudno mi powiedzieć, na ile opis jest zgodny z treścią. Może to dziwne, ale komedii raczej nie czytuję. A jeśli już, to zazwyczaj dlatego, że akurat czytam sobie wszystkie (albo prawie wszystkie) fanfiki danego autora, którym między innymi popełnił też komedię/parodię. Rzadko zdarza mi się czytać komedię dla samej komedii. A, o ile pamiętam, jeszcze w żadnej nie trafiłam na komputery w Hogwarcie. W ogóle chyba jedynym czytanym przeze mnie fanfikiem, w którym komputery wśród czarodziejów (mugolskiego pochodzenia, co prawda, więc raczej realne) występują i w dodatku pełnią nieledwie główną rolę, jest "The room of requirement" evil minded. I wręcz uwielbiam ten fanfik - ale ja w ogóle dziwna jestem ;-). Jeśli chodzi o "Kamień Małżeństw", to przede wszystkim żałuję, że autorka nie doprowadziła tego fanfika do końca. Jestem piekielnie ciekawa, jaką drogą by poszedł. Szkoda, że pewnie już się tego nie dowiemy :-(. Relacje międzyludzkie rzeczywiście są tam ukazane pięknie. I bogato. Tylko że świat zdaje się mało kanoniczny, co nie? ;-) Problemu z Albusem w zasadzie nie mam - jestem, co prawda, dość pewna swego postrzegania tej postaci, nie przeszkadza mi jednak, kiedy ktoś postrzega ją inaczej. Znacznie bardziej przeszkadza mi, kiedy ktoś zjeżdża Severusa od góry do dołu i jednocześnie bezkrytycznie gloryfikuje Jamesa i / lub Syriusza. Zboczenie takie ;-). Wydaje mi się, że czytałam fanfiki, w których było pokazane, jak Albus doznał olśnienia, że Harry jest horkruksem. Kwestia w tym, że to wszystko były alternatywy (w dodatku zupełnie nie pamiętam które konkretnie :-P), a Ty chyba szukasz łatki do kanonu... Pewnie mogłabym się pokusić o napisanie czegoś takiego, kwestia w tym, że na tę chwilę kompletnie nie _widzę_, kiedy i na podstawie czego mogło się to wydarzyć. Co zaważyło na tym, że Albus uznał Harry'ego za horkruks. Ba, ja nawet w stu procentach nie jestem przekonana, czy Harry rzeczywiście był horkruksem... Raczej rzadko piszę fanfiki o dzieciach, po części właśnie dlatego, że boję się, że nie potrafię właściwie ukazać dziecka. Z drugiej strony moja mała Tonks jest raczej chwalona, Weasleyątka też... Sama nie wiem. Z drugiej strony, ja zwykle się boję, że nie potrafię czegoś odpowiednio przedstawić. I kończy się to tym, że piszę, co przyjdzie mi do głowy i jak umiem, a potem czekam na opinie czytelników. Sama jakoś nie potrafię ocenić swoich tekstów. No cóż, skoro tak zachwalasz, to sięgnę po "Księcia z Królestwa Mroku", chociaż raczej jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Ejże! Ty jesteś zagorzałym wrogiem Snape'a? To jak trafiłaś na mój profil i moje fanfiki / tłumaczenia? :-D Faktycznie, przydałoby się coś o komentowanym fanfiku LOL. Tak mi się dobrze czyta Twoje komentarze, że nawet nie zauważyłam, że ten jest niejako nieco nie na temat ;-). To fakt, w dalszych rozdziałach nareszcie zaczyna się coś dziać, a w przerwach między akcją mają tam miejsce interesujące rozmowy. Na razie mamy tu właściwie coś, co przypomina kładzenie gruntu na płótno, na którym chce się malować - niemal przygotowania do właściwej historii. Zapewniam, że nie zauważyłam w Twoim komentarzu żadnych literówek czy nielogiczności, a czytałam go ładnych parę razy. Może nie jest aż tak źle, jak sobie wyobrażałaś... ;-)_

_**deedee**__ Widziałam tu całkiem sporo profili, które najwidoczniej należą do czytelników niebędących autorami - a przynajmniej nie publikujących tutaj - więc na Twoim miejscu bym się nie przejmowała. Nikt Ci nie zlikwiduje profilu za to, że niczego nie publikujesz, a profil pozwala na przykład na wysyłanie prywatnych wiadomości na maila. No i te wszelkie udogodnienia związane z ulubionymi fanfikami i / albo autorami... Zresztą zrobisz, jak będziesz chciała. Dudley w zasadzie stwierdził fakt kanoniczny: świat czarodziejów też w pewien sposób Harry'ego zawiódł, czy raczej zawodził co jakiś czas. Owszem, Harry miał tam przyjaciół i nawet dorosłych, którzy na różne sposoby się o niego troszczyli, nikt jednak nie dostrzegał wszystkich problemów chłopca i nikt mu tak naprawdę do końca nie pomógł - wszyscy właściwie widzieli w nim kogoś innego, a nie tego często mocno zaznaczonego w fanfikach _po prostu Harry'ego_. W pewnym sensie dorośli naprawdę go zawiedli. Wszyscy, nawet ci teoretycznie najlepsi, którym się wydawało, że są nie wiadomo jak dobrzy dla chłopca. Dorośli zazwyczaj uważają, że wiedzą lepiej, i nawet nie próbują założył, że mogą się mylić. To taka ułomność większości z nich... lub może raczej większości z nas? W końcu sama też jestem dorosła :-P. Ucieczka w tym przypadku nie była takim złym pomysłem, ponieważ Harry wszystko właściwie miał przemyślane. Do pewnego momentu, w każdym razie, ale na pewno był lepiej przygotowany do samodzielnego życia niż ogromna większość nastolatków uciekających z domu, a już na pewno miał zdecydowanie lepsze zaplecze (dom, pieniądze, możliwość używania magii). Zastanawiam się, czy Harry jest dla Severusa w większym stopniu przyjacielem, czy opiekunem. Chyba po trosze jednym i drugim, z czego wychodzi w rezultacie coś w rodzaju starszego (przynajmniej na razie ;-)) brata, opiekuna-przyjaciela po części będącego samemu jeszcze dzieckiem. Problem w tym, że jest to brat wcześniej nieznany, więc Severus czuje potrzebę sprawdzenia go. Zresztą dzieci mają tendencje do sprawdzania nawet ludzi, z którymi przebywają cały czas - rodzice mogą na ten temat wiele powiedzieć ;-). Reakcja Severusa w sklepie była jak najbardziej prawidłowa w obliczu tego, że Harry najwyraźniej sobie nie radził. Co to za pomysły, żeby szczypać cudze dzieci w policzki! Obca baba w sklepie! Dobrze jej powiedział! Dzięki za wskazanie błędu - jeśli pamiętam, to wcześniej zamiast _domy_ miałam tam_ posiadłości_, ale potem stwierdziłam, że to zbyt _duże_ słowo i zmieniłam, zapominając przeczytać zdanie do końca i poprawić wszystkie formy. Bardzo Ci dziękuję za zwrócenie na to mojej uwagi._

_**Anula93**__ Wcale się nie dziwię, że nie pamiętasz, w końcu minęło już mnóstwo czasu. Ja też bym nie pamiętała (kiedyś jako pytanie pomocnicze na wypadek zapomnienia hasła do maila wybrałam "Jaka jest Twoja ulubiona książka"; po kilku latach rzeczywiście zapomniała hasła, przeczytałam pytanie _pomocnicze_... i szczęka mi opadła; _ha, ha_, pomyślałam sobie_, bardzo zabawne_ :-P). Ja już czytam prawie wyłącznie po angielsku, rzadko zajrzę do czegoś, co jest po polsku. Większość tekstów, które mnie interesują, jest jednak napisana po angielsku. Mnie też zdarza się pisać komentarze po angielsku - czasem je potem czytam po jakimś czasie i sama się zastanawiam, co ja tam właściwie chciałam powiedzieć :-P. No trudno, niech będzie, jakoś muszę wyrazić swoją opinię, jeśli tekst bardzo mi się podoba (znacznie rzadziej, jeśli mi się bardzo _nie_ podoba ;-)). A dla Laume angielski językiem ojczystym raczej nie jest, bo, o ile dobrze pamiętam, Laume to Dunka ;-). Więc tym akurat nie musisz się przejmować. Zgadzam się, że jej fanfiki łatwo się czyta i można je polecić osobom, które dopiero się wkręcają w czytanie po angielsku. Z drugiej strony ta szczątkowość opisów bywa męcząca w tłumaczeniu, bo na przykład w jednej chwili bohaterowie wchodzą do pokoju, potem coś mówią, a następnie okazuje się, że już siedzą w fotelach. Tylko głową o ścianę tłuc. Można to, oczywiście, przełożyć tak, jak w oryginale, ale wychodzą z tego takie bzdury, że ja tego znieść nie mogę. Dlatego staram się dopisywać drobiny fabuły tak, żeby to wszystko miało ręce i nogi. Ale dopóki się tego nie tłumaczy, raczej się tego nie zauważa. Pamiętasz? W komentarzu do "Trening czyni mistrza", jeszcze na Mirriel, sama mi zwracałaś uwagę przy opisie (jeśli można to tak nazwać...) domu Jake'a, że jest za mało rozbudowany i Ty byś go rozbudowała bardziej... ;-) Taki urok tekstów Laume, która opisami zbytnio nie zaprząta sobie głowy. I właśnie o tym crossoverze pisałam poprzednio. Dokładnie tym z Drużyną A. Filmu też nie widziałam i chyba nie chcę zobaczyć, bo dla mnie klasyczna Drużyna A to ta z serialu. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju - wątpię, żeby filmowa dorastała im do pięt i obawiam się, że nawet nieświadomie porównywałabym nową Drużynę A z pierwowzorem, a wolę tego uniknąć. Po rosyjsku chciałam kiedyś fanfiki czytać, chociaż moja znajomość tego języka bardzo już zardzewiała przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, kiedy po raz ostatni miałam z nim do czynienia. Zamierzam jednak podszlifować znajomość rosyjskiego i poczytać nieco w tym języku. Oczywiście jak znajdę czas. Czyli pewnie nigdy :-P. Zaskoczyłaś mnie tą informacją, że Rosjanie zmienili nazwiska na _swoje_ w kanonie. To trochę jak Łoziński i jego przekład "Władcy Pierścieni", zdaje się. Nie wiem, chyba jednak wolę imiona i nazwiska w oryginalnym brzmieniu, ewentualnie nieco spolszczone (_Hermiona_ zamiast _Hermione_ i temu podobne). _Neville _(istnieje polski odpowiednik tego imienia?...) _Długotyłek_? E, lepiej nie... Tak, zamierzam tłumaczyć obie kontynuacje (to trylogia jest ;-)). Owszem, istnieją, i to od ładnych paru lat. No widzisz? To powinnaś ćwiczyć, czyli pisać. Najlepiej długie komentarze pod moimi tekstami :-P - nie przeszkadzają mi chaotyczne, więc się nie przejmuj :-D._

_**Jiyuu**__ Czekam z niecierpliwością na konstruktywny komentarz z Twojej strony!_


	8. Rozdział ósmy

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział ósmy

* * *

=Nora=

- Cześć, tato.

Zmęczony i sfrustrowany Ron Weasley wszedł do pokoju. Tuż za nim szła Hermiona.

- Tato, co się stało? - spytał zaniepokojony, widząc, jak bardzo blady i roztrzęsiony jest jego ojciec.

Artur spojrzał na syna.

- Cześć, dzieciaki. Przepraszam, właśnie kończyłem czytać dziennik Severusa. Jakieś wieści?

- No cóż, mieliśmy trochę czasu, żeby przemyśleć to, co nam powiedział ten gigantyczny kuzyn Harry'ego, i po rozmowie z Remusem postanowiliśmy, że najlepiej będzie wysłać mu sowę. Tylko żeby go poprosić o informację, czy wszystko u niego w porządku. Remus właśnie pisze list do niego. A co z dyrektorem?

- Szara Dama mówi, że dyrektor jest w złym stanie. Jeszcze się nie przyznaje do własnych błędów i przez większość czasu śpi. Przyznał jednak, że w ostatnich latach pracował po dwadzieścia dwie godziny na dobę. To cud, że zostały mu jakiekolwiek szare komórki. Nie potrafię... trudno sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby celowo skrzywdzić Severusa. Zawsze bardzo go lubił.

Hermiona lekko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mój ojciec interesuje się psychologią. Jego przyjaciel jest profesorem na uniwersytecie w Ameryce i każdego lata tato odwiedza go, aby zaliczyć parę kursów. Twierdzi, że to mu pomaga radzić sobie nawet z najbardziej przerażonymi pacjentami. W każdym razie kiedy mu powiedziałam, że dyrektor załamał się nerwowo, dał mi do przeczytania kilka książek.

Ron prychnął. Hermiona zdzieliła go po głowie.

- Zamknij się, Ronaldzie. Dowiedziałam się czegoś na temat mechanizmu takich zachowań. Dzieje się coś, co staje się kroplą przepełniającą miarę, że tak powiem. Zdemaskowanie profesora Snape'a. Utrata szpiega. Dyrektor prawdopodobnie najzupełniej rozmyślnie źle potraktował profesora Snape'a... - Uniosła dłoń, aby powstrzymać protesty. - Słowo _rozmyślnie_ jest w tym przypadku użyte dość nieprecyzyjnie. Przy normalnym stanie umysłu dyrektor nigdy nie skrzywdziłby profesora Snape'a. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Aby więc zwrócić czyjąś uwagę na fakt, że on już dłużej tego nie zniesie, musiał zrobić coś tak do siebie niepodobnego, żeby nie można tego było zignorować. Co jednak nie znaczy, że wszystko świadomie zaplanował. To się po prostu stało. Wcześniej spróbował czegoś podobnego z Harrym. Mam na myśli wysłanie go w te wakacje do Dursleyów. Ale nikt go przed tym nawet nie próbował powstrzymać, chociaż on prawie na pewno miał nadzieję, że tak będzie.

Artur wpatrywał się w Hermionę.

- Chyba... nie do końca to rozumiem - przyznał. - Więc to było rozmyślne czy nie było rozmyślne?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Współczuję mu - dodała ze smutkiem. - Kiedy wyzdrowieje, będzie przerażony tym, co zrobił. Czy dziennik profesora Snape'a pomógł panu w jakikolwiek sposób, panie Weasley?

- _Arturze_, Hermiono. Artur i Molly. Już ci to mówiliśmy. Dziennik jest o tyle pomocny, że pokazuje, jak bystry jest w rzeczywistości Severus. A w paru ostatnich zapiskach można znaleźć ślady tego, że przynajmniej on zorientował się, co się dzieje z Dumbledore'em, i na wszelkie sposoby próbował mu pomóc.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

- Więc kiedy Snape stał się dzieckiem, Dumbledore stracił nie tylko szpiega, ale też jedyną podporę?

Artur przytaknął.

- Harry i Severus bardziej są do siebie podobni, niż moglibyście przypuszczać - stwierdził, patrząc znacząco na Hermionę, która otworzyła oczy nieco szerzej. - Nie mam prawa mówić wam więcej, to w końcu dziennik Severusa. Byłbym jednak wdzięczny, żebyście byli dla niego mili, jeśli go... kiedy go znajdziemy.

=Bungalow=

Harry westchnął i otarł twarz brudną ręką. Potem rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem. Dom był prawie pozbawiony mebli, ale przynajmniej posprzątał na tyle, że można było tam mieszkać.

Severus na dworze trzepał dywaniki: lewitował dwa jednocześnie, a później sprawiał, że wielokrotnie o siebie uderzały. Najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Zabawa... Będą się musieli postarać o dużo więcej zabawy. Obaj co noc budzili się po parę razy z powodu koszmarów, chociaż było z tym coraz lepiej, szczególnie w przypadku Severusa. Brak znęcania się i konieczności praktykowania Czarnej Magii znakomicie poprawiał mu nastrój.

Severus zachichotał cicho, gdy chodniki zderzyły się po raz dziesiąty, posyłając we wszystkie strony kłęby kurzu. To było zabawne. Cieszył się, że Harry pozwolił mu na coś takiego.

Owszem, ciężko pracowali, ale praca była jednocześnie zabawą. Mógł używać magii ile dusza zapragnie i nie musiał robić niczego paskudnego. Harry codziennie pozwalał mu latać na swojej miotle; powiedział, że Severus jest za młody, żeby pracować cały dzień, że musi się też bawić. A kiedy wytknął mu, że tak naprawdę jest od niego o dwadzieścia lat starszy, Harry tylko parsknął, podał mu miotłę i wypchnął za drzwi.

Czemu stary czarodziej w Hogwarcie był na niego taki zły? Czemu ON się z nim nie bawił? Matka i ojciec też go nie lubili, ale to wcale dobrze nie świadczyło o dyrektorze, uznał, uśmiechając się krzywo.

=Nieco później=

- Harry?

Nastolatek uniósł wzrok znad czytanej książki. Zwykle nie wysyłał Severusa do łóżka: chłopiec około ósmej bywał zmęczony i sam się kładł. Spojrzał na zegar - prawie pierwsza w nocy.

- O co chodzi, Sevvy?

Malec słodko wyglądał w swojej zielono-srebrnej pidżamce o nieco zbyt długich nogawkach przykrywających stopy, kiedy tak stał, trąc piąstkami oczy.

- Przyśniło mi się coś naprawdę strasznego - wyjaśnił, podchodząc do Harry'ego.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Severus, podobnie jak on sam, miał skłonność do koszmarów, ale jeszcze nigdy z tego powodu do niego nie przyszedł. Harry czasem chodził do pokoju chłopca, aby uspokoić go po koszmarze, lecz Severus sam raczej dobrowolnie go nie szukał.

"Zrobiłem coś nie tak?" - zastanawiało się dziecko tymczasem. - "Harry marszczy brwi..." Próbował spać dalej, naprawdę, ale sen był po prostu zbyt straszny. "Może Harry myśli, że jestem głupi? Może mnie odeśle..."

- Chodź - powiedział Harry, poklepując siedzenie sofy, którą zajmował. - Myślę, że przyda ci się pyszne gorące mleko z miodem. Zawsze mi pomaga, kiedy mam zły sen.

Otulił Severusa kocem i zostawił go na kanapie, sam zaś poszedł do kuchni. Wrócił chwilę później, niosąc dwa parujące kubki.

- Odeślesz mnie teraz? - spytał chłopiec, przyglądając się twarzy Harry'ego wielkimi, czarnymi oczyma.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

- Bo jestem głupi...

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie jesteś głupi, Sevvy. Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść, gdy przyśni ci się naprawdę straszny koszmar. Możesz mnie nawet obudzić, a ja i tak się na ciebie nie wścieknę. Mnie też śniło się wiele koszmarów i zawsze chciałem, żeby ktoś zrobił mi ciepłe mleko, kiedy budziłem się przerażony, ale nikt nigdy tego nie robił. Więc teraz chcę to robić dla ciebie. Umowa stoi?

W brzuchu czuł miłe ciepło, ale nie pochodziło ono od mleka. Zawsze czuł takie ciepło, jak Harry mówił do niego _Sevvy_, chociaż wiedział, że gdyby ktoś inny go tak nazywał, byłby na niego zły. Ale Harry'emu było wolno - Harry był dla niego prawie starszym bratem.

- Matka i ojciec bili mnie, kiedy płakałem - powiedział cicho, dmuchając na mleko. - Mówili, że to słabość.

- To nie jest słabość. No, gdybyś beczał przez cały dzień, to mogłaby być...

Severus zachichotał. Harry roześmiał się razem z nim, zaraz jednak spoważniał.

- Gdy byłem w twoim wieku, moja ciotka i wuj też mnie bili. Nie dali mi nawet własnego pokoju, tylko kazali spać w komórce pod schodami.

Chłopiec wybałuszył na niego oczy.

- Takiej jak tu mamy? - upewnił się. Dla niego było to fajne miejsce do zabawy w chowanego, ale nie chciałby tam MIESZKAĆ! Było tam pełno pająków i ciasno, i ciemno...

- Tak, w całkiem podobnej. Zamieszkałem z nimi, kiedy miałem rok, a dali mi mały pokój, gdy skończyłem jedenaście lat. Tylko dlatego, że przyszedł wtedy do mnie list z Hogwartu i się wystraszyli.

Severus przytulił się do ramienia Harry'ego.

- Matka chłostała mnie po rękach, jeśli zrobiłem coś źle przy sporządzaniu eliksirów - wyznał. - Mówiła, że nie cierpi tego robić, ale nigdy niczego nie wyjaśniała. Tylko wciąż używała zaklęcia chłoszczącego.

Harry w duchu zagotował się ze złości. "To przynajmniej wyjaśnia, dlaczego wyrosłeś na tak okropnego nauczyciela" - pomyślał. - "W porównaniu do twojej matki jesteś pewnie niezmiernie miły i łagodny."

- Moja ciotka i wuj nazywali mnie świrem i bili mnie, bo potrafiłem czarować - powiedział.

Severus nachmurzył się gniewnie. Na tak młodej twarzy wyglądało to naprawdę zabawnie.

- Ale to jest niesprawiedliwe!

- Owszem. Kiedy zaś zacząłem chodzić do Hogwartu i zyskałem wspaniałych przyjaciół, zrozumiałem, że to nie moja wina. Mama mojego przyjaciela mnie tego nauczyła.

- Ale matka i ojciec twierdzili, że MUSIELI mi to robić, bo jestem takim okropnym chłopakiem - wyjaśnił Severus. - I ten niedobry stary człowiek w zamku też tak powiedział, że to wszystko moja wina.

Harry objął chłopca ramieniem.

- To nie była nasza wina - powtórzył. - A ty nie jesteś okropnym chłopakiem, nie bardziej, niż ja byłem. - W myślach uśmiechnął się krzywo. Dorosły Severus stwierdziłby szyderczo, że Harry JEST okropnym chłopakiem. - Jutro wybierzemy się na zakupy.

- Gdzie? - Dziecko powoli zaczynało być zmęczone.

- Na Pokątną. Zmienimy nasz wygląd i będziemy się świetnie bawić. Może zaczniesz myśleć o tych wszystkich fajnych rzeczach, które chciałbyś kupić, żeby mogły ci się przyśnić, i o lodach u Floriana Fortescue... ekstra sprzęcie w sklepie z artykułami do quidditcha...

Severus ziewnął i spokojnie zasnął.

=Hogwart=

Dumbledore przez tydzień głównie spał. Budził się raz lub dwa razy dziennie, aby coś zjeść, przeważnie jednak zasypiał ponownie w przeciągu pół godziny.

Szara Dama nie naciskała na niego: w procesie dochodzenia do zdrowia najpierw trzeba było poprawić fizyczną kondycję dyrektora.

W końcu, dziesięć dni po tym, jak został zamknięty w swoich komnatach, późnym rankiem Dumbledore obudził się na dobre.

- Witaj. - Duch uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Cześć - odparł dyrektor nieco zdezorientowany. - Czuję się... dziwnie. Jakbym obudził się po koszmarnym śnie. Jak długo spałem? Pamiętam, że rozmawiałem z tobą wcześniej...

- Rozmawialiśmy wcześniej parę razy, choć przyznaję, że były to krótkie pogawędki. Przespałeś większą część tych ostatnich dziesięciu dni.

- DZIESIĘĆ DNI? Jak to możliwe?

- Byłeś niezwykle przepracowany. Prawdę mówiąc, doświadczyłeś załamania nerwowego.

Dumbledore przygryzł wargę.

- Co... co ja takiego zrobiłem? - zastanowił się. Moment później zbladł. - Severus! Czy on naprawdę ma sześć lat, czy mi się to tylko przyśniło?

- Nie, nie śniłeś o tym. On ma sześć lat. Minerwa i Filius nadal szukają przeciwzaklęcia.

Następne pytanie zostało wyszeptane tak cicho, że nie usłyszałaby go, gdyby nie była duchem.

- I... nie było snem... to, co mu zrobiłem?

Pokręciła głową, ze współczuciem patrząc na załamanego mężczyznę. Po pergaminowych, wychudłych policzkach popłynęły łzy, znikające w siwej brodzie.

- Moje dziecko... Skrzywdziłem mojego chłopca...

Duch nie odezwał się, wskazał jedynie człowiekowi pudełko chusteczek stojące na stoliku nocnym.

- Odszedł, prawda? On i Harry. Och, Merlinie...

- Powstały dwa zespoły poszukiwawcze, po jednym dla chłopca, obecnie jednak oba utknęły w martwym punkcie.

Dumbledore szlochał w dłonie.

- Czy sądzisz... że Minerwa i inni zechcą jeszcze kiedyś ze mną rozmawiać? Wiem parę rzeczy, które mogłyby im pomóc w szukaniu...

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału ósmego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Esien**__ Uwielbiam czytać długie komentarze, ale odpowiadanie na nie bywa... czasochłonne :-P. To samo mogę powiedzieć o długich prywatnych wiadomościach, niestety. Ale odpiszę Ci, na pewno odpiszę. Chociaż pewnie dopiero po powrocie z gór, bo nie dostałam kwatery z internetem, a nie wiem, czy znajdę jakąkolwiek kafejkę czynną do późna w Zakopcu. Cieszę się, że nie masz zastrzeżeń do tłumaczenia; acz ja bym pewnie miała... gdybym je przeczytała :-P. Niestety, nie mam czasu na czytanie własnych tłumaczeń, więc muszę się zdać na Was. Przynajmniej na razie. Owszem, Szara Dama - psycholog mnie też specjalnie nie przekonuje. Autorka raczej nie wiedziała, pisząc ten fanfik, o kanonicznym pochodzeniu tego ducha, ponieważ, o ile pamiętam, wyszło ono na jaw dopiero w siódmym tomie, a to opowiadanie jest starsze. Biorąc to pod uwagę, można zrozumieć zainteresowania Szarej Damy według Laume - może zdaniem autorki fanfika jest to duch na przykład dziewiętnastowieczny...? Ale bez przemyślenia tego typu taka Szara Dama też mnie gryzie. I owszem, Szara Dama sama stwierdziła w chyba pierwszym rozdziale, w jakim się pojawiła, że naukę kontynuowała po śmierci. Kontrowersyjne, bo niby jakim sposobem duchy miałyby czytać książki, ale cóż... Voldemort taki rodzaj kary również osobiście tłumaczył w tekście: chciał mianowicie, aby Severus na własnej skórze zobaczył, jaka niby _dobra_ jest strona, dla której zdradził swego pana. Miało mu to, zdaje się, unaocznić, że popełnił błąd. Zgadzam się, że trochę to naciągane, jednak takie okoliczności odmłodzenia Severusa to jednak wreszcie coś nowego. Zazwyczaj przyczyną są wypadki, najczęściej z eliksirami, ale czasem też z zaklęciami. No, zdarzają się odmłodzenia celowe (znam jedno omyłkowe, też Severusa zresztą), ale jako kara?... To chyba jest jedyne mi znane. Tak, ja również uważam, że dorośli są tu bardzo dobrze ukazani. Tak... prawdziwie. Bo dorośli rzeczywiście podchodzą do dzieci w sposób: "Jesteś za mały, co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć, my jesteśmy dorośli, więc wiemy lepiej" - i dość często okazuje się, że wcale nie mają racji. Tylko że rzadko to widzą, nawet jeśli wepchnąć im to w oczy; częściej i tak zrzucą winę na dziecko / zrządzenie losu, zamiast wziąć ją na siebie. Cóż, to w końcu tylko ludzie ;-). Niefanatyczny Moody jest dziwny... u tej autorki. Ona lubi z niego robić i szaleńca, i sadystę. Artur... no cóż, w zasadzie w kanonie to on jest pantoflarzem. Ta scena w kuchni w Norze na początku drugiego tomu... Albo w piątym tomie w szpitalu... Artur rzadko się Molly stawia, chociaż podejrzewam, że zrobiłby to, gdyby miał wystarczająco ważny powód. Podejrzewam, że woli święty spokój; przecież doskonale wie, z jaką kobietą się ożenił... :-P Ależ jak możesz nienawidzić Severusa Snape'a (tak, dobrze odmieniłaś jego nazwisko ;-)) i to jeszcze niczym nieskalaną nienawiścią? I w dodatku się do tego przyznajesz! I to komu? Mnie, MNIE się przyznajesz! Samobójczyni :-P. A jego piszący fani pastwią się nad nim, ponieważ - jak zauważyła Charna w komentarzu do pewnego mojego tekstu na Mirriel, w innym kontekście, co prawda - jest to ofiara wręcz wymarzona. Nawet jego fani to widzą :-P. Z drugiej strony... Severus, w jakimś sensie, dręczy się sam. Jest to postać wręcz stworzona do dręczenia, w tym do samoudręczania się. To ostatnie ma zresztą, według mnie, doskonale wypracowane już w kanonie, gdzie wciąż dręczy się śmiercią Lily, a w ramach samoudręczenia opiekuje się jej synem, którego wszak szczerze nie znosi. Nie da się też ukryć, że na wszelkie sposoby dręczy go również JKR - jako jednego z głównych i w dodatku prawie non stop będącego pod ręką przeciwnika głównego bohatera, wciąż mu gdzieś wtyka szpile. A to ktoś podpali mu szatę, a to dyrektor nie wywali Harry'ego ze szkoły, chociaż w zasadzie powinien, a to przejdzie mu koło nosa Order Merlina (że nie wspomnę o wcześniejszych upokorzeniach w trzecim tomie, jak choćby rzuconym na niego przez uczniów _Expelliarmusie_ i nieco późniejszym lewitowaniu przez Syriusza), a to skazany jest na współpracę z człowiekiem, który z młodzieńczych lat uczynił mu piekło i w dodatku prawie go zabił, a to zostaje zmuszony do zabicia Dumbledore'a, a to zostaje dyrektorem Hogwartu, a to zabija go zupełnie bez sensu przerośnięta kobra... I jeszcze więcej. W kółko i na okrągło coś, prawdę mówiąc. W dodatku jest to człowiek, którego właściwie nic nie cieszy - oprócz dręczenia innych. Więc albo napisze się fanfik o Severusie dręczonym, albo o Severusie dręczącym (ewentualnie dwa w jednym :-P), bo inaczej nie ma właściwie sensu pisać o tej postaci :-P. Właściwie na razie mam na koncie trzy (w porywach do czterech chyba) fanfiki o Severusie dręczonym rozmową z Albusem (przy czym wychodzę z założenia, że rozmowa z Albusem prędzej czy później udręczyłaby każdego :-P), jeden o Severusie dręczonym rozmową z Voldemortem i jej następstwami (ale to miała być parodia...), jeden o Severusie dręczonym życiem pośmiertnym (z tym, że tam dręczeni są wszyscy... nawet jeśli udają, że jest inaczej - vide Albus) i jeden o Severusie dręczonym nowym Czarnym Panem... tylko że tam akurat wydaje się on niedręczony, przynajmniej mi. Może dlatego, że osobiście się wcale nie pojawia :-P. Aha, mam też przecież jeden fanfik o Severusie dręczonym przez Harry'ego - chociaż tam bardziej dręczony wydaje się Harry. Też przez Harry'ego :-P. No dobrze, w "Sprawach" dręczę Severusa spadkiem; podejrzewam jednak, że w ten sposób to chciałoby być dręczonych wiele osób :-P. Fakt, i jeszcze ze dwa razy dręczyłam go uczuciami do Lily, na różne sposoby. Sam zaczął, no co, ja tego nie wymyśliłam :-P. Faktem jednak jest, że autorzy fanfików lubią Severusa dręczyć. Warto jednak zauważyć, że Harry'ego też. Właściwie w niewielu fanfikach do HP nie ma nikogo dręczonego; nawet w parodiach, bo aż nazbyt chętnie śmiejemy się z cudzego nieszczęścia... Ciekawe. Wiesz, niekoniecznie musisz pomijać teksty, w których jest Snape - zawsze możesz wybierać te, w których pojawia się na marginesie; takich trochę jest. Nawet z Harrym w roli głównej. Poza tym są jeszcze fanfiki, w których Severus nie pojawi się siłą rzeczy, na przykład dziejące się przed jego narodzinami (acz mam na swoim koncie fanfik średniowieczny, do którego Severusa też wcisnęłam :-P) albo z postaciami OC, albo z takimi, które nie uczą się, nie uczyły się i nie będą się uczyły w Hogwarcie, więc tamtejszego mistrza eliksirów nie znają... Nie jest aż tak źle - nawet ja mam na koncie parę fanfików potterowskich, w których ani słowo _Severus_, ani słowo _Snape_ nie pojawiają się ani razu ;-). Rozumiem jednak, że chcesz czytać na przykład o Harrym, a przy nim rzeczywiście trudno o teksty bez Snape'a. Poza tym... no cóż, czymże byłyby teksty literackie bez postaci, których się nie znosi?... ;-) Kurrrczę, wiedziałam, że się rozpiszę w odpowiedzi na Twój komentarz... Co tam mamy dalej? :-P Aha, Severus warzący Veritaserum... No cóż, według mnie jest to całkiem nieźle wyjaśnione w tym fanfiku: matka go tego nauczyła, a jego matka bardzo wyraźnie miała takie metody nauczania, że lepiej było nie zapominać tego, czego się raz nauczyło. Dlatego taki genialny Snape - również Snape-animag i Snape-potężny czarodziej - irytuje (przynajmniej mnie) znacznie mniej. A właściwie głównie dlatego, że, w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, nie jest główną postacią powieści, więc ogromnej liczby faktów o nim po prostu nie znamy - w odróżnieniu faktów o Harrym: wiemy, że kanonicznie nie był mistrzem oklumencji, nie wiemy zaś, aby był animagiem, a gdyby nim kanonicznie był, to JKR zapewne nie omieszkałaby nas o tym poinformować. Zniosę dużo, jeśli chodzi o Severusa i inne postaci kanoniczne (niekanoniczne tym bardziej ;-)), poza Harrym właśnie. Ale i mnie potrafi coś zirytować, ot, choćby _prawdziwy animag_, wymyślony przez Laume na potrzeby "Spokoju mojej duszy", czyli czarodziej, który potrafi zmienić AFAIR w każde możliwe zwierzę, a nie tylko w jedno. Mały Snape-mistrz eliksirów pod tę irytację nie podchodzi, szczególnie kiedy autor przynajmniej próbuje wyjaśnić, jak mogło do tego dojść. W kwestii zaś Slughorna i Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, to owszem, uważam, że tym uczniem był Severus (jak mogłabym uważać inaczej... ;-)). Głównie dlatego, że to w jego podręczniku do szóstej klasy w recepturze tego właśnie eliksiru wprowadzone były takie ułatwienia, że nawet Harry zdołał ten eliksir uwarzyć prawidłowo. Ufff, skończyłam :-D._

_**Vendelin**__ Nie musisz się przejmować (nie)komentowaniem - mnóstwo osób czytających ten i inne fanfiki nie skomentowało go ani razu, masz więc nad nimi i tak ogromną przewagę. Przykro mi, że spotkało Cię coś przykrego w życiu; mnie chwilowo większe nieszczęścia jakoś szczęśliwie omijają. Ciekawe, jak długo jeszcze... O rany, wyrazy uwielbienia... A ja mam wrażenie, że niespecjalnie sobie na nie zasłużyłam... A że rozdział był krótki to, z mojego punktu widzenia, całe szczęście. Z tłumaczeniem długich rozdziałów mam gigantyczne problemy, co chyba widać po innych moich przekładach :-(. Ech, ja też chciałabym przytulić Severusa, nawet jeśli miałoby to poskutkować fangą w zęby albo jakąś nieprzyjemną klątewką. Słodki dzieciak. Harry... Harry jest taki, jak być powinien. Rany, jak mi w powieściach brakuje pogodzenia się tych dwóch bohaterów ze sobą nawzajem..._

_**Hakkarii**__ Ten poprzedni rozdział naprawdę był aż taki krótki? Przyznam, że nie odczułam tego przy czytaniu go, a tym bardziej przy tłumaczeniu. Może dlatego, że rozdziały takiego "Lwa i węża" są często jeszcze krótsze...? O, widzę, że odnośnie Albusa mamy podobne zdanie. Taki z niego wielki manipulator - i to jeszcze pod doskonałą przykrywką - że aż dziwne, że nie trafił do Slytherinu za swoich szkolnych czasów. Ciekawe, czy wtedy był inny i koleje życia tak go zmieniły, czy wymógł na Tiarze taki a nie inny przydział... Przyznam, że nie odniosłam wrażenia hiperbolizacji żadnej z postaci. Może dlatego, że za naturalne uważam dokładniejsze ukazanie bohaterów, jeśli pisze się o nich dużo i w dość różnych sytuacjach. Trudno nie rozwinąć Molly czy Artura ponad kanon, skoro w powieściach pojawiają się pewnie przez mniej niż 1% fabuły, a tu są przez co najmniej 30%. Harry jest bardzo ciekawym ojcem dla Severusa... w innym fanfiku :-D. Naprawdę cudownie się tam sprawdza jako tatuś małego Snape'a. A Ginny jako mamusia. Zdecydowanie będę musiała poprosić autorkę o zgodę na tłumaczenie... kiedy już skończę chociaż jedno (a najlepiej z pięć :-P) obecnie przekładanych tekstów ;-)._

_**lwica**__ O, to widzę, że u Ciebie z rosyjskim podobnie jak u mnie - ja też praktycznie zapomniałam ten język. Ale chciałabym sobie go przypomnieć i nauczyć się go bardzo dobrze - może się przydać. To jednak jest kwestia przyszłości i to zapewne dość dalekiej, bo obecnie nie mam czasu na takie przyjemności. Owszem, każde dziecko potrzebuje zapewnień o miłości, o trosce, potrzebuje prawdziwego opiekuna - ale ilu dzieciom tego brakuje? To wręcz przerażające. I nawet właśnie dzieci wychowywane przez własnych rodzonych rodziców potrafią być maltretowane, molestowane i zaniedbywane. Koszmar. Mogę się tylko cieszyć, że mnie on nie dotyczył, i współczuć tym, którzy nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Jak Severus. I Harry. A, tak, obu wyjdzie na dobre to doświadczenie ze wspólnie przeżytych chwil, chociaż ciężkie chwile też ich nie ominą. Wyjdą z nich jednak zwycięsko, że tak zaspojleruję. Tylko na żadne szczególne miłe zaskoczenie raczej bym nie liczyła ;-)._

_**natasha7a**__ Staram się publikować to tłumaczenie możliwie często, niestety niekoniecznie mi to wychodzi tak, jakbym chciała - wciąż brak mi czasu (albo chęci :-P). Z Poznania jestem po części. Teoretycznie mieszkam pod Poznaniem, ale praktycznie w Poznaniu, gdzie zresztą również pracuję._

_**KaTi**__ Zawsze zastanawia mnie, jakim cudem niektórzy czytelnicy przegapiają, że dany fanfik to tłumaczenie ;-) - staram się to zaznaczać w możliwie wielu miejscach, nie chcę bowiem odcinać kuponów od cudzych tekstów, które tylko przekładam. Potrzeby takiej również nie czuję, mam na koncie dość własnych opowiadań ;-). Co to się stało, że ostatnio polubiłaś Severusa? Jakieś szczególne zdarzenie nastąpiło? Na scenę spotkania Severusa z Ronem i Hermioną (i kimś jeszcze) zdecydowanie warto czekać - jest naprawdę niezapomniana. Szczególnie okoliczności tego spotkania - coś pięknego. Zachowanie Rona również, to chyba nie ulega wątpliwości - on tak kocha _profesora_ Snape'a... :-P Aha, przy okazji: jestem płci żeńskiej ;-)._

_**Klio**__ O, już wróciłaś z wakacji? Jak było? Ja również miewam kłopoty z czytaniem fanfików, bo wciąż ktoś mi przerywa - szczególnie męczące jest to, kiedy czytam w pracy :-P. Dlatego uważam, że również w kanonie mogliby się zrozumieć, gdyby tylko obaj zechcieli (szczególnie dotyczy to Snape'a, jako dorosłego), byli w końcu dość podobni pod pewnymi względami. Odnośnie Zakonu zgadzam się całkowicie: najlepiej byłoby, gdyby w ogóle się nie wtrącał. Niestety, takie rzeczy to tylko w Erze... w marzeniach ściętej głowy, chciałam powiedzieć. Rzeczywiście, Bydgoszcz od Poznania kawałek dzieli. Koleżanka ma działkę pod Mogilnem, gdzie byłam ze trzy razy - a od Mogilna do Bydgoszczy jeszcze przecież kawałek jest... (nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedykolwiek odwiedziła Bydgoszcz - wszystko przede mną, co nie? ;-)). Jest w Bydgoszczy coś ciekawego do zobaczenia? Poza Tobą, rzecz jasna :-D. Ech... Ale jak się opuszcza tekst po jednym rozdziale, to czasem można przegapić coś fajnego, co się po prostu kiepsko zaczyna... Między innymi dlatego pytałam ;-). Bez bicia przyznam, że rzeczywiście są wśród moich ulubionych fanfiki napisane nieciekawie, a nawet koszmarnie; zazwyczaj trzymam tam takie teksty z powodu fabuły lub z jakiegoś sentymentu. Pominę milczeniem fakt, że niektórych w moich ulubionych w ogóle już nie pamiętam; nie mam pojęcia, o czym właściwie są i jakie są :-P. Trochę się ich nazbierało... i wciąż dochodzą nowe. Oczywiście, że nie popędzasz. Ty nigdy nie popędzasz. A przecież to Twój prezent urodzinowy... *wzdycha* W przyszłym tygodniu aktualizacji w ogóle może nie być, bo nie mam internetu na kwaterze, a nie wiem, jak wygląda sprawa z kafejkami internetowymi w Zakopanem. *wzdycha* Nic, postaram się coś z tym zrobić, zobaczymy, jak mi pójdzie. Żeby tylko pogoda była... CHCĘ POCHODZIĆ PO TATRACH! Bardzo przepraszam, po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać :-P._


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział dziewiąty

* * *

=York=

- Sevvy! Severusie!

Harry zapukał do sypialni chłopca wczesnym rankiem. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł.

Pokój Severusa był pierwszym, jaki posprzątali po kuchni i salonie. Harry'ego bawiło, że nawet jako dziecko Severus wybrał kolory Slytherinu: pokój był kremowy, z zielonymi i srebrnymi akcentami. Jego własny pokój wyglądał podobnie, ale detale były czerwone i złote.

- No dalej, Sevvy - powiedział do zaspanego chłopca - musimy nałożyć zaklęcia zmieniające wygląd, zanim wybierzemy się na Pokątną.

Dziecko momentalnie się rozbudziło i wyskoczyło z łóżka.

- Idziemy już teraz, Harry?

- Najpierw śniadanie! Załóż mugolskie ubrania i lekką szatę. Dzięki temu nie będziemy się wyróżniać w żadnym ze światów.

Chłopiec skakał w górę i w dół na łóżku. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Ciche, wystraszone dziecko nareszcie poczuło się na tyle pewnie, że zaczęło zachowywać się zgodnie ze swoim wiekiem.

- Do mugolskiego świata też pójdziemy? A gdzie?

- To ma być niespodzianka. Nie będzie nas w domu cały dzień i będziemy się bawić tak dobrze, jak tylko zdołamy.

= Hogwart=

- Wejdź, Minerwo - powiedziała Szara Dama.

Komnaty Dumbledore'a były zamknięte dla wszystkich pozostałych ludzi przez prawie dwa tygodnie. Zdenerwowana wicedyrektorka weszła do salonu.

- C... co z nim? - spytała ducha.

- Poczyniliśmy pewne postępy. - Szara Dama uśmiechnęła się blado. - Ufam w jego całkowite wyzdrowienie. Był jednakowoż bardzo zrozpaczony, gdy zorientował się, co uczynił Harry'emu i Severusowi. Chciałby wam udzielić wszelkich możliwych informacji, które mogłyby pomóc w poszukiwaniach.

- Jak powinnam się przy nim zachowywać?

- Bądź sobą, lecz nie krzycz na niego ani go surowo nie osądzaj. Nie wolno ci usprawiedliwiać jego zachowania ani potępiać go. Idź, on czeka na ciebie.

Minerwa weszła do sypialni i zatrzymała się zaraz za progiem, patrząc na swego starego przyjaciela i mentora. Był blady, czerwone oczy zdradzały, że płakał, wyglądał na bardzo osłabionego i postarzałego. Ledwie ośmielił się rzucić na nią okiem.

- Cz... czy jesteś bardzo wściekła, Minerwo? - wykrztusił w końcu. - Ja... Na Merlina, tak mi przykro...

Miała wrażenie, że serce jej pęknie. Oni wszyscy oczywiście wiedzieli, że on był chory, lecz aż do tej chwili najsilniejszym uczuciem, jakie żywiła do Albusa, był gniew. Zapomniała jednak o tym momentalnie; podbiegła do załamanego starego człowieka i objęła go.

- Och, wiem, Albusie. To nie tylko twoja wina. Zrzucaliśmy na ciebie odpowiedzialność za wszystko, nie biorąc pod uwagę, że potrzebowałeś odpoczynku i kogoś, do kogo mógłbyś się zwrócić, jak każdy z nas. Przepraszam, że nie pomogliśmy ci wcześniej. Gdybyśmy to zrobili, nie doszłoby do tego.

- Severus to robił - szepnął jej na ucho; poczuła, jak bardzo schudł. - Severus próbował mi pomóc. Sam już niósł na barkach więcej niż mógł udźwignąć, ale i tak pomagał mi w każdej wolnej chwili. Tę... tęsknię za nim i to wszystko to tylko moja wina.

- Znajdziemy ich, przyprowadzimy go z powrotem.

- Ale jak? - spytał smutno stary czarodziej. - Zraniłem go. On mnie teraz nienawidzi. I nawet nie wiemy, czy on kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie dorosły.

Wiedźma odsunęła się nieco.

- Filius szuka sposobu. Jeżeli ktokolwiek może znaleźć kontrzaklęcie, to tylko on, wiesz o tym. Tymczasem... Szara Dama twierdzi, że chcesz nam pomóc?

Dumbledore przytaknął.

- James i Lily mieli więcej domów niż tylko ten w Dolinie Godryka. Nie wiem dokładnie ile i gdzie, ale wiedzą to gobliny. Mogły powiedzieć Harry'emu.

Minerwa wydawała się podekscytowana tą perspektywą.

- A Severus? Czy jest jakieś miejsce...

Dumbledore utkwił wzrok w oddali.

- Severus nie ma dokąd pójść - powiedział, ocierając z policzka zabłąkaną łzę - może poza starym domem jego rodziców, o ile pamięta, gdzie to jest. Znajduje się on w mugolskim mieście, na ulicy zwanej Spinner's End.

=Bungalow=

Harry i Severus jedli śniadanie, z ożywieniem rozmawiając o wyprawie, jaką zamierzali odbyć, kiedy do kuchni wleciała sowa niosąca list. Severus zbladł.

- Znaleźli nas, Harry? - spytał z przestrachem.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Wątpię. Sowy są mądre, potrafią znaleźć ukrywających się ludzi. Zobaczmy, co tam jest napisane...

Na wszelki wypadek rzucił kilka _Finite Incantatem_, żeby upewnić się, że na list nie zostały nałożone żadne zaklęcia śledzące, a następnie otworzył kopertę.

_"Drogi Harry._

_Zespół, który Cię poszukuje, uznał, że skoro jestem jego dowódcą, to ja powinienem napisać do Ciebie._

_Szukamy Cię już od pewnego czasu, ale dopiero z rozmowy z Twoimi krewnymi - którzy przeprowadzili się w bezpieczne miejsce - dowiedzieliśmy się czegoś._

_Widzisz, Twój kuzyn powiedział nam bez ogródek, że on też by odszedł, gdyby znęcano się nad nim tak, jak znęcano się nad Tobą, i gdyby był podobnie zaniedbywany._

_Przepraszam, Harry. Nigdy nie zadaliśmy sobie trudu, aby zrozumieć, jakie było Twoje życie, od kiedy znalazłeś się w świecie czarodziejów. Twój kuzyn powiedział: "Wyglądał jakby postarzał się o pięćdziesiąt lat, nie o pięć.". Teraz, kiedy dyrektor cierpi na załamanie nerwowe... moment, Ty przecież nic o tym nie wiesz, prawda? Zaraz do tego wrócę._

_W każdym razie, kiedy dyrektor się załamał, zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że wszystkie nasze żądania i oczekiwania złożyliśmy na ramionach starego mężczyzny i chłopca, i pojęliśmy, jak niesprawiedliwe to było. Robimy, co w naszej mocy, aby to naprawić._

_Harry, obiecujemy już nigdy Cię do niczego nie zmuszać. Chcemy się tylko upewnić, że jesteś cały i zdrowy. Dasz nam znać?_

_Dumbledore bardzo źle zareagował na fakt, że Severus został zdemaskowany i odmłodzony... Znowu się zagalopowałem, czyż nie? No cóż, Severus został zdemaskowany jako szpieg. Nie jestem pewny, co Voldemort chciał osiągnąć, zmieniając go w sześciolatka, ale to właśnie zrobił. Szara Dama i Hermiona wyjaśniły nam, że to zadziałało na Dumbledore'a jak "zapalnik", przez co się załamał i zaczął znęcać nad Severusem co najmniej słownie, a w mniejszym stopniu fizycznie, jakkolwiek nie zrobił mu prawdziwej krzywdy. To wstrząsnęło nami wszystkimi - Dumbledore kocha Severusa. Próbował go nawet adoptować, kiedy chodziliśmy do szkoły, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Nie przypuszczam, żeby Severus o tym wiedział; Artur znalazł stare dokumenty w ministerstwie w zeszłym tygodniu._

_O rany, ale się rozpisałem. Przepraszam, obecnie jednak szukamy Was obu i zdarza mi się czasem nieco pogubić._

_Poważnie, napisz do nas, jak się masz. Jeśli czegoś Ci trzeba, daj znać, a pomożemy Ci._

_Remus"_

- Harry?

Nastolatek drgnął, a następnie uśmiechnął się do malca.

- Wszystko w porządku, Sevvy. Już na mnie nie polują, tylko ciebie wciąż szukają. I nikt nie jest na ciebie zły. Wydaje się, że nareszcie odzyskali zdrowe zmysły...

Severus podbiegł do Harry'ego i mocno objął go w pasie.

- Nie odsyłaj mnie tam, proszę, mi się tu podoba!

Harry przygładził włosy chłopca.

- Oczywiście, że cię nie odeślę. Możesz tu ze mną zostać jak tylko długo zechcesz. Teraz muszę tylko na to odpisać, a potem od razu nałożymy zaklęcia zmieniające wygląd i wyruszamy, dobrze?

=Remus Lupin, Nora=

- Poszczęściło ci się, Arturze?

- Nie. Ani śladu. A tobie?

- Nie dostałem jeszcze odpowiedzi. Ale Minerwa odzywała się kominkiem. Mówiła, że widziała się z Dumbledore'em i rozmawiała z nim, i że może mieć dla nas jakiś trop. Pytała, czy moglibyśmy się tam zjawić.

- Oczywiście! Czy powiedziała, jak Dumble... hej, to chyba twoja sowa!

Remus obejrzał się i przyskoczył do zmęczonego ptaka.

- Odpisał. Arturze, on odpisał! - Prawie tańczył z radości.

- No to otwórz! Co on tam napisał?

_"Cześć, Lunatyku._

_Naprawdę nie jesteś zły czy to może tylko taka taktyka, która ma sprawić, że Wam się poddam? Przepraszam, ale musiałem spytać._

_Czyli Dumbledore jest chory. Już wcześniej uważałem, że samo wysłanie mnie do Dursleyów po tym, co mu powiedziałem, było raczej chore. W pewnym sensie cieszę się, że nie zrobił tego z czystej złośliwości._

_Dudley, co? Więc może jest dla niego jakaś nadzieja._

_Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to radzę sobie dobrze. Będę w pociągu 1 września, najpierw jednak zamierzam trochę się zabawić. Kiedy zyskam całkowitą pewność, że nie próbujecie nakłonić mnie do pokazania się tylko po to, żeby mnie złapać i odesłać do Dursleyów, może nawet Was odwiedzę._

_Przekaż moim przyjaciołom pozdrowienia ode mnie i że ich przepraszam, że pewnie się o mnie martwili._

_Harry"_

- To nie brzmi zbyt przyjaźnie - zauważył Ron po przeczytaniu listu.

- On nie ma powodów wierzyć...

- ...w nasze dobre intencje - stwierdzili bliźniacy.

Hermiona z namysłem zmarszczyła brwi.

- Remus napisał mu o odmłodzeniu Snape'a, a on nic na to nie odpowiedział. To dziwne.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Pewnie nie chce nim sobie zaprzątać głowy. W końcu nadal myśli, że Snape jest parszywym dupkiem.

Hermiona sięgnęła po list i, czytając go, głęboko się zamyśliła.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziewiątego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**lwica**__ Szkoda, że nie mam tyle czasu, ile bym chciała - i musiała mieć - żeby aktualizacje tłumaczeń pojawiały się częściej. No niestety, niektórzy tak właśnie dzieci traktują; jestem ciekawa, czy sami rozumieją, dlaczego właściwie tak robią. Bo mogą? Z góry mogę Cię zapewnić, że happy end w tej historii będzie, a Harry i Severus poznają się dość dobrze. Właściwie są cały czas w trakcie poznawania się, ale dojdą w tym do dość wysokiego poziomu. Szczęśliwe zakończenia w życiu zdarzają się mimo wszystko wcale nie tak rzadko - tylko trudniej je docenić niż w na przykład literaturze. Tak sądzę, w każdym razie. Proszę, proszę, czyli z mężów jednak bywają jakieś korzyści... *zadumała się stara panna* :-P_

_**Klio**__ Dlaczego zdołował Cię początek roku szkolnego? Samym faktem bycia początkiem roku szkolnego czy z jakiegoś szczególniejszego powodu? Ech, przy zmianie szkoły zazwyczaj poznaje się mnóstwo nowych osób... chociaż ja miałam to szczęście, że liceum wybrałam okoliczne i trafiłam do tej samej klasy, co moja przyjaciółka z podstawówki oraz całkiem sporo znajomych z podstawówki i nawet przedszkola :-D (wtedy gimnazja jeszcze / już nie istniały). Dwadzieścia dwie godziny pracy na dobę są, przede wszystkim, mało realne. Laume trochę w tym punkcie przesadziła - spróbuj przez kilka lat sypiać po dwie godziny dziennie. W cztery godziny snu uwierzyłabym znacznie łatwiej; a dla zwykłego człowieka też jest to zdecydowanie za mało, szczególnie jeśli powtarza się co dzień od kilku lat. Nikt by tego nie zniósł na dłuższą metę. Dziękuję bardzo za wskazanie literówki - poprawiona. Ciekawe, że sprawdzanie błędów w OO ją przeoczyło. Istnieje w języku polskim słowo _listo_?... No i widzisz, jednak nie było tej aktualizacji w zeszłym tygodniu, chociaż zależało mi na niej. Ale góry tak mnie wciągnęły... mimo kiepskiej pogody (a może właśnie przez nią: błoto na szlakach bywało wybitnie _wciągające_ :-P)... że prawie mnie nie było na kwaterze i niespecjalnie miałam czas oraz ochotę na prace nad tłumaczeniami, przyznam szczerze. I co, zaczytałaś się w czymś dłuższym?_

_**Hakkarii**__ Tak, to jest ból. Zwykle musi jednocześnie nastąpić co najmniej kilka sprzyjających okoliczności - chęć pisania, wena, czas na pisanie - abym mogła cokolwiek napisać, a od pewnego czasu jakoś się nie chcą spotkać i pozwolić mi na pracę twórczą. Jak nie brak weny, to czasu, jak mam czas, to mi się nie chce i tak w kółko... Cieszę się, że przynajmniej tłumaczenia jakoś mi idą (tutaj odpada konieczność weny, wystarczy czas i chęci, a zawsze łatwiej o występowanie razem tych dwóch niż wszystkich trzech), bo przynajmniej daję ludziom coś do czytania - nawet jeśli to nie moje dzieła. Heh, uważam, że akurat w tym wykonaniu, o którym wówczas myślałam, Harry i Ginny w roli rodziców (Severusa ;-)) spisują się bardzo dobrze. Ale ja lubię takie opowiadania, więc jestem wyjątkowo nieobiektywna; może rzeczywiście jest to mdląco słodki fanfik, trudno mi ocenić... Jeśli kiedyś zdarzy mi się go tłumaczyć, będziecie się mogli przekonać ;-)._

_**Esien**__ Nie ma za co dziękować, po prostu zdarza mi się, że nie mogę przestać pisać odpowiedzi na komentarz i wychodzą mi potem z tego takie giganty. Ale nie robię tego celowo, rozumiesz :-P. Podobny (do tego ze "Spokoju mojej duszy") Moody jest jeszcze w "Domu", to też fanfik autorstwa Laume, tylko że dla odmiany miniaturka. Tak, raczej dobrze, jeśli autor umie podejść do postaci, zwłaszcza cudzej, z różnych stron. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy jest w stanie pisać o niej tak różnie dlatego, że nie ma ugruntowanej opinii na jej temat, czy dlatego, że umie elastycznie zmieniać podejście do bohatera, czy dlatego - w tym konkretnym przypadku - że teksty powstawały w różnych okresach i po prostu zmieniło się w tym czasie autorce postrzeganie Alastora. Trudno powiedzieć, a ja na pewno o to Laume nie zapytam. Choćby dlatego, że to raczej nie mój poziom angielskiego... jeszcze ;-). Owszem, zgadzam się, że w naprawdę istotnej kwestii, w sprawie dla niego i innych ważnej, Artur Weasley sprzeciwiłby się swojej żonie otwarcie i przy wszystkich, i trwałby przy swoim zdaniu, jeżeli uznałbym, że to aż tak ważne. Ale w kanonie go takim nie widzimy, o ile pamiętam. Ja również nie znam się na psychologii, ale i mnie to szybkie ozdrowienie Albusa nieco mierzi. Z drugiej strony zrozumiałabym, gdyby autorka nie chciała przez nie wiadomo ile rozdziałów opisywać jego terapii czy nawet doszła do wniosku, że nie ma na to czasu, bo wakacje trwają zbyt krótko i nie zmieści jej się w tym czasie wszystko, co w swoim fanfiku zaplanowała przed rokiem szkolnym. Przyznam, że nie wnikam specjalnie w to nagłe ozdrowienie - dzięki temu przynajmniej zacznie się coś dziać :-P. Och, Esien, Ty nie wiesz, co ja wiem. Dlaczego zakładasz, że nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie mieszkasz? Gdybym się bardzo postarała, bo by mi na tym wybitnie zależało... Wiesz, fanki Severusa Snape'a bywają nieobliczalne... (jak to z fankami... i fanami bywa ;-)). Przynajmniej tak można sądzić po temacie o najmniej lubianej postaci z HP na Forum Mirriel, gdzie jakoś dziwnie dużo osób deklarujących niechęć do hogwarckiego mistrza eliksirów rzuca przy tym wyznaniu takie teksty, jakby się bały o swoje życie :-P. Może jednak coś w tym jest - nie wiem, dość krótko siedzę w fandomie - więc wolę ostrzec. Albo postraszyć, jak kto woli ;-). A widzisz, a ja od pierwszego tomu uważałam, że Snape nie jest taki zły, na jakiego wygląda. Czy raczej zachowuje się. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że miałam takie wrażenie od momentu, gdy tylko się pojawił, ale od sceny spotkania Harry'ego z Quirrellem przed lustrem Ain Eingarp byłam o tym głęboko przeświadczona. Bo wtedy okazało się, że Snape bronił Harry'ego, kiedy Quirrell czarował jego miotłę. Padły też wtedy z ust nauczyciela opcmu słowa, że dobrze mieć takiego Snape'a pod ręką, żeby zwalać na niego winę - bo on do tego pasuje. Poza tym... mam dziwną słabość do czarnych charakterów, które ostatecznie okazują się wcale nie takie złe lub wręcz dobre. Wyniosłam to z anime, jeszcze w czasach licealnych: jeżeli polubiłam jakiś czarny charakter, to mogłam się praktycznie założyć, że na końcu serialu okaże się on dobry albo przynajmniej zacznie pomagać głównym bohaterom zamiast im szkodzić. W anime jest to zresztą dość częsty wątek, Japończycy z jakiegoś powodu lubują się w takich zagrywkach - przeszło mi to jednak również na książki i zapewne przynajmniej po części jest przyczyną, dla której od pierwszego tomu HP Snape jest moim ulubionym bohaterem cyklu. A i nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym go nie rozumiała. Nie twierdzę, oczywiście, że w stosunku do Harry'ego zachowywał się odpowiednio, sprawiedliwie, jak przystoi nauczycielowi... rozumiem jednak, dlaczego zachowywał się tak, jak się zachowywał. Takie przenoszenie winy z ojca (szczególnie nieosiągalnego) na syna jest dość... ludzkie, powiedziałabym. Nie godne pochwały czy naśladowania, ale zwyczajnie ludzkie. Snape'a nie nazwałabym dobrym człowiekiem czy bohaterem pozytywnym, jednak nic w jego postępowaniu nie jest dla mnie niezrozumiałe. Człowiek jak człowiek. Spokojnie kogoś takiego mogę lubić chociażby za inteligencję i cięty język - zwłaszcza jeśli nie we mnie zostaje on wymierzony ;-). A tak szczerze mówiąc, to kanoniczny Harry Potter też aniołem bez skazy nie jest; nastolatek jak nastolatek i trudno się dziwić, że niektóre jego występy nastawiały do niego negatywnie nauczyciela... szczególnie takiego, który nie lubił dzieciaka pewnie jeszcze przed jego narodzeniem :-P. Z szacunkiem do Snape'a jest już dużo trudniej. Bo też nie ma na świecie zbyt wielu osób, które szanowałabym bezkrytycznie. I nie, nie powiem, aby ten konkretny człowiek wzbudzał we mnie jakiś wyjątkowy szacunek; ale jednocześnie nie mogę powiedzieć, abym odczuwała dla niego wyjątkowy brak szacunku, jakąś pogardę czy coś w tym rodzaju. Problem w tym, że na mój szacunek trudno zapracować (trzeba zrobić coś naprawdę wyjątkowego lub raczej być wyjątkowym), a łatwo go stracić - i Severus Snape nie jest człowiekiem, który na mój szacunek zasłużył (szczerze powiem, że praktycznie we wszystkim, co robił, widzę rodzaj ucieczki, chęć samoudręczenia; mógł, owszem, wybrać łatwiejsze wyjście z sytuacji, ale wybór, którego dokonał, też nie należy do idealnych; podejrzewam, że ta postać zasłużyłaby na mój szacunek, gdyby zdołała wznieść się nad to, co spotkało ją wcześniej - czyli, w uproszczeniu, gdyby mistrz eliksirów traktował syna swego dręczyciela jak każdego innego ucznia). Jest na to, co może dziwnie zabrzmi, zbyt ludzki. No i znowu się rozpisałam... Ech... Irytują mnie wszystkie _super_ postaci, które w kanonie superaśne nie były, ale mam do takich zabiegów autorów fanfików, zdaje się, sporo luźniejsze podejście niż Ty. Zignoruję takie wady i będę czytać dalej - i jest szansa, że fanfik dołączy do moich ulubionych - jeżeli tekst mnie z jakiegoś powodu zainteresuje. Wtedy na kwestie tego typu potrafię przymknąć oko w takim stopniu, że praktycznie przestaję je zauważać. Wybiórcza ślepota ;-). Widzisz, gdyby Rowling dręczyła Snape'a tylko za pośrednictwem Syriusza, nie byłoby problemu. Ale problem jest, ponieważ to był tylko kolejny gwóźdź do trumny - Severus nie miał nikogo ani niczego, kogo / co lubił, kto / co sprawiało mu przyjemność itd. A nawet jeśli miał, to my tego w kanonie nie widzimy. No dobrze, prawie na pewno przyjemność sprawiało mu odbieranie punktów uczniom z innych domów i ogólnie takie czy inne znęcanie się nad nimi. Snape nie miał jednak nikogo bliskiego w czasach, kiedy go znamy, a jedyną bliską sobie osobę stracił niejako na własne życzenie, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chciał. To jest, moim zdaniem, tragizm tej postaci. A autorka na tym nie poprzestaje, tylko co jakiś czas dokłada Snape'owi nowy ciężar: co się ktoś pojawia, to albo Snape'a nie cierpi, albo Snape go nie cierpi (o co trudno nie jest :-P), albo ignorują się nawzajem. Ostatecznie wychodzi na to, że Snape tak naprawdę nie ma oparcia nawet w Dumbledorze, bo dyrektor traktuje go jak narzędzie, a nie jak człowieka (przynajmniej ja tak patrzę na ich stosunki), ani w kolegach-nauczycielach (przynajmniej w ostatnim tomie, gdzie profesorowie nie potrafią zobaczyć tego, co naprawdę robi ich teoretyczny szef). Powiem tak: nie chciałabym być w skórze tego człowieka, naprawdę bym nie chciała. Hm... Zastanawiam się, czy znam jakieś fanfiki o Snapie dręczącym, w których nie byłoby opisów znęcania się i / lub tortur... W zasadzie przychodzi mi do głowy tylko jeden, krótka miniaturka autorstwa Emily Waters pt. "Getting It Done". Może dlatego, że z reguły nie czytam jednak fanfików o dręczącym Snapie..._

_**duszu**__ Nie masz częściej wyjeżdżać, tylko częściej komentować :-P. Heh, przynajmniej jesteś zboczona tylko na jednym punkcie, więc można mieć co do Twojego zboczenia jakąś pewność :-P. Zresztą... ja swego czasu jeździłam po niemal całej Polsce po rozmaitych konwentach mangowych, nawet do Japonii wybrałam się praktycznie wyłącznie z zamiłowania do mangi i anime, więc coś mogę na temat zboczeń powiedzieć :-P. A na poznańskie targi chodzę rzadko - najczęściej na Polagrę, a i na nich ładnych parę lat nie byłam. Całkowicie się zgadzam w kwestii relacji między głównymi postaciami tego fanfika; a z czasem powinno być jeszcze lepiej (ZOO, na przykład, albo wesołe miasteczko... ;-)). Marka Harmona (bez większego przekonania) kojarzę z amerykańskiego serialu, którego ze dwa czy trzy odcinki widziałam parę lat temu. NCIS to było? Przyznam, że nie chce mi się sprawdzać. Taka śmieszna dziewczyna należała tam do zespołu - ubierała się trochę jak gothic lolita i żuła gumę, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. A znam tego aktora z czegoś, co widziałam znacznie, znacznie dawniej... ale kompletnie nie pamiętam z czego. Nie możesz myśli zebrać, bo odwykłaś od pisania komentarzy, ja Ci to mówię :-P._

_**deedee**__ Bo rozdziały są dość krótkie, to mogę. Jednak i tak kolejne rozdziały publikuję znacznie rzadziej niż sobie założyłam, bo z jednym na tydzień nieczęsto się wyrabiam, niestety. Cóż, brak czasu itd. Ech... "Nowy dom Harry'ego" stoi w kolejce tuż za "Rokiem jak żaden inny" (nie, nie odpuściłam sobie tłumaczenia tego fanfika, jak zresztą żadnego zaczętego), który jest pierwszy, czyli jest drugi. Może w przyszłym tygodniu... ale nie obiecuję. Ja również uważam, że dobrze się stało, że Harry i Severus na siebie trafili: teoretycznie to Harry opiekuje się Severusem, lecz w rzeczywistości obaj czerpią korzyści z tej bliskości. Szczerze mówiąc, wszystko to jest trochę wyidealizowane, moim zdaniem. Macie młodsze rodzeństwo? I co, jesteście w stanie być dla niego zawsze niezłomni i nigdy Was ono nie irytuje, nie chcielibyście nieco od niego odpocząć, zająć się wreszcie sobą? Ten Harry tu ma dla tego tu Severusa świętą cierpliwość - to niemal nieludzkie, powiedziałabym. Tak mi to w tej akurat chwili tak jakoś przyszło do głowy... No tak, to niby jest błąd, ale... ale wychodzę z założenia, że w dialogu takie błędy popełniać można, wszak mało kto mówi zawsze super poprawnie. Dlatego, mimo wszystko, zostawię jak było. Acz za wskazanie błędu oczywiście jestem wdzięczna. Sama go nie zauważyłam ;-)._

_**KaTi**__ Ano zdarza się. Ucieszyłam się jednak, że Ty się ostatecznie spostrzegłaś ;-). Scena spotkania - zależy jeszcze z kim - będzie za parę krótkich rozdziałów. Na pewno warto na nią zaczekać, bo spotkanie... spotkania wypadną co najmniej ciekawie :-D. O, proszę. Dla mnie też zwykle ma duże znaczenie, o której postaci potrafię wymyślać różne historie... chociaż akurat Severus się z tego schematu wyłamywał: kiedy zaczynałam pisać fanfiki do HP prawie nie do pomyślenia dla mnie było napisanie czegoś o Snapie - bałam się, że nie oddam sprawiedliwości tej postaci, że ją źle czy nieciekawie przedstawię. Szybko się z tego wyleczyłam i mam teraz na koncie nieco fanfików z Severusem w roli głównej (lub czasem mniej głównej), ale z całą pewnością nie była to postać, dla której już na początku znajomości powieści zaczęłam wymyślać jakieś opowieści. Choć z większością moich ulubionych bohaterów tak właśnie jest. Tylko że takie historie rzadko piszę - wolę je tylko wymyślać ;-). Zapytałam, co skłoniło Cię do polubienia Snape'a, ponieważ napisałaś, że lubisz go od niedawna (albo źle zrozumiałam Twoją wypowiedź); zaciekawiło mnie, czemu nagle go polubiłaś, skoro widocznie wcześniej go nie lubiłaś. Co się zmieniło w Twoim podejściu do tej postaci, o to mi głównie chodziło. Ach, jak dobrze spotkać fankę Severusa, która zauważa, że on jest zwyczajnie brzydki... :-D A właściwie niezwyczajnie - nadzwyczajnie, o :-P. Daj spokój, oczywiście, że mnie nie uraziłaś. Wręcz cieszę się, że napisałaś to ostatnie zdanie, bo przynajmniej nie musiałam Ci wyjaśniać, że to nie jest mój fanfik, lecz tylko mój przekład. Różnym czytelnikom zdarza się nie zauważać tego detalu przy rozmaitych moich (i nie tylko moich) tłumaczeniach ;-). Ostatnio z deszczem są rzeczywiście problemy - zepsuł mi urlop, bo chodzenie po górach w deszczu jest mało przyjemne, niestety :-(._

_**ela**__ Eee... hę?_


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział dziesiąty

* * *

Severus chichotał jak szalony.

- Przestań! - Harry posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie.

Co tylko sprawiło, że chłopiec śmiał się jeszcze mocniej.

Harry rzucił okiem w lustro i sam nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu.

Postanowili obaj, że będą udawać ojca i syna, aby jednak plan się powiódł, Harry musiał wyglądać na nieco doroślejszego. Dlatego wypił eliksir postarzający, który działał tylko jeden dzień. Wyglądał w tym momencie tak, jak zapewne wyglądałby jego ojciec, gdyby żył. Jego nadal gęste, potargane włosy siwiały na skroniach, srebrne nitki widać też było na czubku i z tyłu głowy, twarz miał lekko pomarszczoną. Zdecydował, że wykorzysta też mugolskie metody zmiany wyglądu, ponieważ nie można ich było odczarować. Użył więc kolorowych szkieł kontaktowych i miał teraz brązowe oczy. Bliznę ukrył zarówno zaklęciami, jak i mugolskim makijażem. Severus chichotał przez cały czas nakładania tego ostatniego.

Harry wykrzywił się w jego stronę, po czym podniósł go i posadził na stole.

- Śmiej się, śmiej. Kolej na ciebie.

Za pomocą tymczasowej, łatwej do zmycia farby zmienił kolor włosów chłopca na brązowy, a następnie zawahał się.

- Naprawdę powinienem...

Severus entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową.

- Tak, tak, zetnij je!

Parę dobrze wymierzonych czarów tnących później włosy dziecka sięgały mniej więcej uszu i lekko kręciły się na końcach. W tej fryzurze wyglądał jeszcze cudowniej.

- Cóż, synu - rzekł Harry, szeroko uśmiechając się do Severusa - chodźmy.

Ulica Pokątna była zatłoczona i Harry prowadził Severusa za rękę. Najpierw wstąpili do Esów i Floresów; nastolatek przewrócił oczami, gdy jego podopieczny oszalał na widok tylu książek. Harry wybrał sobie kilka pozycji o zaawansowanej obronie, technikach walki i magii bezróżdżkowej oraz nieco poświęconych innym tematykom, które mogły mu się przydać. Zapłacił za nie i schował zmniejszone do kieszeni, po czym wybrał się na poszukiwania Severusa. Chłopiec siedział w dziale literatury dziecięcej z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Znalazłeś jakieś książki, które ci się spodobały? - zapytał Harry.

Severus zawahał się.

- Ha... tatusiu?

- Tak?

- Nie... nie mam ani trochę pieniędzy. A nie mogę iść do Gringotta, prawda?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Zabrałem cię na wypad na miasto, synu. Nie martw się o pieniądze. Dzisiaj się bawimy, dobrze? Idź, przynieś książki, które wybrałeś.

Severus spojrzał na niego z powagą.

- Nie sądzę, żeby twój profesor się na to zgodził - zauważył.

Harry westchnął.

- Prawdopodobnie masz rację. Powiem ci coś. - Pochylił się na tyle nisko, że mógł szeptać chłopcu do ucha. - Jeżeli zmienisz się z powrotem i stwierdzisz, że chcesz mi zwrócić pieniądze, będziesz mógł. Stoi?

Severus przytaknął radośnie i ruszył na łowy. Harry z trudem powstrzymał prychnięcie, kiedy zauważył, że wśród upolowanych książek znajdowały się również takie, które zdecydowanie nie były przeznaczone dla małych dzieci. Niektóre byłyby odpowiedniejsze dla hogwarckich trzecioklasistów. Zapłaciwszy za nie i dołączywszy je do kolekcji zmniejszonych tomów, obaj panowie odwiedzili sklep z markowym sprzętem do quidditcha. Severus poruszał się w środku ostrożnie, niemal w nabożnym skupieniu, przyglądając się wystawionym towarom, ale nie śmiąc niczego dotknąć. Harry obserwował go z rozbawieniem.

- Potrzebny mi jest Nimbus 2000 - powiedział do mężczyzny za ladą. - Z dodanymi paroma zaklęciami.

- Dla małego, co? - Sprzedawca mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

Harry z zażenowaniem wyszczerzył zęby.

- To ma być niespodzianka dla niego - wyznał konspiracyjnie. - Ale miałbym problemy, gdybym nie nałożył na nią zaklęć dla bezpieczeństwa. On się niczego nie boi, kiedy lata, a nie chciałbym, żeby spadł i coś sobie zrobił. Któregoś dnia pewnie spróbuje się zakwalifikować do drużyny jego domu!

Mężczyzna słuchał go z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy; był przyzwyczajony do rodziców przechwalających się zdolnościami ich dzieci. Gdyby tylko wszyscy oni kupowali swoim pociechom Nimbusy 2000, byłby szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Harry zapłacił za miotłę i zmniejszył ją. Po opuszczeniu sklepu zabrał Severusa na zasłużone lody do Floriana Fortescue.

- Mam dla ciebie prezent urodzinowy. - Uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

- Ale moje urodziny są w styczniu - zaprotestował Severus, choć jednocześnie szeroko otworzył oczy w wyrazie wyczekiwania.

- Dostałeś coś? - spytał Harry niewinnie.

- N... nie.

Harry wyjął z kieszeni pudełeczko z miotłą i podał je dziecku.

- Jest zmniejszona, oczywiście. Moja pierwsza miotła była tej marki. Naprawdę ją kochałem...

Severus otworzył pudełko i zachłysnął się powietrzem.

- Ni... Nimbus 2000? - Poczerwieniał jak burak. - Prawdziwa miotła?

Harry roześmiał się lekko.

- Naturalnie. Jak inaczej mielibyśmy grać razem w quidditcha, gdybyś nie miał prawdziwej miotły?

Nieoczekiwanie zdał sobie sprawę, że ma na kolanach podekscytowanego sześciolatka, który obejmuje go za szyję z siłą grożącą uduszeniem. Niezręcznie klepiąc małe plecy, Harry uśmiechnął się. Przypomniał sobie radość, z jaką powitał pierwszy otrzymany prezent, i chciał, aby Severus czuł się równie szczęśliwy. Pokręcił głową. Wszelkie myśli o zemście, jakie przeszły mu przez głowę, kiedy spotkał odmłodzonego mistrza eliksirów, wyparowały niczym kamfora w ciągu tych kilku tygodni, które Sevvy z nim spędził. Zaś po historiach, jakie usłyszał od chłopca - chociaż był pewny, że przedstawiały ledwie wierzchołek góry lodowej tego wszystkiego, co rzeczywiście się stało - odkrył, że współczuje dorosłemu Snape'owi, a nawet odnalazł w sobie, ku swemu rozgoryczeniu, rosnące zrozumienie dla tego człowieka. W tym samym czasie nauczył się kochać to dziecko. Przytulił je mocno.

- Proszę bardzo, dzieciaku - szepnął, nieświadomie używając słowa, jakim nazywał go Syriusz. - Tak... Zaplanowałem resztę dnia. Będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, czy ci się to podoba.

Severus spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczyma.

- Co?

- Czy chciałbyś się przejść do zoo? - spytał.

Harry przyjemnie spędził czas w zoo ten jeden raz, gdy tam był. Tym razem nie było ani Piersa, ani Dudleya, ani ciotki i wuja, którzy mogliby mu zepsuć zabawę. Zamiast nich obok niego maszerował Severus praktycznie podskakujący z radości.

Zwierzęta były zadbane, jak zauważył, a ogród prowadził różne zaawansowane programy, lecz mimo to nie potrafił przestać się zastanawiać, czy zwierzęta nie czuły się tak samo jak on, zamknięty najpierw na Privet Drive, a później w Hogwarcie.

Severus pociągnął go za rękaw.

- Chcę zobaczyć węże, Ha... tato. Proszę!

- Ślizgon - zwymyślał go Harry żartobliwie.

Chłopiec pokazał mu język.

- Wężousty - odciął się i czym prędzej pobiegł do przodu, zanim opiekun zdążył mu odpłacić.

Ich ślizgońskie serca nie ucieszyły się jednak na widok tak wielu węży w tak wielu klatkach. Harry pogawędził krótko z każdym z nich, podczas gdy Severus stał na czatach, pilnując, czy nikt się nie zbliża. Potem podzielił się z chłopcem odpowiedziami gadów.

Ktoś na tyłach przeprowadzał demonstrację, trzymając wielkiego węża. Harry spojrzał na Severusa.

- Czy myślisz o tym samym, co ja? - zapytał.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się psotnie.

- Chyba tak.

_- Witaj, kumplu. Czy mógłbyś nam zrobić tę przysługę i tu podpełznąć?_

Treser spanikował, gdy potulny z początku wąż nagle się ożywił, wysunął mu się z rąk i po nogach ześlizgnął się na podłogę. Widzowie zaczęli wrzeszczeć i odskakiwać na wszystkie strony, żywo przypominając Harry'emu wydarzenia z jedenastych urodzin Dudleya.

Severus znakomicie się bawił. Cały dzień był cudowny. Harry kupił mu naprawdę ekstra prezent, a teraz jeszcze pozwolił mu wziąć udział w jednej z jego sławnych psot. Mugoli tak łatwo było przestraszyć, myślał, siadając i głaszcząc węża.

_- Dziękuję - _wysyczał Harry._ - Chcieliśmy was poznać i dowiedzieć się, czy możemy coś dla was wszystkich zrobić._

Wąż owinął się wokół chłopca, ale nic mu nie zrobił, tylko muskał głową jego włosy.

_- Mówisz naszym językiem. To wielki dla nas zaszczyt, Mówiący. Ci ludzie tutaj dobrze się nami opiekują, jednak nie jesteśmy wolni. A niektórzy chcieliby być wolni._

_- Można to załatwić, lecz ucieczka z zoo, a tym bardziej z Anglii, może być trudna - _zauważył Harry.

_- Jest nas tylko troje, Mówiący. Weź nas ze sobą i wyślij w nasze strony._

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał na Severusa, podczas gdy reszta tłumu uciekała.

- Co powiesz, mały? Masz ochotę na drobną kradzież z włamaniem?

Chłopiec ochoczo pokiwał głową. Gryfon pokazał mu dwie szyby, za którymi wierciły się BARDZO rozgorączkowane węże.

- Pozbądź się szkła - powiedział. _- Chodźcie do mnie_ - syknął do węży.

Severus rzucił zaklęcie na szyby, kiedy zaś Harry zajmował się wężami, usiłując ułożyć je na sobie tak, żeby wszyscy razem mogli się deportować, chłopiec zauważył małego zaskrońca w pudełku. Wyglądał na bardzo nieszczęśliwego, a Harry powiedział przecież, że ich psota miała polegać na uwolnieniu węży, które chciały być wolne... Szybko podniósł pokrywkę i wsunął zaskrońca do kieszeni akurat w momencie, kiedy Harry zawołał do niego:

- Gotowy?

Severus przytaknął. Chwilę później w bungalowie pojawił się kłąb ludzi, węży i paczek z zakupami. Harry zgiął się wpół ze śmiechu, po czym przybił piątkę z Severusem.

- Dobra robota, Sevvy. - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Widziałeś miny tych ludzi?

Oczy Severusa błyszczały, gdy powoli wstawał z podłogi, starając się nie zgnieść zaskrońca schowanego w kieszeni. Harry usiadł na ziemi, aby omówić następne kroki z trzema dużymi wężami. Chłopiec przykucnął w kąciku i głaskał swoje zwierzątko, które owinęło się wokół jego ręki.

- Severusie, idę poprosić Griphooka o pomoc w przeprowadzce naszych gości. Jakby co, możesz się ze mną skontaktować przez sieć Fiuu, dobrze?

Dziecko w milczeniu skinęło głową, zasłaniając swą dziwną bransoletkę.

Pół godziny później zadowolony Harry był już z powrotem.

- Całej trójki już nie ma w Anglii. Griphook znał parę osób z tych części świata, skąd pochodziły... Severusie! Czy ty masz węża dokoła ręki?

Chłopiec przygryzł wargi, patrząc na własne stopy, po czym przytaknął.

- Wy... wyglądał na takiego samotnego i nie mogłem go zostawić, no wiesz, uwalnialiśmy je przecież... proszę, nie bądź wściekły. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego ze strachem.

Gryfon pokręcił głową i objął chude barki ramieniem.

- Jasne, że nie jestem. W końcu to ja to wszystko zacząłem. Ale pozwól, że porozmawiam z twoim nowym przyjacielem.

Zabrał Severusowi węża i przeprowadził z nim krótką rozmowę. Następnie oddał go z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Przede wszystkim _on_ to _ona_. Po drugie masz całkowitą rację. Rzeczywiście czuła się samotna. Lubi cię, jednak chciałaby też móc wychodzić na dwór na polowanie. Nie trzymaj jej w klatce - ostrzegł chłopca.

Dziecko uśmiechnęło się promiennie, głaszcząc główkę zaskrońca.

- Pobawisz się czasem ze mną? - spytało.

Wąż bardzo wyraźnie kiwnął głową.

- Zbuduję ci kryjówkę w ogrodzie - obiecał Severus, kładąc ją na podłodze.

Harry syknął do zaskrońca, który ponownie przytaknął, a następnie powoli wypełzł do ogrodu za domem, gdzie znalazła sobie nasłonecznione miejsce blisko ściany domu.

- Co byś powiedział, Severusie - zagaił Harry - gdybyśmy teraz wypróbowali twoją nową miotłę?

Znacznie dalej na północ podekscytowany Artur Weasley pośpieszył do żony.

- Złapaliśmy magiczną sygnaturę Severusa gdzieś w Londynie. Trwało to zbyt krótko, żebyśmy dokładnie zdołali oznaczyć lokalizację, lecz jesteśmy pewni, że to był on. On żyje!

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziesiątego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Hakkarii**__ To może należy czytać mniej opowiadań ciężkich, a więcej lekkich? ;-) Faktem jednak jest, że mnie ciężkie też ciekawią, żeby nie powiedzieć, że fascynują. Nieco dziwne jest - a może tylko mi się tak wydaje - że ciężkie teksty odbierane są jako teksty lepsze, lepiej świadczące o autorze. Tak jakby trudniej było pisać o rzeczach przygnębiających lub wręcz złych niż o dobrych, dających poczucie radości, szczęścia. A ja odnoszę wrażenie, że trudniejsze jest jednak to drugie. O tym, co człowieka może spotkać złego - albo jeszcze gorszego - wiemy wszyscy, jak nie z własnych doświadczeń, to z licznych wiadomości, książek i filmów. Tego zaś, co może go spotkać na tyle dobrego, aby dla czytelnika nie było to nudne, a wręcz przeciwnie, wzbudziło w nim pozytywne odczucia, nie jest tak łatwo wymyślić, jeszcze trudniej jest to ciekawie napisać. Tak przynajmniej odczuwam; może dlatego, że sama mam problemy z pisaniem tekstów pogodnych, nie wspominając już o zabawnych. Cóż... zazwyczaj podziwia się u innych to, w czym samemu nie jest się szczególnie dobrym. Ale chyba trochę zbyt daleko odbiegłam od tematu ;-). Temat, taaak... O zdaniu Severusa odnośnie pozostania dzieckiem lub powrotu do dorosłości dowiemy się w swoim czasie. Który nadejdzie raczej szybko. Chociaż przy moim ostatnim tempie tłumaczenia... Ech... Harry'emu się nie dziwię: na jego miejscu też zapewne nie napisałabym, że mam przy sobie Severusa. Po pierwsze Harry wie, że Severus też jest poszukiwany, a po drugie, nawet gdyby nie był, dorośli z reguły dają więcej spokoju i luzu nastolatkowi, który jest sam i troszczy się tylko o siebie, niż takiemu, który ma pod opieką sześcioletnie dziecko, nad którym w dodatku znęcali się rodzice, więc podwójnie trudne w obchodzeniu się z nim. Sądzę, że Harry albo w ogóle nie pomyślał, co będzie z Severusem, kiedy zacznie się rok szkolny, albo postanowił zastanowić się nad tym jakoś pod koniec sierpnia, albo ma obmyślone rozwiązanie, a my po prostu (jeszcze) o tym nie wiemy. Trudno to ocenić, szczególnie kiedy zna się ciąg dalszy i wie się, jak potoczyły się wydarzenia (powiem tylko, że w sposób, który nie determinuje, na ile Harry o swoim powrocie do Hogwartu myślał)._

_**Esien**__ Heh, odpowiedzi na komentarze ostatecznie się pojawiły, ale nieco później niż sam rozdział. Podobnie jak w przypadku niniejszego rozdziału. Powodem jest oczywiście prozaiczny brak czasu, staram się to jednak nadrabiać jak najszybciej. Chociaż... Chociaż jeśli nieodpowiadanie na komentarze powoduje, że kolejne komentarze _z konieczności_ są merytoryczne, to chyba muszę się nad tym zastanowić :-P. Faktem jest, że, znając całość, trudno myśleć tylko o tym, co stało się do pewnego momentu, i komentować, nie biorąc pod uwagę ciągu dalszego. W pewien sposób następne wydarzenia i sposoby, jakie autor(ka) wybrał(a) na rozwiązanie pewnych kwestii, siedzą w głowie i utrudniają niemyślenie o nich. Brzmienie listu Harry'ego jest, mam wrażenie, uzasadnione - przynajmniej w przypadku tego konkretnego Harry'ego, bardzo wyraźnie zawiedzionego postawą otaczających go dorosłych nie tylko w tym momencie, ale podczas wszystkich lat życia chłopca, w każdym razie od czasu śmierci jego rodziców. Już sama ucieczka i chęć życia samotnie, brak kontaktu z przyjaznymi dorosłymi, których przecież Harry zna i z którymi bez problemu mógłby się skontaktować, pokazują, że jest rozczarowany dorosłymi w jego życiu i nie zamierza oddać się pod niczyją opiekę. Chce być sam nie dlatego, że ma ochotę na przygodę, jaką jest samotne życie w wieku lat nastu (przynajmniej kiedy ma się pieniądze, dach nad głową i magię, której swobodnie można używać), lecz dlatego, że dorośli nie zasłużyli sobie na jego zaufanie. Ten Harry sprawia wrażenie, jakby wciąż chciał mieć opiekuna, kogoś dorosłego nad sobą... ale odpowiedniego opiekuna, właściwego dorosłego - w otaczających go, znajomych dorosłych po prostu nie widzi kandydata do tej roli. Tak przynajmniej ja to widzę. Z jednej strony tak, ten brak słowa odpowiedzi na wiadomość o losie znienawidzonego nauczyciela mógłby zastanowić dorosłych, z drugiej jednak, jeżeli zna się stosunki Harry'ego i Severusa Snape'a, spokojnie można uznać, że chłopak woli nie myśleć o tym człowieku póki nie musi. Są wakacje, mało nastolatków myśli w tym czasie o szkole w ogóle, a o znienawidzonych profesorach szczególnie. Ignorowanie danego tematu u wielu osób, również całkiem dorosłych i raczej racjonalnie myślących, daje odczucie, jakby temat - problem - nie istniał. I według mnie łatwiej założyć człowiekowi, który nie wie, co się naprawdę dzieje, że Harry tak właśnie podchodzi do kwestii Snape'a, niż przypuszczać, że obaj mogą się ukrywać razem, w tym samym miejscu, że Harry otoczył Severusa opieką itd. Po pierwsze samo ich spotkanie jest kwestią potężnego, wręcz niewiarygodnego zbiegu okoliczności, który, jak to się nieraz mówi, może zdarzyć się w książce, ale nie w realnym życiu. Mało komu przyjdzie do głowy, że coś takiego mogło się naprawdę wydarzyć. Po drugie nawet gdyby komuś przyszło do głowy coś tak niemożliwego, pozostaje kwestia niechęci Harry'ego do Snape'a - równie trudno, jak w ich przypadkowe spotkanie i to, że Harry w Severusie rozpozna znienawidzonego nauczyciela, wydaje się to, że zaopiekowałby się chłopcem, a nie zostawił go na pastwę losu czy wręcz wykorzystał okazję i zemścił się za lata krzywd. Choć jest to, oczywiście, tylko moja opinia na ten temat. Cóż, Harry miał i wciąż ma czas na zastanawianie się, co zrobić z Severusem - a nawet co zrobić ze sobą, w końcu jest dorosły, na dobrą sprawę nie musi wracać do Hogwartu - z początkiem września. Ilu znasz nastolatków (żeby nie powiedzieć, że ludzi w ogóle), którzy przed każdym działaniem zastanawiają się, co zrobią dalej, co będzie później, w takiej czy innej przewidywalnej sytuacji? Sądząc po tym, ile osób pozbywa się na przykład zwierząt, bo z jakiegoś powodu stały się niewygodne, nie jest takich ludzi bardzo dużo. A co tu mówić o nastolatku, który praktycznie dopiero zaczął smakować wolności i odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny... Dla mnie bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że Harry'emu w ogóle taka kwestia nie przeszła mu przez głowę. To wybitnie ludzkie, a jeszcze wybitniej nastolatkowe ;-). Wypoczynek udał się niestety średnio, bo nie padało tylko jeden dzień. Ale mimo to jestem zadowolona, że pojechałam, bo strasznie się za Tatrami i Zakopanem już stęskniłam._

_**lwica**__ Zachowanie Harry'ego względem Severusa z jednej strony tłumaczy właśnie to, że Harry przeżył to samo i z autopsji wie, jak wyglądało dzieciństwo Severusa i co Severus czuje, a z drugiej z tego samego powodu dziwi - bo Harry nie ma podstaw do bycia tak empatycznym, a przynajmniej nie dało mu ich jego wychowanie. Jak prawie wszystko, ten kij ma dwa końca, ta moneta ma dwie strony. W zależności od tego, jak kto chce to widzieć, z równym prawdopodobieństwem można założyć zarówno taką reakcję Harry'ego, jak zupełnie inną. Zresztą u ogromnej większości osób taki możliwy dualizm jest normą; naprawdę trudno z całkowitą pewnością przewidzieć zachowanie danego człowieka w danej sytuacji, nawet jeśli już się kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji znalazł. Znęcanie się nad dziećmi - nad dorosłymi zresztą też - to potworność; nie potrafię zrozumieć ludzi, którzy są do tego zdolni. Gratuluję nowego komputera; u mnie w domu sytuacja poniekąd odwrotna: Rodzice zlikwidowali internet. Teraz mam dostęp tylko w pracy, więc już w ogóle straciłam ochotę na odwiedzanie rodzinnego domu :-P. Będę sobie wreszcie musiała załatwić mobilne połączenie z netem..._

_**Klio**__ Skąd ja to znam... Też zawsze w ciągu roku szkolnego _znajdowałam czas_ na przyjemności... no, w zasadzie znajdowałam ten czas _głównie_ na przyjemności, bo uczyć jakoś nigdy mi się nie chciało :-P. Tylko że wtedy nie były to dla mnie fanfiki potterowskie, bo za moich szkolnych lat HP jeszcze nie zostało napisane ;-). Owszem, dobrze, że Remus napisał list do Harry'ego, szkoda tylko, że nie wziął sobie do serca odpowiedzi chłopaka. Wyniknie z tego sporo nieprzyjemności... dla wszystkich. Przyznam, że naprawdę nie pamiętam, czy Hermiona się domyśli; prawie na pewno nie będzie zdziwiona, widząc ich razem, ale czy powie komukolwiek wcześniej o tym, że obaj zaginieni są razem...? Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. Czytając takie rzeczy, jak _odpytywanie z historii_ i _wypowiedź ustna z polskiego_, naprawdę się cieszę, że szkolne czasy dawno już za mną. Choć to wcale nie znaczy, że jest mniej obowiązków - po prostu są one inne. I chyba te aktualne bardziej mi odpowiadają..._

_**Mysiszczurek**__ O, nowy komentator :-D. Jak miło. W kwestii wyboru tekstów, przyznam, zdaję się na swój gust - występuję do autorów z prośbami o pozwolenia na przekłady tych ich fanfików, które sama lubię. Dlatego tak wiele wśród moich tłumaczeń jest opowiadań z Harrym i Severusem w rolach głównych; mam do tego rodzaju tekstów wielką słabość, praktycznie jestem od nich uzależniona i niewiele poza nimi czytam innych fanfików. Te parę wyjątków, jakie się wśród moich przekładów znajduje, to niemalże wypadki przy pracy :-D. Bardzo się cieszę, kiedy komentujący piszą również - a raczej głównie - o takich kwestiach, na jakie nie mam wpływu, czyli właśnie na przykład charakterystyki postaci albo przebieg fabuły. Jest to, moim zdaniem, pewnego rodzaju hołd oddany autorowi; podejrzewam, że mało który czytelnik tłumaczenia zostawia komentarze pod oryginałem - jeśli ma ochotę powiedzieć coś o fabule, to gdzie, jeżeli nie w komentarzu pod tłumaczeniem? Zresztą, przyznam, wyłącznie komentarze dotyczące kwestii ode mnie niezależnych uważam za konstruktywne. Owszem, lubię, kiedy komentujący powie też coś na temat przekładu, pokaże mi na przykład błędy czy niedociągnięcia, ale dla mnie powinno się przede wszystkim komentować tekst sam w sobie, pisać o tym, jakie tekst wywarł na czytelniku wrażenie, jakie może uczucia wzbudził. Takie komentarze cenię najbardziej. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o postaci, to chociaż ten tutejszy Dumbledore dla mnie właśnie nie jest kanoniczny (Harry zresztą też - w kanonie nie był tak dojrzały, tak myślący, ani nawet tak troskliwy; w kanonie był dzieckiem, tu właściwie nim nie jest; ale takiego też go lubię - w dobrych, budzących uczucia fanfikach), lubię go tu. Mogę czytać o postaciach bardzo według mnie odbiegających od kanonu, jeżeli zmiany w ich charakterach i zachowaniu nie są przesadzone i mieszczą się w moim poczuciu możliwości. Wiem - z różnych dyskusji chociażby - że różne postaci kanoniczne, w tym właśnie Albus Dumbledore, który lubi wręcz pod tym względem przodować, są różnie postrzegane przez różnych czytelników kanonu i fanfików. Więc przez różnych autorów fanfików zapewne tym bardziej. Toteż ich wizje dyrektora mogą się mocno rozmijać. I choć moje zdanie na temat kanonicznego Albusa jest mocno ugruntowane i bardzo jemu nieprzychylne, takiego Dumbledore'a też lubię czytać. Bo miło mi pomyśleć, że mógłby tak się zachowywać również w kanonie :-P._

_**Kinga M.B**__ Cieszę się, że Ci się spodobało. Ta autorka ma jeszcze parę innych fanfików o odmłodzonym Severusie, którym opiekuje się Harry - jeden z nich już przełożyłam do końca, gdybyś miała ochotę go przeczytać. Nosi tytuł "Strzeż się głupiego wymachiwania różdżką". Tam sytuacja jest nieco inna, ale też ciekawa. A wracając do tego fanfika: jak się jest dzieckiem źle traktowanym przez dorosłych, to łatwo lubić takiego Harry'ego jak ten tu. Szczególnie że Severus nie pamięta ani Harry'ego, ani jego ojca - a to przecież ten drugi w największym stopniu sprawił, że mistrz eliksirów był z góry do Harry'ego uprzedzony. Sam w sobie Harry nie jest aż taki zły (chociaż aniołkiem trudno go nazwać; cóż, normalny nastolatek), a w tym fanfiku jest znacznie lepszy niż w kanonie - w sensie, że doroślej się zachowuje, więc z punktu widzenia dorosłej osoby (jak ja ;-)) w pewnym sensie łatwiej go polubić. Teoretycznie rozdziały powinny się ukazywać w poniedziałki, co tydzień, ale że praktycznie zawsze zdarzają mi się opóźnienia, to właściwie nie wiadomo, kiedy pojawi się kolejny rozdział. Najlepiej zarejestrować się na tej stronie i ustawić alert na opowiadanie - wtedy na maila będzie przychodziła wiadomość, że jest nowy rozdział._

_**KaTi**__ Ten kontakt z Harrym będzie praktycznie niewykorzystany - w końcu dorośli wiedzą lepiej niż jakiś tam nastolatek, więc im Harry nie będzie dyktował, co mają robić :-(. Cóż, dorośli, po prostu; większość z nich taka jest (napisała dorosła :-P). Nic się nie martw, z Sevvym będzie wszystko w porządku. Już autorka o to zadbała ;-). W komentarze można wejść z dwóch poziomów: z zewnątrz opowiadania, czyli tam, gdzie jest spis opowiadań i można przeczytać te krótkie opisy (tam należy kliknąć na pomarańczowe słowo _reviews_), albo z poziomu dowolnego rozdziału (tam należy kliknąć na podświetloną na niebiesko liczbę, która znajduje się za słowem _Reviews_ i dwukropkiem, oznaczającą całkowitą liczbę komentarzy do danego tekstu). Nie, masz rację, na pewno nie chciałoby mi się kopiować komentarza :-D. Zresztą wszedłszy w komentarze, można poznać opinie również innych komentujących na temat tekstu, a to bywa bardzo ciekawe ;-)._

_**HekateAkaKaria**__O, widzę, że mamy podobne gusta: ja też lubię opowiadania, w których Harry jest źle traktowany, szczególnie przez Dursleyów; nie wiem, może jestem sadystką albo co. Z drugiej strony uważam, że tylko prawdziwi sadyści, osoby naprawdę lubiące sprawiać innym ból, po przeczytaniu paru takich opowiadań mogliby źle traktować dzieci. Bo nawet jeśli ktoś nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, co może czuć takie dziecko, nad którym inni się znęcają, takie teksty potrafią otworzyć oczy na tę potworną krzywdę. Tak, Harry stanął tutaj na wysokości zadania i okazał się doroślejszy, dojrzalszy od samego Severusa (nie odmłodzonego, tego kanonicznego): wybaczył osobie, która uprzykrzała mu życie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, odłożył uprzedzenia na bok i zdołał się zaopiekować Sevvym tak, jakby to wcale nie był Severus Snape. Podziwiam go za to. Hm... Nie chciałabym niczego z dalszej fabuły zdradzać, dlatego dam odpowiedzi na te kwestie, które chciałabyś wiedzieć. Powiem tylko, że wszystko znajdzie swoje rozwiązanie. I wszystko będzie dobrze ;-), jakkolwiek w pewnych momentach może się wydawać inaczej. Laume zdarzają się, co prawda, opowiadania z przygnębiającymi zakończeniami, ale chyba tylko miniaturki; jej fanfiki wieloczęściowe są raczej pozytywne._

_**cukierkowa**__ Cieszę się. Muszę przyznać, że ja też._


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział jedenasty

* * *

Dwa dni po pamiętnej wyprawie do zoo, podczas gdy Severus bawił się w wannie, Harry w salonie przeglądał książkę. W Esach i Floresach odkrył czarodziejskie baśnie, które kupił z ciekawości.

Kiedy Severus z wciąż wilgotnymi włosami i w pidżamie wszedł do pokoju, zobaczył Harry'ego pogrążonego w opowieściach dla dzieci.

- Harry?

Nastolatek z poczuciem winy zamknął książkę i schował ją, ale Severus wdrapał się na sofę obok niego, wydobył książkę i przyjrzał jej się wielkimi czarnymi oczyma.

- Czemu to czytałeś? To chyba jest dla małych dzieci?

Ze wszystkich sił próbując się nie rumienić, Harry skinął głową.

- Kupiłem... kupiłem ją w księgarni - powiedział. - Nigdy w dzieciństwie nie miałem własnych książek. Tobie również nie pozwalano ich czytać, prawda?

Severus zaprzeczył.

- No to chodź. - Harry posadził sobie chłopca na kolanach. - Poczytam ci.

Severus pozwolił się przytulić, wyglądał jednak na oburzonego sugestią czytania mu.

- Umiem czytać! - zaprotestował.

- Wiem, że umiesz. - Harry się uśmiechnął. - Ale czasami miło jest, gdy ktoś czyta tobie. Przynajmniej spróbujmy, dobrze? Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, więcej tego nie zrobimy.

Pół godziny później Harry oderwał wzrok od kartek, aby spojrzeć na Severusa. Chłopiec spał z głową na piersi Harry'ego i kciukiem w ustach.

=Poprzedniego dnia w Londynie=

- Nic. Kompletnie nic.

Artur Weasley z rosnącą frustracją krążył po biurze w Ministerstwie.

- MIELIŚMY jego sygnaturę. Dlaczego nie jesteśmy jej w stanie zlokalizować?

Alastor Moody westchnął.

- Dlatego, że trwało to bardzo krótko i prawdopodobnie inni ludzie użyli magii po nim. To jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Wiemy, że chłopiec był wczoraj w Londynie. Pozostaje pytanie, gdzie jest teraz.

Artur przytaknął.

- Z tego, co wiemy, nadal może być w Londynie. Gdyby tylko został uznany za nieletniego... Wtedy znacznie łatwiej byłoby go namierzyć.

Moody spojrzał na niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Wiesz, Arturze, to jest myśl.

Chwycił go za rękaw szaty i zaciągnął do Departamentu Ewidencji.

- Witaj, Darrenie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedział do młodego mężczyzny siedzącego za biurkiem.

- Witaj, Szalonooki. Jak bardzo jest to nielegalne?

Moody mruknął w wyrazie aprobaty.

- Nie nielegalne, po prostu... ściśle tajne. Wiele osób mogłoby...

- Znaleźć się w niebezpieczeństwie w razie przecieku, tak, tak, już to wszystko wcześniej słyszałem. - Uśmiechnąwszy się, mężczyzna skinął ręką na archiwa. - Wiesz, poczułem nagłą potrzebę udania się do łazienki, a potem napicia kremowego. Zapewne nie masz nic przeciwko zajęciu się tym kramem przez kilka minut, co?

Wielkie, błękitne, niewinne oczy sprawiały niemal wiarygodne wrażenie. Niemal.

- Tu są - stwierdził Moody po paru chwilach szukania. - Akta Severusa. Zwyczajnie z powrotem nałożymy na nie Namiar Dla Nieletnich Czarodziejów i każemy mu się cofnąć do... kiedy on znikł?

- Prawie trzy tygodnie temu - odparł Artur.

Moody ustawił datę, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

SEVERUS SNAPE

Użyte zaklęcia:

Nieznane, lokalizacja nieznana

Nieznane, lokalizacja nieznana

Nieznane...

- Taka lista ciągnie się dość długo, najwyraźniej przebywał w jakimś miejscu, gdzie nie można go wyśledzić magicznie. Ale tu jest to, czego szukamy.

_Evanesco_, pawilon z gadami, londyńskie zoo

- Zoo? - powtórzył zszokowany Artur. - My wychodzimy z siebie ze zmartwienia, zastanawiamy się, czy on żyje, czy nie, a on odwiedza sobie zoo?

Moody uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- On nie wie, że się martwimy, prawda? Na twoim miejscu sprawdziłbym raporty, jakie otrzymałeś, Arturze. Założę się, że znajdziesz wśród nich skargę z zoo. Skoro rzucił _Evanesco_ w pawilonie z gadami, obawiam się najgorszego.

W tym momencie wrócił uśmiechnięty Darren.

- Dzięki, Szalonooki. Choć wcale cię nie prosiłem, żebyś odwalał za mnie robotę! Pozwól, że odłożę to do akt...

- Darrenie - odezwał się Moody - wiesz może, czy były wczoraj jakieś incydenty w londyńskim zoo?

Darren z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową.

- O tak, wyciszyliśmy to, bo byli w to zaplątani mugole, ale zdaje się, że uciekły im trzy węże. Czy raczej otrzymały pomoc w ucieczce, bo najwyraźniej jakiś nieznany czarodziej pozbył się szyby z ich terrarium. Moim zdaniem to był tylko zdenerwowany dzieciak i pokaz przypadkowej magii, ale... hej, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

Artur i Moody jęknęli.

=Spinner's End, tego wieczora=

- Ciii, Pomono, nie pchaj mnie.

- To nie ja, to Filius.

- Cisza - uspokoił ich Artur. - Pamiętajcie, Poppy i ja od przodu, reszta od tyłu. I dobrze zamknijcie za sobą drzwi, żeby się nie wymknął. Potem przeszukajcie dom. Wszystkie zakamarki, co do jednego.

Kiedy weszli do małego, brudnego korytarza, Poppy poszła schodami na górę, a Artur zamknął drzwi frontowe i poszedł do salonu.

Szybkie przeszukanie piętra ujawniło nieobecność sześciolatka.

Poppy zeszła na parter, po czym skierowała się do kuchni. Po paru krokach wpadła na małe ciało i złapała je.

- Mam go! Mam go! - wrzasnęła.

- Puść mnie, postaw mnie na ziemię! - usłyszała. Jej łup machał rączkami i nóżkami na wszystkie strony tak energicznie, że Poppy musiała złapać go za brodę.

Zaraz... za brodę? Odkąd mali chłopcy mają brody?

Artur i Pomona pośpieszyli z pomocą, oświetlając pomieszczenie na tyle, że ujrzeli pielęgniarkę trzymającą w mocnym uścisku protestującego nauczyciela zaklęć.

Poppy upuściła Flitwicka na podłogę i zarumieniła się z zakłopotania.

Artur i Pomona przygryźli wargi, z trudem powstrzymując wybuch śmiechu.

- No cóż - powiedział malutki profesor w trakcie otrzepywania szat z kurzu - chłopca tu nie ma. Czy możemy już iść?

=Hogwart=

Minerwa weszła do gabinetu dyrektora, aby porozmawiać z Szarą Damą. Nie musiała długo czekać - duch chwilę później wyłonił się ze ściany.

- Witaj, Minerwo. W czym mogę ci pomóc?

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się.

- Co u Albusa?

Szara Dama usiadła... no, zaczęła lewitować nad krzesłem.

- Pogorszyło mu się - odparła. - Zaczęło się wczoraj, po tym, jak zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus równie dobrze może nie żyć, skoro nie ma go tyle czasu. Jego pierwszym mechanizmem obronnym nadal jest ukrywanie wszystkich uczuć, jakie żywi do chłopca, i zastępowanie ich obojętnością lub nienawiścią. Wyjdzie z tego, choć na razie sam już w to nie wierzy.

- Więc nie mogę się z nim zobaczyć? Jako że mamy dobre wieści.

Szara Dama spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem.

- Jakie wieści?

- Severus żyje. Nie wiemy jeszcze, gdzie jest, poza tym, że przedwczoraj był w Londynie. Udało nam się prześledzić jego magiczną sygnaturę, gdy rzucił zaklęcie. Był w zoo.

- To rzeczywiście dobra nowina. Przekażę mu ją. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pozwolić zobaczyć się z nim teraz, bo śpi. Och, ale powiedział coś. O Harrym. Stwierdził, że Remus powinien wiedzieć, gdzie go znaleźć. Najwyraźniej ma to jakiś związek z domami, które były własnością Jamesa i Lily.

=Później tego samego dnia - spotkanie Zakonu=

- Czy wiesz, co miał na myśli, Remusie?

Wilkołak zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- Tak sądzę. James mówił mi o nieruchomościach, których był właścicielem. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zamieszka w jednym z tych miejsc, ponieważ miało boisko do quidditcha... Bungalow, tak je nazywał. Powinno znajdować się gdzieś w pobliżu granicy ze Szkocją, w raczej bezludnej okolicy. Jest też, oczywiście, dom, który zbudował dla Lily, gdzie niezbyt długo mieszkali.

- Cóż, to znaczy, że możemy wytropić Harry'ego. Odpisał na twój list?

- Tak. I jasno dał do zrozumienia, że nam nie ufa. Twierdzi, że nic mu nie jest, wolałbym to jednak zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Minerwa skinęła głową.

- A Severus? - zwróciła się do Artura.

- Wyśledziliśmy go w Londynie, ale potem zgubiliśmy. Rzuciliśmy zaklęcie na jego akta w Ministerstwie; jeśli znowu posłuży się magią, zostaniemy o tym powiadomieni i będziemy mogli go odnaleźć. Jedynym problemem wydaje się być to, że chłopiec jest w jakimś miejscu, gdzie Namiar Nieletnich nie potrafi go zlokalizować. Na przykład w jakimś domu z porządnymi osłonami. Już się baliśmy, że dopadł go Lucjusz Malfoy, ale przecież on nie zabrałby go do zoo, tylko prosto do Voldemorta.

=Bungalow=

- Kirke?

Severus przetrząsał ogród w poszukiwaniu małego węża, któremu nadał imię za jedną z wiedźm z kart dołączonych do czekoladowych żab.

- Kirke?

Nie było jej w jej normalnym miejscu. Nie było jej w ogóle w ogrodzie. Zastanowił się, czy nie poprosić Harry'ego, aby ją zawołał, potem jednak wzruszył ramionami. Był dużym chłopcem. Nie musiał o wszystko prosić Harry'ego.

W końcu dotarł do niskiego ogrodzenia okalającego podwórze, ale nadal nie natknął się na żaden ślad zaskrońca. Wtedy coś zobaczył: jastrząb najwyraźniej dostrzegł ofiarę i zbliżał się do niej. Podążywszy za wzrokiem drapieżnika, Severus zbladł.

Kirke za moment miała stać się ptasim lanczem.

Bez namysłu chłopiec wdrapał się na ogrodzenie, zeskoczył po drugiej stronie i rzucił się biegiem ku wężowi w tej samej chwili, kiedy jastrząb zaczął nurkować.

- NIE! IDŹ SOBIE!

Ułamek sekundy przed lądowaniem drapieżcy, Severus krzyknął pierwsze słowa, jakie przyszły mu na myśl:

- _ACCIO_ KIRKE!

Z wężem w dłoni szybko przeszedł z powrotem za ogrodzenie, gdzie wreszcie zatrzymał się na drżących nogach.

- Nie wychodź za płot - upomniał zaskrońca słabym głosem. - Trzymaj się podwórza i ogrodu. Tam, na zewnątrz, nie jest bezpiecznie. - Trzymał jej łepek blisko swojej twarzy. - Musimy wracać - stwierdził niespokojnie, gdy minął pierwszy szok.

Jakieś piętnaście minut później z Alastorem Moodym skontaktował się przez kominek Darren, twierdząc, że pewne zaklęcie nałożone na pewne akta właśnie go zaalarmowało.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału jedenastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**zmora90**__ Mnie by wystarczył jeden, taki nie za duży, byle nie jadowity. Niewielki dusiciel powinien być w sam raz. Jestem ciekawa, jak reagowałby na niego mój pies... a jak wąż na psa. Cóż, na razie nie ma warunków, aby to sprawdzić; rodzice by mnie z wężem wyrzucili z domu, a szefowa - z biura :-P. Ale kiedyś planuję sprawić sobie węża. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie._

_**Klio**__ O. A jaka to książka (była), jeśli wolno spytać? Heh, cieszę się, że ten fanfik stanowi dla Ciebie rozrywkę; przynajmniej coś masz z tego swojego zaniedbywanego przeze mnie prezentu. Hm, podejrzewam, że Harry nie był aż tak podobny do Jamesa; poza tym, sądząc po siwych włosach, miał na oko więcej lat niż James w chwili śmierci, więc tym bardziej mógłby nie zostać rozpoznany. No i miał też syna, którego Harry przecież nie miał - Sevvy robił za dodatkowy atrybut odwracający uwagę. Zakon w tej chwili wie już nieco za dużo. I narobi problemów. Cóż, dorośli w tym fanfiku zachowują się gorzej niż dzieci, więc to właściwie nic nowego :-P. Teraz jestem jeszcze ciekawsza, co to za książka, że aż budzi w Tobie odruchy wymiotne..._

_**lwica**__ Ech, gdyby tłumaczenie fanfików robiło się tak szybko, jak się fanfiki po angielsku czyta, miałabym czas na wszystko i jeszcze więcej. Niestety, tłumaczenie to pewnego rodzaju praca i chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, wykonuję ją z niewielką dbałością, to zajmuje ona sporo czasu. Akurat ten fanfik tłumaczy się w miarę łatwo i szybko, ponieważ użyte w nim zwroty są z reguły proste, a akapity i rozdziały krótkie, ale mam jeszcze inne teksty do tłumaczenia i robię to, że tak powiem, naprzemiennie. A po przetłumaczeniu rozdziału należałoby jeszcze odpisać na komentarze - i kolejne godziny lecą. Poza tym, jak zauważyłaś, mam jeszcze inne zajęcia. Ostatnio na przykład namiętnie oglądam "Kości" w necie (akurat dzisiaj sobie odpuściłam, bo musiałam jechać na zakupy; no i chciałam zamieścić wreszcie nowy rozdział tego tłumaczenia), poza tym chciałabym też coś napisać - mam mnóstwo pomysłów na fanfiki, pisze się je jednak znacznie wolniej niż tłumaczy cudze, więc jakoś wciąż czasu nie mogę znaleźć na pisanie; a planowałam horror na Halloween... nie wyszło. Dokończę go pewnie później i zamieszczę bez okazji... albo na Halloween za trzy lata, znając moje tempo :-P. Doba dla mnie naprawdę mogłaby być ze dwa razy dłuższa (bylebym nie musiała wtedy pracować szesnaście godzin dziennie i spać dwa razy dłużej :-P). Tak, zgodnie z prawdopodobieństwem, relacje lekko się przekształcają, a zachowanie zmienia wraz ze wzrostem obustronnego zaufania. Chłopcy pozwalają sobie - choć w przypadku Harry'ego na krótko - na zachowanie odpowiednie do wieku. No, ale jak się ma pod opieką dziecko, to nie można samemu być dzieckiem zbyt długo... ani zbyt często, bo potem dziecko wyśmiewa się z ciebie, że czytasz książki dla dzieci :-P. "Nowy dom Harry'ego", jak widziałaś, nareszcie został zaktualizowany; jak ja nie lubię tłumaczyć opowiadań o tak dłuuugich rozdziałach... Całe szczęście, że treść to chociaż częściowo rekompensuje, bo inaczej pewnie ciepłabym ten przekład w kąt :-P._

_**buchling**__ Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, acz w szybkie zakończenie tego tłumaczenia raczej bym nie wierzyła. Została jeszcze prawie połowa, a pierwszą tłumaczyłam około pół roku, więc druga zajmie mi pewnie podobną ilość czasu. No, chyba że się sprężę... ale na razie nic tego nie zapowiada :-P. Miło mi słyszeć, że przekład czyta się dobrze; to dla mnie, przyznam, najważniejsze (no, może prawie; w każdym razie jest to z pewnością jedna z najważniejszych kwestii). A ciąg dalszy, jak widać, nastąpił. Po... niech spojrzę... dwóch tygodniach. Hm..._


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział dwunasty

* * *

=Hogwart=

- Minerwo! Minerwo!

Wicedyrektorka uniosła oczy znad papierów, które przeglądała.

- Poppy? Pomono?

Kobiety z rozpędu prawie wpadły na jej biurko.

- Severus... znaleźliśmy Severusa... pomyślałyśmy, że chciałabyś przyjść...

Minerwie wypadło z rąk to, co trzymała.

- Nic mu nie jest? Gdzie się ukrywał? Czy ktoś już po niego poszedł? W jaki sposób...

- 'Nerwo! - krzyknęła Poppy. - Uspokój się. Zlokalizowaliśmy go, Artur i Filius czekają na nas na dole. Zabierzemy go do domu.

=Nora=

Remus wszedł do kuchni z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Znalazłem. Musiałem zagłębić się w ministerialne archiwa i w końcu w jakiejś zapyziałej szafce natknąłem się na stare dokumenty zakupowe. Udało mi się wyszperać między nimi taki jeden wypełniony przez dziadka Jamesa, kiedy nabywał on ziemię niedaleko granicy ze Szkocją. Dziesięć do jednego, że zbudował tam ten bungalow, o którym opowiadał nam James.

Molly Weasley wyglądała na podekscytowaną.

- Więc... tam właśnie jest Harry?

Remus przytaknął.

- To całkiem możliwe. Zatem...

Molly machnęła różdżką i posiłek, który przygotowywała, sam zestawił się z piecyka.

- Zatem idziemy - stwierdziła bez cienia wątpliwości.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.

- Sądziłam, że uzgodniliśmy, aby nie naciskać na Harry'ego i tylko wysyłać do niego listy - zauważyła Hermiona z wahaniem.

Molly i Remus wytrzeszczyli oczy na nastolatków.

- Ale teraz wiemy, gdzie jest - powiedziała Molly - więc możemy zabrać go do domu. To był nasz główny cel.

Ron poczerwieniał i jego spojrzenie pociemniało ze złości.

- Harry NIE CHCE zostać znaleziony. Skoro jest w domu swoich rodziców, to wszystko jest w porządku. Obiecaliście mu, że nie będziecie go zmuszać iść gdziekolwiek.

- RONALDZIE WEASLEY! - krzyknęła jego matka surowo. - Zamierzamy odzyskać Harry'ego i sprowadzić go tu z powrotem. A potem porozmawiam sobie z tym młodym człowiekiem na temat takiego uciekania. Mógł przyjść prosto tutaj.

- Ale...

- Idziemy po niego - wtrącił się Remus. - Możecie iść z nami albo tu zostać.

Hermiona gwałtownie wstała z krzesła.

- Nie pójdziemy z wami. _Obiecaliście_ mu! Obiecaliście, że nie spróbujecie czegoś takiego.

- Jak sobie chcecie - warknęła Molly, po czym wraz z Remusem skorzystała z sieci Fiuu.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! - burknął Ron. - Znaczy, jasne, my też chcieliśmy znaleźć Harry'ego, ale po tym, jak napisał do nas i zapewnił, że u niego wszystko w porządku, uznałem, że spotkamy się po prostu na Pokątnej. Chciałem tylko, żeby nie musiał być z tymi wstrętnymi mugolami.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

- Sądzę, że oni chcą dobrze, szczerze jednak mówiąc, zaczynam podejrzewać, Ron, że problemem nigdy tak naprawdę nie był Dumbledore, lecz sami członkowie Zakonu...

Ron gniewnie zmarszczył brwi.

- Gdzieś pogubili mózgi. Może poszukalibyśmy Freda i George'a? Może mają jakiś sposób, żeby znaleźć Harry'ego wcześniej i ostrzec go.

=Bungalow=

- Powinien gdzieś tu być...

- Do jest tam!

- No cóż... wygląda na to, że to właśnie ten.

Remus i Molly przedzierali się przez krzewy otaczające budynek.

- AU! Remusie, dlaczego się tak nagle zatrzymałeś?

- Ponieważ wpadł na mnie - stwierdził rozdrażniony głos McGonagall.

- Minerwa? Co ty tu robisz?

- Artur? - zdziwiła się Molly, która właśnie zauważyła męża.

- Jesteśmy tu, ponieważ mamy powód sądzić, że Severus jest gdzieś w tej okolicy - wyjaśnił pan Weasley.

- A MY jesteśmy tu, ponieważ mamy powód sądzić, że ten dom jest kryjówką Harry'ego - powiedziała Molly.

Członkowie obu grup patrzyli po sobie ze zmieszaniem.

- Severus... i Harry... razem? - Minerwa wreszcie wymówiła pytanie, nad którym wszyscy w tym momencie się zastanawiali.

Remus pokręcił głową.

- Na to wychodzi. Idziemy.

Zbliżywszy się do budynku, zobaczyli chłopca, który bawił się na podwórzu otoczonym niskim ogrodzeniem.

- Severus - szepnęła Minerwa. Oczy jej zwilgotniały na widok całego i zdrowego małego mistrza eliksirów.

Ostrożnie podeszli do płotu, nie chcąc niepokoić dziecka.

- Chodźmy po niego - powiedziała Pomona, po czym spróbowała przejść przez ogrodzenie... i odbiła się od potężnych tarcz ochronnych.

Przestraszony Severus spojrzał w górę. Kiedy rozpoznał Minerwę, Pomonę i Poppy, jego twarz wykrzywił grymas paniki.

Z domu wybiegł kolejny chłopiec, tym razem nastolatek o ciemnych, potarganych włosach.

Dziecko popędziło prosto do niego - oba zespoły patrzyły w zdumieniu, jak malec rzucił mu się w ramiona, oplótł go nóżkami w pasie i objął rączkami za szyję.

- Harry, Harry, znaleźli mnie, pomóż mi! - Słyszeli, jak krzyczał ze zgrozą.

Wszyscy obecni poczuli, jak do oczu napływają im łzy, gdy zorientowali się, jak bardzo przerażone było to dziecko.

Molly Weasley, która również próbowała sforsować ogrodzenie i została odepchnięta w podobny sposób, ujęła się rękoma pod boki.

- HARRY JAMESIE POTTERZE! Natychmiast nas wpuść!

Harry uniósł brew.

- Nie, nie sądzę. Co się stało z "do niczego nie będziemy cię zmuszać"? Mówiłem, że nic mi nie jest. Czemu nie mogliście po prostu zostawić mnie w spokoju?

- Harry, jesteś zbyt młody, aby troszczyć się o siebie. Chcieliśmy... - odezwał się Remus.

Wciąż obejmujący chlipiące dziecko Harry nie wytrzymał i wybuchł.

- Zbyt młody, aby troszczyć się o siebie, Remusie? Jakie masz prawo do oceniania tego! Czy byłem zbyt młody, aby krewni się nade mną znęcali? Głodzili mnie? Bili? Zaniedbywali? Czy byłem zbyt młody, aby uczynić mnie odpowiedzialnym za uratowanie całego cholernego magicznego świata, który wolał rzucić do walki dziecko, niż stanąć wspólnie przeciwko jednemu, JEDNEMU niedoszłemu tyranowi? Doprawdy, musicie sobie znaleźć lepszy powód niż TEN, bo to jest jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Wiedzieliście, że u Dursleyów nie byłem szczęśliwy, delikatnie mówiąc, a mimo to pozwalaliście Dumbledore'owi, żeby mnie tam odsyłał. Pewnie, twierdził, że wie najlepiej i że muszę tam wracać, ale gdybyście wszyscy zechcieli mu się sprzeciwić, niewiele mógłby zrobić, co nie? On przynajmniej ma coś na swoją obronę, może się tłumaczyć, że presja odpowiedzialności była zbyt silna i rozchorował się przez to.

Severus, wciąż mocno trzymający się Harry'ego, nawet podczas tej tyrady, ze zdumieniem otworzył oczy. Ten stary człowiek, który był dla niego taki niedobry, był chory? Czy dlatego był niedobry? Zadrżał. Ci ludzie ich znaleźli. Zabiorą ich stąd teraz do tego paskudnego miejsca. Matka przynajmniej w tym miała rację. To było okropne miejsce. Te wiedźmy były miłe, ale pracowały dla niedobrego chorego czarodzieja. Harry tak powiedział.

Nagle uderzyła go wyjątkowo ponura myśl. A jeśli ci niedobrzy ludzie zjawili się tu, bo wyszedł poza ogrodzenie i czarował? Czy to była jego wina? On tylko chciał pomóc Kirke. Ci paskudni ludzie zabiorą ich teraz i Harry będzie na niego bardzo wściekły, bo to była jego wina, i wtedy Severus znowu będzie sam.

Łzy popłynęły mu po twarzy; poczuł, jak Harry automatycznie przytula go mocniej.

Ciskane przez nastolatka gromy wprawiły Molly i Remusa w osłupienie. Harry jednak jeszcze nie skończył.

- Czy byłem zbyt młody, aby patrzeć, jak umiera Quirrell, Remusie? Albo Cedryk? Albo Syriusz? Słyszeć moich rodziców za każdym razem, gdy zbliżają się dementorzy? Do diabła, nawet zbliżanie się do dementorów najwyraźniej nie jest czymś, do czego jestem zbyt młody. Więc proszę, nie zaczynaj teraz mówić, że jestem zbyt młody, aby troszczyć się o siebie w domu, który należał do mojej rodziny, został zaprojektowany tak, aby mnie chronić, gdzie nikt mnie nie bije ani nie głodzi. Musiałem się o siebie troszczyć od drugiego roku życia. A pani, pani Weasley... Wiem, że chce pani dobrze i pragnie pani się mną opiekować, ale nie może pani mną dyrygować. Nie może pani łamać obietnic tylko dlatego, że jest pani dorosła, i nie może pani zakładać, że zawsze ma pani rację. Jak widać z ostatnich wydarzeń, to nieprawda. Sugeruję więc, żebyście zwyczajnie stąd odeszli, z zapewnieniem, że jesteśmy tu całkowicie bezpieczni i szczęśliwi, i zobaczę się z wami, przynajmniej z profesorami, pierwszego września.

Artur Weasley odkaszlnął.

- Harry... przyszliśmy tu też po Severusa. Nie... spodziewaliśmy się, że znajdziemy go pod twoją opieką, i jesteśmy raczej pewni, że wszystko z nim w porządku...

Po części oczekiwali, że Harry upuści dziecko z przerażeniem, kiedy zda sobie sprawę, że to mistrz eliksirów, ale Harry tylko skinął głową.

- Wiedziałeś?

- On naprawdę ma sześć lat, panie Weasley. Jak najbardziej jest zdolny do powiedzenia mi, jak się nazywa, i może polegać na swoich wspomnieniach. Tak, wiedziałem w niecałe pół godziny po tym, jak go spotkałem.

- Wiesz więc, albo chociaż podejrzewasz, co mu się stało?

- Tak - zapewnił Harry niecierpliwie, głaszcząc ciemne włosy chłopca, gdy usłyszał, jak Severus cicho pochlipuje.

- Szukamy sposobu, który pozwoliłby mu stać się znowu dorosłym - powiedział Flitwick - przede wszystkim jednak chcieliśmy być pewni, że jest bezpieczny. tak bardzo się o niego martwiliśmy...

- Dobrze wiedzieć - odparł Harry. - Ale nie pozwolę wam go zabrać. Zostaje ze mną.

W tym momencie Molly Weasley odzyskała głos.

- Nie możesz opiekować się dzieckiem! - zaprotestowała z oburzeniem.

- Niby czemu nie, pani Weasley? Opiekuję się nim od trzech tygodni i, jak pani widzi, jest najzupełniej zdrowy i nic mu nie dolega, pomijając obecne zdenerwowanie.

- Harry, my byśmy się nim dobrze zajęli - wtrąciła się Poppy.

Harry uniósł brew.

- Czy muszę przypominać, że wasze dotychczasowe sukcesy z zakresu zajmowania się dzieckiem znienacka pozostawionym pod waszą opieką nie są... pozbawione ciemnych plam, że tak to określę? - zadrwił. Następnie zwrócił się do Remusa: - Dobrze pamiętam, że Ron i Hermiona też byli w twojej małej ekipie poszukiwawczej?

- Zdenerwowali się, kiedy usłyszeli, że się tu wybieramy - przyznał Remus. - Nie chcieli w tym uczestniczyć.

Harry z satysfakcją skinął głową. Przyjaciele go nie zawiedli.

- No to skoro już wiecie, co mam w tej sprawie do powiedzenia, nasza dwójka zamierza zjeść lancz. Przykro mi, nie mogę was zaprosić do towarzystwa.

To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się na pięcie i energicznie ruszył w stronę domu, pozostawiając za sobą grupkę bardzo poczerwieniałych dorosłych.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dwunastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział trzynasty

* * *

Wracając do domu, Harry wyraźnie usłyszał, jak pani Weasley mówi:

- Bill będzie w stanie...

Jęknął. Najstarszy spośród braci Weasleyów był łamaczem klątw i, jeżeli będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, na pewno zdoła przełamać tarcze ochronne. Zakon nie zamierzał zostawić ich, skoro już zostali odnalezieni. Byli w pułapce.

Kiedy znalazł się w bungalowie, przesunął Severusa na biodro i z namysłem zaczął się poklepywać po twarzy.

- Co robić, co robić... Jesteśmy uziemieni. Będziemy musieli stąd odejść. Ale nie do chaty, na pewno już się też zorientowali, gdzie ona jest...

Postawił dziecko na podłodze i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki.

- W dodatku nie mamy zbyt wiele jedzenia...

Nagle usłyszał chlipnięcie, odwrócił się więc, aby pocieszyć chłopca. Ku jego zdumieniu Severus odsunął się od niego, blady i drżący.

- Sevvy, co się stało? Nie pozwolę im cię zabrać, wiesz o tym.

Severus pociągnął nosem. Jasne, że Harry będzie wściekły. Zaraz wywlecze go z domu do tych ludzi i go odda. A może nawet go uderzy?

Ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego. To była jego wina i Harry musiał się tego dowiedzieć. Przez niego Harry miał kłopoty z tą przerażającą, rozgniewaną rudą panią.

- To... to moja wina - wyszeptał, wlepiwszy wzrok w podłogę.

Harry uniósł brew.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Bo... bo... wyszedłem... poza ogrodzenie - wyjąkał chłopiec, po czym wytarł twarz rękawem, dzięki czemu stała się ona jeszcze brudniejsza.

- Dlaczego?

Severus spojrzał w górę. Harry jeszcze na niego nie wrzeszczał, w przeciwieństwie do tego, czego się spodziewał. Chciał znać powód? Wolno mu było wyjaśnić?

- Kirke... Kirke była za ogrodzeniem... i ptak chciał ją upolować... nie pomyślałem... przywołałem ją w samą porę... użyłem magii. Przepraszam, Harry, proszę, nie oddaj im mnie, proszę, Harry, będę grzeczny!

Harry przez parę minut gapił się na dziecko, kompletnie zaskoczony desperacką prośbą. Potem podniósł je i przytulił.

- Ciii, Sevvy, uspokój się. Nie odeślę cię. Pokaż się. - Zmoczył chusteczkę pod kranem i zaczął myć twarz chłopca. - Możliwe, że zjawili się tutaj śladem twojej magii - kontynuował cicho - ale ja już ci pozwoliłem czarować w Londynie, pamiętasz? Może wytropili nas już tam. Gdyby Hedwiga była w niebezpieczeństwie, zapewne zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo, co ty. Z Kirke wszystko w porządku?

Severus przytaknął, czknął i położył głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Jesteś zły? Chcesz mnie ukarać?

- Nie. - Harry poklepał go po plecach. - Najpewniej dałbym ci szlaban na jeden dzień, sądzę jednak, że strach, jaki poczułeś, kiedy zjawiła się tu ta cała ekipa, był karą większą niż zasłużyłeś.

- Co teraz zrobimy, Harry? - spytał Severus cichutko.

Nadal się bał, ale już nie tak bardzo. Harry nie gniewał się na niego. Było mu bardzo smutno, że odejdą z bungalowu - ale dopóki będzie z nim jego "starszy brat", wszystko było w porządku.

Nieoczekiwanie do kuchni wpadła Hedwiga niosąca list. Widać było, że bardzo jej zależy, aby Harry przeczytał go jak najszybciej: podskakiwała na stole, hukając na niego.

- Tak, tak, dziewczynko, już idę - mówił się Harry uspokajająco, podchodząc do stołu i odwiązując przesyłkę. - To od Rona i Hermiony - odkrył ze zdziwieniem.

_"Drogi Harry._

_Nie wiemy, czy ten list dotrze do Ciebie na czas. Jeśli Mama i Remus nie pokazali się jeszcze, uciekaj. Są w drodze i zamierzają sprowadzić Cię z powrotem. Przykro nam; przyłączyliśmy się do poszukiwań tylko dlatego, że chcieliśmy się upewnić, iż jesteś bezpieczny. Nigdy nie zamierzaliśmy brać udziału w czymś takim._

_Opuściliśmy Norę i zatrzymaliśmy się u Freda i George'a na Pokątnej. Próbujemy wymyślić jakiś plan przyjścia Ci z pomocą. Spotkaj się z nami, jeżeli będziesz musiał uciekać, tak szybko, jak tylko zdołasz._

_Do szybkiego zobaczenia._

_Ron i Hermiona"_

Harry spojrzał na Severusa i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zdaje się, że nie jesteśmy już sami...

=Hogwart=

Dumbledore usiadł w fotelu przy oknie wychodzącym na błonia i westchnął. Nadrobił zaległości w śnie i jedzeniu, teraz więc czuł się znacznie lepiej. Poprawiało mu się, wiedział o tym. Nie czuł się już tak zdesperowany ani przytłoczony.

Do komnaty wsunęła się Szara Dama.

- Witaj, Albusie. Jak się dzisiaj miewasz?

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Jestem... zatroskany - przyznał. - Wciąż myślę o Harrym i Severusie. W jaki sposób kiedykolwiek będę mógł im zrekompensować to, co zrobiłem?

- Tak, to będzie raczej trudne. Zwłaszcza obecnie, kiedy Zakon trzyma ich uwięzionych w domu Harry'ego.

- CO? - Dumbledore poderwał się z siedzenia.

Szara Dama skinęła głową.

- Najwyraźniej Molly Weasley i Remus Lupin, pomimo złożonej Harry'emu obietnicy, że nie będą go do niczego zmuszać, wycofali się z danego słowa, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, gdzie on jest. Przypadkowo w tym samym czasie Severusa znalazł zespół Artura. Spotkali się na granicy tarcz ochronnych domu Potterów. Harry natknął się na Severusa dzień po ich zniknięciu i od tej pory trzymają się razem. Minerwa mówi, że Harry wpadł w całkiem widowiskowy atak złości, kiedy się pokazali.

Dumbledore skrzywił się.

- Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. Pamiętam jego atak w moim gabinecie. Ale co oni wyprawiają? Czy niczego nie nauczyli się z moich błędów?

- Najwyraźniej nie - stwierdziła. Potem uśmiechnęła się. - Mam jeszcze jedną informację, o tym jednak nikt nie wie. Sowa Harry'ego najwyraźniej uznała, że powinnam o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ przyleciała do mnie. Ron i Hermiona chcieli uszanować życzenia Harry'ego i, gdy reszta udała się do jego domu, aby go stamtąd zabrać, uciekli do bliźniaczych braci Rona. Przyrzekli, że pomogą Harry'emu.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Być może będę im w stanie pomóc... Pozwól, że napiszę list.

=ulica Pokątna, numer 93=

Bliźniacy weszli do mieszkania nad swoim sklepem, gdzie siedziała pozostała dwójka.

- Witka, czy stało się...

- ...cokolwiek niezwykłego, gdy byliśmy w pracy?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Fawkes się zjawił.

Bliźniacy unieśli identyczne brwi.

- Dostarczył list od dyrektora i coś jeszcze. Patrzcie!

Rzuciła coś bliźniakom w ręce. Zegar. Mniejszą wersję zegara Molly Weasley, która miała dwie wskazówki: Harry'ego i Severusa. Obie wskazywały "bungalow" i "uwięziony".

- Ma dwa zewnętrzne pierścienie, jeden z lokacjami, drugi z okolicznościami. Poruszają się tak pierścienie, jak wskazówki. Najwyraźniej musimy tylko dotknąć zegara własnymi różdżkami, aby dodać nasze wskazówki. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli szybko zareagować, jeżeli Harry...

Nagle pierścienie poruszyły się i obie wskazówki zatrzymały się na "w podróży" oraz "bezpieczny".

- Jak widzicie, Harry i profesor Snape najwyraźniej są razem - odezwał się Ron.

Bliźniacy wzruszyli ramionami.

- Snape ma teraz sześć lat. To tylko dzieciak.

- Cóż, w każdym razie w ten sposób możemy mieć oko na Harry'ego i szybko mu pomóc, jeżeli będzie miał kłopoty.

- I to DUMBLEDORE to przysłał? - upewnił się George.

- Przysłał list i ten zegar. Napisał, że jest z nim znacznie lepiej i czuje się okropnie z powodu tego, co zrobił i Severusowi, i Harry'emu. Chciał pomóc, więc zrobił ten zegar. Pochwalił nas, że nie powtórzyliśmy błędów jego i Zakonu. Prawdę mówiąc to brzmi, jakby nas wręcz zachęcał...

=bungalow, nieco wcześniej=

- Czy planujecie odejść stąd w najbliższym czasie? - spytał Harry Molly Weasley.

- Nie bez was - odparła stanowczo. - Obaj powinniście iść z nami. Więc skończcie z tą bzdurą i wpuśćcie nas. Pozwolimy wam spędzić resztę wakacji w Norze.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał wybuch złości.

- Harry - odezwał się Artur - mogę cię prosić na stronę na słowo?

Harry przytaknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, po czym obaj odsunęli się nieco od pozostałych, nadal stojąc po przeciwnych stronach ogrodzenia.

- Harry, Minerwa, Poppy, Pomona, Filius i ja jesteśmy tu, ponieważ szukaliśmy Severusa. Widzimy, że nic mu nie jest, co bardzo mnie cieszy.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Przecież nie mogłem mu pozwolić głodować na ulicach, prawda?

Artur odpowiedział ciepłym uśmiechem, który zaraz zszedł mu z twarzy.

- Harry... kiedy wyruszaliśmy na poszukiwania... natknęliśmy się na jego dziennik. Uzgodniliśmy, że powinniśmy go przejrzeć w celu znalezienia jakichkolwiek wskazówek, ponieważ jednak nie chcieliśmy za bardzo naruszać prywatności Severusa, tylko ja go przeczytałem. Harry... to, czego dowiedziałem się o jego życiu...

- Nie było przyjemne. Tak, wiem. On pamięta tylko pierwsze sześć lat swojego życia, co w zupełności wystarczy. Jego dorosłe wspomnienia przedostają się na powierzchnię wyłącznie w koszmarach. Myśli, że to po prostu koszmary o strasznym człowieku, którego zobaczył w noc, kiedy został odmłodzony, ja jednak wiem, że te sny są wspomnieniami. Jego dorosłymi wspomnieniami.

Artur westchnął.

- Filius i Minerwa szukają kontrzaklęcia, ale na razie nie mamy w tym zbyt wiele szczęścia. Molly i ja... cóż. Widzisz, planowaliśmy wziąć Severusa do siebie, gdy zostanie odnaleziony, i dać mu szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. To dlatego Molly tak uparcie nalega, aby zabrać was do Nory.

Harry zmierzył mężczyznę ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Uważam was za wspaniałych ludzi, panie Weasley. Ale nie pozwolę Sevvy'emu dorastać wśród osób, które nie będą go słuchać, gdy tylko jakiś inny dorosły omami ich swoimi słowami, i łamią obietnice. Przykro mi, ale jakkolwiek nadal macie moją miłość, straciliście moje zaufanie.

Artur ze smutną miną patrzył, jak chłopiec wraca do domu.

- Sevvy! - zawołał Harry już w środku.

Severus wszedł do salonu.

- Znalazłem Kirke. - Harry podał węża dziecku. - Chodź, pomóż mi nas spakować. Odchodzimy stąd.

- Dokąd pójdziemy, Harry?

- Przeniesiemy się świstoklikiem z powrotem do domu w Yorku. Stamtąd pociągiem pojedziemy do Londynu, gdzie spotkamy się z moimi przyjaciółmi.

- Czemu nie pójdziemy prosto do Londynu, jak poprzednio?

- Bo to byłoby zbyt łatwo wyśledzić. Bezpieczniej będzie od tej pory korzystać z mugolskich środków transportu i w ogóle trzymać się mugolskiego świata, przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdziemy Rona i Miony.

Severus opuścił głowę.

- Przepraszam, Harry...

Spotka przyjaciół Harry'ego. Jacy oni będą? Też musieli być jego uczniami, kiedy był dorosły; pewnie nie będą go za bardzo lubili. Poznawanie nowych ludzi budziło w nim strach. Gdyby tylko nie wyszedł poza osłony...

Nieoczekiwanie poczuł rękę na włosach.

- W porządku, Sevvy. To nie twoja wina, że nas tu teraz uwięzili. Za kilka godzin będziemy z moimi przyjaciółmi, którzy nam pomogą.

"Sławne ostatnie słowa" - przyszło Harry'emu do głowy. Szybko jednak przegonił tę myśl. Musieli ruszać.

=na zewnątrz=

- Cześć, mamo. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Witaj, Bill, kochanie. Musimy przedostać się przez tarcze chroniące to miejsce.

- Jasne, mamo. Pozwól, że się zajmę... AUĆ!

- Co się stało, kochanie? - zaniepokoiła się Molly.

- Ledwie dotknąłem tarcz, a od razu poczułem nagły przypływ mocy. Muszą tu być całkiem niezłe osłony.

Niewidoczni z zewnątrz Harry i Severus uruchomili w domu świstoklik i znaleźli się w Yorku. Szybko przeszli na dworzec kolejowy, gdzie wsiedli do pierwszego lepszego pociągu. Severus był zachwycony nową przygodą - nigdy wcześniej nie jechał koleją.

- Harry? - odezwał się po chwili, gdy już przyzwyczaił się do nieznanego.

- Tak?

- Mówiłeś... mówiłeś, że ten zły stary człowiek, dyrektor, że on jest chory?

Harry uniósł wzrok.

- Tak, Sevvy. Czy widziałeś go przy pracy, kiedy tam byłeś?

Severus przytaknął.

- Cały czas pracował, ani na chwilę nie przestawał, na jego biurku było pełno papierów i wciąż jacyś ludzie prosili go przez kominek o pomoc.

- Dokładnie. I tak było przez całe lata. Niewiele sypiał przez całą tę pracę. Rozchorował się. Prawdopodobnie był chory od bardzo dawna, ale nikt tego nie zauważył, ponieważ potrzebowali go, żeby dla nich pracował. On najpewniej wcale nie chciał zrobić tobie krzywdy. Albo mi, skoro już o tym mowa - dodał Harry z namysłem, bardziej do siebie niż do chłopca.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył mężczyzny siedzącego w drugim końcu wagonu i triumfującego pod osłoną rozłożonej gazety. Jego pan będzie bardzo zadowolony z wiadomości, jakie przekaże mu śmierciożerca.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzynastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	14. Rozdział czternasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział czternasty

* * *

Podczas podróży do Londynu kilkakrotnie musieli zmieniać pociągi. Harry zawsze wtedy mocno trzymał Severusa za rękę, aby chłopczyk nie zgubił się w tłumie, chociaż dziecko nie kwapiło się do uciekania.

Harry kupił im obu paczkę chipsów i coś do picia, zanim wsiedli do następnego pociągu.

=tymczasem w kryjówce Voldemorta=

- Panie! Panie!

- Dlaczego pojawiasz się pędem w mojej obecności bez zaproszenia? _Cru..._

- Panie, widziałem Harry'ego Pottera i zdrajcę!

- _Cru..._ Że co?

- Byli w pociągu zmierzającym do Londynu, panie. Wyślizgnąłem się, kiedy zmieniali pociągi, i pośpieszyłem do ciebie po wsparcie, panie.

Voldemort wyglądał na zadowolonego, Malfoy jednak uniósł wysoko elegancką brew.

- Co robiłeś w... mugolskim środku transportu, Quincy?

Śmierciożerca poruszył się niespokojnie, a Voldemort machnął ręką, nie pozwalając mu zabrać głosu.

- Daruj sobie swoje zwykłe kłamstwa, Quincy; wiem, że jesteś półkrwi.

Śmierciożerca zbladł i zaczął się pocić.

- Mój panie...

- Ale zawsze dobrze mi służyłeś, a ta informacja jest bezcenna - przerwał mu Voldemort. - Zaś twoje pragnienie pozbycia się mugolskiego pochodzenia jest godne podziwu. Malfoy, dopilnuj, żeby z tego tytułu nie spotkały go żadne przykrości ze strony reszty was.

- Dziękuję, mój panie, dziękuję - wykrztusił Quincy.

Voldemort krótko skinął głową.

- Twoja dzisiejsza obecność w mugolskim świecie okazała się dla nas szczęśliwa, oczekuję jednak WŁAŚCIWEGO czarodziejskiego zachowania od tej pory, Quincy. I zbierzcie zespół. Chcę Snape'a i Pottera. Najlepiej żywych.

Malfoy i Quincy szybko zniknęli sprzed oblicza ich okrutnego pana, zadowoleni, że tym razem był w tak łaskawym nastroju.

=ulica Pokątna numer 93, godzinę później=

Tarcza zegara poruszyła się. Zewnętrzny pierścień nadal wskazywał "w podróży", ale wewnętrzny zatrzymał się teraz na "zagrożenie atakiem".

=Londyn, King's Cross=

- Już prawie jesteśmy, Harry? - spytał Severus, zmęczony podróżą i marudny.

- Tak, Sevvy. Chodź, ukryjemy się w tej alejce i nałożymy zaklęcia maskujące, zanim znajdziemy się w świecie czarodziejów.

Gdy tylko Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, aby rzucić wspomniane czary, usłyszeli znajomy głos.

- Proszę, proszę, pan Potter. Bawisz się ostatnio w przedszkolankę?

Lucjusz Malfoy uśmiechał się do nich sarkastycznie. Za jego plecami stało dwóch kolejnych śmierciożerców. Lucjusz podszedł do Severusa i szorstko ujął go pod brodę.

- No, no, naprawdę ładny z ciebie dzieciak, Snape.

Severus wyszarpnął się z uścisku i schował za nogami Harry'ego.

- Zostaw go w spokoju, Malfoy - warknął Harry, oceniając sytuację.

- Bo tak mówisz? Cóż... a ja bym powiedział... _CRUCIO_!

Lucjusz wyszarpnął różdżkę z zanadrza i wycelował klątwę w chłopca. Harry złapał Severusa i odsunął się wraz z nim z drogi zaklęcia.

- Widzę, że nadal torturujesz dzieci, Malfoy - zadrwił. - _Expelliarmus_! _Protego_!

Cztery klątwy odbiły się od jego tarczy, _Expelliarmus_ jednak nie przyniósł oczekiwanego efektu. Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

- Ułatwmy to sobie wszyscy, Potter. Chodźcie ze mną. Czarny Pan chce was żywych. Będzie pragnął, abyś do niego dołączył. A Severus... cóż, właśnie dlatego go przemienił. Aby pokazać mu "łaskę" jasnej strony. Czyż ty również... nie masz... podobnych doświadczeń, Potter?

Harry zawahał się.

- Ach, już zaczynasz rozważać pełną chwały przyszłość w służbie największego czarodzieja wszech czasów, prawda? - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

- Cóż... - powiedział Harry, wciągając Severusa za siebie. - Niech się zastanowię... Złożę podanie o przyjęcie w wasze szeregi, kiedy... och, powiedzmy, kiedy piekło zamarznie? To dla was wystarczająco szybko?

- Bezczelny dzieciak! - syknął śmierciożerca. - _Drętwota_!

- _Protego_! _Drętwota_, _Drętwota_! - krzyknął Harry nagle i z zaskoczenia trafił dwóch pozostałych napastników.

- Zapłacisz za to, Potter! _Sectumsempra_!

Wymierzona w Severusa klątwa poważnie zraniła Harry'ego, który jednym skokiem zasłonił przerażone dziecko.

- Uciekaj, Sevvy - szepnął nastolatek.

Chłopiec nie poruszył się.

- _Bindus_! - zawołał Malfoy i Harry upadł na ziemię, walcząc z pętami.

- No cóż, Potter - wysyczał śmierciożerca z błyszczącymi oczami - mój pan powiedział "najlepiej żywych", w rzeczy samej. Będzie wystarczająco szczęśliwy, jeżeli dostarczę mu żywcem tego bachora. A więc... _Avada_...

- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!

Severus patrzył w szoku, jak wymówiony przez niego czar trafia przerażającego pana, który chciał skrzywdzić Harry'ego. Zaczął płakać. Harry był cały we krwi i wyglądał tak blado!

Nastolatek spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- Dobra robota, Sevvy, bardzo dobra robota. Jestem... z ciebie... taki dumny...

- NIEEE, Harry, nieeeee, nie umieraj, Harry, nie umieraj - szlochał Severus, szarpiąc Harry'ego, który leżał nieruchomo z zamkniętymi oczami.

=ulica Pokątna numer 93=

Wszedłszy do mieszkania z torbą pełną zakupów, Hermiona usłyszała poruszenie tarcz zegara. Spojrzała na niego i zbladła.

- FRED! GEORGE! ROOOOON!

=bungalow=

Remus podszedł do Molly i podał jej kubek gorącej kawy.

- Jak sobie radzi Bill z tymi osłonami?

- Mówi, że prawie skończył. Przynajmniej z tymi, które zatrzymują nas poza ogrodzeniem.

- Masz rację, nie ma sensu rozbrajać ich wszystkich.

Molly rzuciła okiem na dom.

- Od paru godzin nie widziałam znaku życia ze strony chłopców - zauważyła ze zmartwieniem.

- MAMO! Osłony zdjęte!

Remus upuścił swój kubek.

- Dobrze, teraz musimy działać błyskawicznie. Molly, Arturze, zajdziemy ich od tyłu. Reszta niech wejdzie frontowymi drzwiami.

Szybko dopadli domu. Wejście do środka okazało się proste: drzwi nie były zamknięte. Budynek wydawał się podejrzanie pusty. Artur przeskanował go krótkim zaklęciem - nie było nikogo.

- Nie ma ich - powiedział z poczuciem porażki.

Remus jęknął.

- Świstoklik. Mają świstoklik Jamesa.

Molly pozwoliła łzom spływać po twarzy bez przeszkód.

- Zgubiliśmy ich... znowu - załkała. - Kto wie, gdzie teraz są?...

=Harry i Sevvy=

Severus szlochał bezradnie. Harry nie ruszał się, a przerażający pan mógł w każdej chwili obudzić się i go zabić. Jeśli Harry już nie żył.

- Nie, Harry, proszę, żyj - płakał.

Naraz usłyszał kroki. Zanim się obejrzał, stała przy nim czwórka rudzielców.

- Słodki Merlinie, co tu się stało?

- Nie ma czasu, Ron, trzeba ustabilizować stan Harry'ego. Otwórz mu usta i przytrzymaj, muszę mu podać eliksir uzupełniający krew.

Dłoń chwyciła Harry'ego za brodę i odchyliła ją, podczas gdy drugi rudowłosy osobnik, wyglądający jak doskonała kopia pierwszego, rzucił zaklęcie i rana na piersi Harry'ego zniknęła.

Jedyna kobieta z tej czwórki chwyciła go za ramię.

- Może staniemy sobie kawałek dalej i pozwolimy im pracować - zaproponowała łagodnie. - Nic ci nie jest? Co się stało?

Severus potarł oczy brudnymi piąstkami, usiłując wytrzeć łzy.

- Oni... chlip... zaatakowali nas... chlip... Harry nazwał tamtego... chlip... Malfoyem i on... chlip... zrobił Harry'emu krzywdę i teraz Harry się nie rusza. - Wysoki, dziecięcy głosik osiągnął rejestry świadczące o histerii.

Hermiona wiedziała, że to niby ma być ich straszliwy mistrz eliksirów, ale nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Był teraz tylko małym dzieckiem, bardzo wystraszonym i zdenerwowanym dzieckiem. Objęła go i przytuliła.

- Harry'emu nic nie będzie - zapewniła go. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, zaopiekujemy się nim. Ron!

Podszedł do nich trzeci rudy chłopak.

- Tak, Hermiono?

- Jest zbyt ciężki, abym sama miała go zanieść aż na Pokątną - powiedziała. - Ty go weź. Fred i George zamierzają aportować się z Harrym, jak sądzę?

Severus spojrzał na wysokiego chłopca z pewną nieufnością.

- Harry...

Hermiona uspokoiła go.

- Harry też idzie, ale my się nie możemy jeszcze teleportować. Pójdziemy pieszo. Ron cię poniesie.

Severus przytaknął, nagle bardzo zmęczony, i zwyczajnie wyciągnął ręce do góry, żeby zostać podniesionym. Chłopak najpierw spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, a potem uniósł go i posadził sobie na ramionach.

- To niesprawiedliwe - powiedział do dziecka.

Severus przytaknął. Siedział teraz naprawdę wysoko i był zadowolony, że nie musi iść. Jeżeli to byli przyjaciele Harry'ego - tak sądził, bo najwyraźniej nazywali się Ron i Hermiona - to może nie byli aż tak straszni, jak się obawiał.

Spojrzał do tyłu ponad swoim barkiem i zobaczył, że dwaj identycznie wyglądający panowie znikają z Harrym. Westchnął, ciężko i ze smutkiem, po czym położył głowę na masie rudych włosów, które miał pod brodą.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału czternastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział piętnasty

* * *

=Hogwart=

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ich nie ma! - krzyczała Molly. - Jak mogli tak po prostu ODEJŚĆ!

Gdy poirytowany duch wlatywał do pokoju, reszta obecnych właśnie przytakiwała.

- Co to za hałasy? - spytała Szara Dama. - Nawet duchy czasem potrzebują odpoczynku, wiecie?

- Harry i Severus - odparła zdenerwowana Molly. - Osaczyliśmy ich, a oni uciekli!

Duch uniósł ektoplazmatyczne brwi.

- Osaczyliście ich? - powtórzyła lodowatym tonem.

- Zlokalizowaliśmy ich w jednym z domów Potterów - wyjaśniła naburmuszona Molly. - Harry nam nawymyślał i odmówił zniesienia osłon, żebyśmy mogli tam wejść i zabrać ich z powrotem do Hogwartu albo Nory. Wezwaliśmy Billa, żeby złamał powstrzymujące nas tarcze, ale kiedy wdarliśmy się do środka, ich już nie było.

Szara Dama ze złością pokręciła głową.

- Słuchasz, co mówisz? Zlokalizowaliście ich. Osaczyliście ich. Złamaliście osłony. WDARLIŚCIE SIĘ do domu, na litość Merlina! Można by pomyśleć, że mówisz o jakichś przestępcach, nie o ludziach, których chcesz chronić.

Molly zaczęła coś bełkotać, Remus zaprotestował, a pozostali gapili się w osłupieniu.

- Całą historię proszę. - Duch niecierpliwie tupał nogą w powietrzu.

Artur skinął głową i zrelacjonował zdarzenia dnia.

- Popełniliście właśnie te same błędy, za które obwiniacie Albusa - stwierdził duch surowo na koniec. - Byliście źli na Albusa za to, jak potraktował Harry'ego, a mimo to robicie dokładnie to samo! Złamaliście daną mu obietnicę. Macie, ludzie, sporo do załatwienia, zanim będziecie gotowi zaopiekować się tymi chłopcami w odpowiedni sposób.

- My tylko chcieliśmy się nimi zająć... - zaprotestował Remus słabo.

- Łamiąc obietnicę? Okrążając ich tak, że poczuli się zmuszeni do ucieczki? Nie zrobiliście nic, aby zyskać zaufanie Harry'ego, a jeśli dalej będziecie tak postępować, stracicie również jego miłość. Powiedzcie mi, co planowaliście zrobić, kiedy ich już złapiecie?

Molly parsknęła.

- Przytuliłabym ich ze wszystkich sił, a potem dała im obu szlaban do końca wakacji.

- Ja też - poparł ją Remus. - I podejrzewam, że reszta nas także.

Szara Dama westchnęła.

- Mimo że żadne z was nie może twierdzić, iż Harry mu ufa? Gdyby tego nie było dość, mącicie mu w głowie.

- Dlaczego? - spytał Artur, który w przeciwieństwie do swojej żony słuchał uważnie.

- Bardzo niejasne jest obecnie, kto właściwie powinien być dla Harry'ego "rodzicem". W tej chwili każdy dorosły w jego życiu może mówić mu, jak ma się zachowywać, i karać go, kiedy tylko przyjdzie mu na to ochota. Pozwolił byś na coś takiego w stosunku do twoich własnych dzieci? - zapytała Artura, który westchnął.

- Nie - przyznał. - Nawet w szkole nauczycielom wolno karać je tylko do pewnego momentu. Jeżeli zdarzy się cokolwiek poważniejszego, zapraszają nas, ponieważ do nas należy decyzja.

- Właśnie. I możecie chronić swoje dzieci, jeśli zostaną ukarane niesłusznie. Ale Harry'ego nigdy to nie dotyczyło. Jest przyzwyczajony do niesprawiedliwego traktowania i nikt dotychczas nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby wysłuchać jego wersji zdarzeń. Zawsze działacie z wyprzedzeniem i decydujecie, co jest dla niego dobre, nawet nie pytając go wcześniej o zdanie. Poza tym on ma szesnaście lat. Arturze, czy pozwoliłbyś pierwszej lepszej osobie, aby ci rozkazywała?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

- Dokładnie. Ty decydujesz, kto ma nad tobą władzę, a kto nie. To naturalne. Jako dorośli kontrolujemy to poprzez wybory, których dokonujemy. Ty wybierasz, dla kogo pracować, kogo szanować. Nastolatki zaczynają to robić poprzez sprzeciwianie się autorytetom. To normalne zachowanie w tym wieku, część procesu dojrzewania i stawania się niezależnym dorosłym. Większość z nich uspokaja się i kieruje rozsądkiem, szczególnie jeżeli ich rodzice są świadomi tego procesu i zapewniają im więcej wolności oraz odpowiedzialności, zgodnie z ich wiekiem. Lecz Harry, który z uwagi na sposób wychowania jest znacznie starszy, niż wskazywałby na to jego fizyczny wiek, jest traktowany jak raczkujące dziecko niemal przez wszystkich wkoło.

Artur usiadł ze smutną miną.

- Czyli właściwie Harry nie ma powodu ufać dorosłym, a my nie dowiedliśmy, że jesteśmy godni jego zaufania. W dodatku ignorujemy jego problemy, kwestie, o których powinien mieć możliwość z nami porozmawiać, ponieważ wolimy mówić mu, co ma robić. A przynajmniej próbujemy go do tego zmusić.

Szara Dama przytaknęła.

- Istnieje bardzo realne niebezpieczeństwo, że kontynuując takie zachowanie, stracicie nie tylko Harry'ego, ale również własne dzieci - ostrzegła z powagą - ponieważ jego przyjaciele będą trzymać jego stronę.

- A... a Severus? - spytała Pomona.

- Severus najwyraźniej chce być z Harrym, sądząc po tym, co słyszałam - odparła Szara Dama, po czym podleciała do ściany, przez którą przybyła. - Zaś Harry jest zapewne właśnie tą osobą, która rozumie go najlepiej. Z całą pewnością żadne z was obecnie się do tego nie kwalifikuje.

=Pokątna 93=

Hermiona i Ron weszli do Magicznych Dowcipów Weasleyów; Ron nadal niósł przysypiającego chłopca. Wyglądał na nieco skrępowanego dźwiganiem na barana mistrza eliksirów, który położył policzek na czubku jego głowy. Gdyby Hermiona nie niepokoiła się aż tak o Harry'ego, pewnie śmiałaby się z wyrazu jego twarzy.

Kiedy wchodzili do salonu, natychmiast sprawdziła zegar.

Ostatnio dodali do niego również swoje twarze. Jej, Rona i Severusa spoczywały teraz wszystkie na "MDW" i "bezpieczny".

Bliźniaków były na tej samej lokacji, ale "w stresie". Harry'ego na "śmiertelne zagrożenie".

Ron zdjął Severusa ze swoich barków i wyprostował się. Chłopiec chwiał się na nogach, patrząc na nastolatków ze łzami w oczach.

- Harry? - spytał.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Jeszcze nie wiemy - przyznała ze wzrokiem utkwionym w zegarze.

Severus też go teraz zauważył i przysiadł na krześle, aby obserwować obrazek przedstawiający Harry'ego.

W końcu zasnął z głową w ramionach; nie obudził się nawet gdy wskazówka Harry'ego przesunęła się ze "śmiertelnego zagrożenia" na "dochodzi do siebie".

Ron i Hermiona zauważyli to jednak i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Jakim sposobem twoi bracia wiedzą tyle o leczeniu? - zainteresowała się Hermiona.

- No cóż, często robią sobie krzywdę podczas tworzenia dowcipów. - Ron wzruszył ramionami. - Zawsze byli dobrzy z eliksirów i udało im się namówić Pomfrey, żeby nauczyła ich trochę o leczeniu. Ale czy nie powinniśmy go położyć do łóżka? - zmienił temat, z lekkim wahaniem wskazując Severusa. - Wydaje się zmęczony.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

- Przetransmutuję sofę w bibliotece - powiedziała. - Możesz go tam zanieść?

Ron westchnął i delikatnie wziął śpiącego Severusa na ręce. Pogrążony we śnie i taki młody, mistrz eliksirów sprawiał wrażenie normalnego dzieciaka, uznał. A zgodnie z tym, co mówił jego ojciec, był też dzieckiem maltretowanym. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego zawsze był takim...

- Ron, idziesz?

- Tak, już idę - odparł i szybko zaniósł dziecko do jego prowizorycznego łóżka.

=później=

Fred i George wyłonili się ze swojej sypialni, wyglądając na zmęczonych, lecz szczęśliwych.

- Nic mu nie będzie - zapewnili pozostałą dwójkę. - Musi przez jakiś czas odpoczywać, ale kiedy mikstury uzupełniające krew zrobią swoje, w jednej chwili stanie na nogi. Chociaż było blisko - westchnął Fred.

- W każdym razie przez moment był przytomny i powiedział nam, co się stało. Malfoy zaoferował jemu i Severusowi szansę przyłączenia się do Voldemorta. Odmówili i wywiązała się walka. Harry zdołał unieruchomić dwóch, ale potem dopadł go Lucjusz. Najwyraźniej Severus, instynktownie, spetryfikował Lucjusza. - George uśmiechnął się szeroko. - To wszystko, co Harry pamięta. A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest chłopiec?

- Śpi w bibliotece - odparła Hermiona.

- Erm, już nie - zauważył Fred, wskazując małą postać w drzwiach.

Severus niespokojnie obserwował rudowłosych. Gdzie był Harry?

- Chodź tu, dzieciaku - zawołał George. - Harry'emu nic nie będzie, teraz po prostu śpi.

- Wyzdrowieje? - Severus chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź wprost.

Podszedł do George'a, stanął przy jego kolanie i błagalnym wzrokiem spojrzał na nastolatków, którzy byli zmorą jego egzystencji, gdy był dorosły.

George zawahał się.

Ludzie zawsze się wahali, zauważył Severus nieprzytomnie, jakby nie byli pewni, czy w ogóle go lubią.

Nagle został podniesiony i posadzony na kolanie mężczyzny.

- Tak, mały Sevviczku - stwierdził George żartobliwie. - Harry całkowicie wyzdrowieje. Opowiedział nam, jaki byłeś odważny i jak uratowałeś mu życie! Mówił, że jest z ciebie bardzo dumny i zagroził użyciem przeciw nam wszystkich naszych wynalazków, jeśli się tobą odpowiednio nie zajmiemy. Więc teraz damy ci coś do jedzenia - sami też jeszcze nie jedliśmy - a potem, jutro rano, kiedy się wyśpisz, będziesz mógł zobaczyć się z Harrym. Możesz zajrzeć do niego, gdy będziesz szedł do łóżka, ale daliśmy mu eliksir bezsennego snu, dlatego teraz nie kontaktuje.

Severus skinął głową.

- Eliksir bezsennego snu działa od czterech do dwudziestu czterech godzin, w zależności od stopnia wyczerpania pijącego - zacytował z książki o eliksirach, którą kazała mu czytać matka.

Dwaj identyczni mężczyźni zachichotali.

- Tak, masz całkowitą rację. Och, a my się jeszcze nie przedstawiliśmy! Ta dama tam to Hermiona, najlepsza przyjaciółka Harry'ego. Obok niej stoi Ron, najlepszy przyjaciel Harry'ego. Ten tutaj ma na imię Fred, a ja jestem George, bystrzejsza połowa Freda.

Severus przez kilka długich sekund uważnie przyglądał się bliźniakom.

- Dobra - uznał w końcu z uśmiechem.

- Hej, bracie mój - Fred zwrócił się do Rona - Może tak przebiegniesz się do Dziurawego Kotła i przyniesiesz nam kolację? Tylko nie zapomnij wstąpić do Floriana po lody.

Twarz Sevvy'ego rozjaśniła się. Fred wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Więc lubisz lody, co?

Severus z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową.

- Harry mnie tam zabrał i jedliśmy lody, i kupił mi miotłę, żebyśmy mogli grać w quidditcha w domu, a potem poszliśmy do zoo i wypuściliśmy węże na wolność...

Nagle zakrył usta rękoma i zaczerwienił się.

Pozostała czwórka parsknęła, zachichotała, po czym wybuchła gromkim śmiechem.

- O Merlinie, więc to jednak BYLIŚCIE wy! - jęknął George, chwytając się za bolący brzuch. - Powinniśmy byli wiedzieć.

- Kirke! - krzyknął Severus radośnie, gdy do pokoju wpełzł wąż. - To jest Kirke, zabraliśmy ją z zoo. Była w mojej kieszeni.

Ron zbladł.

- Miałeś ją przy sobie, kiedy cię niosłem?

Severus przytaknął.

- W twoich włosach było jej wystarczająco ciepło - wyjaśnił niewinnie.

Prawie zemdlony Ron opadł na kanapę i siedział tam, otwierając i zamykając usta jak ryba.

Bliźniacy byli wręcz przeraźliwie uradowani. Fred wziął Severusa pod pachy i posadził go na stole. Następnie sięgnął po różdżkę, aby wyczarować odznakę z napisem "Honorowy Huncwot".

- Dzieciaku, jesteś NIESAMOWITY - stwierdził, przypinając ją do koszulki chłopca.

=Hogwart=

- Witaj, pani - powiedział Albus Dumbledore z lekkim uśmiechem. - Słyszałem wiele głosów dobiegających z gabinetu. Wszystko w porządku?

Szara Dama westchnęła.

- Mieliśmy drobną dyskusję. Złapali Harry'ego i Severusa w pułapkę i chcieli na siłę zaciągnąć ich z powrotem. Chłopcy uciekli.

Dumbledore schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Więc znowu zaginęli?

Szara Dama przytaknęła.

- Zgaduję jednakowoż, że podążą prosto do przyjaciół Harry'ego. Niech Zgredek to sprawdzi. On nigdy nie zdradziłby Harry'ego przed nikim.

Wezwali skrzata i wydali mu polecenie. Piętnaście minut później Zgredek wrócił.

- Harry Potter został zaatakowany przez złego starego pana! - zaraportował z rozpaczą. - Ale z Harrym i paniczem Snape teraz dobrze. Są u Wheezyów Harry'ego.

Dumbledore zbladł na wieść o Lucjuszu Malfoyu, rozpogodził się jednak, usłyszawszy, że wszystko w porządku. Podziękował skrzatowi i zwrócił się do Szarej Damy:

- Chciałbym napisać do Harry'ego i Severusa... poprosić o możliwość przeproszenia ich osobiście... sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Tak, uważam, że tak. Napisanie do nich to dobry pomysł. Możesz nawet napisać osobne listy do każdego z nich.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

- Czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczą?

Szara Dama poklepała go po ręce; z trudem powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie.

- Możliwe, Albusie. Bądź otwarty i szczery, i niczego nie ukrywaj. Nie próbuj nimi manipulować, po prostu napisz, co do nich czujesz. Kochasz ich i przykro ci, powiedz im o tym. Tylko to się liczy.

=Pokątna 93=

Czwórka nastolatków była zaskoczona, kiedy Zgredek pojawił się wczesnym wieczorem, ale szybko udzieliła mu informacji, o które pytał dyrektor.

- Czy ma znaczenie, że on wie, gdzie są Harry i Severus? - spytał Ron Hermiony.

- Nie sądzę - odparła. - Nie może im teraz zrobić krzywdy. Poza tym naprawdę chce im pomóc, więc wydaje się, że dochodzi do siebie. I tak jednak musimy się przeprowadzić, ponieważ to jest pierwsze miejsce, w którym reszta będzie ich szukać. I nie wiemy, czy ci śmierciożercy nie... OCH!

Ron od razu ją zrozumiał.

- Zapomnieliśmy o tych śmierciożercach! Ależ jestem głupi!

- Zgadzamy się, bracie.

- Ale co skłoniło cię do poczynienia...

- ...tak wnikliwej obserwacji?

Ron poczerwieniał.

- Och, zamknijcie się obaj. Zapomnieliśmy o tamtych śmierciożercach!

- WY o nich zapomnieliście, mały bracie.

- MY jednakowoż zostawiliśmy sygnał czasowy...

- ...który zaalarmował aurorów parę minut po naszym odejściu.

- Nie żeby miało to na długo wsadzić Lucjusza Malfoya do więzienia...

- ...mamy jednak nadzieję, że nie uda mu się wrócić do łask Voldemorta równie szybko, jak do łask Ministra.

Do pokoju wszedł Severus w pidżamce. Na jego widok Hermiona aż jęknęła. Pozostała trójka spojrzała na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- No co? - odgryzła się. - Uważam, że jest przesłodki.

- Mogę już zobaczyć Harry'ego? Obiecałeś! - Severus bez cienia niepewności patrzył na George'a.

- Skąd wiesz, że to byłem ja? - zdziwił się bliźniak.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

- Bo ty nie jesteś Fredem - wyjaśnił z prostotą.

Fred przewrócił oczami i wziął chłopca za rękę.

Harry nie spał. Spojrzał w górę, kiedy usłyszał otwierane drzwi, i uśmiechnął się do Freda i Severusa.

- Cześć wam - powiedział.

Nadal był bardzo blady z powodu utraty krwi, ale eliksiry, które podali mu bliźniacy, wyleczyły go w takim samym stopniu, jak zrobiłyby to eliksiry Pomfrey.

Severus powoli podszedł do łóżka, w którym leżał Harry.

- Lepiej się czujesz? - spytał.

- O wiele lepiej; zwłaszcza teraz, gdy cię widzę - zapewnił Harry. - Martwiłem się. Uratowałeś mi życie, Sevvy... kolejny raz. - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Uratowałem ci życie? - zdziwił się Severus.

- Tak.

- Ale... ale... - Severus wahał się. - Ale czemu mnie nie lubiłeś, jeśli uratowałem ci życie?

Wydawało mu się, że skoro uratował Harry'emu życie, Harry i jego przyjaciele powinni go lubić. I lubili go, ale nie jak był dorosły, bo inaczej nie patrzyliby na niego w ten sposób, kiedy zobaczyli go pierwszy raz. Harry nawet wyglądał, jakby naprawdę go nienawidził, gdy usłyszał jego imię i nazwisko w tamtej restauracji.

- Sevvy, podejdź tutaj. - Harry wyciągnął ręce.

Severus podbiegł do niego i rzucił mu się w ramiona, po czym schował głowę pod brodą Harry'ego.

- Nie byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach, to prawda - przyznał Harry - a ja naprawdę nie miałem ochoty widzieć, jak dobrym byłeś człowiekiem. A jesteś, Sevvy. Jesteś bardzo dobry.

Severus westchnął i przytulił się mocniej. Był dobry. Nie był bezużyteczny ani nie był rozczarowaniem, jak mówili mu rodzice. Harry masował go po plecach, też się kładąc.

Prawie pogrążony we śnie Severus nie zauważył spojrzeń, jakie Harry wymienił z Fredem, pełnych rozbawienia, żalu i czułości, kiedy przenieśli wzrok na zasypiającego chłopca.

Tuż przed tym, jak zasnął na dobre, Severusowi przeszło przez głowę, czy ten zły wężowy człowiek okaże się teraz także tym, który próbował zabić Harry'ego w dzieciństwie.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału piętnastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział szesnasty

* * *

=kryjówka Voldemorta=

- Zawiedliście mnie.

Trzech mężczyzn klęczało przed Czarnym Tyranem, mamrocząc przeprosiny.

- Cisza! Dwóch chłopców. DWÓCH CHŁOPCÓW! Waszej dwójki nie będę winił przesadnie za to, że daliście się pokonać Harry'emu Potterowi.

Dwaj śmierciożercy sprawiali wrażenie, jakby odczuli niejaką ulgę.

- _Crucio_.

Nie wyglądali już na tak zadowolonych, kiedy krzyczeli w agonii przez pół minuty. Potem Voldemort zdjął z nich klątwę.

- Wracajcie do okręgu.

Pośpiesznie - drżąc na całym ciele - usłuchali.

- Ale ty, Lucjuszu... - Czarny Pan z odrazą patrzył na swego podwładnego - ty... ty zostałeś spetryfikowany... SPETRYFIKOWANY, na litość Salazara... przez SZEŚCIOLATKA!

Lucjusz zaskomlał; znał ten ton aż nazbyt dobrze.

- Mój panie... zdołałem... pokonać Pottera... wątpię, czy udało mu się przeżyć...

- Głupiec - stwierdził Czarny Pan, po czym pochylił się i wyszeptał mężczyźnie do ucha: - Nie sądzisz, że wiedziałbym, gdyby Harry Potter był martwy? Nie, on żyje. I to z Severusem. To nie wróży dobrze planom, jakie wiążę z Severusem. Wysłałem go do Dumbledore'a, aby pokazać mu, że Światło zniszczy go, gdy tylko nie będzie im już przydatny. Co powiedział Potter, kiedy zaoferowałeś mu przyłączenie się do mnie?

Lucjusz prawie płakał, pośpiesznie próbując ukryć pod peleryną żółtą plamę, która pojawiła się na jego szacie.

- Mój panie... on powiedział... że złoży podanie o przyjęcie... gdy piekło zamarznie.

- _CRUCIO_!

=Pokątna 93=

- Wiesz, że nie możemy tu zostać, prawda? - spytał Fred Harry'ego.

- Ja nie mogę. Wy dwaj macie sklep do prowadzenia. Zabiorę tylko Sevvy'ego i znajdę inne miejsce.

- Nie bądź śmieszny. Idziemy z wami. Będziemy się po prostu aportować do sklepu.

- Właśnie, Harry, my też idziemy. - W sypialni zjawili się Ron i Hermiona.

Hermiona natychmiast (ale na szczęście po cichu) zaczęła gruchać do chłopczyka, który wciąż spał obok Harry'ego, skulony przy jego boku.

- No proszę, mamy wyjście z sytuacji... - powiedział George, wchodząc.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego.

- Dyrektor znowu napisał. Fawkes dopiero co się zjawił. Proponuje, żebyśmy zatrzymali się w jego domu letniskowym. Ma niesamowicie silne osłony, a Severus dodał do nich jeszcze swoje w ostatnich latach. Co oznacza, że ich moc rośnie za każdym razem, kiedy on jest w tym domu.

- Ale... - zaprotestował Ron.

- Przysłał też listy do Harry'ego i Sevvy'ego - ciągnął George, ignorując młodszego brata. - Oto one. Zostawimy was, żebyście mogli je przeczytać.

Chłopczyk nadal spał, Harry otworzył więc list zaadresowany do siebie i zaczął czytać:

_"Drogi Harry._

_Pozwól, dziecko, że zacznę od przeprosin. Nie wiem, kogo ja oszukuję: zwykłe przeprosiny nie naprawią tego, co Ci wyrządziłem. Bardzo Cię przepraszam; i rozumiem, że mi nie wybaczysz._

_Mam wielką nadzieję, mój chłopcze, że przyjmiesz moją pomoc. Naprawdę nie mam innych intencji, niż tylko dać Tobie i Severusowi prawdziwie szczęśliwe wakacje. Mój letni dom jest dobrze chroniony, dostatecznie duży dla Ciebie i Twoich przyjaciół oraz położony nad morzem. Upewniłem się też, że jest już dobrze zaopatrzony, na wypadek gdybyś jednak skorzystał z mojej oferty i był w potrzebie... pilnej przeprowadzki._

_Zapewniam również, że nie zjawię się tam, o ile Ty i Severus nie pozwolicie mi na to._

_Nie pragnę usprawiedliwiać się chorobą, Harry, lecz w rzeczy samej żywię nadzieję, że uwierzysz, gdy powiem, że teraz widzę sprawy znacznie wyraźniej. Nie zmazuje to moich złych decyzji z przeszłości, ale oznacza, iż zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby odzyskać Twoje zaufanie._

_Ze szczerymi przeprosinami_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

- No, no, czyż to nie interesujące? - mruknął Harry do siebie.

- Harry? Co jest interesujące? - spytał Severus, siadając.

- List od dyrektora. Do ciebie też jest - wyjaśnił nastolatek.

- Nie wyjec?

- Na Merlina, nie. Myślę, że chce cię przeprosić. Mnie przeprosił.

- Więc mogę go przeczytać?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, możesz go bezpiecznie przeczytać. On już ci nigdy nie zrobi krzywdy.

Severus otworzył list i zaczął czytać na głos:

- Mój drogi chłopcze... To o mnie? - spytał z zadziwieniem w głosie.

Harry przytaknął.

- Niezwykle rad byłem, kiedy usłyszałem, że jesteś z Harrym. Martwiłem się o ciebie. Tak bardzo mi przykro, Severusie, że byłem dla ciebie taki okrutny i niedobry. Nie chciałem być dla ciebie niedobry, ale byłem. Zrozumiem, jeśli jesteś teraz na mnie bardzo, bardzo zły i już nigdy nie będziesz chciał mnie zobaczyć.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

- To znaczy, że on jest na mnie zły?

- Nie, to znaczy, że on wie, że zrobił coś bardzo złego. Bardzo chce cię zobaczyć, żeby móc ci wynagrodzić to, że był taki niedobry, ale uważa, że ty jesteś na niego tak wściekły, że już nigdy nie będziesz chciał go widzieć.

- Aha. Dobra. Dalej jest jeszcze trochę. - Severus bardzo się starał przy czytaniu na głos kolejnej części. - Moje drogie dziecko, powiedziałem ci naprawdę wstrętne rzeczy. Musisz pamiętać, że to, co ci powiedziałem, nie było prawdą. Jesteś bardzo pięknym, bardzo szczególnym chłopcem i przepraszam cię, że tego nie zauważyłem. Mam nadzieję, że porozmawiasz z Harrym i może, jeśli będziesz chciał, dasz mi znać, co u was słychać.

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- On już nie jest niedobry, prawda?

Harry wlepił wzrok we własny list.

- Nie, nie sądzę, żeby wciąż był niedobry, Sevvy. Myślę, że już prawie wyzdrowiał.

- Spotkamy się z nim? Albo napiszemy do niego?

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- A chcesz?

Chłopiec popatrzył na niego.

- Czasem po prostu wiem różne rzeczy - wyznał, powoli przenosząc wzrok na pościel. - Jakbym wiedział je od bardzo dawna. Myślę, że to jest z czasów, jak byłem duży. Stąd wiem, że Fred nie jest George'em.

- Aaach... - Zrozumiał nagle Harry. Więc dlatego potrafił rozróżnić bliźniaków. Snape zawsze to umiał.

Chłopiec szarpnął koc.

- Teraz też miałem takie uczucie o dyrektorze. Znaczy, boję się go... bo był taki niedobry... ale myślę, że jak byłem duży, to on nie był niedobry. Myślę, że go kochałem, kiedy byłem duży. Jakby był moim tatusiem. Trudno to wyjaśnić...

Harry poklepał go po dłoni.

- Sądzę, że rozumiem, Sevvy. Powiedział nam, że możemy zostać w jego domu letniskowym. Tam jest nawet bezpieczniej niż w chacie. Fred i George, i Ron, i Hermiona idą z nami. Wybieramy się tam dzisiaj. Może obaj napiszemy do niego list, kiedy się tam znajdziemy?

Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ale możemy tam grać w quidditcha? - spytał. - Bo on jest bardzo stary. Czy będzie miał miejsce na grę w quidditcha? A może ma tam tylko pełno stolików do gry w płacz?

=Nora=

Artur Weasley snuł się po domu, który sprawiał takie opustoszałe wrażenie. Trzech jego najmłodszych synów odeszło. Hermiona też. Do Harry'ego, bez wątpienia.

Szara Dama dała im do myślenia. Znowu wziął w ręce dziennik Severusa, ale nie potrafił się zmusić do jego czytania. Naraz poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.

- Przepraszam, Arturze... - Jego żona miała łzy w oczach.

Objął ją.

- Wszyscy się myliliśmy - powiedział cicho w jej włosy. - Lecz wciąż nie jest za późno, żeby naprawić nasz błędy, kochana. Oni są pewnie w MDW. Może wybierzemy się na Pokątną i sprawdzimy, czy chcą z nami rozmawiać? Poprosimy grzecznie tym razem.

Molly uśmiechnęła się z nadzieją, po czym pośpieszyła do kominka.

Prawie biegli długą, brukowaną ulicą. Kiedy dotarli do właściwych drzwi, zapukali.

- Fred? George? Ron? - zawołała Molly.

Drzwi otworzyły się.

- Dzieci?

Nic. Brak odpowiedzi.

Molly przeszła się po pokojach, w których zauważyła pootwierane szafy sugerujące prędkie wyruszenie w drogę. Kiedy weszła do pokoju Freda i George'a, wrzasnęła.

Na łóżku leżały zakrwawione prześcieradła, a na stoliku nocnym stała istna kolekcja pustych fiolek.

Zaalarmowany Artur wbiegł do pokoju. Rzucił okiem na bałagan i zbladł. Wrócił do salonu, starając się znaleźć jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie tego, co się zdarzyło, ale na nic nie natrafił. Poza jednym. Małym wężem, który wypełzł spod sofy. Artur podniósł go.

- Co to jest?

- Wąż. Zgaduję, że należy albo do Harry'ego, albo do Severusa. Zoo zgłosiło zaginięcie czterech węży; opis jednego pasuje do tego tutaj.

Molly blado uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

- Więc to oni byli w zoo.

- Tak można sądzić - przytaknął Artur. - Musiała im uciec z kieszeni, czego zapewne nie zauważyli w pośpiechu.

Molly pogłaskała zwierzę po główce.

- Zabierzmy ją i zaopiekujmy się nią. Sama tu zginie.

Całe mile dalej, Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Podziałało? - spytał Ron.

- Tak, wzięli ją. Fred, możesz zejść z czatów. Zabrali ją.

_"Dobra robota, mój mały szpiegu"_ - syknął Harry przez więź, którą udało mu się stworzyć z wężem za pośrednictwem jego więzi z Voldemortem.

Severus był niespokojny.

- Czy dobrze się nią zaopiekują?

- Będzie bardzo rozpieszczony mały wężem, kiedy ją odzyskasz - zapewnił Harry z uśmiechem. - Będą dla niej bardzo dobrzy.

Severus z trudem przełknął ślinę, ale potem rozjaśnił się dumą.

- Moja Kirke jest prawdziwym szpiegiem - powiedział z zadziwieniem. - Ale ekstra.

Pozostali spojrzeli na chłopca z mieszaniną rozbawienia i smutku.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału szesnastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	17. Rozdział siedemnasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział siedemnasty

* * *

Harry relaksował się w hamaku rozwieszonym w ogrodzie. Czuł się dobrze, rany ładnie się zamknęły, ale wciąż łatwo się męczył. Fred i George zapewnili go, że ten jeden więcej dzień odpoczynku załatwi sprawę, on zaś postanowił pójść za ich radą.

Oczywiście nie wzięli pod uwagę, że mógłby tym samym zawłaszczyć hamak na cały dzień i odmówić wykonywania jakiejkolwiek pracy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do słońca i zamknął oczy. Bliźniacy pokazywali Severusowi lepsze strony bycia pałkarzem, z tym, że zastosowali się do wymagań Hermiony i Harry'ego i grając z Sevvym, używali tłuczków z zaklęciem amortyzującym.

Po tym, jak sprawdził, co u Kirke, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, że nie są znowu tropieni, wrócił myślami do momentu ich przybycia.

Znaleźli się w salonie wielkiego domu. Domu, który wyraźnie należał do Albusa Dumbledore'a - kolorystyka pokoju przypominała jego gabinet. Harry spojrzał na Severusa. zastanawiając się, czy nie wzbudzi to w chłopcu złych skojarzeń, zdawało się jednak, że tym razem do głosu doszły jego dorosłe wspomnienia: wyglądał na spokojnego i zrelaksowanego.

Harry wyjaśnił pozostałym, że Severus był najwidoczniej zmieszany ich pierwotnymi reakcjami na niego. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jako dorosły nie był specjalnie lubiany, ale nie rozumiał powodu; to sprawiało, że czasami czuł się niepewnie. Przyjaciele od razu przysięgli zrobić wszystko, by chłopiec czuł się chciany i mile widziany. Wszyscy mieli pewne podejrzenia co do tego, jak wyglądało pierwotne dzieciństwo Severusa i byli zdecydowani dać mu szczęśliwsze życie tym razem.

A jego dorosłe wspomnienia zwykle były uśpione - przekonali się o tym podczas pierwszej wycieczki po domu.

- Boisko do quidditcha! - krzyknął Severus, wyglądając przez okno. - Nie ma stolików do płacza!

Fred i George popatrzyli po sobie.

- Stoliki do płacza? - powtórzyli bezgłośnie.

Naraz rozległ się chichot Hermiony.

- Do brydża. On ma na myśli brydż - parsknęła.

Harry również się roześmiał, Weasleyowie nadal nie wiedzieli, o co chodzi.

- Brydż. Pamiętacie, kiedy powiedział, że Dumbledore jest zapewne zbyt stary na latanie i bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że będzie miał stoliki do płacza? Miał na myśli brydż. To mugolska gra w karty, związana czasem z ludźmi, którzy są tak jakby... posunięci w latach.

Harry wybuchł śmiechem na to wspomnienie.

Severus podszedł do niego.

- Z czego się śmiejesz, Harry?

- Och, z niczego takiego. Wydawało mi się, że grałeś w quidditcha?

Severus przez ramię wskazał bliźniaków.

- Nałożyli złe zaklęcie. Nie jest już twardy, ale wciąż ich bije.

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym przesunął się, robiąc Severusowi miejsce na hamaku.

- Harry?

- Hmmm?

- Napiszemy do dyrektora?

- Naprawdę tego chcesz, co?

Severus wyglądał na nieco przygnębionego.

- Boję się, ale on był chory, prawda? Więc to nie była do końca jego wina. Wciąż się na niego wściekasz?

Harry zawahał się. Owszem, nadal był wściekły na dyrektora. Gdyby jednak to przyznał, Severus też nie chciałby słuchać przeprosin Dumbledore'a. A chłopiec potrzebował kogoś w roli ojca. Harry doskonale wiedział, że nie mógłby jej pełnić. Starszy brat, w porządku. Ojciec sześciolatka? Mowy nie ma. Inni powiedzieli mu zaś, że Dumbledore naprawdę kochał Severusa.

Uśmiechnął się do chłopca, który patrzył na niego błagalnie oczami szeroko otwartymi z niecierpliwości.

- Może napiszesz do niego list, Sevvy, a ja pójdę po Hedwigę, żeby go dostarczyła?

=Hogwart=

Dumbledore malował - dawne zamiłowanie, do którego ostatnio wrócił - kiedy pojawiła się śnieżna sowa Harry'ego.

- Witaj, Hedwigo - powiedział, po czym uwolnił ją od ładunku.

Rozpoznał pismo Harry'ego.

_"Dyrektorze._

_Dostaliśmy Pana listy. Choć mnie nie przekonał Pan do końca, Severus wydaje się mieć ochotę wybaczyć Panu. Spowodowane jest to tym, że jego dorosłe wspomnienia są... cóż, niekoniecznie dostępne dla niego na poziomie świadomości, ale mają na niego wpływ. Severus opisał uczucia, które do Pana żywi, jako coś w rodzaju "kiedy byłem duży, nie był niedobry, bo czułem, jakbym go kochał. Jak tatusia." Napisał do Pana list._

_Rozmawiałem o tym z Hermioną i zgadzam się na spotkanie między Sevvym, mną i Panem. Z góry jednak ostrzegam: jeśli go Pan skrzywdzi, jeśli zrobi Pan coś, co spowoduje, że on choćby będzie WYGLĄDAŁ na smutnego, pożałuje Pan dnia, kiedy nauczył mnie Pan, jak używa się różdżki._

_Oczekujemy Pana jutro rano. Moi przyjaciele zgodzili się zapewnić nam prywatność, mają jednak swoje sposoby, aby nas pilnować."_

- Cóż - odezwał się Dumbledore do siebie z cierpkim uśmiechem - twoja wiadomość jest jasna i wyraźna, Harry, mój chłopcze. Mam się pilnować, albo poniosę konsekwencje, szczególnie jeżeli skrzywdzę Severusa. Sevvy'ego.

Otworzył list od dziecka.

_"Cześć Dyrektorze._

_Harry mówi że mam napisać co naprawdę myślę._

_Trochę się boję że zrobisz mi krzywdę._

_Ale myślę też że musisz być miły jak nie jesteś chory._

_Będziesz dla mnie znowu niedobry? Jesteś zły że uciekłem?_

_Czemu napisałeś moi drodzy chłopcy czy to znaczy że mnie lubiłeś jak byłem duży?_

_Pozdrawiam._

_Severus"_

Następnego ranka stojący przed swoim kominkiem Dumbledore czuł się, jakby miał żołądek wypełniony kamieniami; pociły mu się dłonie i miał sucho w ustach. Krótko mówiąc, nie był tak zdenerwowany od czasu, kiedy jako mały chłopiec po raz pierwszy jechał do Hogwartu.

Wreszcie odetchnął głęboko, rzucił garść proszku i wyszedł z kominka w swoim salonie.

Rozejrzał się: wokół miał jasne dowody na to, że mieszkała tu teraz szóstka dzieci. Stos książek na stole - bez wątpienia Hermiony. Zabawki - Severusa. Kilka czasopism dotyczących quidditcha... Weasleyowie musieli od razu znaleźć boisko.

Przeszedł się po domu, który jednak okazał się opustoszały. W kuchni nie było nikogo, z piętra nie dobiegały żadne dźwięki.

Wyjrzawszy przez okno, zobaczył w końcu dwóch ciemnowłosych chłopców siedzących w hamaku. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Z tej odległości łatwo było wziąć ich za braci, zaś ze sposobu, w jaki Harry pisał o Severusie, domyślał się, że chłopcy rzeczywiście traktowali się jak bracia. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni, kiedy Severus odzyska swój prawidłowy wiek.

Podszedł do nich powoli, niepewnie; zatrzymał się, kiedy dzieliło go od nich może z pięć metrów.

Trzymający straż Harry zauważył jego nadejście. Chłopiec trzymał różdżkę w gotowości, spostrzegł Dumbledore i pochylił głowę. Niewątpliwie zasługiwał na taki brak zaufania.

Severus schował się za Harrym, kiedy zobaczył dyrektora. Minęła chwila pełnego napięcia milczenia, zanim Harry wstał, sztywno powitał dyrektora i oficjalnie podziękował mu za możliwość skorzystania z jego domu.

- To nic wielkiego, Harry. Potrzebowaliście bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym moglibyście się zatrzymać.

Harry krótko skinął głową. Severus wyjrzał zza jego nóg i Dumbledore ukląkł.

- Severusie - powiedział cicho - dziecko, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ucieszył mnie twój list. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że mogłem tu przyjść i powiedzieć ci, jak bardzo mi przykro, że byłem dla ciebie niedobry.

Chłopiec powoli wysunął się zza Harry'ego, patrząc na mężczyznę z namysłem, próbując upewnić się, czy jest szczery.

- Więc się na mnie nie wściekasz?

- Och, dziecko, nie, ani trochę. Nie miałem prawa być wściekły na ciebie.

- Ale mówiłeś... mówiłeś... ci ludzie, którzy umarli... że to była moja wina... - Chłopiec otarł łzę.

Dumbledore nagle zorientował się, że też płacze.

- Nie, Severusie, nie powinienem był tego mówić. Oczywiście, że to nie była twoja wina.

Dziecko spojrzało na niego z nadzieją.

- Naprawdę?

Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i Severus podszedł do niego powoli. Harry miał się na baczności, ale nie próbował temu przeszkodzić.

Kiedy malec był dostatecznie blisko, Dumbledore wziął go za rękę.

- Mój drogi chłopcze - powiedział ciepło. To nie był ten protekcjonalny ton, którego Harry nienawidził. To było prawdziwe, czyste ciepło. Zaskoczony Harry opuścił różdżkę. - Moje kochane dziecko, nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. To wszystko była moja wina. Byłem niedobry, okropny. Ty jesteś wspaniały. Czy wiesz, że kiedy byłeś duży, wykonywałeś własną pracę, pracę dla Zakonu i pomagałeś mi, kiedy tylko mogłeś? Tyle dla mnie zrobiłeś; bez ciebie nigdy bym sobie nie poradził. Sprawiałeś, że się uśmiechałem, kiedy tylko wpadałem w depresję. Czasami udawałeś napad złości z jakiegoś śmiesznego powodu, wyłącznie po to, żeby mnie rozbawić. Uratowałeś życie wielu ludziom, dziecko. To, co stało się z pozostałymi, nie było twoją winą i nigdy nie powinienem był twierdzić inaczej.

Severus słuchał starszego pana z oczami szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia, przyglądając mu się, jakby czegoś szukał. Jakby coś usiłował sobie przypomnieć.

Ostatecznie się poddał - po prostu się do niego uśmiechnął.

- Lubię pomagać - stwierdził. - Harry'emu czasami też pomagam.

Harry odkaszlnął. Wcale nic go tam nie ściskało, nie. Sposób, w jaki Dumbledore rozmawiał z Sevvym, był miły, ale nie aż tak, żeby się rozczulać, wielkie dzięki. To był tylko... kaszel, tak.

- Uratował mi życie - powiedział z czułością. - Jest moim bohaterem. I oczywiście pomaga Hermionie w nauce. A Ronowi i bliźniakom w podnoszeniu ich zdolności w quidditchu.

Severus rozjaśnił się ze szczęścia. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Cieszę się, że już się mnie nie boisz, Severusie. - Dyrektor delikatnie dotknął policzka dziecka. - Tęskniłem za tobą.

Chłopiec trzymał Dumbledore'a za rękę.

- Wciąż jesteś chory? Powinłeś leżeć w hamaku, jak Harry?

- Nie, dziękuję ci, dziecko. Czuję się znacznie lepiej i nie muszę już spać w ciągu dnia.

Harry naraz zorientował się, że nie można go nazwać dobrym gospodarzem.

- Może wejdziemy do domu na herbatę? - zaproponował, ruszając w stronę budynku.

- Zaczekaj, Harry, mogę ja ją zrobić? - Severus wbiegł do środka.

Dumbledore i Harry razem przeszli przez trawnik; obaj uśmiechali się, patrząc za energicznym dzieckiem.

- A ty, Harry? - spytał Dumbledore cicho. - Czy jest coś... cokolwiek... co mógłbym zrobić, abyś lepiej o mnie pomyślał? Nie będę prosił o wybaczenie, nie zasługuję na nie.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Taka jest natura przebaczenia, dyrektorze, że nigdy nie może być zasłużone - naśladował styl mówienia Dumbledore'a najlepiej jak potrafił.

Mężczyzna pochylił głowę i westchnął.

- Rozumiem - mruknął.

- Nie, nie sądzę, żeby pan rozumiał - zaprzeczył Harry. - Nadal panu nie ufam. Nawet nie jestem pewny, czy rzeczywiście nie chcę, żeby pan zapłacił za to, co zrobił pan Sevvy'emu i mi. Skłonny jednak jestem zacząć wszystko od początku. Wydaje się, że się pan zmienił; nie zacznie pan z czystym kontem, ale Moody mówił kiedyś, że wierzy pan w drugie szanse. Dał pan kiedyś jedną Sevvy'emu, powiedziałbym więc, że też pan na nią zasługuje.

Dumbledore w zdumieniu przyglądał się nastolatkowi.

- Dziękuję, Harry - powiedział w końcu, czując, że tak lekkiego serca nie miał od lat.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału siedemnastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	18. Rozdział osiemnasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział osiemnasty

* * *

=dom letniskowy=

- Hej, Harry, gdzie jest Sevvy? Chciałem mu pokazać kilka nowych sztuczek na nasz następny mecz z bliźniakami.

Harry uniósł wzrok znad książki o zaawansowanej obronie i uśmiechnął się. Ron przyjmował obecność małego mistrza eliksirów znacznie lepiej, niż mógł oczekiwać. A przynajmniej Severus pod przewodnictwem Rona zmienił się w maniaka quidditcha.

- Jest w ogrodzie z Dumbledore'em. Malują.

Ron wykrzywił twarz.

- Ogród jest do quidditcha, nie do malowania!

Harry zaczekał, aż jego przerażony przyjaciel wyszedł z pokoju, a potem wybuchł gromkim śmiechem.

Od czasu ich spotkania z dyrektorem minęły dwa tygodnie i nastolatki uznawały już za bezpieczne, żeby gospodarz mógł przychodzić i odchodzić kiedy chciał. Gdy początkowy strach Severusa płynący ze wspomnień o tym, jak stary czarodziej potraktował go ostatnio, zbladł, chłopca zaczęło coś przyciągać do Dumbledore'a. I na odwrót, pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się z czułością.

Dwa dni po ich pojednaniu dyrektor spytał Harry'ego, czy mógłby przychodzić i malować w ogrodzie, żeby Severus przyzwyczaił się do niego bez zmuszania go do przebywania razem. Harry się zgodził.

Chłopcu zabrało to wprawdzie parę godzin, w końcu jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła i podszedł do Dumbledore'a zobaczyć, co robi.

Nastolatki były zaskoczone, kiedy okazało się, że Severus UWIELBIAŁ malować. Dyrektor dał mu papier, akwarele i jakieś stare pędzle, a następnie malowali razem całe popołudnie. Kiedy Harry poszedł do nich nieco później, zawołać ich na kolację, Severus z dumą pokazał mu wyniki swojej pracy. Harry odkrył, że malec był w tym całkiem niezły.

Od tego dnia Dumbledore zjawiał się prawie codziennie, żeby bawić się lub malować z Severusem. Przynosił też Harry'emu i innym książki dla zaawansowanych. Udowodnił, że był cierpliwym nauczycielem.

- Harry! - Severus wbiegł do pokoju; palce i policzki nadal miał umazane farbą. - Harry, wiedziałeś, że mugole mają całe muzeumy pełne obrazów? Wiedziałeś, Harry? Możemy kiedyś zwiedzić któreś, Harry? Proszę, proszę, proszę?

Chłopiec tańczył wokół niego podekscytowany i Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać śmiechu. W następnej chwili do pokoju wszedł Dumbledore - na twarzy wymalowane miał poczucie winy.

- Przepraszam, Harry, nie wiedziałem, że gdy wspomnę o muzeach, pobiegnie zaraz do ciebie poprosić o odwiedzenie któregoś.

Bliźniacy, którzy akurat również zjawili się w pokoju, skrzywili się na wspomnienie muzeów.

Harry prychnął.

- Ron i bliźniacy nie będą zainteresowani zwiedzaniem, mogę się jednak założyć, że Hermiona i owszem. Może wybierzemy się we czworo jutro? - Spojrzał na dyrektora.

- Doskonały pomysł - uznała Hermiona, kiedy zawołali ją i przedstawili jej plan wycieczki. - Wątpię jednak, żeby muzeum zainteresowało Sevvy'ego na dłuższy czas. No wiecie, on ma tylko sześć lat. Ale powinniśmy wyjść na trochę z domu i z pewnością przyda nam się rozrywka. Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy rano zwiedzili muzeum, a wieczorem przeszli się do mugolskiego lunaparku?

Severus szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Och, możemy, Harry? Proszę, proszę pana? - Patrzył błagalnie na Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a.

Harry skinął głową.

- Jestem za - powiedział.

- Ja też - zawtórował mu Dumbledore - ale tylko jeśli przestaniesz nazywać mnie panem, Sevvy.

Severus przygryzł dolną wargę.

- Kiedy ja muszę nazywać pana panem. Bo jak nie, to się zapomnę i będę pana nazywał tatusiem, jak kiedyś.

Z przerażeniem zakrył usta rękoma.

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a.

- Nazywał mnie ojcem, gdy był dorosły - wyjaśnił dyrektor z uśmiechem, po czym poklepał chłopca po głowie, aby pokazać mu, że nie czuje się urażony. - To mu zostało, najwidoczniej. Co powiesz, żeby mówić do mnie per Albus?

Harry posadził sobie Severusa na kolanach.

- Sevvy, możesz nazywać Albusa tatusiem, jeśli chcesz. Boisz się, że będę na ciebie wściekły, jeśli tak zrobisz?

Severus nieśmiało przytaknął.

- Jesteś wściekły na... na tatusia - stwierdził.

Harry westchnął.

- Sevvy, Albus i ja musimy porozmawiać o wielu sprawach, co do których się nie zgadzamy, ale nie będę wściekły na ciebie, jeżeli znowu zaczniesz go kochać i znowu będziesz go nazywać tatusiem. Teraz jest z nim lepiej, więc wiem, że będzie dla ciebie bardzo miły. A jutro wybieramy się na wycieczkę. - Uśmiechnął się. - Dlatego musisz wcześniej się położyć, bo inaczej będziesz zmęczony. Może jeśli ładnie poprosisz, Albus położy cię do łóżka po kolacji.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się promiennie do dyrektora, który skinął głową, a następnie posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

=Nora=

Molly Weasley pozwoliła małemu wężowi wić się wokół swojego ramienia, kiedy go karmiła.

- Proszę bardzo - mówiła, klepiąc go delikatnie. - Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak ci dali na imię... - zadumała się, kiedy wąż przepełzał z jej ręki do skrzynki, którą mu zrobili.

- Ma na imię Kirke - usłyszała nagle głos swego najmłodszego syna.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- RON! - wrzasnęła.

- Tutaj, mamo, w kominku - powiedział głos.

Molly uklękła przed paleniskiem.

- Ron! Co u ciebie? Gdzie jesteś? Czy z twoimi braćmi wszystko w porządku? A z Harrym i Severusem? Znaleźliśmy krew...

- MAMO! Zwolnij!

Zaalarmowany krzykiem żony, Artur Weasley wpadł do kuchni.

- Ronald! - krzyknął, pogodniejąc.

- Cześć, tato.

- Gdzie jesteście? Wracacie do domu? Och, Roniaczku... - Molly miętosiła w dłoniach fartuch.

- Nie wracamy jeszcze - odparł jej syn. - Ale dostaliśmy wasz list. My też chcemy z wami porozmawiać. Możemy spotkać się jutro? W sklepie bliźniaków?

- Oczywiście - zapewnił jego ojciec. - Naturalnie, że tam będziemy. Czy... czy wszyscy przyjdziecie?

Ron pokręcił głową, wysyłając na wszystkie strony zielone iskry.

- Tylko Fred, George i ja.

- Będziemy tam o dziesiątej - obiecał ojciec. - Ale Ron... ta krew...

- Harry został zraniony przez śmierciożerców, kiedy się tu przedostawał - powiedział Ron z błyskiem gniewu w oczach. - Ale bliźniacy się nim zajęli i szybko wyzdrowiał. Prawdę mówiąc, w tej chwili akurat trenuje.

- Och, biedny chłopiec - odezwała się Molly. - Ale to by się nigdy nie stało, gdyby nie uciekł - stwierdziła z dezaprobatą. - I to jeszcze z tym dzieckiem!

Głos Rona oziąbł.

- Nigdy nie zostałby ranny, gdybyście nie zmusili go do ucieczki. Mieli zresztą cholernego pecha, bo zabezpieczyli się jak mogli, biorąc pod uwagę... okoliczności... w jakich opuścili dom.

Nie powiedział wprost, że Harry i Severus nie mieli za dużo czasu na przygotowania, ponieważ Zakon robił wszystko, żeby przedostać się przez osłony, które ich chroniły, lecz jego rodzice zrozumieli, co miał na myśli.

Oboje zarumienili się po cebulki włosów.

- No to zobaczymy się jutro, mamo, tato - podsumował Ron. - Fred i George was pozdrawiają.

=mniej lub bardziej porządne muzeum sztuk pięknych=

Cztery osoby spacerujące po raczej pustawym muzeum nie przyciągnęły jakimś cudem sporej uwagi. Harry i Hermiona byli ubrani jak mugole, oczywiście, jak zresztą często w ich życiu. Severus miał na sobie mugolskie ubrania, które kupił mu Harry. Dumbledore... no cóż. Hermiona jęknęła i prawie się rozpłakała, kiedy stary czarodziej pokazał się rankiem.

Musieli się zdrowo napracować różdżkami, Harry i sam dyrektor, żeby przetransmutować strój starszego pana w coś... mniej rzucającego się w oczy.

W tej chwili Dumbledore niósł zadziwionego Severusa - który był nieco zbyt niski, żeby porządnie oglądać eksponaty, których znaczna większość umieszczona była na wysokości wzroku dorosłej osoby, nie sześciolatka - i cicho rozmawiali o technikach malarskich oraz kompozycji, której dyrektor uczył chłopca.

Harry i Hermiona szli za nimi w milczeniu, podziwiając imponujące zbiory.

- Wiesz, Sevvy naprawdę kocha Dumbledore'a - odezwała się Hermiona.

- Wiem.

- Zamierzasz omówić z nim sprawy?

Harry westchnął.

- Powinienem, prawda? Ale wciąż jestem taki rozzłoszczony. To nie jest coś, co mogę ot tak wybaczyć i zapomnieć.

- Severus wybaczył i zapomniał. Nawet jako dorosły.

- Dorosły Severus miał na to całe lata i zawdzięczał Dumbledore'owi drugą szansę.

- Wiem, Harry. Może mu to po prostu powiesz? Nawrzeszcz na niego, jeśli chcesz. Jestem pewna, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

- Nie chcę wrzeszczeć na niego, bo Sevvy może usłyszeć.

- To idźcie gdzieś, gdzie nie usłyszy. Ostatecznie będziemy musieli wrócić do Hogwartu, Harry.

Harry skinął głową.

- Wiem. Tylko... oni tak bardzo mnie skrzywdzili, Miono. - Silny, odważny Wybraniec Magicznego Świata nagle zabrzmiał słabo i płochliwie.

Hermiona objęła go ramieniem. Harry spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, zanim dołączyli do pozostałej dwójki.

=Hogwart=

Filius Flitwick wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, gdzie Minerwa McGonagall zajmowała się wysyłaniem listów do uczniów.

- Jak stoją sprawy, Minerwo?

- Świetnie, Filiusie, jakkolwiek nadal potrzebujemy nauczyciela opcmu i być może zastępstwa na eliksirach. Naprawdę muszę porozmawiać o tym z Albusem jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

- Możliwe, że nie będziemy potrzebowali zastępstwa na eliksirach - zaskrzeczał malutki profesor. - Znalazłem coś, co może posłużyć jako przeciwzaklęcie. Dlatego cię odwiedziłem; potrzebna mi twoja opinia.

Podał jej książkę i parę kart notatek. Potem czekał cierpliwie, aż wszystko przeczytała.

- Och, rzeczywiście, dobrze to wygląda, Filiusie! Ty i ja możemy wymówić zaklęcie... Poppy może je monitorować... tak, to najpewniej zadziała.

- Przygotujmy się więc. Gdy tylko chłopcy wyjdą z ukrycia, będziemy mogli rzucić przeciwzaklęcie i wrócić Severusowi jego dorosły wiek.

=lunapark=

Albus Dumbledore z zachwytem obserwował, jak trójka jego młodych towarzyszy entuzjastycznie biegała po parku, starając się zobaczyć i wypróbować każdą z atrakcji.

Severus podbiegł do kolejki górskiej i stanął przed miarą.

- Jestem już dosyć duży? Harry, jestem dosyć duży?

Stojący opodal ludzie uśmiechnęli się do entuzjastycznego chłopczyka. Harry sprawdził jego wzrost.

- Tak, jesteś wystarczająco wysoki. Masz jakieś trzy centymetry w nadmiarze.

- Mogę pojechać? Pojedziecie ze mną?

Spojrzał na Hermionę, która jednak pokręciła głową.

- Nie ja, Sevvy.

Następnie posłał Dumbledore'owi spojrzenie, które mogłoby roztopić najbardziej zlodowaciałe serce, ale dyrektor tylko zachichotał.

- Za stary jestem, Sevvy. Moje serce mogłoby tego nie wytrzymać.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie widzicie zabawy, ludzie, chociaż na nią patrzycie? Chodź, Sevvy, przejedziemy się!

Dumbledore i Hermiona znaleźli ławkę niedaleko wyjścia, z której mogli również obserwować wagoniki.

Kolejka do przejażdżki była raczej długa, uznali więc, że może minąć nawet pół godziny, zanim chłopcy wrócą.

Hermiona odwiedziła samochód z lodami, gdzie kupiła Dumbledore'owi loda cytrynowego, sobie zaś czekoladowego.

- Dziękuję, moja droga - powiedział dyrektor, zajadając przysmak.

- Myśli pan, że to przeżyją? - spytała nieco nerwowo, kiedy nad głowami przejechały im wagoniki.

- Och, niewątpliwie przeżyją. Ta jazda jest o wiele bezpieczniejsza, niż na to wygląda. Jakkolwiek to, w jakim STANIE będą, jest już zupełnie inną kwestią...

Trochę później usłyszeli nad głowami zachwycony krzyk sześciolatka i oboje spojrzeli w górę w samą porę, aby przez moment zobaczyć czyste, nieskażone szczęście na twarzy Severusa. Harry wyglądał na równie podnieconego.

- Tam jest stoisko ze zdjęciami - zauważyła Hermiona. - Robią zdjęcia wszystkim przejeżdżającym. Chodźmy zobaczyć.

Wkrótce na ekranie pojawiły się fotografie Harry'ego i Severusa. Aparat uchwycił ich zachwycone miny w doskonałym momencie.

Dumbledore'owi rozbłysły oczy.

- Poproszę o to zdjęcie - zwrócił się do dziewczyny za ladą. Wydrukowała mu zdjęcie, za które z radością zapłacił prawie dwa razy tyle, ile zażądała.

- Zaczaruję je i powieszę w gabinecie - postanowił dyrektor.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Pana goście będą w szoku, kiedy wejdą i usłyszą wrzaski tej dwójki - zauważyła.

- Ach, dobrze umiejscowione zaklęcie wyciszające... - mruknął, ostrożnie chowając fotografię do torby Hermiony.

Wkrótce potem zjawił się koło nich podskakujący Severus.

- Przejechałem się, tatusiu, widziałeś? Widziałeś? - Prawie rzucił się Dumbledore'owi w ramiona. - Jechaliśmy w górę i w dół strasznie szybko i zakręcaliśmy! Harry jest ekstra, pozwolił mi siedzieć z przodu!

Harry zarumienił się, po czym wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Dyrektor uściskał podekscytowanego chłopca, a następnie postawił go na ziemi, co malec wykorzystał, natychmiast chwytając za rękę Hermionę i ciągnąc ją ku następnej atrakcji.

Pozostała dwójka ruszyła za nimi nieco wolniej.

- Harry...

- Dyrektorze...

Obaj zaczęli w tym samym momencie; spojrzeli na siebie z zakłopotaniem. Wreszcie Harry przerwał milczenie.

- Musimy porozmawiać, nieprawdaż? Ale chcę, żeby to było poza zasięgiem słuchu Sevvy'ego.

Dumbledore wzdrygnął się lekko, rozważywszy powody, jakie Harry może mieć dla postawienia takiego warunku.

- Możemy po prostu wyciszyć pokój, Harry.

Nastolatek zaczerwienił się lekko na myśl, że coś takiego nie przyszło mu do głowy.

- Dziś wieczorem, wobec tego - zdecydował. - Jak już położymy Sevvy'ego do łóżka. Razem.

- HARRY! TATUSIU! Musicie to zobaczyć! - usłyszeli podniecony głos chłopca i pobiegli, aby dogonić jego i Hermionę.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału osiemnastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	19. Rozdział dziewiętnasty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział dziewiętnasty

* * *

= dom letniskowy =

Po tym, jak nakarmili bardzo zadowolonego, a jednocześnie niesamowicie zmęczonego chłopca, Dumbledore i Harry poszli na piętro, aby położyć go do spać. Szybko go umyli, przebrali w pidżamę i otulili kołdrą. Spojrzał na nich prawie nieprzytomnie.

- Dziękuję za dzisiaj - powiedział szczerze. - Było ekstra.

Siedzący po obu stronach jego łóżka opiekunowie uśmiechnęli się. Potem Dumbledore nachylił się i pocałował go w czoło, a Harry podał dziecku pluszaka, którego mu kupił i z którym koniecznie chciało spać.

- Dobranoc, dzieciaku - szepnął nastolatek, czując w sercu tylko niewielkie ukłucie, kiedy użył słowa, jakim nazywał go Syriusz.

Chłopiec prawie już spał.

- Przyjdziesz jutro? - spytał Dumbledore'a.

Ten zawahał się, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry poklepał dziecko po ręce.

- Będzie musiał, musicie przecież namalować naszą wycieczkę, prawda?

Severus z radością skinął głową, włożył kciuk do buzi, objął zabawkę i zasnął jeszcze zanim wyszli z pokoju.

- Chodźmy do górnej biblioteki - zaproponował Harry. - Hermiona jest w tej na parterze, oczywiście.

Młoda wiedźma była tak podekscytowana, gdy odkryła, że w domu jest nie jedna biblioteka, lecz dwie, że przez cały dzień prawie nic nie jadła, przeglądając wszelkie dostępne tomy.

Kiedy znaleźli się w bibliotece i przeszukali ją pośpiesznie, aby sprawdzić, czy żaden z pozostałych chłopców nie postanowił spędzić w niej nieco czasu na nauce, Dumbledore nałożył na pokój zaklęcia wyciszające i zamknął drzwi na klucz.

- Możesz wyjść, ale nikt nie może wejść - wyjaśnił nastolatkowi, który kiwnął głową, zrozumiawszy wyświadczoną mu grzeczność.

Dumbledore usiadł, nagle sprawiając wrażenie wyjątkowo starego, bardzo nerwowego i dręczonego poczuciem winy.

Harry westchnął. Przez tyle czasu chciał cisnąć w twarz temu mężczyźnie cały gniew, jaki do niego czuł, a teraz, kiedy wreszcie mógł to zrobić, brakowało mu słów. Zaczął myśleć o tym, co miał dyrektorowi do zarzucenia.

Dursleyowie.

Odsyłanie go tam.

Trzymanie go z dala od przyjaciół, gdy potrzebował ich najbardziej.

Niemówienie mu wszystkiego, co w efekcie spowodowało śmierć Syriusza.

Przede wszystkim jednak pozwalanie, żeby Sevvy był w dzieciństwie krzywdzony. Pozwalanie, aby Harry'ego własny ojciec znęcał się nad kolegą ze szkoły w taki sposób. Ignorowanie koszmaru z Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Ku swemu przerażeniu poczuł, że oczy zachodzą mu mgłą. Z gardła wyrwał mu się zduszony szloch.

Przez tę mgłę ledwie widział, jak Dumbledore wstaje - i zanim zdołał się zorientować, co się dzieje, zamknęły się wokół niego ciasne objęcia.

- Nienawidziłem pana - wyszeptał z policzkiem przyciśniętym do miękkiej tkaniny szat dyrektora. - Zostawił mnie pan tam i nigdy nie sprawdził pan, co się dzieje. I odsyłał mnie pan tam każdego roku. - Odsunął się nieco. - Pozwalał im pan! Pozwalał pan, żeby traktowali mnie w ten sposób! Zgadzał się pan, żeby mówili mi, że jestem niczym... niczym...

Dumbledore przesunął dłonią po czarnych włosach.

- Nie jesteś _niczym_, Harry.

Harry parsknął i wyrwał się z uścisku.

- To czym jestem? Przez całe lata mówiono mi, że nie jestem nic wart, a kiedy zjawiłem się tutaj, w świecie czarodziejów, dowiedziałem się, że jestem jakimś bohaterem. I że mam to zrobić znowu. MIAŁEM JEDENAŚCIE LAT! - wrzasnął. - NIE BYŁEM ŻADNYM BOHATEREM! BYŁEM TYLKO CHŁOPCEM! - Biorąc głęboki, urywany wdech, patrzył wściekle na dyrektora. - Od początku pan o tym wiedział. O przepowiedni. Pozwolił pan całemu głupiemu czarodziejskiemu światu złożyć odpowiedzialność na MOICH barkach. To PAN pokonał Grindelwalda! Kiedy miał pan już przeszło setkę! Jak niby mam zrobić to samo, skoro nawet nie jestem pełnoletni? - Naraz uczepił się dyrektora kurczowo; po twarzy płynęły mu łzy. - Nie chcę musieć z nim walczyć, nie chcę widzieć, jak moi przyjaciele giną w bitwie, nie jestem dzielnym Gryfonem, boję się...

Dumbledore mruczał coś uspokajająco w jego włosy, lecz Harry jeszcze nie skończył się wściekać.

- I Severus! Był dla mnie totalnym gnojkiem! Pan nigdy nie zrobił NICZEGO, żeby go powstrzymać. Jest tym, czego Neville boi się najbardziej, na litość Merlina! Skrzywdził pan Severusa jeszcze bardziej niż mnie. Wiem, jaki był mój ojciec i Syriusz i wiem całkiem sporo o tym, jak wyglądało życie Severusa w domu rodzinnym. A pan nigdy mu nie pomógł! Aż było za późno, bo dołączył do Voldemorta!

Dumbledore przygryzł wargę.

- Severus mnie kocha - stwierdził powoli. - Wybaczył mi dawno temu.

- Czyżby? To dlaczego przypomniał panu, jak Syriusz próbował go zabić, kiedy byłem w trzeciej klasie? Wtedy nie brzmiał, jakby zapomniał i przebaczył. Ale pan znowu zamknął mu usta. Dał mu pan drugą szansę, szansę odkupienia win za tą głupotę, którą było przyłączenie się do Voldemorta. Według niego jest panu coś winny. - Harry raptownie zamilkł na chwilę. - Ale chyba sporo tego jest między wami. On pana kocha, tyle widzę. Ja tylko... tylko nie chcę, żeby znowu stała mu się krzywda. Nie chcę sam znowu zostać skrzywdzony.

- Och, Harry - szepnął stary czarodziej. - Tak bardzo mi przykro.

Czarnowłosy nastolatek odwrócił się plecami do dyrektora, zawstydzony swoimi łzami. Ze złością wytarł twarz.

- Teraz, kiedy lepiej się pan czuje... jak był pan chory... czy to dlatego odsyłał mnie pan z powrotem? Czy odesłałby mnie pan do Dursleyów teraz, gdyby pan mógł?

- NIE! - zaprzeczył zdecydowanie Dumbledore. - Nie, nigdy. Chcę ci pomóc, Harry. Naprawdę. Do końca życia będę żałował błędów, które popełniłem. Proszę. Daj mi tylko szansę zadośćuczynić za to, co zrobiłem.

Harry ponownie odwrócił się twarzą do niego; jego oczy przepełnione były smutkiem.

- Jak się zadośćuczynia za dzieciństwo pełne zaniedbania i bólu, dyrektorze? Może mi pan zwrócić Syriusza?

Zauważył, że Dumbledore z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Nie, nie mogę - przyznał stary człowiek. - Nie mogę zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy. Ale mogę pomóc ci uzyskać prawnie pełnoletność. Dzięki temu już nikt nie będzie mógł ci tego zrobić. Chcę spróbować ci pomóc, żebyś był gotowy, kiedy nadejdzie Voldemort. Powinienem był pomóc ci w treningu całe lata temu, Harry. Gdyby... gdyby cokolwiek... gdybyś... gdyby coś ci się stało... nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył.

Wstrząśnięty Harry patrzył, jak dyrektor opadł na kanapę z twarzą w dłoniach. Między palcami płynęły mu łzy, które ginęły w długiej brodzie. Po chwili usiadł obok.

- Trudniej było mi zaakceptować, że był pan chory, niż Severusowi - wyznał - bo chciałem być zły. Na wszystko i na wszystkich. Dorośli wokół mnie zawsze uważali, że mogą decydować o tym, co mogę, a czego nie mogę, bez wysłuchania, co mam do powiedzenia. Te decyzje wiele razy mnie zraniły. Nie potrafiłem tego odpuścić. Ale jeśli pan jest prawdziwy, jeśli jest pan tym prawdziwym Dumbledore'em, bez żadnego udawania i zaniedbywania, to chyba jest pan kimś, kogo chciałbym poznać lepiej.

= później =

Kiedy Dumbledore i Harry zeszli na parter, okazało się, że bracia Weasleyowie już wrócili. Cała trójka wyglądała na nieco zmęczonych.

- Jak poszło? - spytał Harry.

Ron podał mu coś. Kirke.

- Przynieśli ją, żeby nam oddać. Boję się, że straciliśmy naszego szpiega, ale myślę, że w tej chwili nie musimy bać się niczego z ich strony.

Harry z radością syknął do węża "Witaj z powrotem".

- Ach... więc to jest wasz mały informator... - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Tak. Wynalazłem sposób, żeby móc się komunikować z nią na długie dystanse, i Sevvy zgodził się, żeby szpiegowała. Ona należy do niego, rozumie pan.

Dyrektor ostrożnie wziął Kirke od Harry'ego.

- Spodoba ci się tu - zapewnił.

Bliźniacy i Ron wzięli sobie coś do picia i nawet udało im się namówić Hermionę, żeby opuściła bibliotekę. Wiedźma rzuciła okiem na Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a; obaj wciąż mieli zaczerwienione oczy. Harry lekko skinął głową, aby przekazać jej, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- No cóż, weszliśmy do sklepu...

_Sklep był pusty, ponieważ tego dnia było zamknięte. Fred i George wynajęli pomoc na lato, żeby sami mogli więcej czasu spędzać w domu letniskowym, ale dziewczyna akurat miała wolne._

_- Myślicie, że mama będzie wrzeszczeć? - zatroskał się Ron._

_- Czy mama kiedykolwiek NIE krzyczy? - spytali w odpowiedzi, po czym podali mu czekoladową fasolkę._

_- Co to?_

_- Nasz ostatni wynalazek. Wszelkowypadkowa Teleportacja. Połknij fasolkę, a aportuje cię w miejscu, w którym chcesz się znaleźć. Działa jednorazowo, ale jest bardzo przydatna, kiedy trzeba uciekać. Zakon już zamówił całe pudełka. Rodzice udowodnili, że lubią sprawiać problemy, więc potrzebujemy czegoś, żeby się szybko ewakuować._

_- Szkoda, że nie mogliśmy wysłać wcześniej kilku Harry'emu._

_- Wynaleźliśmy je dopiero później, dokładnie z tego powodu - uzupełnił George, wyglądając na ulicę. - Są już!_

_Molly i Artur weszli do sklepu i szeroko otworzyli oczy na widok synów._

_- FRED! GEORGE! RON! - wrzasnęła Molly. - Co wy sobie wyobrażacie, żeby tak uciekać?_

_Chłopcy popatrzeli po sobie, zastanawiając się, czy już powinni połknąć fasolki. Wtedy podszedł do nich ojciec patrzący im w oczy z powagą i niespodziewanie chwycił całą trójkę w niedźwiedzi uścisk._

_- Tęskniliśmy za wami - powiedział cicho. - Tak się martwiliśmy..._

_- To moja wina - stwierdziła Molly ze smutkiem, a potem objęła synów, kiedy jej mąż już ich wypuścił._

_- Owszem, twoja - odparł Ron, który wciąż się gniewał. - Zgodziliśmy się pomóc wam znaleźć Harry'ego tylko dlatego, że baliśmy się, że może mieć kłopoty. Ale później, nawet po tym, co powiedział Dudley i co sami obiecaliście, nie potrafiliście przerwać poszukiwań, dopóki nie dowiedzieliście się, gdzie on jest._

_Molly próbowała odpowiedzieć, lecz Ron za bardzo się już rozkręcił._

_- A potem ZASTAWILIŚCIE NA NIEGO PUŁAPKĘ w jego własnym domu i OSACZYLIŚCIE go. Oczywiście, że uciekli; albo byście wdarli się do domu, albo czekalibyście, aż sami wyjdą, kiedy skończy im się jedzenie._

_- Twój ojciec tego nie zrobił. - Molly weszła mu w słowo. - Reszta była tam ze względu na Severusa._

_- Ale nie sprzeciwili się, prawda? - wtrącił się Fred. - Po tym, jak słyszeliście, przez co ci dwaj przeszli, WCIĄŻ uważaliście za dobry pomysł, żeby zrobić im coś takiego. Wcale nie słuchaliście, co? Czy oni was w ogóle obchodzą, czy obchodzi was tylko to, żeby wszystko poszło po waszej myśli? Skąd możecie wiedzieć, co jest najlepsze dla Harry'ego, skoro nigdy go o to nie spytaliście?_

_- Właśnie, że nas obchodzi! Zaopiekowaliśmy się nim..._

_- PO TYM, jak my uratowaliśmy go od głodowej śmierci w pokoju z kratami w oknach! - krzyknął George. - Co musieliśmy zrobić, bo WY wszyscy odmówiliście choćby sprawdzenia, co się u niego dzieje! Aportowanie się tam i z powrotem, żeby ocenić sytuację, zajęłoby maksymalnie dziesięć minut, ale żadne z was nie zadało sobie tego trudu!_

_Artur westchnął._

_- Chłopcy... wiemy, że popełniliśmy błędy. Naprawdę wiemy. Proszę, pozwólcie, abyśmy wam pokazali, że mówimy szczerze._

_Molly ostrożnie wyjęła z torebki małego węża i podała go Ronowi._

_- Znaleźliśmy go tutaj - powiedziała - zgadliśmy, że należy do Harry'ego, więc się nim zaopiekowaliśmy._

_Ron jęknął. Nie mógł odmówić zabrania węża, ale jeśliby go wziął, straciliby jedynego szpiega. Fred kiwnął głową. Równie dobrze mogli zabrać Kirke, przynajmniej Sevvy się ucieszy._

_- Ona należy do Sevvy'ego - wyjaśnił Ron, kiedy wąż owijał się wokół jego nadgarstka. - Na pewno będzie zadowolony._

_Artur odkaszlnął._

_- No tak... Jeśli chodzi o Severusa..._

- ...I wtedy powiedział nam, że profesor McGonagall i profesor Flitwick znaleźli przeciwzaklęcie! Chcą, żebyśmy udali się do Hogwartu jak najszybciej, żeby mogli je rzucić.

- A wy co na to? - spytał Harry powściągliwie.

- Że przedyskutujemy to z tobą i Sevvym, oczywiście.

Harry westchnął.

- Pewnie tak. Będziemy musieli odwiedzić Hogwart jutro rano. Ale tylko po to, żeby wysłuchać, co znaleźli! Nie pozwolę, żeby Sevvy przeszedł przez coś, co może być dla niego niebezpieczne. Nie wspominając już o tym, że sam Sevvy też może mieć coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

Myśli wszystkich obecnych pobiegły do chłopca, który spał w swoim łóżku.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziewiętnastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	20. Rozdział dwudziesty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział dwudziesty

* * *

Następnego ranka Dumbledore i Harry usiedli na skraju Severusowego łóżka, aby obudzić chłopca.

Severus potarł oczy pięściami, ziewając.

- H'rry? Tata? Ce spać...

Harry wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmieszku, potem jednak spoważniał na myśl o tym, o co zamierzał prosić dziecko.

- Sevvy... Albus i ja musimy z tobą porozmawiać.

Severus uniósł wzrok, nagle bardziej przytomny.

- Widzisz, Sevvy - Dumbledore przejął pałeczkę - muszę cię prosić, abyście ty i Harry poszli ze mną dzisiaj do Hogwartu.

W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego nie był przygotowany na błysk przerażenia w oczach chłopca.

- NIE! - Severus skoczył w objęcia Harry'ego, jak najdalej od Dumbledore'a, którego spojrzenie przygasło, kiedy zrozumiał, że nie całkiem odzyskał jeszcze zaufanie chłopca.

Harry zaczął lekko kołysać dziecko.

- Sevvy, pamiętasz tą surową, ale miłą wiedźmę, o której mi opowiadałeś? I tą przyjazną wiedźmę, która przywitała cię, gdy się obudziłeś w skrzydle szpitalnym? Małego czarodzieja z brodą?

Severus przytaknął.

- Cóż, oni wszyscy poprosili, żebyśmy przyszli, bo chcą nam coś powiedzieć. A właściwie chcą coś powiedzieć TOBIE, ale że nie pozwolę ci iść do Hogwartu samemu, to idę z tobą.

- Boję się, Harry.

Nastolatek westchnął i przytulił malca. Czuł się przyjemnie, mogąc chłopcu dać to, czego sam nie doświadczył w dzieciństwie. Jego myśli spochmurniały, gdy skierował je ku dorosłemu Snape'owi. Czy ten czas, który spędził jako sześciolatek, będzie miał na niego jakikolwiek wpływ?

- Nic ci nie zrobią, Sevvy. Nie bez twojej zgody. Dopilnuję tego. Co powiesz, żebyśmy po prostu poszli tam i ich wysłuchali?

Severus mocno do niego przylgnął, kompletnie ignorując dyrektora.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie, Harry, proszę, zostaniesz ze mną cały czas?

- Zostanę z tobą cały czas. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczę cię z oka, obiecuję.

= Hogwart =

- Przybędą?

Minerwa wygięła usta w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu.

- Tak, Albus kontaktował się przez sieć Fiuu. Zjawią się dziś rano.

Remus westchnął ze szczęścia.

- To dobrze. Przynajmniej będziemy mogli przywrócić Severusa do jego normalnej postaci, a wtedy, skoro Harry nie będzie miał już dziecka pod opieką, możemy przemówić mu do rozumu.

Artur Weasley jęknął cicho i przewrócił oczami.

Severus ściskał Harry'ego za rękę, kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi frontowych. Razem wybrali taki sposób pojawienia się w Hogwarcie, zrezygnowawszy z przejścia kominkiem wprost do gabinetu dyrektora. Będą postępować na własnych zasadach - ich wejście miało to wyrażać od samego progu.

- Panie Potter, Severusie - dobiegł ich skrzekliwy głos nauczyciela zaklęć - jakże miło was widzieć. Gdybyście mogli przejść do izby chorych; pozostali już tam na was czekają.

Harry uniósł brew.

- Do izby chorych? O ile mi wiadomo, obaj jesteśmy zdrowi.

Mały profesor uśmiechnął się.

- Poppy nalegała, żeby się panu przyjrzeć. Molly z Arturem opowiedzieli nam o ataku i od tej pory ona robi z tego aferę.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Bliźniacy świetnie się spisali.

Mimo to jednak poszli do izby chorych.

- Panie Potter! - Pielęgniarka natychmiast przyskoczyła do niego i rzuciła zaklęcie skanujące.

Severus właśnie chował się za nogami Harry'ego - w pomieszczeniu było zbyt wiele osób, jak na jego gust - kiedy madame Pomfrey wreszcie skinęła głową z satysfakcją.

- Nic panu nie jest, panie Potter - uznała. - Będę musiała im pogratulować, kiedy zobaczę ich następnym razem. A teraz, Severusie, gdybyś mógł usiąść na tym łóżku...

Dziecko przywarło do szat nastolatka.

- Nie chcę!

Harry od razu poczuł irytację.

- Myślałem, że jesteśmy tu, aby podyskutować?

Remus Lupin prychnął.

- Po prostu posadź dzieciaka na łóżku, Harry, to będziemy mogli rzucić przeciwzaklęcie, a ty będziesz mógł wrócić z nami.

Głos Harry'ego zdecydowanie ochłódł.

- Nie, dziękuję, Remusie. Nie sądzę. A przeciwzaklęcie rzucicie wyłącznie wtedy, gdy Severus się na to zgodzi.

- On ma SZEŚĆ LAT - zaoponował Remus. - I nie ma tu nic do gadania. Ty też nie jesteś dorosły. Uzgodniliśmy, że teraz ja jestem twoim opiekunem. Posadź dzieciaka na łóżku.

Harry uniósł Severusa i oparł go sobie wygodnie na lewym biodrze, prawą ręką zaś sięgnął po różdżkę.

- On MA tu coś do gadania - oświadczył - a ty NIE JESTEŚ moim opiekunem. Nawet gdyby jakiś byłby mi potrzebny, nie uważasz chyba, że zaakceptowałbym cię tylko dlatego, że wszyscy tak POSTANOWILIŚCIE? Nie zadawszy sobie nawet trudu na tyle, żeby mnie o to spytać?

Remus zaczerwienił się.

- Wiemy, że zbyt wiele osób mówiło ci, co masz robić, postanowiliśmy więc zmniejszyć ich liczbę do jednej.

Harry parsknął.

- Nie jesteś moim opiekunem. Niemożliwe, żebyś miał na to dokumenty.

Sposób, w jaki Remus na niego patrzył, ujawnił, że nastolatek ma rację.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo nie potrzebuję opiekuna. Zostałem prawnie uznany za dorosłego. Zadbałem o to zaraz po powrocie do Dursleyów.

- Świetnie. ŚWIETNIE! - wrzasnął Remus. - Ale wciąż nie jesteś opiekunem SNAPE'A! POSADŹ dzieciaka, Harry, i pozwól nam rzucić przeciwzaklęcie.

Nastolatek odwrócił się do dziecka.

- Severusie, chcesz być znowu dorosły?

Chłopiec gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie chcę być znowu duży! Nie pozwól im, Harry. Nie chcę być stary.

- Nie wie, co mówi - stwierdziła Pomona. - Nie rozumie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- On nie chce być dorosły. Nie pozwolę wam go przemienić z powrotem bez jego zgody.

Severus zaciskał w dłoni koszulę Harry'ego, przerażony, że dorośli mu ją wyszarpną i wbrew jego woli rzucą na niego zaklęcie.

Dorośli jednak nie ośmielili się podejść bliżej. Harry dosłownie emanował magią. Całkowicie jasne było, że osoba, która spróbuje odebrać mu Sevvy'ego, będzie narażona na poważne obrażenia.

Sevvy chlipnął. Harry go bronił, ale wokół było TYLU dorosłych. Zastanawiał się, czy jego tatuś znowu zrobił się niedobry. Czy tatuś wiedział, co zamierzali zrobić ci dorośli? Severus nie chciał być znowu duży. Nikt go nie lubił, kiedy był duży, widział to w ich spojrzeniach, kiedy spotykali go po raz pierwszy. I musiałby uczyć eliksirów, a on nienawidził eliksirów! Rodziców już nie było, więc nikt nigdy nie mógł go zmusić do warzenia.

Remus miał dość. Podszedł o krok, żeby odebrać dziecko Harry'emu. Zanim jednak magia nastolatka wyrwała się spod kontroli, wtrącił się Dumbledore.

- Przestańcie, wszyscy.

Wilkołak odwrócił się do dyrektora, patrząc nań wyzywająco.

- Nie masz podstaw, żeby nam rozkazywać - zadrwił. - Poza tym, ty też nie jesteś opiekunem Harry'ego.

Nastolatek szykował się do udzielenia gniewnej odpowiedzi, powstrzymał go jednak blask w oczach starego czarodzieja.

- Nie - przyznał Dumbledore. - Nie jestem opiekunem Harry'ego i nie mogę mu rozkazać, aby oddał wam Sevvy'ego. Nie występuję też z pozycji dyrektora, którą, skoro już o tym mowa, nadal piastuję...

Nawet ostatnia uwaga nie przywołała Remusa do porządku.

- To z jakiej niby pozycji występujesz, skoro nie dyrektora ani opiekuna?

- Och - odparł Dumbledore niefrasobliwie - tego nie powiedziałem. Stwierdziłem, że nie występuję z pozycji opiekuna HARRY'EGO. Lecz, owszem, występuję jako opiekun SEVERUSA.

Na dźwięk wstrząśniętych zachłyśnięć Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. Severus, wciąż przyklejony do nastolatka, ponad ramieniem starszego chłopca spojrzał z niepokojem na dyrektora. Co on zamierzał zrobić?

- Albusie... - zaczęła Minerwa, Dumbledore przerwał jej jednak, wyjmując zza pazuchy plik dokumentów.

- Zostałem opiekunem Severusa, aby Ministerstwo oddało go mnie po jego procesie. Oto kopie. Są całkowicie legalne. Nieletni czy dorosły, Sevvy jest moim podopiecznym, wobec czego to do mnie należy podjęcie tej decyzji. Skoro Severus nie zgadza się na przywrócenie mu lat, nie rzucicie na niego przeciwzaklęcia.

Rozeźlone i zmieszane okrzyki pozostałych obecnych zagłuszyły pełne ulgi westchnienia Harry'ego i Sevvy'ego.

- Jednakże - ciągnął Dumbledore, patrząc na chłopców surowo - nie pozwolę im na podjęcie tej decyzji dla samego kaprysu. Sevvy, ty, Harry i ja przejdziemy do mojego gabinetu i przeprowadzimy na ten temat długą rozmowę. Dokładnie wyjaśnimy ci, co cię czeka, jeżeli nie wrócisz do dorosłej postaci, a co, jeżeli postanowisz wrócić. Musisz mi obiecać, że uważnie nas wysłuchasz i wszystko przemyślisz, zanim się zdecydujesz. Gdy jednak to zrobisz, będziesz miał wsparcie Harry'ego i moje bez względu na to, co wybierzesz.

Harry skinął głową, posyłając dyrektorowi wdzięczne spojrzenie. Dumbledore patrzył w dwie pary oczu i wiedział, że to, co właśnie zrobił, spotka się z wieloma wyrzutami ze strony dorosłych. Nie obchodziło go to. Dzięki swoim słowom zyskał to, czego pragnął najbardziej na świecie: miłość i szacunek dwójki dzieci, które uważał za swych synów.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dwudziestego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	21. Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy

* * *

Dumbledore. Harry i Sevvy przemaszerowali z sali szpitalnej do gabinetu dyrektora. Tam chłopiec spojrzał na starszych czarodziei z niepokojem.

- Naprawdę nie będziesz mnie zmuszał, jak nie będę chcieć?

Albus podniósł go i usiadł na kanapie, sadzając sobie malca na kolanach. Harry przysiadł obok nich.

- Decyzja należy do ciebie, Sevvy - powiedział nastolatek - chcemy tylko być pewni, że potem nie będziesz żałował.

Severus przygryzł wargę.

- Ale jak chcę być mały, a później zmienię zdanie, to wciąż będziecie mogli rzucić przeciwzaklęcie, tak?

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Owszem, lecz jeżeli postanowisz urosnąć, nie będziemy mogli cię ponownie odmłodzić.

- Poza tym nie jesteśmy nawet pewni, czy ta klątwa pozwoli ci normalnie dorosnąć, czy już na zawsze zostaniesz sześciolatkiem - dodał Harry.

Sevvy spojrzał na niego z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia. Gryfon westchnął.

- Kiedy zły mężczyzna wąż zmienił cię w sześciolatka, użył jakiegoś starego zaklęcia. Naprawdę masz sześć lat, mimo że urodziłeś się trzydzieści sześć lat temu. To rozumiesz, prawda?

Chłopiec przytaknął.

- Nie jesteśmy jednak pewni, co dokładnie ta klątwa zrobiła. Może skończysz siedem lat, potem osiem i tak dalej, aż znowu będziesz dorosły. Zupełnie jak każde inne dziecko. Rozumiesz?

- Więc po prostu znowu będę duży.

- Może. Ale możliwe też, że była to klątwa, która uczyni cię sześciolatkiem na zawsze. Czyli za dziesięć lat, kiedy będziesz powinien być taki duży, jak ja teraz, ty nadal będziesz miał sześć lat. Nie wiemy tego jeszcze.

Severus zaczął ssać dolną wargę.

- Czy... czy wciąż będziecie się mną opiekować?

Dumbledore objął go i przytulił.

- Sevvy, moje dziecko, bez względu na cokolwiek będziemy się tobą opiekować tak długo, jak sami będziemy żyli. Obiecujemy.

Harry przysunął się bliżej i wziął malca za rękę.

- Oczywiście, że zawsze będziemy przy tobie. Jesteś moim młodszym braciszkiem. - Uśmiechnął się. - Ale, Sevvy, nie wiemy też, co stanie się z twoimi dorosłymi wspomnieniami. Jeśli pozostaniesz dzieckiem, nie wiemy, co się dokładnie będzie działo. Wiemy tylko, że będziemy cię kochać i opiekować się tobą.

Dumbledore pocałował chłopca w czoło.

- Nie wiemy, co się stanie, jeżeli chciałbyś, aby Filius i Minerwa rzucili przeciwzaklęcie. Możesz zapomnieć wszystko z tego, co przeżyłeś jako sześciolatek, możliwe jednak, że będziesz to pamiętał. Tego nie wiemy. Lecz, jak Harry właśnie powiedział, będziemy cię kochać i opiekować się tobą również wówczas. Bez względu na wszystko.

Severus pociągnął nosem; oczy miał pełne łez.

- Ale nikt mnie nie lubił, jak byłem duży! I uczyłem ELIKSIRÓW! Nie chcę tego znowu robić. Myślę, że nie byłem szczęśliwy, jak byłem duży. Tak czuję, ale teraz jestem szczęśliwy, z tobą i Harrym, i Ronem, i Fredem, i George'em, i Hermioną, i Kirke, i...

Starsi czarodzieje zachichotali dobrodusznie, słysząc całą tę listę. Później dyrektor przyciągnął go do siebie i obrócił tak, aby mała klatka piersiowa spoczywała na jego dużej, a ciemna główka wygodnie ułożyła się na jego ramieniu; drobne dziecko prawie zatonęło w morzu purpurowych szat.

- Severusie, mój chłopcze, jesteś moim synem, kochałem cię, kiedy byłeś dorosły, i kocham cię teraz. Czynisz mnie tak bardzo szczęśliwym i dumnym. Jesteś najlepszym synem na świecie, nie tylko obecnie, lecz również wówczas, gdy byłeś duży.

- Nie chcę być znowu duży, chcę wciąż mieć sześć lat i normalnie urosnąć albo może niech rzucą zaklęcie, jak będę starszy. Nie chcę, żeby zrobili to teraz, chcę zostać mały, tatusiu, proszę!

Harry i Dumbledore spojrzeli po sobie.

- Jesteś tego absolutnie pewny, Sevvy?

Chłopiec energicznie pokiwał głową.

- Tak, tatusiu. - Potem jednak w czarnych oczach pojawił się cień niepokoju. - Nie odeślesz mnie stąd, prawda?

Obaj starsi czarodzieje przytulili go jednocześnie.

- Oczywiście, że nie, Sevvy. Zostaniesz tutaj, w zamku. Jesteś bardzo bystrym dzieckiem, możesz nawet brać udział w lekcjach, jeśli chcesz.

Dumbledore przytaknął skinieniem.

- Jesteś moim synem, będziesz zatem mieszkał ze mną i możesz widywać Harry'ego tak często, jak tylko zechcesz, ponieważ on też tu będzie; będzie chodził do szkoły.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Dokładnie, Sevvy, wciąż możemy razem grać w quidditcha, a ja wciąż mogę ci czytać różne historie.

Severus zapiał z radości.

- Spójrz, dziecko, za tamtymi drzwiami są moje komnaty. Twój pokój skrywają trzecie drzwi na lewo. Może pójdziemy go sobie obejrzeć i powiesz mi, jak chciałbyś go ozdobić?

Sevvy zsunął mu się z kolan i pobiegł poszukać swojego nowego pokoju. Harry spojrzał na dyrektora.

- Wolałby pan, żeby wybrał przeciwzaklęcie - stwierdził.

- Częściowo miałem na to nadzieję, tak - przyznał Dumbledore - ponieważ możliwe jest, że nie będę żył na tyle długo, aby zobaczyć, jak znowu dorasta. Tęsknię za moim dorosłym synem. Lecz będzie znacznie szczęśliwszy, będzie miał znacznie lepsze dzieciństwo, a tego właśnie zawsze dla niego chciałem. Szczęścia w życiu.

Harry wahał się przez chwilę, po czym powiedział:

- Dziękuję panu, że stanął pan po jego stronie. Przyznam... przyznam, że bałem się... że gdyby wybrał powrót do dorosłych lat... albo został zmuszony... - Opuścił wzrok.

- Że znowu byśmy go stracili? Że powróciłby do dawnego sarkastycznego siebie? - podsunął Dumbledore.

- Tak, tego się obawiałem - przyznał Harry.

- Ty jednak nie zapomniałbyś tych wspólnych wakacji i nadal byś go wspierał.

- Oczywiście. Nie sądzę, żebym mógł kiedykolwiek zapomnieć tego małego chłopca, którym był. Tęskniłbym za Sevvym, ale wciąż troszczyłbym się o profesora Snape'a.

- Który mógłby nawet nie być tym starym, wrednym sobą, Harry. Przede wszystkim nie musiałby już szpiegować.

- Zabiłby mnie, gdyby zachował wspomnienia z tych wakacji - zachichotał nagle Harry. - Jakby tak na przykład pamiętał siedzenie mi na kolanach, kiedy czytałem mu bajki... Albo płakanie w moich ramionach po nocnych koszmarach... Myślę, że raczej wolałby zniszczyć wszelkie dowody, czyli mnie.

Dumbledore roześmiał się.

- Nadchodzą ciekawe czasy, Harry, gdy po zamku będzie biegał bardzo bystry sześciolatek.

Harry skinął głową.

- Ale... eliksiry... i obrona...

Dyrektor zawahał się.

- Chciałem poprosić Remusa, aby wrócił uczyć obrony, lecz po jego występach w sali szpitalnej nie jestem już tego taki pewny.

Nastolatek wzruszył ramionami.

- Był najlepszym nauczycielem obrony, jakiego mieliśmy. I nie może wywinąć niczego teraz, kiedy zostałem uznany za pełnoletniego. Poza rozdawaniem szlabanów. Mógłby jednak nadużywać pozycji nauczyciela, choć nie cierpię o tym myśleć i mówić.

- Nie pozwoliłbym mu na to - zapewnił go szybko Dumbledore. - Dopilnuję, aby był tego całkowicie świadom. Lecz owszem, jest zdecydowanie najlepszym dostępnym nauczycielem. Dlatego jeżeli naprawdę nie masz nic przeciwko temu...

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Myślę, że Remus i ja w końcu wyjaśnimy sobie wszystkie nieporozumienia. W końcu się przyzwyczai, że jestem już dorosły. - Uśmiechnął się cierpko.

- Co do eliksirów... nie ma mistrzów tak dobrych, jak Severus, lecz przecież nie potrzebny jest nam kolejny mistrz eliksirów jako taki. Wystarczy ktoś, kto umie uczyć.

- Bill Weasley ukończył szkołę z Wybitnym z owutemów z eliksirów - podpowiedział mu Harry. - I mógłby też prowadzić lekcje z łamania klątw oraz osłon. Mnóstwo uczniów byłoby tym zainteresowanych.

Dyrektor przytaknął z namysłem.

- Dobry pomysł. Poproszę go. Teraz zaś, Harry... może pójdziemy zobaczyć, czy nasz chłopiec zdołał przyozdobić już swój pokój w barwy Slytherinu?

= później =

- I na tym stanęło. Severus nie wróci do swojego prawdziwego wieku. Zostanie tutaj i będzie mieszkał ze mną.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Cieszy mnie to, Albusie.

Kilkoro obecnych spojrzało na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, cieszy mnie! - powtórzyła z rozdrażnieniem. - Wszyscy mieliśmy pewne podejrzenia, chociaż niektórzy większe od innych, jakie życie wiódł Severus. Widzieliście, jak szczęśliwy jest obecnie? Spójrzcie tylko na to zdjęcie. - Wskazała fotografię, którą Albus kupił w lunaparku. - Widzieliście kiedykolwiek któregoś z tych chłopców równie szczęśliwego i beztroskiego? Skoro on chce zostać w takiej postaci przez jakiś czas lub do momentu, kiedy dorośnie w sposób naturalny, uważam, że powinniśmy mu na to pozwolić.

Flitwick i Artur Weasley przytaknęli.

- Wiesz, że z radością byśmy się nim zaopiekowali, Albusie - powiedział Artur, którego wyraz oczu momentalnie złagodniał - ale on potrzebuje wiele uwagi, żeby zostawić za sobą przeszłość, a ty jesteś w lepszej sytuacji, by mu to dać, niż my z naszą siódemką własnych dzieci.

Remus nadąsał się.

- Mam nadzieję, że Harry posłucha głosu rozsądku teraz, kiedy chłopiec jest pod twoją opieką?

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Remusie, Billu, Minerwo, chciałbym z wami przez moment porozmawiać.

Gdy pozostali wyszli, dyrektor ponownie zabrał głos:

- Minerwo, bardzo ci dziękuję za wszystko, co zrobiłaś w te wakacje. Będziesz wspaniałą dyrektorką, kiedy przejdę na emeryturę. Chciałbym zapytać, czy byłabyś gotowa przejąć ode mnie trochę więcej pracy w tym roku? Odkryłem, że nie mogę robić wszystkiego sam - przyznał cierpko. - Muszę również spędzać czas z Severusem. Mam teraz dziecko, którym trzeba się opiekować. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci zorganizować praktykanta, który pomoże ci z młodszymi uczniami.

Minerwa przytaknęła z aprobatą.

- Oczywiście, Albusie. Sama już o tym myślałam, a ostatnio właśnie otrzymałam list od jednego z niedawnych absolwentów z pytaniem, czy nie rozważam przyjęcia praktykanta.

- Znakomicie - rozjaśnił się Dumbledore. Potem zwrócił się do Billa: - Słyszałem, że masz zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów, a chciałbym również dodać do programu nauczania kursy łamania klątw i zakładania osłon. Byłbyś zainteresowany nauczaniem owych przedmiotów?

Bill wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Ja... no cóż... - Wydawał się mieć pewne wątpliwości.

- Nie muszę znać twojej odpowiedzi już teraz - uspokoił go dyrektor. - Wkrótce, lecz nie natychmiast. Prześpij się z tym i przed weekendem przekaż mi swą decyzję, dobrze? - Następnie przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na ostatniego z trójki. - Remusie, długo i poważnie rozważałem posadę nauczyciela opeceemu. Bez wątpienia masz najlepsze kwalifikacje, martwi mnie jednak twoje zachowanie. Wiem, że tęsknisz za Syriuszem i chcesz być bliżej Harry'ego, lecz, mój chłopcze, uda ci się tylko odepchnąć go od siebie, jeżeli będziesz robił tak dalej.

Remus pochylił głowę. Z radością przyjąłby posadę nauczyciela opeceemu, ponieważ wciąż nie mógł znaleźć pracy, ale Dumbledore miał rację. Narzucał się Harry'emu, bo czuł się zagubiony bez Syriusza. Ostatni z jego przyjaciół odszedł i zostawił go z samymi wspomnieniami.

Otrzymawszy szybką, niewypowiedzianą prośbę od dyrektora, Bill i Minerwa wyszli po cichu. Wtedy Albus usiadł twarzą w twarz z Remusem.

- Dziecko, ja wiem. To było dla ciebie bardzie trudne. Lecz zabierasz się za to w zły sposób. Uwierz mi, ostatnio nabrałem nieco doświadczenia w tych sprawach. - Wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie uniósł podbródek wilkołaka, aż mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy. - Dam ci tę posadę. Jesteś dobrym nauczycielem. Współpracując, Hermiona i Bill będą w stanie rozwiązać problem z eliksirem tojadowym. Są jednak dwa warunki: po pierwsze będziesz przyzwoicie traktował zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Severusa. Żadnego nadużywania pozycji w celu osiągnięcia zemsty. A po drugie przeprowadzisz kilka pogawędek z Szarą Damą. - Westchnął. - To do ciebie nie pasuje, Remusie, to zmienne, ponure, bezduszne zachowanie. Rozumiem je, jednak to nie może trwać dalej.

Remus zawahał się.

- Tak... tak bardzo... tęsknię za Syriuszem - przyznał cicho. - Chciałem tylko... zatrzymać Harry'ego przy sobie... i jednocześnie nie mogę... nie mogę znieść jego bliskości, widzieć w nim Jamesa i Lily... Jestem taki zagubiony...

Dumbledore przyciągnął młodszego mężczyznę w objęcia.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Będę tu, aby ci pomóc, obiecuję. Szara Dama ci pomoże. Jest dość niesamowita, chociaż nie zawsze podoba mi się, że w wyrazie sympatii klepie mnie po dłoni...

Remus zgodził się z lekkim chichotem i przyrzekł dać z siebie wszystko.

Kiedy jego nowy nauczyciel wyszedł, dyrektor rozsiadł się w fotelu i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na fotografię Harry'ego i Severusa. Od niechcenia zdjął z niej zaklęcie wyciszające, po czym zamknął oczy i z radością słuchał wesołych krzyków podekscytowanych chłopców.

= letni dom =

Bracia Weasley wraz z Hermioną unieśli wzrok ze zdumieniem, gdy Harry i nadal sześcioletni Severus weszli do pokoju. Chłopiec podbiegł do nich.

- Mogę taki zostać! Tatuś i Harry pozwolili mi takim zostać! Nie muszę być dorosły i uczyć eliksirów, i będę mieszkać w Hogwarcie z wami wszystkimi i tatusiem, i mogę wziąć Kirke, tak powiedział tatuś, i mogę tu zostać do rozpoczęcia szkoły...

Fred i George prychnęli.

- Zwolnij, mały...

- ...trochę trudno...

- ...nadążyć za tym tempem.

Harry roześmiał się pełnym szczęścia, beztroskim, niepowstrzymywanym śmiechem.

- Po wakacjach Severus zamieszka z Albusem, ale dopóki nie wrócimy do Hogwartu, możemy zostać tutaj. Sevvy może nawet chodzić na lekcje i pewnie ukończy naukę zanim zostanie nastolatkiem - drażnił dziecko Harry.

Severus roześmiał się wesoło.

- Tatuś mówi, że pozwoli mi zostać przydzielonym, więc będę mógł chodzić na lekcje, które lubię. I wciąż mogę grać w quidditcha z wami wszystkimi! - Jego dolna warga po raz kolejny tego dnia znikła za zębami. - Ale wy chcecie grać z waszymi przyjaciółmi - stwierdził smutno.

Ron uniósł go i podrzucił w powietrze, po czym złapał bezbłędnie. Sevvy, który uwielbiał tę zabawę, zaczął piszczeć z radością.

- Będziemy grać w quidditcha z naszymi przyjaciółmi, ale zawsze znajdziemy czas, żeby zagrać z tobą też - powiedział nastolatek, ponownie rzucając malca w górę.

- I będziemy ci wysyłać...

- ...nasze nowe dowcipy do wypróbowania...

- ...na niczego niespodziewających się nauczycielach i uczniach - dodali bliźniacy.

Hermiona jęknęła. Severus podszedł do niej i poklepał ją po ręce.

- Nie martw się, Miona, nie będę ich używał, żeby twoje włosy zrobiły się fioletowe - obiecał słodko.

Starsi chłopcy odwrócili wzrok, próbując się nie roześmiać, a Hermiona bardzo starała się wyglądać na rozgniewaną. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymała i też się roześmiała.

- Musimy urządzić imprezę - zdecydował Fred.

- Musimy uczcić tę wspaniałą wiadomość - natychmiast podchwycił George.

- A jak to zrobimy? - spytali uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha malca.

- Zakominkujemy do Floriana i powiemy mu, żeby przysłał nam lody i placek na kolację! - zawołało podniecone dziecko.

= pierwszy września =

- Gotowy, Sevvy?

- Trochę się boję. A jak będą się ze mnie śmiali?

- Nie będą - zapewnił Harry.

Stali przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali, słuchając przez zamknięte odrzwia przydziału pierwszoklasistów.

- ...i na koniec - rozległ się głos dyrektora - przydzielimy specjalnego młodego człowieka, którego często będziecie widywali w szkole. Ufam, że będziecie traktowali go mile. Chociaż wszyscy już go znacie, będziecie musieli poznać go na nowo. Ten chłopiec ma sześć lat i jest waszym byłym mistrzem eliksirów. Mój syn Severus.

Oniemiała cisza była wręcz ogłuszająca.

Harry uśmiechnął się do dziecka ściskającego go za rękę.

- Gotowy na przydział? - spytał.

Severus skinął głową.

- No to chodź, dzieciaku. Będziesz się bawił, jak nigdy w życiu.

Przeszli razem przez salę między rzędami uczniów. Severus uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, puścił jego rękę i podszedł do Tiary Przydziału śledzony pełnymi dumy spojrzeniami swojego ojca i swojego brata.

* * *

KONIEC

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
